


Heedless

by Romanshome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consent, Cross-Generation Relationship, Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, No Incest, Original Character(s), Professor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 120,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanshome/pseuds/Romanshome
Summary: "Mr. Malfoy-""Call me Draco. Please-say it."His tone was still even, unwavering. Piercing blue eyes bored down at her as he casually sipped on his black-cherry colored wine, a certain glint flickering into his hues as he slowly licked his lips."Go on. Say it."With a thick swallow, she caved in."Draco."The sound of her sweet, airy voice uttering his name was far more of a gift than the heavens raining down onto him. Setting the wine cup down stiffly, he realized the way she spoke his name was far more promising to get him drunk than the alcohol.After all, she was his drug.The only problem was-𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.[ Contains Mature Scenes, Sexual Content, Foul Language, Toxic Behavior, Cheating]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 303
Kudos: 1431





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Warning -
> 
> This book includes the following : Extremely Dark themes and thoughts, age difference, verbal and emotional abuse, explicit scenes, and rape. If you cannot stomach any of these, please do not read this book. I have translations of this book linked in my Wattpad, which is romanshome.
> 
> Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRAILER TO THIS BOOK IS ON MY INSTAGRAM
> 
> 𝓢𝓸𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓵𝓼
> 
> 𝒜𝑜𝟥 : 𝑅𝑜𝓂𝒶𝓃𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒   
> 𝒯𝒾𝓀𝓉𝑜𝓀:𝑅𝑜𝓂𝒶𝓃𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒𝑜𝒻𝒻𝒾𝒸𝒾𝒶𝓁  
> 𝐼𝓃𝓈𝓉𝒶𝑔𝓇𝒶𝓂 : 𝑅𝑜𝓂𝒶𝓃𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒_

**_SCORPIUS MALFOY_ **   
**_AGE ; 18_ **   
**_HOUSE ; SLYTHERIN_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; PUREBLOOD_ **

  
  
**_ATHENA HASSAN_ **   
**_AGE ; 18_ **   
**_HOUSE ; SLYTHERIN_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; HALF—BLOOD_ **

  
  
**_DRACO MALFOY_ **   
**_AGE ; 36_ **   
**_HOUSE ; SLYTHERIN_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPLE ; PUREBLOOD_ **   
**_(Draco does NOT look as Tom Felton did at the end of Deathly Hollows Part 2 in this book. Envision him as you like—since I will be describing him with full detail in the book when he is introduced. These are a few pictures to help you envision him!)_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_HESTIA ZABINI_ **   
**_AGE ; 18_ **   
**_HOUSE ; SLYTHERIN_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; PUREBLOOD_ **

  
**_ALBUS POTTER_ **   
**_AGE ; 18_ **   
**_HOUSE ; SLYTHERIN_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; PUREBLOOD_ **

**_JAMES POTTER II_ **   
**_AGE ; 16_ **   
**_HOUSE ; GRYFFINDOR_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; PUREBLOOD_ **

**_ROSE WEASLEY_ **  
**_AGE ; 17_ **  
**_HOUSE ; HUFFLEPUFF_ **  
**_BLOOD TYPE ;_ ** **_PUREBLOOD_ **

  
**_LILITH PARKINSON_ **   
**_AGE ; 17_ **   
**_HOUSE ; SLYTHERIN_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; PUREBLOOD_ **

  
**_CLYDE NOTT_ **   
**_AGE ; 18_ **   
**_HOUSE ; SLYTHERIN_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; PUREBLOOD_ **

  
**_JULIET GRANGER WEASLEY_ **   
**_AGE ; 18_ **   
**_HOUSE ; GRYFFINDOR_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; HALF—BLOOD_ **

**_HUGO KEVIN WEASLEY_ **   
**_AGE ; 16_ **   
**_HOUSE ; GRYFFINDOR_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; HALF—BLOOD_ **

**_LIAH COVET_ **   
**_AGE ; 18_ **   
**_HOUSE ; RAVENCLAW_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; PUREBLOOD_ **

  
**_RAMONA GHIM_ **   
**_AGE ; 23_ **   
**_HOUSE ; SLYTHERIN_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; PUREBLOOD_ **

**_DAKOTA WEASLEY —eat my shit ;) —_ **   
**_AGE ; 42_ **   
**_HOUSE ; RAVENCLAW_ **   
**_BLOOD TYPE ; PUREBLOOD_ **

_Hi guys! It appears I am writing a new fanfiction. I am still going to be continuing Rivals, but in the meantime I'm also going to switch between this book and that one. This is a cross-generation book. As you can tell by the summary in the description of the novel, it is a Draco fanfiction. I have already listed all the usual warnings in my description. There will be explicit scenes, mentions of cheating, very toxic behavior, manipulative actions, and it's just really sad sometimes. But that's what you get when you read my books. Anyways, every mature scene is consensual— figured I might have to clarify that beforehand. If you have daddy issues then this is the perfect book for you!_

_Enjoy......_

**HEEDLESS**


	2. The Manor

****

**September 30, 2019**   
  


**"I thought his dad was an ass?"**

Athena's brown tight curls slightly bobbed onto her thin shoulders as she carefully folded another crisp, white sweater into her bland suitcase—the corners of her smooth, cherry colored lips twitching at the words her best friend had just uttered. Placing the folded clothing into the tight section of the bag, her eyes fluttered up to the dark brown hues that Hestia possessed.

"He's not an _ass._ He just—he's very private," Athena murmered, shrugging her shoulders. She reached for another sweater—she liked sweaters. Especially the fuzzy ones with a slightly furry exterior. "Besides, I'm going there for Scorp. He wants his dad and I to get along. Mind the fact that his wife _just_ passed away last year, perhaps he isn't going to be the warmest person at the moment."

" _Or_ ," Hestia draws out the word, kicking her sleek—shiny combat boot onto the Athena's desk chair. She leaned her elbows onto her knee, tilting her head at the curly haired girl. "He doesn't like you because you're a Half—Blood. My pops told me that the Malfoys worship blood purity and shit. I'm surprised Scorp hasn't performed a blood ritual on you yet."

Her brow rose, eyes growing wide.

"Or has he? Tell me, Tee—Have you guys fucked covered in blo—"

Athena's face twisted, disgust swelling within her.

"You're disturbing, Hestia. _Very_ disturbing."

Her small hand flipped her braids over her shoulder, glossy lips curving into a knowing smirk.

Her eyes glinted.

"Correction—woke. I am _woke!_ When you wake up and see Mr. Malfoy wearing a dead deer's head—"

Athena threw one of her balled up pairs of jeans at her, cutting off the girl with a _thump_ as the thick material smacked her across the face. Hestia grunted before stumbling back, catching them in her hands. Her brown eyes narrowed at the girl who was sat on the bed, legs crossed, who was sending her an annoyed glare back.

"Bitch."

Athena eyes hooded.

"Skank."

"Whore."

"Prostitute."

"At least I get that bag," Hestia grinned, teeth shining under the light.

Athena's chocolate brown hues rolled, not even bothering trying to fight the faint smile on her cheeks—as she finished up the rest of the clothes with a flick of her wrist. In an instant, the wand in her hand glinted as there was a small pop—and her packing was finished. Slapping her hands against the mattress, she stood up, brushing down her forest—green jumper that was _initially_ Scorpius'...but she never gave it back.

Oh well.

She rose her hand to her face, brushing away her baby hairs.

"When's Lily coming?"

Hestia shrugs, her leather jacket making a slippery sound due to her movements.

"She said she'd be here—"

"DO I NOT LOOK GAY?"

Both of the girls turned around with confused looks etching onto their features, eyes landing on the doorway of their dorm just as Lilith Parkinson, the third person in their group of five, barging into the room. Her voice boomed as her long, pale legs strided over to her friends before pausing before them, dark purple lipstick smeared onto her lips, hazelnut colored eyes foggy with irritance.

"You'll never guess what just happened," she snapped, smoke practically fuming out of her ears. Athena and Hestia both exchanged knowing glances, smirks on their faces, before turning their attention back to their friend. Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "Okay so like—I was getting answers from Teddy Lupin, because he's like smart and shit. And I'm failing Potions so I was like — _maybe I can snatch his homework answers—_ so I asked him and he was like _okay meet me at the library._ So of course I was like fuck yeah! And then—get this—he put his fucking _hand_ on my thigh. Acting all sly and shit. Like what the fuck?"

At this point, Athena was holding in her laughter. Her teeth sunk into her plump bottom lip as she maintained a straight face, eyes wide at the furious girl before her. She glanced over at Hestia, and was relieved to see her attempting to do the same, eyes wrinkled as she nodded along to Lily's blabbering.

The tall, snow—colored girl began slapping her hands together.

"I thought he was smart. But no—he's a fucking idiot. Do I look like the type to have short nails for _fun?_ I listen to Vamps in Purple, for _fucks_ sake! Ugh!"

Her chest depleted into a sunken sigh, eyes shutting as she caught her breath.

"I look gay, _right?_ "

Holding back her snort, Hestia placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. In the most sincere voice, eyes wide and a big ass smile on her face—she nodded her head slowly.

"You look _ridiculous_ , mate."

Athena covered her mouth with her hands, hiding her smile. Lily's brown eyes sprung open at her best friend's words, and in a second, darkening. Her cheeks became a more vibrant shade of red.

"I'm just saying. Who gives a flying shit what Lupin thinks? He's named after a stuffed animal. He's obviously more dense than my nan's—"

"What Hestia is trying to say is that yes, Lils—you look _gay._ In fact, you're the most....gayest person I have ever encountered," Athena reprimands her friend with truthful eyes, trying not to cry out the giggled that threatened to bubble in her throat. "I promise."

She couldn't believe she was trying to convince her friend that she looked _lesbian._

Lily released another breath, narrowing her eyes at Hestia shortly before turning to Athena. She nodded stiffly, calmed down.

"Thanks, Tee. You're right. I do look gay. Lupin is just slow as hell."

Athena smiled. "Right."

"Is Lily freaking out about looking gay again?"

The three pairs of eyes swept over to the slim, suspicious brunette that entered the room with raised, long brows. His forest green eyes flickered between the three girls before crossing his veiny arms, thin lips quirked into a shit—eating smile, white teeth glowering. Cocking his head, he hummed.

"Lils, everyone knows you're gay. Do you want a tattoo on your _fucking_ head that says _I like to munch on carpet?_ "

Hestia bursted out laughing, falling onto Athena's bed with cackles passing her stretched lips. Athena's brown eyes widened in shock, fearing that he was in danger, when Lily's brown hues grew wide at his statement. Before he could even blink, she pulled out her wand in a flurry motion before spitting _Langlock!_ The tip of her wand bursted out a blue flame before hitting him right in the chest, his grin sweeping off his face instantly.

He tried to curse, but dur to the spell, his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. Lily smiled in triumph, pleased.

Hestia was crying at this point, heaving from the lack of oxygen that was entering her lungs. Her legs were kicking like a flightless bird.

Albus's eyes squinted into daggers as he stormed up to Lily, pointing to his mouth as he attempted to shout at her—but all that came out was jumbled " _mmmMmhMmHms!"_

Lily twirled her wand around her nimble fingers, smirking at the struggling boy.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

His face grew red as he stomped the ground repeatedly with his sneaker, making the wooden—floorboard creek with an unappreciated sound. Her brown eyes glinted as he made attempted sounds.

"MmHmm _mmhm_! Mmhmm—"

"Tee," Lily glanced over at the giggling girl, cheeks bright pink. "Should I reverse the spell?"

His green eyes found her, and although she found this funny, she had a small soft spot for the Potter boy. There was a pleading sparkle in his green hues as he formed his soft, white palms into a prayer simple, silently begging her. With another laugh, she nodded her head.

"Yeah. I think he's learned his lesson, Lils."

Her face fell. "Ugh."

With a flick of her wand, he could finally open his mouth again. Smacking his tongue, he rubbed the side of his jaw, pouting at the raven—haired girl while grumbling. "That _hurt,_ Lils. I fucking hate when you do that."

"Don't call me a carpet muncher, jackass."

"Isn't it—"

She held up her wand in a warning way, making him cower. He took a step back before his hands flew to the air, surrending. "Fine fine."

Stuffing her wand back into her back pocket, the chain dangling from it rattling, she folded her scrawny arms over at Athena.

Her black brows rose. "Where's lover boy? Aren't you staying at his for Merlin's Weekend?"

Athena's eyes flickered.

"Oh—urm, I'm not sure. He said he'll be here by four, though."

Albus's features tightened at the mention of Scorpius, an annoyed flare in his eyes. Athena caught it right away, since he was quite obvious with his disdain towards her boyfriend. Hestia had admitted to her that Albus has _feelings_ for Athena, even though he denies it repeatedly, but she wasn't dull enough to miss the signs. He never really liked the fair—haired Slytherin, and his reason is because he tries to hard to be _bad._ He called him a cliche John Bunder. She would always catch him sending envious looks whenever his rough fingers were on her hips, mindlessly conversing with one another.

But she chose to ignore it. He was one of her best friends, and she knew he would get over it eventually. _Hopefully_.

"It's already three thirty," he snapped. "What's he doing? Combing his pubes?"

"Ah shut up," Hestia sniffled, wiping under her eyes. Tears had fallen onto her cheeks from her previous laughing session, and her eyes were still rimmed with a watery line as she walked over to the group, eyes gliding over to Albus. "We already know you don't like him because you wank off to Athena—"

His face twisted. "What? I do _not—"_

Lily laughed. "He probably has a shrine—"

His teeth gritted.

"Shut up! I don't—"

Athena's cheeks were as pink as his, her gaze falling to the floor.

"No no," Hestia snorted, nudging Lily's shoulder. "The selfies they take are _definitely his_ wank ban—"

"Fuck you. Both of you."

"I don't swing that way," Lily shrugged, a cheeky smirk on her lips.

Hestia rested her elbow on the girl's shoulder, cocking her other hand onto her hip.

"And _I_ just don't swing for you. I still love you Al, but I'm more into guys who don't have eyebrows longer than my braids."

He was flushed at this point. He was used to the insults thrown at him, or that's what Athena presumed. But at the moment, she felt that they were being a bit too harsh on him. With a swing of her arm over his shoulder, her lips quirked into a kind smile to calm his nerves.

"I think your eyebrows are cool. I wish mine grew out that much."

His touch stiffened under hers—and she contemplated pulling away from him. But then his arm draped over her back, showing his teeth as he nodded towards the girls.

"Athena likes my brows. So fuck off, both of you."

She was relieved. Maybe he didn't even like her anymore.

And then a masculine, musical voice was heard.

"Hands off my girlfriend, Potter."

They both turned around, and Athena quickly retracted her hands away from her friend, an even _wider_ smile growing onto her lips. Her brown hues lit up at the sight of her extremely handsome boyfriend, who never seemed to fail to take her breath away. His sharp jawline flexed as his thin lips curved at the sight of her, a single white curl falling over his shiny, silver eyes.

She took in his appearance.

His lean torso was confided in a simple black sweater—which brought out his vibrant hues. A white collar was poking out from his transparent neck, which was as smooth as cream, a small mole implanted on the right side of his jaw. His black slacks were tied around his waist with a black belt with a shiny medal buckle, a chain linked onto the socket. His hands that were normally covered in rings that Athena liked to twirl around his fingers were shoved into his trousers, a cocky smirk hanging lazily off his lips.

She didn't hesitate walking over to him, batting her eyelashes up at her boyfriend.

"And where were you, hm?"

His hand flew to her waist, bringing her closer. His scent of cologne wafted up her nostrils as he slightly rubbed and down the side of her waist, the fabric of her sweater warming her. His hues bored down at hers.

"Clyde needed help with something. It doesn't matter," he murmured, delving down for a kiss. She wanted nothing more than to press her lips against his warm, inviting ones—but she was also very _private. She wasn't comfortable kissing in front of her friends,_ except if it was just a peck. She never really was fond of public affections.

So she stepped back, his hands falling from her lips, as she crossed her arms with a smile.

But then it faded when she realized what he just said.

"Wait— _Clyde_? He's an asshole, Scorpius."

She didn't really appreciate him as a person. He was a player, and flirted _multiple_ times with her in front of Scorpius. But it was almost like he didn't care...he just let him. And when she confronted him about it, he would reassure her that he isn't worried about someone stealing what's his. And he was right. She was in no way interested in anyone but him, but she also did wish that Scorpius was more... _possessive?_

Adding onto that, he also sold crushed silli weed to first years _and_ encourages Scorp to drink—something she _hates—because_ whenever he's drunk he becomes more demanding. She didn't really mind, because she loves him, but it just seemed like he brought out the worst in her boyfriend.

She just didn't like him.

And he knew that.

And so did Scorp.

His face flickered.

"And he's my best friend. Don't worry, it wasn't anything major," he brushed it off.

"It's always something major with him."

"Chill out, babe. I swear it was nothing," his hands flew down to hers, rubbing the open part of her palms. He knew that would win her over.

"He just wanted my conclusion for the Transfiguration essay due after break. That's it."

She couldn't not believe him. Her heart swelled to much looking up at him. It was _dangerous_ how much she loved him.

She nodded. "Okay then."

"Gross," Lily gagged from behind them. "If I wanted to gag, I'd kiss Al."

"Fuck you."

"We've been over thi—"

"Guys," Athena groaned, turning around. She felt Scorpius warm, pale hands snake around her waist before pulling her into his skin chest, her back pressed against his figure. "We should head to the train station. We have like—"

She looked down, checking her golden watch that Scorp had gotten her for her birthday. The silver ticks were wedged between _3:50 and 4:00_.

"Ten minutes."

Athena felt Scorpius' long fingers skim back and forth the flesh of her thigh, which was bare due to the black skirt that hung off her hips, matching her black knee socks. _She knew he liked her knee socks._ His rings added a cooling contrast to her hot skin as she rested her chin into her palm, tuning out the conversation her friends were having in the cart. She turned her heard to Scorp, who was swiping his thumb across his phone, looking at his Instagram feed.

"Scorp."

He didn't look up.

"Hm?"

She gulped.

"Does your dad... _hate_ me because I'm a Half—Blood?"

His eyes glanced over at her through his lashes, brows furrowing.

"What? My dad likes you."

Her brow rose.

"He's only spoken _one_ sentence to me. And it was to move out of his way."

"He's not a talkative person. He hardly even speaks to _me_ ," he justified.

She twisted her mouth to the side.

"Is he still...sad about your mom?"

His jaw clenched, eyes fluttering. Sniffling, he shrugged. "I dunno. Probably. They were together since they were eighteen. That shit fucks you up I guess."

Her heart ached. She remembered how heart broken Scorpius had been when his mother, Astoria, had passed away. He hid it really well though—actually not really. He drank. And _drank._ But when he was sober, he tried not to cry. He really did. Face stone cold and eyes dead. But then she would find him in her arms, sobbing into her shoulder, and they never talked about it. She was just there for him.

He would've done the same for her.

After a few months, he slowly began to become normal again. It's still hard to mention her—but he supposedly learned how to push his feelings away—because his features don't even flicker when she's mentioned anymore. It was like he shut off his emotions or something. And to her horror, she couldn't imagine losing him. He was everything to her. If she was pulled away from him, she wouldn't know how to function.

She was his.

And he knew that.

They had been together ever since fourth year, but it felt longer.

"Right," she murmered.

He pressed a searing peck to her cheek, digging his nose into her hair. She used the strawberry shampoo he adores, and he noticed, his fingers tightening around her skin.

She heard him breathily chuckle in her ear.

"You smell nice, babe."

She rolled her eyes.

"Cheeky bastard."

Resting his head against her shoulder, she leaned her own back onto his. Gazing out the window, she tried to calm her nerves. _Mr. Malfoy doesn't hate you_ she tried to reassure herself. She had met him a total of two times.

The first time was in sixth year, during Christmas break. Scorpius had _begged_ her to come over with him to the manor for a few days, and with his pretty big blue eyes, she couldn't resist. Astoria was extremely kind and gentle. Her small frame let out nothing but _pure_ positive vibes, and her hazel eyes glinted down at the girl. She was indeed beautiful too. Her porcelain skin was similar to a dolls', and her voice was as sweet as whipped cream.

But Mr. Malfoy was different.

He looked a great deal like his son—of course. But his features were sharper. Scorpius had a more rounded, curved jawline that was still strong, but his father's was as sharp as a blade. In fact, every one of his features were fierce and pointed. His eyes were bright blue, but none like Athena had ever seen before. He had a natural redness that rested under his hues, which made then appear more bright. His hair was perfectly _white_ as paper, as well as his complexion. And to match his appearance, his voice was thin and icy.

She never saw him unless he was wearing a crisp, black suit. His muscles would protrude out of his chest, as opposed to Scorpius' thin and lean torso.

He didn't say anything to her except a dismissive _hello_ before sauntering off to his office.

And the second time was _awkward._

This was last year, right before Astoria had passed, and it was for Summer break. Her and Scorpius had just finished hooking up, and he assured her that his father wouldn't be home for a few days—due to a business trip. And his mother was out visiting family in France. So when she walked out with her hair all frizzed up, cheeks pink, skin sweaty—wearing nothing but a thin tank top and flimsy shorts—she almost screamed when she ran into his _rock_ hard chest in the halls.

She blinked up at him in horror, knowing he had heard all of her _sounds_ , but before she could apologize profusely, his eyes narrowed down at her.

 _Move_ is all he said before pushing past her.

She hoped he forgot about that.

Maybe he's different now. Perhaps he didn't like her because he didn't believe that his son and her would stay together this long. But now that they've been dating for _years_ , he'll finally be more open around her.

She just wanted the father of the boy she loved to _like_ her at least.

With a sigh, she fluttered her eyes shut—taking in the smell of her boyfriend.

We'll only find out soon.


	3. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —[Let me know which you like better—Third or First person POV]—
> 
> [Also, I made an Instagram account for all the characters. It's linked on my Instagram in my highlights titled Socials. They're also important to the story as well]

"Of course he's not fucking here."

I watched with wide eyes as Scorp took a seat on the white—leather couch that was positioned in the center of the large Manor, plopping with an disappointed sigh, kicking his black—trouser covered leg over the other. His eyes slowly fell over to the floor as his face paled, chest sunken. The house elf had just informed us that Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be joining us for the weekend, and I noticed the broken look in his silver eyes as the words hit him.

I took a seat beside him, his knee slightly rubbing against mine. The material of the cool leather burned against my flushed skin as I blinked over at him.

His vision on the ground didn't waver.

"He knew when I was coming. It's Merlin's day, for fucks sake. And he still couldn't make time to come see us. I'm—fuck."

He ran a pale hand through his fair strands of hair, tugging at the root's harshly. His tone was on the brink of being uneven as his jaw clenched, glaring down at the glass table as if it had done something to him.

"Babe," I coo softly, placing my palm onto his warm leg. "Maybe he's just busy. He's an Auror. They don't control their schedules—and if he could, I'm sure he would come visit you. He loves you. Hm?"

He didn't respond, rubbing his temples with his ring—covered fingers. My mouth twisted to the side at the sight of my distraught boyfriend, and then a felt a glint flicker in my eye, having an idea. I tapped his leg with my hand, a smile growing onto my cheeks.  
Confused, his eyes swept over to mine before narrowing.

"Wh—"

"Why don't we watch a movie? I can make some popcorn, hot chocolate—your favorite. It'll be nice."

His expression didn't falter, but after a moment, he nodded.

"Alright."

After calling in the house elves to prepare what we wanted, they re—appeared shortly after. They were always quite fast.

The house elves wobbled into the living room before setting down a buttery, glistening bowl of popcorn that looked absolutely delicious. I loved popcorn. The glorious scent flew up my nose as the other leathery creature placed two white, plain mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream swirled on top of the warm liquid. It was already beginning to melt—but I didn't mind. I let out a small squeal.

"Okay," I clapped my hands, throwing a piece of popcorn into my mouth. The soft, crunchy treat dissolved onto my tongue as I chewed slowly. "What should—"

Waving his wrist, Scorp conjured a bottle of alcohol to appear in his hand.

My smile faded.

"You're...going to drink?"

The bottle was already open, and he didn't hesitate before looking over at me. His brows rose, transparent skin on his features tightening.

His eyes flickered.

"I mean—yeah. We're having a movie party right?"

He held the swashing bottle of vodka to his lips, which reeked of the strong chemicals, making my face twist. I felt my heart ache as he threw his head back, taking a swig of the burning substance, squeezing his eyes shut. His lips were shiny with a mixture of saliva and the beverage as he parted the bottle away from his lips, swallowing loudly.

"Ah. Every party needs some liquor."

My brows snapped together, face growing hot.

"Scorp—if you get drunk—"

"I won't get drunk," he snapped, side eyeing me. Every breath smelled of the disgusting thing wedged in between his hands. I felt my mood instantly dampen, but I didn't try to show it, since I knew he was going through a lot at the moment. So with a shallow sigh, I forced that smile right back onto my lips.

Nodding, I bent forward and snatched my wand from my boot. I felt his eyes burn onto me as I held it towards the muggle device called a tv that was perched onto the wall before us, eyes squinting. With every swipe of my wrist, a new movie title would pop up.

Goblins Awakening

Witches Cabin

Wizards V.S. Werewolves

I was pulled out of my decision making when I felt a warm hand smack onto my thigh. Startling me, I jumped at the sudden touch—but didn't pay much mind to it. My eyes swept across the screen as I attempted to search again, until his fingers began rubbing across my flesh with hidden intentions. This time, I paused, hearing him softly snicker.

"Baaabe," he slurred, his fingers pushing up the fabric of my skirt. I watched as my bronze skin began to be more and more revealed, my breath hitching when his nose pressed into the side of my neck. The smell was horrible. I didn't like it. I didn't like when he was like this. And he knew it. But he still did it. His lips brushed against my ear sloppily.

"Let's go to my room, yeah?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, keeping them onto the tv.

"We're going to watch a movie, Scorp. That was the plan."

"Fuck the movie. No—fuck me," he laughed breathlessly, which turned into a small whine.

I pulled my skin away from his, jerking my head.

"No. I wanna watch a movie."

His fingers suddenly pinched my skin, making me gasp. My eyes grew wide as he looked at me with thin, silver eyes—since he could hardly keep them open.

"I don't—want to watch a fucking movie, Athena. We might as well make use of the manor we have to ourselves."

His fingers curled around my small wrist as he stood up, attempting to pull me off as well.

"Come on. It's just a mov—"

I snatched my wrist away from his hold, letting it fall back onto my lap. His eyes flashed.

"I don't want you when you're like this. You know how I feel about alcohol. And I don't feel like fooling around right now, okay? I just want to watch a movie."

His lips pressed together firmly.

"So you don't want me?"

I swallowed.

"You know I do. But—"

"And I want you. So why don't you just let me show you how much I want you, Tee."

I felt a pressure in my stomach, his words sending butterflies into my abdomen. But then another wave of his breath hit my face, and I was reminded what kind of state he was in. I sniffled, shaking my head.

"You are drunk. I don't want have sex with you when you're like this," I repeated, growing a bit impatient.

His silver hues hardened, fists balling at his sides.

"It's not like we haven't done it before."

"I was drunk too. And it was at a party. That's completely different."

"I feel like I'm begging my girlfriend to have sex with  
me. Do you know how fucking stupid this is?"

I felt my face begin to grow hot, and not liking the fact that he was towering over me, I pushed myself up to my feet as well. He was glowering down at me fiercely and I almost walked away from my lack of courage. But I didn't. Instead, I rose my nose up high.

"You're avoiding your feelings. You're upset about your father—"

"Fuck my father!" He shouted with an undertone of rage. There was an angry flare in his eyes as his chest slightly heaved, teeth clenched together so tightly I was afraid they would fall off. And then the corners of his lips quirked, a mocking laugh passing his lips.

He look up at the ceiling.

"Avoiding my feelings," he quoted me.

"I'm trying to help—"

He looked back down at me, almost snarling.

"If you want to help, then get on your fucking knees."

Oh my god.

My mouth fell open, a gasp tearing through my lips.

He did not just say that.

His eyes instantly softened at the torn look on my face, realization hitting him of what he just said.

"Fuck—babe I didn't mean it. I'm drunk—"

"Fuck you," I hissed, feeling the need to slap him welling up inside of me. But I still loved him. And I couldn't bring myself to do that. This wasn't the first time he would've said something like this. It always happened when he was drunk—which is why I don't like it when he's under the influence.

Gulping, I aimed to walk away. But he lunged froward and grabbed my wrist gently. His warm touch didn't feel soothing.

His voice was pleading.

"Athena I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm stupid. I'm a fucking idiot."

My head was still turned away from his, because I knew if I locked eyes with him—my anger would vanish. I focused my vision on a random black—elegant vase that was perched up on a desk.

"If you're hoping to guilt trip me into sleeping with you—"

"Look at me."

With hooded eyes, I slowly shifted to look at him.

His bright hues were wide and sincere, lower lip slightly shaking.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone. We don't have to do anything. We—can watch the movie. Yeah? And—and we'll eat popcorn and drink the chocolate shit."

My face flickered.

"And you won't drink?"

He shook his head quickly, blond hair falling over his eyes.

"I swear."

My eyes flew down to his much lighter one curled around wrist, blinking slowly.

"You shouldn't drink. It does this to you."

His voice was thin.

"I know."

My eyes reconnected with his.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again."

His face flushed. Licking his lips, he took a few steps towards me. Releasing my wrist, his same hand slowly rose up to my cheek. It was warm and inviting. His thumb rubbed circles onto the skin, his eyes never leaving mine. I leaned into his touch.

"I won't. You're all I have."

I couldn't help it. It was as if he was a magnet, pulling me forward. I leant forward and captured his lips into mine, familiar and soft. His fingers tightened around my cheek as he inhaled sharply, sucking gently on my bottom lip. My hand rose up to lay atop the hand on my cheek, caressing his fingers.

He pulled away, connecting our foreheads. He peered up at me through his thick lashes.

"Do you love me?"

I didn't hesitate.

"Yeah."

He smiled.

"Good."

I felt my eyes peel open, slightly burning due to the shining of weariness. Blinking down at my lap, I spotted Scorp asleep on the skin of my thighs, hair slightly tickling the flesh. Licking my chapped lips, I felt a certain thirst in my throat. Water. Gulping, it was a bit painful due to how dry my throat was. With a small sigh, I softly lifted his head before placing it onto the cushion.

He didn't stir. Thank god. He was a heavy sleeper, to be frank.

Rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, I ascended onto my feet. Pulling down my skirt that hitched up my thighs, I realized it must've been about midnight. I couldn't see anything. Groggily, I bent over and snatched my wand from my boot.

"Lumos," I murmured.

At the incantation, the tip of my wand lit up. The light guided me out of the living room—and after a bit of turns, into the kitchen. I've been here about three times now, and it still took a while for me to get used to. It was like a medieval castle. It probably was. I preferred my small cottage back in Glasgow, but Scorpius hated coming here. As it's already known, Mr. Malfoy doesn't seem to make much of an appearance often, and he didn't want to be alone.

So I came with him.

When I think I've found the kitchen, eyes squinted, I made my way to the large basin which was a sink. Turning the silver knob, I found a sitting cup on the counter that I figured had been washed. I watched as the liquid filled up my mug with small splashing sounds, and then switched it off.

I brought it up to my lips. Mm. The cool water washed down my throat—relieving the scratchiness within my neck.

When I set my cup back down, my nose twitched. A burning scent rolled up my nose. A cigarette. Furrowing my brows, I turned my head towards the smell. My mind must've been playing tricks on me. There was a faint outline of a person, but it looked more like a statue. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed that the expression staid the same. Blank. It struck fear inside of me by how still and eery it looked.

I gulped, lifting my wand up slightly. I took a step forward, aiming to bring the creature to light. It's eyes were icy and beady, staring at me. As I took another step, a deep voice growled.

"Get that bloody light out of my face."

I froze.

I recognized the voice.

It was Mr. Malfoy.

My lips fell open in shock, watching as a snapping sound was made, and the entire kitchen illuminated in a light. It was slightly yellow and dim, but it was much better. I could see everything now. My wand fell from my hands and onto the floor as I took in his appearance. He was cool and collected, one leg crossed over the other, his body constricted into a uniform. The navy blue matched his pale, milky skin—buttons running down his front torso. A few badges were patched onto the material as my eyes glittered over to his elbow on his knee, his wrist elegantly propped up as a brown smoking stick was lodged in between his long fingers.

His brow rose.

"The light is accustomed to sound. You must snap twice to activate it," he sharply snapped, bringing the cigarette to his lips. His eyes never left me.

I began to feel weird. He looked a bit different under this lighting. His eyes shone under it, glittering like a waterfall filled with diamonds.

My mouth was dry again. "Oh—urm, thanks."

He didn't respond, but released the smoke in his lungs. His eyes were still looking into mine.

Shifting nervously, I sniffled.

"The elves told—Scorp that you weren't—"

"They put me on a break."

My brows furrowed.

"Wha—why?"

His eyes glinted, but his hard expression didn't falter.

"I snapped someone's neck."

His voice was monotone.

My breathing hitched, my muscles forming into ice. He held no remorse. If anything, he appeared satisfied with my reaction. With a vibrating him, he took another drag out of the cigar, and I couldn't help but watch as his pink lips wrapped around the bud before pulling away. His eyes were hooded.

My cheeks flushed, making me want to bend down and reach my wand. I didn't know what he was capable of. And from the lack of guilt he held in his eyes, perhaps he could kill me in a second. I'm a Half—Blood who is the ranting to ruin his line of purebloods. Of course he didn't like me.

"Mr. Malfoy—I should go. Goodn—"

Turning around, I was about to flee the scene. Until his voice boomed.

"Stop."

Obediently, I listened.

I slowly turned back around, watching him with big eyes. He put out his cigarette, crushing the bright orange end of the stick. He planted both of his heavy boots onto the marbled—floors of the kitchen, making a loud thump. The sound made me flinch, my teeth jittering in fear. He was going to snap my neck. But Scorpius would hate him. My eyes flickered down to his large hands that were stationary at his side, and then he rose onto his feet. Yup. He's definitely going to kill me. My body began trembling as he took predatory steps towards me, glaring up at me through his thick blonde lashes. The underside of his eyes were red.

I couldn't move. It was like his heavy stare put me in a trance. Until he stopped right before me, the scent of a musky, earthy scent filled my nose. Along with the ash of a cigarette. I could almost feel his breath fanning my face before his head tilted, scanning my features. Every single thing he did was poised and elegant. Controlled. I slightly jumped as he held out his hand, and then my wand flew up from the floor, colliding with his palm.

His brow rose, twirling it in his fingers.

"You forgot your wand."

Relief soared through me. So he didn't want to kill me.

I wanted to ask why he snapped that man's neck—among so many other things. Why was he making more of an effort to speak to me now ? Why was he so damn compelling? Why was there this weird pressure in my stomach? There was no doubt that I feared him. He sent chills down my spine. I felt the cool wood of the wand hit my fingers as I accepted it from his grasp, and instantly his eyes strayed away from mine.

He stepped aside and walked past me, exiting the kitchen.

When I felt myself being able to breath again, I felt my chest rise. That was frightening. I hoped I never encountered him again.

Sloppy footsteps sounded. And then I heard a sleepy voice.

"What are you doing?"


	4. “Leave”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Scenes

𝘼𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙉𝘼

My fingers slightly stroked the grainy cover of the book latched inside my hands, legs crossed over one another as my head rested on Scorpius' slowly breathing chest. His hand was occupied with his phone as he scrolled mindlessly across his Instagram, which he had done quite often. He never really shared my love for books, but I found them quite endearing, living in another reality that was nothing like my true one. To be frank, it did bother me how much he cared about his theme on Instagram, or how many likes he got—or that his entire life was on the internet.

But then again, maybe I'm just boring.

Back in Glasgow, at my home, my single father worked hard to care for my family—which consisted of a younger sister named Arabeth, my father, and me of course. She was at the ripe age of eight years old, and as she always reminds me, there's....two months before she's eight and a half. My family wasn't even on the same brink of being as rich as the Malfoys—which makes me a bit ashamed at times—even though my father does work hard.

He owns a small shop on the edge of Hogsmeade. A book shop. I suppose that's why I'm in love with novels. Hassan's Book Parlor. I usually worked during the summer so I could conjure up enough money to buy a decent present for Scorpius when his birthday rolls around. It shames me when he gifts me something worth five times more than whatever I ended up settling with. But he reminds me that it's nothing about the quality, but the meaning behind it.

That's when I knew I loved him.

But still, I work alongside my father every summer to also spend time with him. Scorpius even stopped by one time, meeting my father. And just like everyone, he actually loved Scorp. He was charming, polite, and well collected. When my father had went out to fetch us sandwiches, little did he know that he ended up pressing me against a bookshelf in the back of the store and taking me in the shop.

The corners of my lips twitched, remembering the moment. His cheeks were pink, matching the tip of his nose, fair hair falling over his face and slightly tickling my forehead. Strong, hot hands gripped either side of my thighs—forcing me to stay wide open for him, pistoning himself deep inside of me. My arms were clinging to him by my fingers curling into his clothed shoulders, moans of appreciation falling from my puffy lips.

"You're so beautiful," he panted against my neck, kissing gently on the flesh in the crook of my neck. My eyes fluttered shut as he held me securely, pace quickening with an increased speed, both of our highs chasing us. His hot tongue swiped across my neck before nibbling on the flesh, making another wave of pleasure roll through me, a whimper passing my lips.

"Fuck, Scorp."

"I love you so fucking much," he whispered harshly into my ear before delivering a rough thrust, making me jerk in his hold. A whine spilled from me as he rolled his hips into mine, making me raise my own—trying to meet him halfway. He felt so long inside of me, I memorized every crevice. Every vein. I knew all of him. And he knew how to work me.

He pulled away from my neck, looking me right in the eyes, before pulling all the way back out and slamming back in. My mouth fell open as a silent gasp tore from my lips, making his lips jit into a smirk. His stormy, grey eyes glinted.

"If only your dad knew that I'm taking his little girl right here. In his shop."

His words made another wave of pleasure toss through my lower half, my eyes fluttering open and shut repeatedly, mine fuzzy. I felt his hand slide up my stomach beneath my white sweater, caressing my bare abdomen. Eyes scanning my twisted face, he hummed shakily.

"You keep tensing under my hand. Gonna come?"

I nodded quickly, making his lips smashing right onto mine. His teeth clashed against mine as we breathed into each other's mouths desperately, his hands tightening around my inner thighs, cold rings burning into my skin. And then finally, finally—finally. He began a ferocious speed, keeping out lips connected.

"Do it," he mumbled against my lips.

My lips shook as I felt one of his hands travel over to the most sensitive part of me, pressing it down with his thumb. My eyes squeezed shut as he pulled away from my lips to watch me crumble apart beneath him.

"Perfect," he whispered.

That was a year ago.

As odd as it sounds, I wished he was still the same. But I've noticed that he isn't as loving during our times together in the bedroom. Before, he used to want to look at my face, watching every little piece of pleasure that consumed my features. But now—he likes it when I'm on my knees. My backside facing him. And it did feel good, to have that bruising grip on my hips, slamming myself into him roughly with harsh thrusts.

But he didn't call me beautiful anymore.

He hasn't told me I love you in a month.

He just asks do you love me?

We've been together since we were children. Fourteen. I loved him just the same—but sometimes I worry—maybe his passion had subsided. Maybe he was used to me.

"I don't understand how you read all the time," his voice snapped me out of my thoughts, murmuring under his breath. His eyes still hadn't flashed over to me as his thumb swiped across pictures of his feed, a look of boredom evident on his features. "It's just a bunch of words. Movies are better."

"I like this book."

His eyes staid glued to the screen. "A new one?"

My brows furrowed, a pant of hurt hitting me in the chest. But I hid the sadness in my voice, looking back down at the pinched page.

"I've read this before. I even told you about it."

"Oh. My bad," he muttered blandly.

It was my favorite book. Little women. I liked how it emphasizes the power of women—showing that we can do anything we simply put our minds to. We don't need men. I wished I was a strong as that, but to be honest, I was quite dependent on Scorpius. He was always there for me. But it wasn't that big of a deal. It was just a book.

Growing a bit tired, I set the book down onto the sheets. Taking out my earring, I slipped it into the page to save my place. It was something I did every since I was little. Book marks are too boring—too ugly. So I don't look like a fool, I took out my other one and shoved it into the pocket of my jeans before sitting up, lifting my head off his chest.

My eyes narrowed down at his concentrated ones, noticing he was now more engaged onto whatever was on his. He was typing quote vigorously, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Who are you texting?"

"Clyde," he muttered.

"About?"

"The party I'm having tonight."

My brows rose.

"Party? Your father's—"

His eyes flew up to mine.

"Here? So? I don't give a damn what he does. It's my house too."

My face fell, mouth twisting.

"I thought we could have some alone time."

He stared at me for a second, then let his phone fall from his hands. His head leaned back onto the headboard as he slightly opened his long, black jean covered legs—patting his thigh. I blinked down at him as he rose his brows, thin lips quirking into a small smile.

"Come here."

Swallowing, I crawled over to him. Once I was between his legs, he helped me straddle his chest by swinging each thigh around his slim waist. He wrapped his muscular arms around my back before resting limply on my skin, staring up at me with hooded eyes. His fingers began slowly caressing my flesh as they rode up my black sweater, rings cold and hands warm.

I could smell his cologne radiate off of him.

"What kind of alone time, Tee?"

His words were low and raspy.

I felt my stomach twirl, a hot rush swarming down my lower abdomen. His hand trailed up higher and higher as his gaze flickered down to my breasts, which instantly snapped me out of my daze. He wasn't looking at my face. Checking for my reaction. It was stupid, but he was being different. I noticed every small thing. My hands flew to his chest, making him pause his actions.

"You don't look at me anymore."

He sent me a confused look.

"I'm looking at you right now."

I gulped, rolling my eyes.

"No—you're looking at my body. It's like my face isn't attached to it."

His eyes flickered with something unknown, lips opening and closing. He noticeably gulped before his touch fell from the skin on my lower back, his body tensing under me. But before I could confront him even further, there was a hard knock at the door. Still staring at me, I ducked my head, climbing off of him.

"Athen—"

The door swung open, both of our eyes landing on Mr. Malfoy. Of course, he was wearing a black—suit that was usually wrapped around his lean but muscular body, eyes cold as stone. His stoic face gazed down at Scorpius, veiny hand laying on the door knob.

"I'm having a colleague over tonight. Stay in your room, please."

I watched him, for some odd reason. I just—watched him. But his eyes didn't even glance over at me.

And then I heard Scorpius snort.

"Bad timing. I'm having a party, father."

Mr. Malfoy's face hardened, jaw tightening.

"And who granted you permission to throw this party, Scorpius?"

The younger boy tilted his head, unfazed.

"I'm eighteen. I can bring whoever I wish. Don't pick and choose when you get to play father."

I expected him to be slapped by the look his father had sent him. His hand was squeezing the life out of the door knob, staring deathly down at his son. But then something flashed in his eyes, and his body visibly relaxed. His brow rose.

"Do you pay the bills?"

Scorpius' face faltered, sitting up slightly.

"Wel—"

"Do you have a job? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but I pay for everything. The clothes on your body, that phone you don't seem to ever pry yourself apart from, that bed your always lounging on without doing something even remotely productive, it's all something I had paid for. If you want to invite whoever you wish into my house, and begin to work half as hard as I do—then by all means, go ahead. Until then, this is my house, and you are my son. You will speak to me with nothing short of respect. Do you understand me, Scorpius?"

The entire time, he never looked away from him. His tone was even and calm, but still threatening and harsh. Scorpius didn't answer, fists clenched into the sheets, evident anger crossing his features. But he knew he was in the wrong.

Mr. Malfoy's head tilted downward, glaring up at him through his lashes.

"Answer me when I speak to you, son." He practically growled the sentence.

Scorpius glared.

"Fine—"

"If you finish that wrong, I'll kick you out of my house." He barked.

I watched as Scorpius jaw tightened, swallowing thickly. His glare flickered.

"Yes, father."

"Good."

He slammed the door shut.

As soon as the door closed, Scorpius sprung up, snatching his towel off his chair.

"Where—"

"Shower," he snapped before shutting the door with a click.

Merlin. He obviously was embarrassed about the way his father spoke to him in front of me. Cheeks flushed, body rigid. He had this load of pent up fury that startled me at times, making me sigh. The vibration of my phone lulled me away from staring at the door, and after a moment, I snatched it off my desk.

A notification was on my screen.

I swiped it open, and felt my lips twitch into a small smile at the contact.

MYBAEHESTIA 🦹🏽🤑🥰

Today at 7:00 PM

Did Mr. Malfoy rail you with  
a deer head yet? :D

You're disgusting.

I'm not hearing a no 😏

He's his dad, Hay.

Ain't no complaints 😎

No deadass tho. Mr. Malfoy  
is hot as fuck. 10/10 bone  
approved

Grosssssss

You're telling me he's  
not even remotely  
bangable? Come on 😩

Daddy Malfoy

WAIT

YOU CAN CALL HIM DADDY

LMAOOOOOO

WIKWKWKWKWK

SHUT UP OMG

Tbh he isn't even all   
that alr

Mr. Malfoy : 🧍🏼

Anyways wyd?

Textin u dummy 😜

But I'm waiting for Scorp  
to get out the shower🙄

Oh. I'm getting ready too

Btw what are you wearing for  
the party? I'm thinking  
slut or boujee. But I stg  
if I see Rubeus Longbottom there  
I'm gonna 🤺

Party? Where?

Your boy toy's house dumbass

I thought he called  
it off. Wtf

He just texted me 5 min ago  
to come at 8. idk

My phone fell from my hands and onto the mattress.

I thought Mr. Malfoy told him he couldn't have the party. Hearing the bedroom door swing open, I spotted Scorpius walking in with damp hair that slightly stuck to his forehead. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants with a crisp, clean white shirt. He ran a hand through his wet strands as I folded my arms, quirking a brow.

"I thought you called off the party?"

His eyes flicked up at me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course I didn't. Why would I do that?"

My brows furrowed. Was he serious?

"Your father just told you—"

"He's a prick. I don't give a fuck what he wants," he muttered with an irritated tone, tossing his towel into the bin. I watched as he plopped back onto the bed carelessly, picking up his phone. "Just chill out. It's not a big deal, alright?"

I scoffed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Someone from his work is coming over. Do you know how important that is? Jobs aren't something you should mess with, Scorpius."

It angered me how much he lacked of empathy. My father always valued work—and I'm sure Mr. Malfoy was the same. Having a job wasn't easy. But Scorpius never had to earn a penny. He was always taken care of. And now—he was spoiled.

His eyes straid away from his phone for a second, narrowing.

"This isn't your business. It's between my father and I. Don't worry about it."

"Don't even act like that. I'm doing this because I care. And right now, you're being selfish."

He threw his phone onto the mattress, sitting up.

"Selfish? It's just a fucking party, Tee. As of lately, every fucking thing I do is a problem for you. You seriously need to fucking chill out."

His words stabbed my heart. That hurt. Naturally, I would've curved the situation and apologize. But this wasn't my fault. He was being rude and careless.

"The fact that you think it's just a party is what makes you selfish," I huffed, rolling my eyes.

His upper lip curled.

"Screw you, Tee."

"Grow up. You're acting like a child."

Something flashed in his eyes, and then in a flur, he was stalking over to me. I jumped as he jumped off his seat from the bed and paused right before me, nostrils flared. His cheeks were much more red as his neck flexed, veins protruding. His silver eyes became much more foggy.

He jabbed a pointed finger into my chest.

"Fuck you. Seriously—fuck you. You knit pick every thing I do. You're so god damn tiring to be around."

My features fell at his words, but he was far too gone to notice. He wasn't even drunk. Completely sober on anger. My folded arms fell limply to my sides as his voice raised.

"You wonder why I don't look at you? Huh?"

I felt my eyes water as his pierced into mine with a merciless intensity.

"It's because you're fucking pathetic. You hate yourself and you channel it onto me. You're so clingy it's exhausting. You never know when to back off. There's too many things to count, but just know that the list goes on. You're far from perfect. So fix yourself before even attempting to redeem me, Athena."

It was only then, when a tear rolled down my cheek, lips slightly parted, that he shut up.

My fave twisted.

"Okay. In that case, let me get out of your hair."

His face paled.

"Wait—fuck just—"

I pushed past him, aiming for the door, but his hand grabbed my wrist. Wiping my tear, I pushed him away. "Don't touch—"

"Athena pl—"

"Get off me—"

He pulled me towards him, eyes big and pleading.

"I didn't mean it—"

"Scorpius, get off me—"

"Just let me ex—"

"GET OFF!" I screamed, shoving him hard. He stumbled back with a grunt as I coughed out from the unnatural raise of my voice. I didn't like yelling. His back slouched as my lips turned downwards, more tears threatening to prickle into my hues.

"I'm fucking off, Scorpius."

And with that, I swung open the door before slamming it shut. Pulling my wand out my wand, I was about to apparate, until I froze. My breathing stopped as I locked eyes with pale blue eyes, sharp and blank. My actions faltered as his eyes scanned up and down my features before settling back onto my eyes. He didn't raise his brow in amusement. No snarky comment. No. He just—stood there. But there was no worry on his face. He didn't appear to care about my wet cheeks or ragged breathing.

He was just staring.

Sniffling, I flicked my wrist.

"Apparate."


	5. “Library Shenanigans”

" _Habibti_ [Sweetie]!"

My lower lip was being chewed on by the top of my teeth, eyes narrowed in concentration—words flying over the pages to distract me from my real life problems. And what's another good way to do that than read? But I was ripped away from the wonderful world of Rose in Bloom when my father's voice boomed out a syllable in Arabic, making me lose my place. Untucking my chin from my chest, squeezed into the corner of the back bookshelf, I rolled my eyes with a huff.

"Yeah?" I shouted.

"Don't shout at me! Come here."

Grumbling, I uncurled my legs away from my body before kicking myself up onto the ground, shoving the book back into the shelf with a sigh. I was avoiding my feelings. Scorpius' words kept piercing into my brain, making my heavy heart sink into the bottom of my abdomen and melting into acid. And since I had nowhere to go, I decided to go back home. I didn't answer my father's question as to why I wasn't at the manor, and to keep me busy, I worked. But there was a cloud glooming over me.

I missed him.

I really did.

And what's even more disheartening, is that he hasn't texted. Nor called. Not even visited. Every time I hear the bell ring from above the door, signaling someone had entered the shop—I perk up slightly. But when the voice is either too high end feminine, or too low and deep—my heart cracks a little more.

He wasn't coming.

I trudged over towards the front of the store, head hung low, as I spotted my father. Dressed in a bright orange vest—typical Arab thing—he was shoving the keys to the store into his pockets. Brows furrowed, I watched as he turned his head to look at me with his wide brown eyes, stubble covering his tightened jaw.

"I have to go pick up your sister. She shot a urm—" his face twisted, snapping his fingers as if it would recollect his memory. The wrinkles formed onto his features as his confused face blinked over at me. "What is that thing in the straw? A water balloon?"

My brow quirked.

"A spit ball?"

His eyes glinted.

"Yes! Beth did a spat ball at Mrs. Glinski. Now I have to go pick her up because she keeps yelling on the phone," he made talking symbole with his hands, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Yack yack yack yack. Sheesh. As if I don't work all day. Back in Syria, if I spit at people with a straw, they slap me with their shoes. Maybe I should do that to her."

I giggled, walking over to him. Behind the counter, I rubbed his shoulder soothingly—his warm material warming up my palm.

"I'll watch the shop. It's fine."

He pulled on a tired smile, brown eyes hooded in weariness. Then, his two large hands grabbed my cheeks before he planted a wet kiss onto my forehead, making me groan out in distaste. Wiping his saliva off my skin, he laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Dad! Stop!"

"I'll be back later. Shukran Habibti [Thank you, sweetie]."

After delivering one more nod, my eyes followed his figure as he walked out the store. Digging my chin into my palm, I tilted my head, taking a seat on the plushy chair that was supplied behind the register. After a few minutes of no customers, I decided to plug in my earphones and listen to my music, resting my head against the desk. The vibrations made my blood pump. But the melody was depressing and dim, making the aching in my chest double.

He would've came if he loved me.

He doesn't love me anymore.

But I still love him.

What did I do wrong?

I tried to be the best girlfriend to him. Maybe I was in the wrong. It's his father. None of it was my business. But he just acted so..different. So entitled now. He wasn't the same as before. It was like he wanted to push me away—and took every chance he could grasp into his fingertips. But he was right. I am fat from perfect, and I was trying too hard to fix him.

A pale fist banged onto the wood right in front me, making my head snap off the desk. With bulging eyes, and a rapid heartbeat, I locked eyes with not him. But his father. The smell of cigarettes instantly hit me in the face as he was dressed in his work dark royal blue work uniform, his icy skin tightened into a slight scowl. His mouth opened and closed, making me rip off my headphones.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I blinked quickly.

His eyes narrowed.

"Do you work here?" He asked thinly.

I stiffly nodded.

His brow rose, but he didn't utter anything. Instead, he stared blankly at me—and I took it as my chance to speak up. Licking my dry lips, I drummed my fingers softly against the platform, eyes constantly averting away from his stormy ones.

"I apologize for our last encounter. For leaving abruptly—I mean," I murmer, sniffling a bit. "It was entirely rude to just—"

"It's not my business," he coldly muttered, pressing his lips together. "I'm looking for a book. My son threw a childish fit and ripped up one of my own. This is the only place that is open during the holiday."

I felt like it was my fault. Scorpius was probably angry and took it out on his father. Merlin. My brows snapped together.

"Urm—which one?" I swallowed.

He blinked.

"The Odyssey."

My brows rose.

"Really? That's one of my favorites. I'm more into classics, really."

His face slightly untensed, eyes holding a certain glint.

"You read Homer?"

"Of course. He's the goat," My lips stretched into a wide smile, teeth flashing. But it faltered when his brows furrowed at my words, pale eyes flickering up and down my features with a slightly confused undertone.

"Goat?"

I felt my face heaten up. "Oh it just means—well—Nevermind. I—I'll just show you where his stuff is."

Flustered, I attempted to circle around the counter—but I could feel his eyes burning onto me. I had never felt this nervous before, but it was so heavy and intense. I felt a jab in my hip as I accidentally ran into the counter, cursing under my breath. "Ah damn—"

"I don't have much time," his voice was as plucked as a wire. Irritated.

Brushing the curls out of my face, I huffed before finally turning around the stupid counter. Forcing a smile onto my face, my gaze connected with his, and I almost took a step back at how intently he was eyeing me. He always looked so serious. Shoulders straight, head held high, body stiff. Gulping, I scurried past him.

"This way," I mumbled quietly, hand dropping to my side as my eyes swept across the shelves. Whispering to myself, counting how many platforms I walked across, I sharply turned a corner. Glancing behind me, I saw him taking short steps, following me. And then I paused before the place where Scorpius and I had spent time together, more towards the back.

My lips slowly parted as memories racked through my brain, face paling. I couldn't help but feel my eyes water—wishing he was standing beside me instead of his father. His head sitting on my lap as I played with the rings on his pale fingers. My position in his lap as he held me close to him, bodies pressed against one another, his sweet taste invading my mouth. Hands holding my thighs apart as he ground his hips into mine, marking me as his.

My chest depleted into a sunken sigh, but I was pulled out my head when I realized I was supposed to be grabbing his book. Blinking away the tears, I lunged forward and swiped through the hard—covered novels. "Ummmm," I hummed, searching names. "Gautier, Gawsworth, Gazvod—Homer. Here we go."

Pulling out the white—cream colored book, the sleek shining all too familiar to me, as I had read it at least ten times, I turned to the side. Looking up at a stern faced Mr. Malfoy, I handed him the book. "It's in good condition. You can keep it. No one ever checks it out anyways except me."

His eyes flickered down to the book, accepting it from my grasp, and examined it closely. His long fingers, transparent and calloused, trailed across the front of the hefty object in his hands. Blue hues looked up at me through his lashes, lips tightly pressed together. "That isn't necessary."

I shook my head. "No—it's fine. Really. Consider it a sorry since it's my fault that Scorpio ruined your other one."

His eyes grew smaller.

"Did you rip the book?"

I blinked quickly. "Well...no but—"

"Then it's not your fault. My son is capable for his own actions. Don't do that."

His words hit me like a train. I was so used to taking the responsibility for everything. Before, Scorpius always uses to apologize after our fights. But for about a year now, whenever they got into an argument—I had to apologize first. If I didn't, then we wouldn't speak for days until I did. It was like he didn't care. About our relationship—or about anything that had to do with us. And it felt nice to be told that it was my fault. At least not this time.

Shaking away my thoughts, I changed the subject.

"Right. By the way, about your work. What was the reason you....broke someone's—you know," I shifted nervously, fiddling with my fingers. My eyes followed his actions as his fingers gripped the book in his hand tightly, knuckles turning a transparent white, but his face seemed neutral as he sharply exhaled.

"One of the inmates. They—ridiculed me. I lost my temper. It appears my son has the same issue."

I didn't even realize what I had said next until the words tumbled from my lips like a tsunami.

"He doesn't mean to get mad. He's just been through a lot and needs his father. I try to make him understand that you're busy—"

"I don't need you trying to amend the relationship I have with Scorpius. And I certainly don't need your insight on what he's feeling inside," his words were harsh and gruff, as if a storm was rising within his body. His eyes were far too foggy to understand what emotion was whirling in them, but they felt like knives stabbing into my own. They were pointed thinly down at me. "And how do you know that I'm busy? You don't know me. As you shouldn't. Your fling with my son doesn't concern me."

If he weren't Scorpius' father, I wouldn't have taken his words too seriously. Perhaps even snap back with snarky comment. But for some reason, the word fling triggered something within me, making a small breath emit from my lips. Holding no remorse, his eyes studied me carefully before raising his head indifferently. With sad eyes, I watched as he lifted open his suit jacket before pulling out a wallet from one of the inside pockets. My eyes swept across the stack of money he pulled out of the small, wooden compartment.

"How much?" He barked, not looking up at me.

My chest rose. "Sorry?"

His eyes snapped up to mine.

"For the book."

I shook my head. "None. Just take it."

His eyes narrowed, his fingers swiping across the green bills halting.

"Nonsense. Just tell—"

"I don't need your money. Keep it. It's just a book, Mr. Malfoy."

His face flickered.

"Is this not a bookstore? Do you not sell books?"

I looked to the side, growing tired under his intense expression.

"Your son has boughten me a number of things that costs almost half this store. It's foolish to ask for your money when I've already been presented with gifts that were purchased with it. Consider it a gift."

Something flashed across his face, but then his features tightened once again, and pulling out a single bill—he slammed it onto one of the shelves. His eyes were dark.

"I don't like gifts," he snarled before turning around, long legs striding away from me until I heard the bell ring on the door, signaling he left.

"He really fucking sa—"

"I'm going to kill him," Albus cut off Hestia with a low growl, green eyes growing darker at my words. I ha shush finished summarizing the basic roots of the reasons that sprouted the fight between Scorpius and I—and noticed how tightly his fingers were squeezing the wooden hug latched into his palm. His long brow rose, accent thick due to anger. "How could he say you're not perfect? You are. Like—"

"Chill before you pre—ejaculate," Hestia's brown hues rolled, giving him a look. His eyes snapped to her before he roughly slapped her leather—covered elbow, making a gasp tear from her lips.

"Shut up, Hay!"

She slapped his wrist.

"Hit me again you oaf—I dare you—"

My back slumped over, twirling the medal straw in my butter beer mindlessly. I should've been thinking about Scorpius and I's argument—but instead, my mind trailed to the earlier events of today. Mr. Malfoy walking into the shop. It was so odd to see someone of importance being in a raggedy, rusted down store that smelled of old paper and burning wood. He reminded me much of Scorpius.

His charisma. Witts. But he was much more refined. Sophisticated. Intimidating. Every word he uttered was as sharp as a knife, surely lulling a reaction from anyone.

"Have you heard from him?"

I shook my head at Hestia's question.

"No. I checked his Instagram and saw that he was with Clyde. If I'm correct, they're at his house."

"Ugh, I hate that dude."

"Same," Hestia agreed with Albus, making me look up at the two of them. She dusted off her chest, which was covered with a thin long black sleeve and a leathery jacket to hide from the cool fall air. "He tried to pay me five bucks to touch my boobs. And I almost let him do it—but then I remembered I had—"

"Dignity? You're wrong. You don't."

Her face twisted at Albus smirking expression.

"No. I was going to say that I already had obtained five bucks from touching your mum's saggy tits."

His face fell.

"You bi—"

I took a sip of my butter beer, the savory but hint of sweet cream melting onto my tongue. "He hasn't texted me yet. Do you think he'll text?" I ask them, cutting off their small argument—making both of their eyes flicker over to me. Hestia didn't say anything but brought her drink up to her lips, looking away as she sipped on the thick liquid. Thanks Hay. I looked over at Albus, who's brows rose. "Hm?"

He shrugged, blinking quickly.

"He should. From what I've gathered, you didn't do anything wrong. He's being a dick."

"And if he doesn't text, then fuck him." Hestia adds, setting down her jug.

My gaze fell down to the chipped wood of the table.

"Maybe I should just text him—"

"Holy shit."

My eyes snapped up to Hestia's wide ones, mouth dropped open. Her bronzey skin became suddenly paler as a small smirk twitched into her plump lips, a small gasp passing them. "You won't believe who just walked in."

Albus's eyes squinted, peering over at the entrance. "Who? I don't see anyone."

Hestia's eyes fell onto mine, her brow quirking.

"Scorpius' daddy is here, babe."


	6. “Manipulation”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning : Manipulated Sexual Scenes. May make some uncomfortable]

Turning around, my brown hues set on the older man that stood right after the entrance of the Three Bromsticks.

Twice in one day? And I haven't even heard from his son? Ridiculous. Turning back around, I sunk in my seat—hoping he wouldn't see me. I was utterly embarrassed about his unfiltered rage back in the shop, and didn't feel like speaking to him. He was quite difficult to talk to. But apparently, Hestia had a different idea, shooting her arm up in the air with a glint in her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Her voice slightly raised above the heavy chatter in the pub. My eyes grew wide as I linger over the table, smacking her arm down. "No—don't—!"

"Why not?" She hissed, but that smirk still played on her lips. Her brow quirked in amusement. "We could find out if he's into that ritu—"

My eyes widened. "Shut u—"

"Mr. Malfoy," she cut me off, silently telling me with her eyes that he was right behind me. My face paled, blood turning cold—as my body grew rigid. It was almost like I could feel his bulky presence behind me, and by slowly turning my head, his squinted eyes were peering down onto me. I heard Hestia swallow loudly. "Haven't seen ya since the Christmas Party Scorp threw two years ago."

His eyes flickered up to hers, brow raising sharply.

"The one without my permission? Hm. Yes—I remember that quite well."

She released a small laugh before I shifted to look over at her, sending her a death glare. But she avoided my gaze as she dug her chin into the palm of her hand, smiling up at him innocently. I was going to kill her. "Say, Mr. Malfoy—do you have deer heads in your house? I've heard they make quite a good decoration."

She was dead. I was strangling her with my mind.

Albus was sending her a weirded out look, but she didn't budge her eyes away from Scorpius' father. Blinking over at him, I watched as his brows lightly snapped together, head tilting to the side.

"Deer heads?"

I felt myself brushing furiously, and for a brief moment, an image of Mr. Malfoy wearing one of those things while naked flashed into my mind. Built, chiseled chest that was always restricted with clothes. Mindlessly, my eyes swept over his muscular figure, chewing on the inside of my cheek. His arms. They were properly defined. His muscles bulged out of his forearms, and I felt an odd pressure in my stomac—and then the head. Ugh!

Oh god.

I was checking out my boyfriend's father.

And even worse.

He noticed.

When my eyes floated back up to his, he was staring down at me with narrowed eyes.

My cheeks were most definitely red.

"Urm—bathroom," I spewed out before sitting up, and since I was just about the most clumsy person I know—my foot tipped over the leg at the bottom of the table. Losing my balance, I crashed against his sturdy chest, and felt a strong arm wrap itself around my lower back. His hold was secure. And his scent. I couldn't describe it. A mixture of cologne and a musky scent, swirled with a bit of cigarette smoke. But...in a good way.

Being this close to him, his pale eyes lightly shimmered under the dim lighting of the pub. His features were more dark and prominent, nose sharply pointed. Eyes thin. Pink lips pressed firmly together. He almost looked fetching. Charming. And the way my body was pressed against his, making sure he didn't let me fall to the ground, made me wish that in that specific moment that I wasn't insane—That I didn't hope he wasn't Scorpius. I was glad he was Mr. Malfoy. His son...my boyfriend..didn't even appear into my mind.

What?

Gasping, I looked up at him—eyes wide and shocked. His own fluttered quickly down at me, face pale. His jaw tightened.

The pressure grew.

"Sorry," I muttered, pushing myself away from him. Without even turning to glance back at him, I hurried towards the restrooms—ears pounding. Head ringing. Absolute maniac. That's what I was. I didn't even mean to think any of that. It's just—with all of that garbage Hestia keeps feeding me about him, it finally poisoned its way into my brain. But it's fine. It wasn't real.

I was not attracted to Mr. Malfoy.

I just missed his son. Yeah.

I didn't even notice my own cheeks were wet, a sob soaring from my throat helplessly. I'm a monster. So desperate to love Scorp that his father appeared to satisfy me just for a moment. Guilt. It was like a fog of smoke that clouded into my chest, wrapping itself around my organs, tightening its hold with every surpassing breath that I took. Staring at myself in the mirror, tears were rolled down my cheeks.

My eyes were were rimmed with red lines, my body hot all over. Get yourself together. Confront Scorpius. Tell him sorry. It was your fault. I shouldn't have pushed him to say those things to me. He was right. And I was wrong. Especially with those things I had just thought about—I needed his forgiveness. To ease that guilt built up deep inside of me. Impulsively, my fingers grabbed my phone from my pocket, eyes blurry with tears. Sniffling, I swiped it open and clicked on the familiar contact.

Holding it up to my ear, I let it ring.

After a few moments, excruciating seconds, there was a click.

"Hey," he breathed into the phone, almost like a sigh.

I gulped, squeezing the object in my hands. My eyes flickered up to my reflection, face flushed and cheeks stained with tears. "Can we talk? Are you home?"

There was some shuffling.

"Yeah. But I don't really wanna talk if you're just going to point something else to pick on me with."

Even over the phone, his voice was harsh and thin. He was still angry.

I sniffled, another tear rolling down my cheek. "No—I won't. I just wanna see you. Can I come—now?"

There was a small silence. My heart was racing in my chest. And then, I heard him let out a small but hefty breath. "I guess. My dad isn't home right now anyways."

I know.

My eyes caught the way my lips slightly twitched, stretching into a grateful grin.

"Okay. I'll apparate there now."

"Alright."

The line went dead.

Brushing off the unenthusiastic tone in his voice, I wiped under my eyes. He loves me. I kept telling myself that. He really does love me. And I need to keep him. I need him. To make it up to him. After cleaning up the smudged mascara from beneath the skin of my eye, I bent over and pulled out my wand from my boot, pointing it down towards the ground. Slowly, I lifted my head back up to the mirror, and felt my smile fade. Give him what he wants. To make him stay. Or else he'll get mad and leave.

You owe him.

You fantasized about his father.

You owe him.

Give it to him.

Gulping, I waved my wand.

"Apparate."

I felt a snap in my lower abdomen, and in a whirl—I landed inside the familiar room of Scorpius'. The familiar scent of cologne filled my senses as my eyes slowly swept across the grey walls of his room, past his bed, and his slim figure that stood right before the desk. I gathered that he was dressed because he had just returned from Clyde's house—wearing a white pull over and a pair of black jeans. His silver, stormy eyes connected with mine, flickering.

His hair was slightly messy, cheeks pink. But his tone was irritant.

"Are you here to apologize?"

A deep breath crawled into my throat. Swallowing down the lump in my throat, I slowly walked over to him. Staying silent. His eyes followed my every move slowly before I dropped down to my knees, looking up at him through my lashes. At this, his brow rose—wetting his lips. "What—"

"I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up to you."

His face flashed with something, and then his features tightened. Grey hues narrowed down at  
me.

"I thought you didn't want me. I'm too immature."

A wave of anguish rushed over me, my breath hitching.

"I do—I do want you. I just—"

"I knew it. You're just here to fight. All you do is disagree with me," he spat down at me, veins protruding in his transparent neck. His words hit me right in the face, making my eyes sting with more tears. He looked to the side, jaw tightening. "I've been through enough shit, Tee. Maybe I'm just not making you happy enou—"

"No no no," I grabbed his leg, fingertips digging into the cold denim material. I looked up at him with pleading, big eyes—shaking my head stiffly. "It's my fault. I understand that. I'll listen to you. I'm going to fix myself. I'll take care of you, Scorp. I'm sorry."

His eyes glinted, face softening. Locking eyes with him, his lips slowly parted, moving his pale hand down to my face. Stroking my flesh gently, my eyes fluttered under his touch, a shaky breath leaving my lips. A deep hum rumbled from his chest—thumb rubbing circles onto the skin of my cheek.

"Do you love me?" His voice was hoarse.

I nodded, breaking out into a faint smile.

His thumb moved over to my bottom lip, dragging across the skin with the pad of it.

"Show me how much you love me."

I wasn't in the mood for this. But I was afraid that he would leave me if I didn't give him what he wanted. Pushing away what I yearned for, my gaze fell down to the front of his jeans, gulping.

His thumb slid across my chin.

"Go on," he urged.

Shutting my eyes briefly, I inhaled. It'll be over fast. Then he'll love me again. Yeah.

My hands began working open his zipper, hearing the sound of the fly peeling open. With shaky hands, I managed to pull down his jeans—and noticed that he was already hard under his black briefs. Make him happy. Looking up at him through my lashes, he was watching me with an awaiting look—pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. Twisting my mouth to the side, my head dropped back down to peel off the second layer of clothing.

His long, pale member sprung out. Teeth jittering, my hand rose up to cup him in my hand. I heard him hiss.

"Don't tease, babe."

His hand moved down to my shoulder, holding onto it for support. After a few more seconds, I leaned forward, pumping him to full hardness in my hand. He was warm and heavy in my palm, and for some reason—I felt nothing. No arousal. No want. Judy pleasure. The pleasure he felt was mine. I wanted to make him feel good. And with that, I twisted my wrist, earning a small grunt from him. The glossy tip of his length began to release more fluids, and I used that to lubricate him.

His hand flew to my hair, tugging lightly at my curls. My eyes flew up to his hooded ones.

"Use your mouth. Show me how sorry you are, baby."

Blinking quickly, still looking up at him, my lips parted as I wrapped them around him. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, another satisfied hum leaving him. Sucking harshly on the tip, I began pumping him more quickly. And then both of his hands flew to the back of my head, making my hands fly up to his thighs. They tensed under my palm as he delivered a sharp thrust into my mouth, making me gag out. Tears pricked in my eyes but he didn't notice. "Take it for me. Good—fuck. Good girl. Love when you do this."

That spurred me on. He didn't say he loved me, but it was close enough.

I couldn't breathe as he began rocking himself into my mouth faster and faster, panting above me. His tip kept hitting the back of my throat, making tears stream down my face, but I didn't stop. He needed this. I was a bitch to him. I needed to make him feel better. So I let him use me. He didn't stop to let me breathe like he used to. He didn't tell me you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth or I love you. No one can have you like this. No. He just—let me please him.

He didn't even warn me.

Usually, he would say—

"I'm about to cum, baby. Do you wanna swallow it or have it all over your face?"

But this time, it just spurred from his length, filling my mouth. It caught me by surprise, since I was used to him telling me beforehand. A loud groan left his lips as he repeated fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck as he slowed down his thrusts, jerking when I clamped down around him to swallow. His taste was bitter and salty, and I didn't find myself enjoying it as much. When he finished, he pulled out.

I wiped my mouth as he tucked himself back in.

"Shit," he breathed from above me, making me look up at him. He wiped his forehead, chest heaving. He zipped up his jeans. "That was great. Thanks, babe."

I rose to my feet, gulping.

"Can I urm—have some water?"

He nodded, and turned to grab a bottle off his desk. It was already half empty, but I didn't care—gulping down the liquid to wash away his taste. It's fine. He won't leave now. Putting back down the bottle, I felt hands on my hips, lips pressing onto mine. But it was brief. Just a peck. And then he pulled away, grinning at me with fiery eyes.

"I forgive you. I know you didn't mean what you said."

I forced a small smile onto my lips, weary.

"I didn't. I love you."

His smile faltered.

"Yeah. I love you too."

I smiled.

"That's all I need. You're all I have, Scorp. Do you—think I could stay here until school starts?"

His arm pulled me closer to him, arm wrapping around my back. My face pressed against his chest as his warmth comforted me, chin pressing into the top of my matter curls—breath fanning my hair.

"Of course," he murmered. "I've got you."

He didn't notice the tear that slipped down my cheek, intertwined with each other.

Today at 7:50 P.M.

Alby 🕺🏻‼️

Where did you go?

I went to make up w Scorp.

Oh

Did he say sorry?  
He better have made  
it good.

It's over with.  
It was my fault anyways.

R u serious  
It literally wasn't  
Wtf Athena

It's fine Al  
It's over now. Sorry  
about bailing

It's fine ig.  
You owe me butterbeer 😜

Haha! Okay.  
What happened w  
Mr. Malfoy?

Ugh  
Hay kept annoying him  
He looked constipated ☠️  
But there was some woman  
that ended up meeting w him.

Woman? Who?

Idk  
She was hot tho  
It looked like a date or sum

Do you think Scorp  
knows?

Idk  
Gtg. My grandma keeps  
hitting uncle George and Fred  
and mom is trying to break it up.  
I'll call you tmrrw

LMAO WHY

They keep putting their  
feet on the table.  
Fuck now she's yelling  
at me for texting  
Alr gtg

AHAHA OK bye

Shutting off my phone, I threw it beside me. Digging my cheek into Scorps chest, who was passed out beside me, my mind went to that woman that his dad could've been talking to. A date? I should mention it to Scorp. But—it's nothing my business. But he's my boyfriend. But that's his father. I wonder what she looked like. The woman. Perhaps red lipstick coated lips. Pale skin. Brown curls that fell over her shoulders. Pretty, white toothed smile. Pearls draped around her neck. Mr. Malfoy seemed picky.

He wouldn't want just anyone.

Whatever. It's not my problem. When he's ready, he'll tell Scorp. And until then, I'm here. For him. He's mine. Smiling softly, my eyes swept over to him—at his angelic face. Soft breaths escaped his nostrils as his arm was draped behind my back, pulling me into him. My arm was across his chest as I blinked up at him. He loves me. He told me he loves me. And I loved him. His faint, pink lips. High cheek bones. Curved jawline. Messy pale hair.

But he was asleep. And I was awake. And as much as I tried, I couldn't fall asleep either. I was surprised he fell asleep so fast—since he was the one who usually kept me up. And then I had an idea. Glancing to the nightstand, I aimed to see if my book was there—and to my dismay it wasn't. He probably put it back in the library. I shut my eyes briefly, annoyed that I had to get up and retrieve it.

Pushing his arm off me, I knew he wasn't going to wake up. I crawled off the silk, green sheets as I brushed off my jeans—scratching the top of my head. Peering over at him, I made sure he was still fast asleep as I twisted the doorknob, clicking open the door. Once I stepped out, I shut it softly to not disturb him.

Instantly, I was met with dim lighting. The sun had already set—but there were candles that illuminated the long halls of the manor. A cooling wind wafted onto my cheeks as I hugged my own arms, feet carrying me against the hard—polished floors that were painted a deep brown. My ears picked up on the howling winds outside, screaming from behind the thick walls. Gulping, I walked faster down the corridor.

I was just a bit scared.

Turning the corner, I entered the library. Thankfully it was right next to Scorp's room. He didn't use it though, but I enjoyed coming here and picking out a good book. And there was only one that interested me right now. Little women. I didn't get to finish it for the twentieth time, due to our small argument, so I wanted to read where I left off. My brow hues squinted into the darkness of the room.

And then I remembered what Mr. Malfoy said.

My fingers rubbed together before snapping two times.

The room illuminated.

"Cool," I hummed.

Eyes sweeping across the shelves, I breathed in the scent of paper. There was no lie in the fact that this was much prettier than my father's book shop. The shelves were sleek and shiny, books stacked neatly upon one another. Even organized. My fingertips dragged across one of the dustless platforms before I spotted the L section. Hm. Swifting through the books, I finally landed on my familiar book cover.

Pulling it out, I smiled. It wasn't torn.

"Stealing I presume?"

I jumped at the deep voice, a small yelp falling from my lips. The book clattered against the ground as I lost my grip, hand flying to my chest. And surely enough, in the corner—was Mr. Malfoy. He was sitting on a leather chair, but that's not even what caught my attention. No. It was the fact that he had on a pair of plaid pajamas, black and white. And a thin—crisp white t—shirt pulled over his broad chest. It was see through. If I squinted hard enough, I could see the outline of his sculpted abs—

"Do you enjoy staring at people instead of answering them?"

My cheeks grew hot, eyes meeting his. An amused smirk was stretched onto his face. His eyes were hooded, and his voice sounded like he had just woken up. Raspy and hoarse.

Kneeling down, I picked up my book before standing back up. "It's my book. I just—I came to pick it up."

His brow rose.

"And as for the staring?"

My throat went dry. "I wasn't—staring. You surprised me."

"It's my house. What surprises you that I'm in my own library?"

"Nothing—Nevermind. Goodni—"

His eyes flew down to my book.

"Feminist?"

My back straightened, my eyes narrowing.

"Realist," I correct.

The corners of his lips twitched.

"Did you drown in the toilet?"

My brows furrowed.

"Wh—"

"The pub. You never returned. I assumed you either drowned in the toilet or apparated elsewhere."

Oh. He was making a joke.

But I didn't laugh. I was too nervous. So instead, my gaze fell to the floor. "Uh, yeah. I came back here."

"For?"

I didn't look up.

"To see Scorp."

"Why?"

"To apologize."

"Hm. And what happened after?"

"He's asleep."

"What are you intentions with my son?"

Slowly, I lifted my head. I sent him a glare.

"I love him."

His brow rose.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," I spoke through gritted teeth.

His eyes glinted, finger pointing into his chin. He hummed, standing up. His built forearms crosses over one another as the white t—shirt tugged more onto his skin, veins pulsing out of his skin. His muscles bulged out of the shirt, blue eyes swirling with fog. "And does he love you?"

I paused briefly. Then, I nodded.

"Yes."

"You hesitated."

"I did not."

"Oh, but you did. But anyhow, do you really love my son? Or," he took a step towards me, glaring up at me though his lashes. His tone was dark. "do you love the money? The riches? Because there's a distinct difference between love and desire."

I blinked quickly.

"What are you accusing?"

"I'm not accusing," he spat, pausing right in front of me. His warm breath fanned my face as he looked down at me with animosity. Eyes dark. Skin pale. And my heart was racing. For some odd reason—it didn't race like this when I was with Scorp. Not ever. But now, it was like a speed chase. My breathing became more shallow as he tilted his head downward. "I'm simply stating that you're not good enough for my family. You're a Half—Blood. You won't make it. No matter how hard you try. Give up now."

My mouth fell open in shock.

"Do you want money?"

I didn't respond.

"What can I do to make you leave my son?"

And then I was back at my senses. I couldn't help my actions. Before I knew it, I threw my book hard into his chest, but he didn't budge. His stare staid on my features, as if I just threw a feather at him. But he did blink a few times before his jaw clenched, features tightening.

"Fuck you."

And with that, I ran out of the library.


	7. “Dinner Table”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mature Scenes. View Discretion is advised.]

"Wanna come over for thanksgiving?"

Athena's back was pressed against the slim, yet muscular chest of her boyfriend. Her brown curls frames her face as it was pulled up into a bun, making her cheeks turn pink from her usual frizzy hair coating her jaw. Her dainty fingers fiddled with the rings on Scorpius' long fingers, brown hues drawn to the silver bands with green jewels imbedded into the middle. But when his words finally hit her line of hearing, she froze.

Memories of the events that occurred back in the Manor a few weeks ago flashed into her mind. Biting her lip, she remembered how disrespectful Mr. Malfoy had been. He really believed she was a gold digger—and didn't want her ruining his pureblood line. At her reluctance to answer, due to being caught up in her whirlwind of thoughts, Scorpius tapped his fingers against her abdomen to reel her back in. "Babe—did you hear me? I asked if you wanna come over for thanksgiving?"

She turned her neck to look at him. "Oh...urm—I dunno. My fat—"

"We'll just have dinner with my dad," he murmered, lips lowering down to her neck. He pressed a kiss to the skin as his fingers tightened around her. "and then he'll go up to his office—and we can go back to my room and spend some quality time together, yeah?" He whispered, pressing open—mouthed smooches to her flesh.

His touch didn't feel as fiery anymore. She loved him though. She really did—with every single fiber in her. And his words did mix some waves of arousal to wash over her, making her chew onto her lower lip harder. She peered up at him as he pulled away, sending her his infamous charming smile.

"Like the sound of that?"

She couldn't deny those silver eyes she adored. Defeated, she nodded. "I guess I could swing by."

He smirked. "Atta girl."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They were warm and tasted of the mint gum he had been chewing earlier, his taste coating her tongue. He spun her around so she could straddle him, throwing her legs over his, as she steadied her palms onto his shoulders. With their cores on top one another, he grinded up into her, making a gasp tear from her lips. He swallowed it down—but she pulled away—both of their lips bruised and swollen with spit.

"We can't—" she breathed, panting heavily. "We're in public, Scorp."

His hands rubbed up and down her sides, a glint in his eyes. But there was a certain fogginess behind it. Like the windows of his hues were poisoned with something else that she couldn't pin point.

He kissed her again. "No one will see us," he tried to convince her, lips vibrating against hers. "Let—"

"Urm—Tee?"

She jumped away from her boyfriend, landing in the grass with a umph! She heard Scorpio grumble with irritation as she blinked up at Albus, who held a pink blush on his cheeks as his fingers tightly curled around his bag—lips firmly pressed together. With a rosy face, she brushed off her jeans before standing up, mustering up a smile as if her boyfriend wasn't about to fuck her in the school courtyard. Fixing her hair, her brown hues delved into Albus' green ones.

"Al—hey," she gulped, titling her head. "You need something?"

She heard Scorpio shuffle behind her before standing up, his chest pressed against her back. Albus' eyes flickered over to behind her, in which they narrowed. "Lily is having a gay existential crisis once again," he spoke lowly, sending daggers to the boy behind her. He didn't even glance at Athena. "She texted us to meet but I'm guessing you didn't get the message."

"Right," she mumbled. "I turned my phone off. My bad."

"She's with me right now, Potter." Scorpius barked, throwing a predatorial arm around his girlfriend. Athena frowned at his words, not understanding why they were giving each other such foul looks. His tone was bitter. "I'm sure Lily can handle one panic attack without Tee, hm? We're busy right now."

Albus' fists balled. "Why don't you let her speak, Malfoy? She has a mouth for a reason."

"Piss off, Potter—!"

"Stop," she rolled her eyes, spinning around to meet Scorpius' fuming gaze directed at her best friend. She rose her brows. "Lily is my friend and she needs my help. Besides—I'm coming home with you tonight anyways," she told him, grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers.

His eyes swept over to hers. His face softened. "Yeah. Then no one will interrupt us then, such as a puny little sh—"

"Scorpius!" She snapped, brows snapping together. "Enough. I'll come over to your dorm after."

His jaw tightened, upper lip curling—but he nodded stiffly. But before he left, he grabbed her face and kissed her with passion. One that was for show—knowing it would hurt Albus. His arm wrapped around her waist to pull her against his chest as his hand laid tightly on her cheek, delving deep into her mouth to mark what was his. After a few moments, he pulled away, sending a wink to Albus.

"We'll finish this later, babe."

And with that, he turned swiftly on his heel and walked away.

Her cheeks blushed at his words as she turned around, meeting Albus' annoyed face. His eyes were dark and stormy, unlike how they were usually clear and bright. It seemed like he wanted to kill Scorpius. He didn't seem jealous, but furious for some odd reason. Athena blinked at him confused. "You okay, Al?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and as soon as his green eyes snapped back to hers, the storm in his hues subsided. He pulled on a faint smile, but his voice was firm. "Yeah. Let's just go, Tee."

The manor sent chills down Athena's spine. It always struck her with a foreign sense of obscurity for some odd reason. It was just so...large. Wearing a heavy black coat over a simple dark, rich colored purple dress—she walked into the dining room with Scorpius' warm hand clasped into hers. Her teeth grated against one another in angst. She already knew that Mr. Malfoy was going to be extremely horrible towards her, hiding it with dry remarks and eye rolls companied with snobby sneers. He didn't like her, even a fool could figure that out.

When her brown hues landed on the table, Mrs Malfoy was already seated at the end of the platform. A dark, blood colored glass of wine was in between his long, transparent fingers that carried more than four rings. Before him was plates and plates of food in a heaping amount piled on top of one another, but he didn't pay it any mind, looking to the side with the usual frown on his features. Athena checked his outfit, which was just his usual all black suit that contrasted against his pale, glowey skin.

And then as if it was slow motion, his icey blue hues snapped over to hers—and she expected a crude remark. A scoff. Anything but what he really did.

He smiled at her. But it wasn't a normal one. No. There was a certain wickedness behind it, one that made her heart race. He was indeed breathtakingly handsome. She couldn't deny that.

"Ms. Hassan," his words were as smooth as silk. His eyes trailed down her figure, which made her squirm, a flicker in his eyes. And then when they rolled back up to hers, his sinister smile grew.

"You two took a while. Left me on the edge of my seat, son."

Her blood ran cold. She was utterly confused. Scorpio sent his dad a mere smile. "The train took forever. Sorry, father."

Mr. Malfoy waved his hand. "It's forgotten about. Please, take a seat. I bet you're just famished from your trip," he sounded so sophisticated. Powerful. Athena's legs were jelly as Scorpious led her to a chair, which was on the side of the table, while he took a seat beside her. Her body was stiff as she glanced over at Mr. Malfoy, and as she took a seat, she caught him staring at her with tentive eyes.

Her cheeks flushed. As Scorpius was oblivious, situating himself on the chair beside her—Mr. Malfoy brought the wine glass to his lips, blue eyes still peering over at her with a certain look. After sipping on the bitter liquid, his pink tongue darted out from between his lips to lick them. Her eyes fell on his mouth, and she felt a hot wave of something hit her, and as if he knew—the corners of his lips twitched into a smirk. When her eyes fluttered back up to his, his brow rose. "I hope you like chicken, Ms. Hassan. I'm not really fond of the old fashioned turkey. I like different things—makes it more exciting."

He wasn't speaking about the food. Her legs shook from beneath the table. What the fuck was happening?

Scorpius looked over at his father. "You have work tonight, right father?"

Mr. Malfoy eyed him. His fingers tightened around the cup. "Of course I do. When do I ever catch a break, son?"

"Right," he glanced at Athena, sending her a smirk. Her cheeks blushed as she looked down at her plate of food, which was a scoop of mashed potatoes, a chicken thigh, stuffing with a mixture of berries, and a glass of water on the side. She heard Mr. Malfoy's voice. "How's those Alchemy lessons I'm having you take, Scorpius? I'm inclined to believe that you're using them to your utmost potential?"

Athena quietly began to eat, keeping her eyes on the table. She didn't want to meet Mr. Malfoy's gaze again.

Or maybe she did.

"Professor Wittman is a pain in the ass," he huffed, hearing his fork stab into the food. "but yeah, it's good. It's not hard at all. I got good marks so far."

She heard his father hum in satisfaction. "Good. I'm proud of you, Scorpius. Just like your father."

Athena jumped when she felt a warm hand rub against her thigh. Snapping her head, Scorpius was still looking at his father, chewing on his food, as his fingers played with her skin. Her breathing began to shatter as he carried on the conversation. "Since it's my last year, I've been thinking about taking a tour down at the ministry of magic. I'm interested in this certain department."

His hands crept up her dress, and before she could send him a pleading look to stop, they rubbed over the fabric of her underwear. Biting her lip, she shoved a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth to suppress her gasp—his thumb circling her clit over her panties. Her other hand squeezing the arm chair of the seat she was sat on, she began to feel bolts of white pleasure soaring across her core.

"Which one?" Mr. Malfoy replied swiftly.

"Magical Law Enforcement Patrol," Scorpius murmered, appearing to be in the conversation intensely. As he spoke, Athena felt her chest rise as he rubbed his thumb faster, making her squirm. Her core was so sensitive since she hadn't gotten off in a while—and her entire body was on fire. "I heard they pay well down there. But I also wanted to check out the Werewolf Capture Unit," his voice was laced with humor, one that Mr. Malfoy caught on.

His father chuckled. "Good one, Scorpius."

His hand pushed Athena's underwear aside, and wen his hot skin touched her clit without a barrier, she jumped forward. Both of their eyes looked at her as she tightened her fingers around her fork, pulling on a fake smile. "Sorry. I b-bit down on a s—seed or some sort," she stuttered, attempting to make her voice even.

Scorpius kissed her cheek. "You're fine, darling."

Her cheeks turned pink as he used that to slip a finger inside her soaking folds, soothing the ache within her walls. Her eyes fluttered shut at the euphoric feeling of his long, thick fingers pumping into her pussy—cold rings feeling amazing against her hot center. To hide the crude sounds of her folds, Scorpius spoke up. "Anyways—back to the ministry. I was wondering if you could recommend me to the headmaster regarding my interest, father."

His fingers were slow. Teasing. Her hips slightly rose as she grinded into them, switching hands. One of them gripped her fork with a deathly grip as the other flew to his forearm that was torturing her—squeezing his cream—colored sleeve of his sweater tightly. Was she going to cum in front of Mr. Malloy? No....Scorp wouldn't—

She bit down onto her fork as he quickened his pace rapidly, thumb reaching up to rub her clit in tight circles, which made her stomach clench. Her pussy began to grow wetter and wetter as he lullled her into her high, which she could taste on her tongue.

"Byron? He owes me a favor or two anyways. I'm sure I could look into it."

"Wonderful. Thanks, father," Scorp grinned before taking a bite of his food, while Athena was crumbing under his hand. The fact that he was finger fucking her while his father was right there made another wave of arousal overcome her—which drew her closer. Her hooded eyes fluttered over to Mr. Malfoy by accident, who was staring at her. With the combination of his eyes piercing into hers and Scorpius fingers relentlessly pounding into her—she began to fall apart.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed, pink lips stretching into a smirk. His head slightly tilted as Athena felt her mouth drop open—his relentless stare making her cum. A bolt of hot white pleasure broke into her pussy as she looked at him, fingers squeezing Scorpius' arm tighter, as it washed over her in heavy waves. It was almost like his father encouraged her to cum for him. He rode her through it, but in that moment, it felt like Mr. Malfoy was the one giving her pleasure. All she thought about was him.

And what made this all hotter was that he fucking knew.

He knew she broke for him. Under his vision.

Scorpius' pulled his fingers out of her gushing folds, slapping her clit with a snicker, making her jolt. She lightly panted as his father's bottom lip got caught in between his teeth, looking up at her through his thick blonde lashes. Her heart was racing—pumping in her chest. Hearing Scorp wipe his hands on his jeans, his father sniffled, standing up with a polite smile. "I'm afraid I have to go. I didn't realize how late it was until now," he nodded his head towards Athena, eyes dark and hungry.

"Ms. Hassan. I hope you enjoyed your dinner."

She couldn't respond anything but a breathless thank you before he walked out of the room. As soon as he left, she smacked Scorpius on the shoulder. "Are you insane? You made me fucking cum in front of your father, Scorpius!" She hissed quietly.

He smirked at her, brows raising. "But you kept quiet for me. You're such a good girlfriend, babe."

Tired, she rested her head against his shoulder with a whimper, chest heavily rising and falling. She flinched as she felt his hand slap against her thigh with his hefty palm, lips kissing the side of her head.

"Come on," he urged. "Let's go upstairs baby."

She felt that burst of excitement wash over her once again. He mumbled apparate bedors her back slammed against the mattress of his bed, him standing at the foot of it, eyes hollow and cold. His pale skin flushed under his clothes as he leaned down, spreading her thighs apart, before pulling down his trousers. This was a quickie? He usually wanted to see all of her, but tonight, it appeared he wanted to just get to the point.

She was overthinking.

He pulled his angry red cock from his trousers before rubbing it in between her already slick folds, ripping her panties off, making her back arch up off the plushy bed with a high pitched whimper. He thrusted his hips forward, letting the tip of his cock slip in, making them both let out groans of pleasure. Her pussy was warm and hot for him, and with that, he pushed all the way in.

She was already hyper-sensitive from her past orgasm. He set a quick pace instantly—which bothered her. He should've been slower. She had just gotten off not even five minutes ago, but it appeared that he was trying to relieve his own stress. His hips slammed into hers as cries fell from her plump lips, eyes squeezed shut, as she reached to grasp his lower abdomen to hold onto something.

"Fuck—" she stuttered out. "Slow—I can't—"

"You're such a fucking slut," he spat out, thrusts just as harsh as his voice. Her mouth fell open as she looked up at him with glossy eyes. His hooded eyes looked down at her with lust. "Letting me finger you in front of my father. You liked it, huh? Finishing on my fingers where he could see you?"

Oh. You had no idea, Scorpius.

At his words, her eyes rolled back, her hips rising to meet his. But his hand flew to her stomach, pressing down onto the center to keep her still, making a loud moan tear from her throat. Every swipe of his cock inside her made her closer and closer, but there was something missing. She didn't know what it was.

"So fucking warm," he groaned lowly, chest puffed out as he fucked into her. "Tight pussy for a slut, yeah?"

"Keep—doing—that," she gasped out, hands flying to his forearms, as he ravaged her. One of his hands was tightened around her leg, hitching it up so he could hit her deeper, as the other rested on her lower abdomen. He didn't even think to rub her clit—which was odd—since he knew she liked it. Perhaps he was too focused on his own pleasure.

The thought made her angry for some reason. But she pushed it away. She was so close. So fucking close. And he appeared he was going to cum whether she finished or not—because he began speeding up. His breaths were short as he panted, working himself towards his high. She needed to cum now.

But her eyes were squeezed shut, and as soon as she saw the blackness, a pair of vibrant blue eyes displayed across her mind.

She fucking came. Hard.

A scream shattered the room as she came on his cock, which made him let out a long groan as she felt him pull out. She cried out at that, since she was in the midst of his orgasm, and her fingers reached down to her clit to ride it out. As she came under him, with the thought of his father on her mind, he mumbled fuck as he fisted himself into his orgasm. She felt warm drops of liquid hit her stomach as she finished, head falling back, looking at him with sad eyes.

He didn't even to it inside her. He always came inside her.

And he forgot about her orgasm, solely focusing on his.

When her eyes re—opened, she felt disappointed to see Scorpius and not his father. That made guilt well up in her heart. With a grunt, he tossed her a cloth from his floor. "Here."

She frowned. "You won't clean it for me?"

He always did that. He loved after-care with her. Peppering her with kisses, telling her how beautiful she is—how much he loved her. And then he would hold her in his arms as they fell asleep with their bare bodies pressed up against one another. But instead, he sent her a twisted look. "I have to shower. Just do it yourself, Tee."

And with that, he pulled his pants back up before grabbing a towel and left the room, not even glancing at her for a moment.

Her eyes watered. Why was he treating her like that?

Sniffling, she wiped away his fluids from her body before pulling her dress back down—a tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't like this. How he treated her. But perhaps he just wasn't in the mood for it tonight. Telling herself that was it, she curled into a ball, weeping silently. Just until he returns.


	8. “Morning After”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mature Scenes that will make you angry]

"Goodmorning," a musical voice breathed into her ear.

Athena felt her muscles grow rigid, her back pressed against Scorpius' chest—as he kissed the crook of her neck with an intention. She could feel his hardness press against her bum, which made her release a small sigh, not being in the mood to do anything at the moment. After last night, her core was sore and felt like Scorpius had been a bit too rough with her—an ache that had melted between her thighs.

He lathered smooched across her collar bone, warm hands rubbing against her hip bone. She also was too sad to be aroused due to his carelessness last night. Which was stupid—she knew that—but she was also too scared to deny him. He had just lost his mother a year ago, and he seemed to be happy with Athena when they were intimate, which made her bite her tongue. Letting him roll her over, he climbed on top of her, delving down to attach his lips to hers.

He tasted familiar. But there wasn't a spark. She had felt so guilty with how she viewed his father, as well as ashamed for thinking of him right at this moment. She wondered how he had coped with the loss of Astoria. He had a date at The Three Broomsticks with that woman. Surely he most likely was trying to move on. She shut her eyes as he ran his tongue over hers, hands flying to her breasts to massage them in his palms. She let out a small breath at the feeling, his fingers pinching her buds in between his fingers.

"You make me so fucking hard," he grunted against her lips, grinding his sweat-pants covered erection into hers. She let out a whimper at the action, pressing her lips hotly against his, as he rolled his hips against hers. Growing impatient, he pulled down her panties and his trousers swiftly before pulling away from her mouth, staring down at her. Messily, his blonde hair hung over his eyes, cheeks pink with lust. "Can I?"

She nodded, too tired to mumble a response.

With permission, he pushed inside her, but she wasn't really that wet. He didn't notice. She bit her lip as he thrusted into her gently, most likely tired due to him just waking up, delivering shallow and weak thrusts. She was aware she wasn't going to cum, because the pain outweighed the pleasure. But looking up at his bliss-strained features, she tried to help him by grabbing his shoulders, shifting her hips onto his cock. At that he moaned, staring down at her with hooded eyes.

"Fuck Athena," he moaned with a raspiness, which egged her on, quickening her pace. She wanted to get this over with so she could go back to sleep. She noticed that he bit his lip before he jolted forward, delivering a harsh thrust—which made her yelp. He began picking up his pace by a lot, making his head drop into her neck, hot pants fanning her skin. Eventually, he pulled out before finishing on top of her abdomen, assuming she had finished before.

He didn't even ask her if she finished. He just plopped back down to her side as she blinked groggily at him, brows furrowed. "Can I have a cloth?" Her tone was snarky, with an attitude in her tone.

He didn't take note of it. He grabbed a tissue from his nightstand before handing it to her with a lazy smile. "There you go, babe."

She mumbled thanks as she wiped herself off, then pulled her shorts back up. When she tried to stand up off the bed to throw away the trash, a searing pain struck into her legs—one that made her cry out as she toppled to the ground. The pain was a burning bolt of lightning that started from her core—and then up the muscles of her legs, pass her thighs, and to her lower abdomen. She shook as she mumbled fuck as she heard Scorpius shoot up off the bed, rushing over to her side on the ground.

He looked at her with wide eyes, grabbing her shoulders. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Her lip shook as her eyes watered. "My—my body hurts, Scorp. I think you might've been to rough."

His face fell. He stared down at her with confusion and wordy—but then, his face twisted. An angry glare flashed in his eyes. "You're blaming me? What? Are you saying I raped my own fucking girlfriend, Tee?"

Her brows snapped together, his words adding onto her daze of torment. "Wh—what? No. I didn't—"

"I asked for permission. You said I could," he snapped.

Her cheeks grew hot. "I didn't say I didn't want you, Scorpius."

"Sounds like it," he huffed with an eye roll, which made her tears roll down her cheeks. Her gaze fell to the floor as he stood back up, his touch falling from her, as she heard him release an irritated sigh. She didn't want to make the problem worse—so she stayed silent. "I'll get my father. He had healing training back when he first joined the army."

Her head shot up at him. Her eyes were wide and glossy. "No! It's fine. I'm fine. See," she tried to stand up, but she let out another yelp as her knees crashed back into the carpet, making her want to curse out. Damnit. Her legs were weak and shaky, and there was a burning in her inner walls. Scorpius scoffed at her attempt.

"Don't be embarrassed, Tee. He's used to this kind of stuff. He's had to handle woman prisoners before. I'll back," he mumbled before walking past her, shutting the door with a click.

She was trembling. She felt a liquid pool in her underwear, and with a horrified look, she pulled the band to peer inside. Blood. She didn't get her period anymore due to her taking a potion for that, which is why she was also confused why Scorpius refused to finish inside of her. But the matter at hand was more important. It dawned her—Scorpius had made her bleed. Obviously not intentionally, but somehow, he hurt her physically.

She covered her mouth to release a sob. After a few moments of her weeping silently, she heard the door open, and she spun her head to meet hard, blue hues. Her breath hitched as Scorpius stood beside his father with crossed and a half—asleep look on his face, annoyed, as Mr. Malfoy's eyes flashed at her wet cheeks. His brow rose. "Scorpius told me you're in pain."

Her mouth twisted. "I—suppose."

"What happened?" He asked firmly.

Her eyes fell to the floor right in front of her. It was embarrassing. She didn't want to say anything knowing it might set her boyfriend off. Keeping her lips shut, she heard Scorps' voice break the silence and answer for her.

"We slept together—and she said it hurts to walk," he mumbled quietly.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then—his father spoke up in an icy tone. "Is that true?"

"I already told—"

"I am not speaking to you," he raised his voice towards his son, making her eyes fly up to the duo. Scorp was sending him an irritated glare, fists balled at his sides, as his face was white with anger. His father was sending him a similar look, but he looked more composed, except for the fiery glint in his pale hues. "Wait outside. I don't need an audience to help her, son."

Scorpius scoffed. "She's my girlfriend. I can stay if I want."

Athena gulped as Mr. Malfoy's face paled. His jaw tightened at his son's words, and she had noticed that he appeared to have just woken up as well. He was wearing a pair of red plaid pajamas with a white crisp t—shirt spread across his broad chest, exposing his pale firearms that protruded with veins. His upper lip curled towards his son. "Do I need to remind you that this is your fault? A woman is not supposed to feel pain after sexual intercourse, Scorpius. So believe me when I say—you've done enough. I'll fetch you when I'm finished. Now get out of my face," he hissed bitterfly, tone strict.

Scorpius backed down. His face flickered before rolling his eyes, giving up. "Fine," he glanced over at Athena. He rose his brows. "I'll be outside, Tee."

"She knows that," Mr. Malfoy spat.

Athena nodded softly as Scorpius walked out, Mr. Malfoy shutting the door behind him. Her cheeks were flushed as she peered up at him with wide eyes, and he looked back down at her with his usual stoic expression. Her heart was thumping in her chest.

His brow quirked. "I'll set you on the bed."

Before she could respond, he lifted her figure into his strong arms, his cold skin burning her hot flesh of her thighs. She felt her stomach twirl at the sensation, and his scent of cigarettes and cologne filling her senses, as he gently set her on the mattress. She shifted her legs to sit up straight, making her let out a moan of pain, another tear rolling down her cheek.

It hurt so bad. She wanted to sob.

He swallowed thickly as he noticed the tears, but his face remained blank as he stood before her. He held his head up high, narrowing his eyes down at her. "Were you aroused?" He asked her seriously, no mocking tone in his voice. Her brows furrowed at his words.

This was so weird. But nonetheless less, she wanted this horrible pain to go away, so she told him the truth.

She shook her head.

She noticed his jaw clench. An annoyed flare crossed his eyes at that—one that she didn't understand the reason for. But his face contorted back into a professional mask as he sniffled, remaining eye contact with her. "When a woman isn't fully aroused, then there isn't enough lubrication—which would've led to some internal bleeding around your inner area. That is why the female should be taken care of beforehand, which my son failed to do so."

She wiped under her eyes, but another treat had already fallen down her cheek. Her voice was shaky and uneven. "I can't—walk. And I'm bleeding. This never happened b—before."

He frowned. "That's—ridiculous. I apologize for my son's carelessness."

She looked away from him, not able to meet his eye. He was kind to her. More than Scorpius was. And he didn't even ask her why she agreed to have sex with him if she wasn't in the mood. He was...respectful. But she shook away the thoughts before they got carried away. It's his father. You cannot think of him like this, Athena.

He cleared his throat. "I'm going to need to examine your thighs, Ms. Hassan. I need to see exactly how much pain you're in. That way—I can alter the dosing of herbal medicine I'll have made for you."

She nodded silently. Her eyes flickered up to his, and with a slightly concentrated look—his cold fingers touched her skin. She flinched at that, and with his face right in front of hers, his brows rose. "Have I of—"

"No," she smiled embarrassed. "You're just—really cold."

Something glinted in his eyes. But then he shook his head, getting out of his own thoughts, before gingerly caressing his fingers onto her flesh. She almost gasped at his touch. It felt nice. Soothing. He made sure to be soft and delicate with her, unlike Scorp, who was always rough and foul with her. She watched him with wide eyes as he furrowed his brows slightly, focusing on not applying too much pressure.

He didn't glance up at her. "Does this hurt?"

He pushed slightly. A sharp pain jolted up her leg and straight to her core. She let out a cry, pushing his touch away, as her cheeks began to grow wet once again. "Please—don't—"

"Bloody hell," he murmered, looking at her with small eyes. He snapped his head to the side.

"Scorpius!" He roared, making her jump, as pure anger was laced inside his voice. Within seconds, the door swung open, and his son tried to step towards his weeping girlfriend. But Mr. Malfoy had shoved him back roughly, making him stumble back, as the older man's back faced Athena.

"What the hell, father?" Scorpius snapped with anger, face contorted. "I can't touch my girlfriend now?"

Mr. Malfoy didn't answer, snatching him by the arm, dragged him outside and slammed the door behind them. She could hear them from outside the room.

"I want to see if she's ok—"

"Shut up," Mr. Malfoy growled from behind the walls, making shivers roll down Athena's back. Goosebumps rose on the skin of her arms as she heard his sharp words cut through the house. "I am disappointed in you, Scorpius. When a man is inside of a woman, you can feel if she's aroused or not. You knew what you were doing and it disgusts me."

"Father, I didn't know. She said I could—"

"The pain she is in is similar to a rape survivor I was assigned to heal last year," his father snapped at him. Athena's eyes widened in horror at that, her hands fisting the sheets in angst. He didn't rape her. No. She was his girlfriend. You can't rape your significant other, right? "She's in a great deal of pain because of you're careless actions. Here's a tip—do not undergo mature acts if you're immature, Scorpius."

There was a silence after that. The words hit her like a train. As they sunk into her brain, the door swung open again, Mr. Malfoy appearing with a vial filled with a green substance. His face was as white as a sheet, due to his argument with his son, as he handed it to her. "It'll take away the pain. It takes a few hours to set in, so don't leave this bed until nightfall."

She grasped it from him, popping it open, and looked up at him. He nodded his head. "Go on."

Gulping, she tilted her head back and swallowed down the sickly sweet potion. As it rolled down her throat, a cold and icy flare glided across her chest and down to her stomach, making her face twist. He took the empty vial from her before tossing it into the trash. "There."

"Did you mean that?" she croaked out, lips shaking. His eyes snapped to hers as her big eyes filled with tears, her heart aching. "What you said outside—about the r—r—"

"Speak about it with my son," he huffed before staring at her for a second. His eyes flickered across her face, his own lips tightening, before he spun on his heel and excited the room. She was left there in shock as she sat there, completely delirious.

She heard footsteps enter. Turning her head, she spotted Scorpius, who had red eyes. He had been crying. His cheeks were a blotchy red as he stood at the door, letting out a shaky sigh, as Athena peered over at him with squinted eyes. "I'm so fucking sorry, Athena. I didn't—know—"

"Hold me," she whimpered, holding out her arms. He rushed over to her before wrapping his arms around her, but it didn't feel the same. Mr. Malfoy's touch was more protecting. She felt more safe in his hold. But she was used to Scorpius. She loved Scorpius. Well—that's what she convinced herself. He rested his head into the crook of her neck, a small sniffle erupting from him. "It's okay, Scorp. You didn't know. It was all an accident."

"I'm such a dick," he breathed, her palm rubbing his arm comfortingly. "I—I—r—raped—"

"No," she shook her head. "You didn't. I wanted you. I was just too tired at the moment, Scorp. Of course I wanted you. You're my boyfriend."

She shifted her head to look at him. He picked up his head to look down at her with red—rimmed glossy eyes. "I love you, Scorp." She smiled at him. "I know you would never hurt me."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know I wouldn't. You're mine."

She pecked his cheek before they laid down, her slowly laying flat against the mattress. He pulled her into his hold as she stared at the door, where his father had left. She was so caught up in how his fingers felt on her skin. He made the pain go away. He helped her. Even with his touch, she felt better. There was small butterflies erupting in her chest from how he looked down at her with those dashing, intense blue eyes. She hadn't felt like that with Scorp in a long time.

He appeared to care more about her health than her own boyfriend did.

And she was so whirled in about the thoughts of her boyfriend's father, she didn't even notice that he failed to return her I love you from moments ago.

When she had woken up from her nap, Scorpius wasn't beside her. She jolted up quickly, which led her to let out a pained yelp as pain shot up her torso. The medicine didn't sink in yet. Letting out a curse, she rested her back against the pillow with a frown on her face. Where was Scorpius? With a sigh, she checked for her phone, and realized it was on the table.

On the other side of the room.

Great.

Perhaps she can just quickly grab it. Maybe the pain subsided after a few seconds. So with a grunt, she rolled over to the end, and swung her feet off the bed. With a deep breath, she pressed her feet into the ground, and when the pressure of her body trying to use her legs hit her body, an amplified  
amount of pain soared through her. It blinded her, hot and white flashes covering her eyes, as she fell to the ground with a scream of agony.

Her head banged against the ground as her body shook. Her teeth gritted as hot tears rolled down her face. She couldn't even hear the door swung open as ringing flooded her ears, and jumped when a hand rested on her leg, Mr. Malfoy crouching before her with pure worry and anger across his features.

"Did I not clearly instruct you stay in bed?" He shouted at her, making her cry even more.

She pushed away his touch. "Don't yell—ah!"

She tried to sit up, but the pain flashed up her back, and he jumped to catch her in his arms. She fell limply as he looked down at her with a glare.

"Where is my son?" His voice was furious.

She felt more tears hit her cheek. "I...don't know."

"Fucking dumbass," he spat through gritted teeth. "I have work to do and he was supposed to take care of you."

"I got it," she sniffled, trying to move out from his grip, but he held her down onto his body firmly. He smelled like string cologne, changed into his work uniform—hearing his scoff.

"You're not moving, so quit it. I need to carry you," he snapped at her. She wiped her eyes as he carried her back onto the bed before standing up before her, shooting her a harsh look. "Are you aware of how serious your condition is? You could have an infection if you keep making it damn worse."

She glared at him through her tears. "Why are you even helping me? You've made it quite clear that you don't like me."

His face faltered. He blinked quickly. "I'm doing it for my son. You're his girlfriend."

She twisted her mouth. He frowned at her.

"How do you not know where he is? He doesn't tell you where he goes?" He asked with a judgmental tone—one that annoyed her. Slowly, she shook her head. A suspicious look grazed his features. "Hm. Doesn't it strike you as strange that he left his sick girlfriend?"

Her eyes squinted at him. "What are you—"

"You know what I'm talking about," he barked. "Don't play coy, hun. It's obvious he doesn't care about you."

At his words, her heart sunk. She couldn't help it. He was right. He didn't...love her. Not as much as before. But she refused to let herself believe that. Maybe he was going to get her medicine. Her face fell as a single tear rolled down her cheek, looking up at him with a heartbroken look.

His face softened. He swallowed thickly, looking away. "I'd advise you to break up with him."

"He does love me," she tried to convince herself more than him. "He—he cares about me—"

"Then where is—"

"HE LOVES ME!" She shrieked, her voice full of her inner pain. His eyes widened at the sob that followed her after, and her arms began shaking. "He loves me—He loves—You can't say tha—He lo—"

She couldn't speak. She punched the bed beside her out of anger as he stared at her with a pale face, staying silent this time. She ran a hand over her face furiously as she let out another sniffle, voice cracking. "You know nothing of our relationship. I—would like to be alone."

"Fine," he muttered before walking past her, storming out the room, and slamming the door shut.

As soon as he left, she let out a scream. And she knew he heard it. It was full of her insecurities. Her heartbreak. Her pain. Torment. Anguish. Self—hatred. Because she knew deep, deep, deep down that Mr. Malfoy was right.

Scorpius was falling out of love with Athena.


	9. “Dakota”

The fall, chilly air kissed the flesh of Athena's cheek with a gentle undertone.

Walking alongside her, a heavy black leather coat draped over her nimble shoulders—was her best friend Hestia. Athena's tan skin seemed to hide the red tint that had flowered her cheeks, a natural furrow in her brow, as her brown eyes swept pass the small shops that made up Hogsmeade. Arms linked with the girl beside her, they strolled down the brick pathway with dazy minds.

Thanksgiving break lasted for a week—and it had been two days since she had spoken to Scorpius. When he didn't return after an hour of her waiting in his room, she snatched her wand from the nightstand beside apparating herself into her bedroom without announcing her family. She cried. She weeped. She was depressed for a few hours.

But then anger rushed over her.

She was sick of this. Sick of his games. She had been sick and he left her alone. His own father cared more about her health than he did—and he was the one who caused her sickness. So she took it upon herself to ignore the many missed calls from him, because if he really wanted to speak to her, he knew just where to find her. Until then, she'd be with the closest person that was to her. And she was perfectly content with that.

There was still a dull ache between her legs—but due to Mr. Malfoy's medicine, she felt a whole lot better. She could walk perfectly fine now, and she wished she could thank him. She realized that his hurtful but blunt words weren't to make her sad—but to save her from heartache. That made her heart flutter. And without him telling her, she would've never realized that Scorpius was.....

No longer as enticed with her as before.

She knew that if she were to be alone, she would torture herself. Wallow in misery, per say. So she had called Hestia and asked if she was down to spend time together—in which she responded with—

"Bitch yes? The fuck you think I am?"

They were both giggling about some comment she made about Lily's text earlier in the group chat—talking about how she wanted to get a tattoo on her ass cheek that said parking garage right here. But then she felt Hestia nudge her shoulder, her brown hues following her finger as she pointed at the window in the store. Gladrags Wizardwear.

"Isn't that Scorps' pops?"

Athena felt her blood run cold, and it wasn't due to the weather. Her eyes landed on Mr. Malfoy, dressed in his usual black, dark suit attire, elbow leaning on the counter as he looked to the side. His blue hues were boring deeply, focusing on someone who stood beside him. When Athena's eyes flickered to his side, she spotted a woman—a beautiful woman. She could tell just by her side profile that she had been stunning; sharp nose, strong yet feminine jaw, bodacious curves that were hidden behind a pair of suit slacks and a thin, white button up.

The first three buttons were unpopped, exposing her breasts.

Athena felt a wave of something wash over her. The way that he had been looking at her—appeared he was extremely into her. She would let out a laugh behind the glass at something he said, flirtingly hitting his arm, her fingers staying on his bicep as a resting spot. Fingers perfectly manicured, a shiny red was painted over them. No wedding band to be found.

Her hair was smooth, rich, and long—encompassing a sleek red hairdo that was tied up in a professional bun. Pointed glasses covered her eyes, which Athena couldn't see, as her skin was pale as the snow outside—and she looked quite familiar. But in reality, she was the exact opposite of Athena. And that made her blood boil.

"That's the chick he met with last time down at the Three Broomsticks," Hestia murmered, tilting her head at the duo. "She's pretty hot. Like in a milf sort of way I guess. Pretty sure him and her are fucking."

Athena's brows snapped together, eyes never straying away from the flirting people before her. "You think?"

Hestia hummed. "Totally. She's giving him the sex look, and he seems too calm. Like he's used to her touch on him or some shit."

Athena's face fell. She noticed that the woman was holding a bag in her hands. They were in a clothing store, so it was very well possible that Mr. Malfoy had boughten her something. At the thought, her mouth twisted, and she finally tore her gaze away from them with a glum look. "Come on, Hay. Let's keep wa—"

"They're coming out," she tapped her arm, wrapping her hand around Athena's arm. "Let's go say h—"

"Hay—"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Athena's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Are you fucking kidding me? She brought the sleeves of her peach—colored sweater over her knuckles, releasing a deep breath, as Hestia dragged her towards the couple. Turning her head, she paused right before them, her eyes catching Mr. Malfoy's instantly. The tip of his nose had been pink from the cold, even though he had just came out, and she felt her stomach sink. She could drown in them if she stared into them for too long. Her mouth almost fell open at how handsome he always seemed to look, and his eyes narrowed over at her, studying her face as well.

But Athena looked away, eyes drifting over to the woman beside him. She almost gasped from her beauty. A true woman. Her cheeks had small red freckles adorned onto her flushed cheeks, a confident smile stretched onto her lips as she looked down at the two girls. "Hello! And who might you two be?"

"I'm Hestia Zabini. I'm friends with Mr. Malfoy's son, who's dating my best friend," she pointed at Athena, who was blushing shyly as she avoided Mr. Malfoy's stare. "Athena. We saw the two of you and wanted to give our hellos."

The woman looked over at Athena, and her smile grew. She did appear to be quite sweet. "Pleasure to meet you girls. I'm Dakota Weasley. I'm sure my daughter attends school with you ladies."

Athena eyed the woman up and down. She couldn't get over how perfect she was. She felt like a little girl, insecurity rising within her. At her silence, Hastia smacked her arm, mumbling say something to her with gritted teeth. Blinking quickly, Athena realized she was being rude, and forced on a tight smile. "Forgive me. Urm—What are you two doing out here?"

She wanted to slap herself. Dim-wit. She chewed on her lower lip as she mentally cursed herself.

"I was buying Ms. Weasley a gift," Mr. Malfoy replied to her, staring down at her with tentative eyes. There was something hidden behind his stormy hues. His brow quirked, eyes falling down her figure slowly—making her shift. His eyes darted back up to hers. The corners of his lips twitched. "You appear to feel better. I'm taking that the medicine healed you? Hm?"

She nodded, cheeks red. "Yes. Thank you for that, Mr. Malfoy. I've been resting."

"Medicine?" Hastia send her a twisted look. "For what?"

Athena's face paled. But luckily, Mr. Malfoy stepped in, saving her.

"She had a stomach bug during her stay at the manor," his eyes flew back to Athena, smirking. "It appears she's perfectly fine now, though."

She felt her like twitch into a smile. For a moment, it felt like it had been only the two of them—staring at one another with hidden intents. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and for some odd reason, she couldn't be inclined to do so either. She could faintly smell the cologne radiating off his broad suit, as he towered over her, forgetting that there were two other people standing right beside them.

It felt like she had been lifted off her feet. Floating. His blonde lashes fluttered as his beautiful hues bored down into hers, hands shoved into his pockets. Her heart raced in her chest. He wasn't smiling, but she was—and it was enough. She didn't know what she was feeling—

But she liked it. She really liked it.

"Mr. Malfoy," the woman cleared her throat beside him. He flinched at her voice, blinking quickly before looking over at her. She sent him a small smile. "This young lady is dating your son, correct? She attends Hogwarts as well?"

"I do," Athena murmered. She was right there after all. She could speak for herself. The woman's eyes snapped to hers, narrowing. "It's my final year, actually."

"Fucking finally," Hastia smirked, throwing an arm around Athena. "Hate that shit school. Can't wait to embark on my dreams of becoming a couch potato."

Mr. Malfoy's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his brows rose, and his mouth fell shut. Athena grinned at that. She found it quite funny.

But then she caught Dakota eyeing her with a small glare, making her smile fade. She gulped nervously as Mr. Malfoy glanced back over at the woman as she spoke. "Actually, the both of us will be beginning to teach there after break. Perhaps we can make the school a bit better for you."

Athena's eyes widened. "Wait—pardon?"

Mr. Malfoy nodded stiffly. "That's true. I'm filling in for the Potions teacher—Professor Channing is pregnant, and Professor Ludecrus is her husband, and he chose to care for her during her maternity leave. Wizarding pregnancies can be...stressful."

Athena's eyes fell to the ground. Her mother had died while giving birth to her. She never knew her. His words hit her in the heart, and she suddenly grew quiet. Hastia helped her out by doing what she did best—blabbering. "That's dope. Bet Scorp is just ecstatic to see his pops at school."

Draco didn't reply, since Dakota had replied with something. Athena peered up at him with a fallen look, and he took note, narrowing his eyes at her to study her features for any discomfort. But before he could scan too hard, she looked away from him, putting her hand on Hastia's shoulder. She began to feel dizzy by the way he kept looking at her.

"We should leave them alone," she mused, pretending to sound okay.

Hastia nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about holding you guys back."

Dakota smiled, but there was a bitter look in her eyes. "Not at all. It was a pleasure to meet you two. Especially you, Athena. Tell Scorpius hello for me."

Athena nodded—but then froze. Her brows snapped together. "You...know Scorpius?"

Her brows rose. "Yes. I—came over for dinner a few times."

Her eyes flickered to Mr. Malfoy, who's lips were pressed together tightly. Her heart fell.

"Oh."

His eyes pierced into her skull as she mustered up a fake smile. "Right—well. We'll leave you two then. Have a nice evening."

And with that, she pulled Hastia away.

"Damn," Hestia breathed, sipping on her butter-beer, as they sat inside the warm heat of the pub The Three Broomsticks. Athena had been annoyed ever since their encounter with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley—a smile being to hard to etch onto her face. Her butter beer went untouched as she slouched in her seat. "Ms. Weasley is hot as hell. It's concluded that they're definitely fucking. He bought her a gift."

Athena merely hummed in acknowledgment, twirling her straw in the thick substance in the wooden cup before her. She rested her chin onto her palm, saddened by the news.

"I wonder if Scorp knows," Hastia wondered, slurping her drunk loudly. Her mouth was full as she spoke. "That's fucked if he doesn't. But I mean—come on. Mr. Malfoy is totally fuckable. I feel like any woman or girl would want—"

"Please Hay," Athena sighed. "I don't want to speak about my boyfriend's father being attractive."

Her brown eyes widened. "Whoops. My bad, Tee."

Athena sent her a mere smile. "You're good. I'm just...gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back."

Hastia nodded as she continued to gulp down her drink, brows furrowed in concentration, as Athena rose from her seat. Nervously fiddling with her fingers, she found her way to the bathroom—sending a disgusted look to a group of men that had been staring her down with hungry looks. She walked faster before pushing open the door to the bathroom—walking over to the mirror—and staring at her appearance.

Brushing away the baby hairs from her face, she twisted her mouth to the side. She examined her reflection. Her breasts were much smaller than Ms. Weasley's. And her nose also wasn't as sharp and pointed as hers either. She was the exact different type of girl as Athena, because she was a woman. She held a womanly, curvaceous body. And she didn't even know why she was even comparing herself to her, but the thought dawned on her.

Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be attracted to her if that's the kind of woman he liked. She was just a girl.

She was cut off studying herself as she could shuffling in one of the bathroom stalls. Turning her head with a frown, she heard someone go shh as her eyes laid on the only closed one. Furrowing her brows, she slowly walked up to the door, pulling out her wand from her boot, and chanted the spell.

"Alahamora," she breathed.

The door swung open, and to her universe shattered. It was him. Scorpius. Hair messy, lips bruised, face filled with guilt. And pinned under him, pressed against the stall wall, was someone she didn't even know. But she looked exactly like Dakota. Red curls fell over her face, bright blue eyes holding a shiny glint, as she peered up at Athena with huge eyes. Her pale skin was slightly sweaty as they held one another, looking at her in pure shock.

She stood there in horror. She didn't even breathe.

To describe how much pain she was in was impossible. There was a continuous stabbing in her heart. Her eyes instantly filled with tears. Lips shaking uncontrollably, she took a step back, in completely awe. Heartbroken. She could feel her heart tearing apart into two. Every I love you flashed in her mind, and now, it had been crushed under the heel of his boot.

"Fuck," Scorpius instantly jumped away from the girl, reaching over to Athena. "Fuck—baby wait—Athena—!"

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed before delivering a harsh slap to his cheek. Without thinking, she lifted her knee to collide with his private part, making his knees crash onto the floor with a grunt as he held himself. She looked down at his with a furious look. "I gave you everything! I can't—just—you ruined it. We're done, Scorpius. Fuck you."

And with that, she ran out of the bathroom, ignoring his calls. She stumbled back over to the table, where Hastia had stood up quickly. "Dude, Mr. Malfoy is literally her—What the fuck happened? And why is Scorpius coming out of the girl's bathroom limping?"

Athena felt tears roll down her cheeks as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Athena—"

"Get off," she cried out, pushing him away. The pub chatter fell silent as everyone looked at the two of them, and when her eyes flickered, she found the gaze of Mr. Malfoy—sitting beside Ms. Weasley at the bar. Her heart shattered. This was all fucked. He was right. His son didn't care about her. Mr. Malfoy had stood up, but staid at the bar, watching with a frown. She looked back at Scorpius, who had glossy eyes. "You cheated on me. You fucking did it, Scorpius."

Murmers went around the room.

"It....wasn't like that," he panted, strugging to speak. "Fuck—can we talk—"

She grabbed her butter beer before throwing it onto him with a glare. The remnants flew onto his expensive clothes as he gasped audibly, stumbling back. Gasps flew around the room.

"You threw those years down the fucking drain. I hope she was worth it!" She shouted with pure, white anger. Scorpius glared up at her with fury.

"Are you fucking serious? You threw fucking Butterbeer on me?"

She felt her veins turn to ice as he stepped towards her, raising his fist, making her even more angry. But before he could even land a punch, a veiny palm wrapped around his knuckles before holding him back, and Athena took the opportunity to lunge at him, but Hastia had wrapped her arms around her waist to hold her back.

"Fucking hit me!" She cried out. "You fucking dick!"

"You're a bitch!" Scorpius growled, fighting against his father's hold. "No wonder I cheated on your ass!"

She lunged at him again. "I hate you!"

"Scorpius!" Mr. Malfoy roared, making his son face him. "Leave now. We're going home."

"Fuck that," he hissed, trying to face Athena again. "You deserve—"

"NOW!" Mr. Malfoy's voice boomed in the pub. Everyone fell quiet at his scream. Scorpius jumped at that, not even Athena had heard anyone shout as loud as his father had done just now. With a defeated look, he mumbled something before storming out of the pub. Athena let out sobs as Hastia held her arms, stopping her from going after him.

"Ms. Hassan," Mr. Malfoy called her softly, standing before her. He blinked quickly. "Go home. You shouldn't...be in public right now."

She shook her head. "He—that bastard—"

"Go," he gritted his teeth, voice turning dark. "Home."

"I got it," Hastia muttered before pulling out her wand, and as Athena sobbed, Mr. Malfoy staring at her with a strained look—they finally apparated.

Hastia waved her wand.

"Apparate."


	10. “Insecure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Advice : When someone cheats on you, it is NEVER your fault. There is nothing wrong with you. Your partner, is just too insecure with themselves and believes that they cannot fulfill their place as your lover, which is why they committed the act. Don't change anything about yourself. ]

Athena had never been insecure before.

Ever since he had asked her to be his girlfriend in fourth year, Scorpius had showered her with compliments that threw her over the moon. Ones that would make a girl develop hearts in her eyes fir the boy before her—and she fell for him. Hard. He caught her in his arms, protecting her from heartache, but when she had caught him with that girl in the bathroom.....

He retracted his hold. Let her crush into the ground and stomp on her with the heel of his boot like a mere bug. As if he didn't promise her that he would never hurt her. That she had tarnished the idea of being with any other girl after meeting her. That he couldn't fathom being without her—because she was there for him. For when his mother passed. When he became an alcoholic. When she slept beside him because he had night terrors about his mother's death.

She was there to comfort him. To aid him back into the light when he was dragged down into the darkness.

And how did he repay her?

He cheated on her. Touched another girl.

And it all began adding up.

He kept disappearing lately.

"And where were you, hm?"

His hand flew to her waist, bringing her closer. His scent of cologne wafted up her nostrils as he slightly rubbed and down the side of her waist, the fabric of her sweater warming her. His hues bored down at hers.

"Clyde needed help with something. It doesn't matter," he murmured, delving down for a kiss. She wanted nothing more than to press her lips against his warm, inviting ones—but she was also very private. She wasn't comfortable kissing in front of her friends, except if it was just a peck. She never really was fond of public affections.

And when she had been sick. He left her side to probably go see....her. He wasn't there for her as she was for him. She was extremely annoyed with herself. She didn't hate Scorpius as much as he hated herself. She could've saved herself from heartbreak, but she was blinded by the fact that she didn't want to lose him—so she let him use her.

After-all, it's better being used than being thrown away completely.

Her self-esteem was in the ground. The one question ran through her brain with an imprint on her brain. One that she wanted to answer desperately, but didn't know how.

What did she do wrong?

She wasn't enough. Her entire being, everything she had given him, wasn't enough. She put the oxygen she breathed into this relationship, both her heart and soul—and every waking moment wanting to be with him...and it wasn't enough. He didn't want her. He wanted that girl. Who looked the exact opposite of her.

Pale skin. Bright eyes. Smooth, silky hair.

It appeared she wasn't attractive to him anymore. She always worried that it would be her blood status that would drive him away, but in reality, he just grew tired of her. Her presence didn't give him the same sparks it had given her. And to be quite honest, the fireworks whenever they kissed were dull. Bland. They were put out—

But that didn't mean he had to commit the mosh horrid act you could do to your significant other.

She had not only lost her lover...but also her best friend.

She was sitting in Hastia's room, black circles sunken into her under eyes, staining her tan skin. Her brown curls were tied in a bun as she stared blankly at her friends, lost in her thoughts, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. They were passing around a joint, sat in a circle, which made the ache in her heart slightly less painful—but it was still very much apparent.

"I'm going to fucking hex him," Lily's black—lipstick coated lips snarled, releasing the huff of smoke from her lungs. Hastia had snatched some crushed Wispy Seeds from her dad's cabinet, and figured it was an emergency.

Lily continued with an evident furrow in her brows. "Who does the think he is? Can't help see that you're totally hot, Tee? This is absolute fucking bullshit."

Athena didn't say anything, silently accepting the joint from her friend. As she sucked in the drug, her mind instantly grew fuzzy—since she was such a lightweight when it came to these types of things. Her thin fingers curled around the blue—parchment covered stick as the end of the bud lit up before her eyes, heat filling her lungs. When she withdrew and released, she noticed Hastia roll her brown hues.

"I just wanna know who the bitch was. I didn't see anyone leave the bathroom with him," she grumbled, eyes filled with an irritated flare.

"Probably apparated out," Albus added with a murmer, which earned an eye roll from Lily. She smacked his arm with a scowl.

"No shit, Potter."

Athena still didn't say anything, instead taking another hit. At her reluctance to answer, the three of them eyed her with pale faces.

Albus rubbed his arm, blinking over at her. He held a strained look on his face—one that held a guilty strand that covered his features, cheeks pink and eyes foggy. But he didn't utter anything, instead pulling his knees together as he hugged them with a cowered head. Athena didn't notice though, passing the joint to Hastia with a dark mind.

"What did she look like?" Lily asked with a quirked brow, tilting her head. "Maybe we can investigate or some shit."

Athena swallowed down the lump in her throat. "She...had red hair. And she was small. That's all I remember," she murmered quietly, shrugging her shoulders. "But there's—nothing we can do. Perhaps she didn't even know we were together."

Hastia frowned, smoke emitting from her plump—glossy lips. "You and I both know that's cow shit. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that you and Scorp were together. This girl knew, Tee. And that's why I'm inclined to beat her ass."

There was shuffling. Athena's eyes darted up to Albus', who snapped his mouth open.

"I know who it was. I...saw them a week ago."

The room fell silent. Athena felt as if someone had punched her heart. Her chest suddenly tightened, staring at Albus with hooded eyes, as his words sunk into her figure. They were processing. He knew that Scorpius was cheating, and he let her be a fool. A blind, mindless idiot that believed her relationship was fine. And before she could even handle herself, she flew across the room before tackling him to the ground, holding him down by his wrists, as he stared up at her with horror.

"Why!" She shouted, pressing him down onto the ground. "Why didn't you fucking tell—!"

"Guys," Albus strained out, struggling under her grip. "A little help—"

"Nah," Lily snickered from behind them. "I like this. Seeing someone else live your dream."

His eyes rolled, but then he hissed as Athena glared down at him, tears in her eyes. Her brown curls dangled over her face as he peered up at her with brows snapped together, cheeks flushed. "When I caught them—I confronted him," he began with an uneven voice, shaking his head up at the girl that pinned him down. "But—he threatened me when I was going to tell you. He said—that if I did—he would pay off the headmaster to have me expelled. And if—that happened—then I would have to finish school at home and—probably not even get into a good college. All—I have is my—scholarship, Tee. My family—is poor. We—don't have any money."

Her grip softened at his. Her face flickered as he looked up at her with a saddened look.

"I'm so sorry, Tee. Please understand."

Her eyes shut, and her lips quivered. Sitting up and removing her touch from him, she dug her face into her hands, and couldn't control the sobs emitting from her lips. She wasn't mad at him. He was trying to save himself—and she understood that. Which is why when she felt his warm arms wrap around her, his smell of tangerines filling her senses—she completely broke down. He pulled her into his chest as she weeped into his chest. "He—told me—he—loved—"

"He doesn't deserve you," he whispered into his hair, her figure shaking against his. "No one deserves you, Athena. You're too...perfect."

She felt two more pairs of arms wrap around her, and it was then she realized that this was a group hug. She was lucky. Even in the midst of her mental breakdown, she was grateful to have friends that caught her—but she worried that they would let her slim through their fingers as well.

Would they grow tired of her as well?

Did she secretly annoy them?

Perhaps they hated her.

Insecurities that's she hadn't even thought about began to consume her. Her entire being. Because the one person she trusted most in the world had utterly betrayed her without a single thought of the consequences.

Who's to say they won't either? Her family? Her friends?

She felt the phone in her pocket buzz. Once they all pulled away, she wiped her sleeve on her nose, cheeks wet and extremely flushed due to her crying. They stared at her with sad eyes as she pulled it out, about to swipe it open, until she felt a hand on her arm. Her eyes flew to Hastia. "Wh—"

"You shouldn't check your phone. It's probably the inbred," she retorted with raised brows, completely seriousness laced in the undertone of her voice.

Athena gulped. Her eyes fell. "It's fine. I'm..."

She didn't finish. She wasn't going to lie. Instead, she swiped open her phone and checked her messages. There were tons of missed calls and texts from Scorpius, ones that she didn't plan on responding to, until she saw the most recent one. At that, her heart tore.

You left your wand. Can you at least come pick it up?

Fuck. He knew that would make her come. She had to retrieve it. But the thought of seeing him, face to face, revolted her. She was disgusted by his existence. Her friends must've noticed her fallen look—because Albus spoke up behind the phone.

"What happened? What did he say?"

"My wand," she muttered, still staring at his text. "I left it back at the pub. He—has it."

"He doesn't want you to get it does he?" Lily snapped with narrowed eyes, jaw clenched tightly. Athena nodded at her words, in which she heard the raven—haired girl scoff, pushing herself to her feet. "Yeah. Fuck that. We'll go get it for you."

"No," Athena sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I need to go. I don't want to show—him that—I'm hurt. That he made me weak."

"Tee—"

"You guys know where the manor is. If I don't return in half an hour, then you can come and check on me," she told them with wide eyes, standing herself up onto the ground. She was shaking. Trembling. She didn't want to see him—but she needed to face the boy who had broke her heart. She wanted to ask him why he threw away their entire relationship. She looked down at Albus, who had also stood up amongst Hastia, and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "The girl. Who is it?"

His mouth twisted to the side. "Rose Weasley. She urm—is in the same year as us."

Athena's eyes widened. Weasley. Could it be...

"Fuck," Hastia gasped, and in unison, her and Athena snapped their heads to look at one another with full-on shock. Athena's fists clenched as a Hastia smacked her lips open. "Dakota Weasley's daughter? Wait wait—the dickwad was with Daddy's girlfriend's daughter?"

"You're shitting me," Lily gasped, lips growing into a wicked smile. "That's fucking hilarious! Takes karma to a whole new meaning. That's what the piece of shit deserves."

Athena stared intently at the ground.

For some odd reason, she was furious. It appeared that the Malfoy men were so entranced with the Weasleys. And then her mind flashed to Mr. Malfoy. It was obvious he was serious with Dakota. She came over for dinner. And...that's most likely how Rose grew close with Scorpius. By all the time they must've all spent together in the manor—the thought fucking ruined her. Tore her apart. But not for the obvious reasons.

She was pissed at Mr. Malfoy. If he hadn't invited that woman to his house, then Scorpius would've never grown to Rose. Unintentionally, he ruined their relationship. Obviously that was petty of her—because it wasn't his fault. But there was a real reason she was angry. Annoyed.

She was filled with rage at the fact that Mr. Malfoy wanted her. That woman with fiery red hair, snow—white skin, with the perfect curvy body. She was supposed to be grieving over her boyfriend—but it was doubling over her.

She didn't understand her feelings.

"I gotta go meet Sc—" she couldn't say his name. It hurt too much.

She inhaled sharply. "Him. Hastia—can I use your wand to apparate?"

There was a tug on her abdomen. In a flur, she had landed in his room, and it all came crashing down. Because he was stood, waiting for her, sitting at the foot of his bed with his head in his hands. A gust of wind signaled she arrived, making his head shoot up, and she almost gasped at his appearance. He appeared...fine.

He looked fine.

It fueled her anger.

He stood up instantly. Blonde hair messily fell over his eyes, and she noticed he was dressed. A black pair of jeans with a green sweater—the one that she loved dearly. But as he stepped towards her, she took a step back, making him freeze. She didn't want to be near him. It hurt so much to see him, looking fine, when she had puffy eyes and burning cheeks.

He looked down at her with tightened features. "I'm glad you came."

She looked away from him. "I came for my wand. Not for you."

"I know," he spoke softly. She heard shuffling. "Can you look at me, Athena? I want to see you."

Her eyes snapped to his. Her fists were balled so tightly she felt blood pierce through the flesh of her palm, warm liquid trickling of her nails. She I shamed sharply as she stared at those silver eyes she used to be in love with. But now—she felt hatred for him. Disgust. She loathed him.

Her eyes turned into daggers. "Where is it?"

"You'll get it," he nodded stiffly. "But we need to talk. You need to hear my side."

She scoffed. "I know your story. You're a lying piece of shit who can't keep his dick in his pants. And if I wanted to hear your side, that meant I would care, which I don't. Do whatever you want with whoever you want. I could give a fuck."

His face paled. He appeared hurt by her words.

"I know you still care. It's only been two days, Tee."

Her upper lip curled. "Don't call me that. Only my friends call me that."

"Can you at least hear me out?" He suddenly snapped, his voice growing louder. Her heart began thumping in her chest. She didn't feel safe all of a sudden. In just the past few days, she realized that he was going to strike her back at the pub. Until...Mr. Malfoy saved her.

Again.

"You don't deserve to get your side out," she hissed, keeping her distance between the two of them. "You betrayed me. You broke your promise, Scorp—ius. I was there for you through every—"

"I know!" He yelled back, stepping forward. "And I get it. But—"

"Don't you dare come near me!" She shouted back just as fiercely, holding Hastia's wand towards his figure. She kept it on him as she sent him a ruthless glare. His face fell. "I will fucking hex you. Keep the fuck back."

Suddenly, a wave of anger flashed in his eyes. The softness on his face was twisted into white, hot anger. Gritting his teeth, he retaliated, but kept in the same place. "You know what? Fine. I was going to ease you gently through this—but here it is. Rose and I are going to be together. Because I want her, not you. She respects me. She cares about me for who I am. She doesn't try to fix me like you do. You were not enough for me. I dreaded being with you, Athena. That's the fucking truth."

Her hand shook as she held out the wand towards him. Like shaking, threatening to spill out a sob, her glossy eyes pierced into his. He sent her an unempathetic look—and when she searched his eyes—she saw truth.

He was telling the truth.

She tried not to cry. "Give me my—"

"Did you hear me?" He barked, inching closer to her slowly. She was shaking. "I said you were not enough. So in the end, this is your fault. You weren't trying hard enough for me. So if you were to blame anyone, let it be yourself. Blame yourself, Athena. You practically made me do it."

"I didn't make you do anything!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't—you—"

"You did," he convinced her, nodding. "You weren't being a good girlfriend. You made me feel unappreciated. This is your fault."

Her arm lowered. "My—my fault?"

The corners of his lips twitched. "Yes. But it's okay. I forgive you. Because I am happy now. And do you know how you can repay me?"

She blinked quickly. "H—How?"

He grinned. "By letting me be with Rose. She makes me happy, Athena."

He manipulated her. She was so drunk under his love spell—he made her believe that this was all her fault. Maybe....it was. She could've been better. She disappointed him. He wanted to feel love—and she failed in that aspect. Her arm had fallen to her side completely, tears rolling down her cheeks, as he stared at her with a intensive look. "Do you see why this is your fault?"

She began breathing quickly. He was right.

"Yes," she breathed.

His brows rose. "So you understand that you made me do this? You could've been better. But you weren't. You hurt me, Athena."

She slapped a hand over her mouth. She was so confused. His words were like honey, sinking into her brain, and she couldn't help it. She knew it was stupid—but he made sense. Everything he said was adding up perfectly. This was her fault. If she didn't knit pick everything he did—then he would've have been forged to seek love and validation somewhere else.

In conclusion, she failed.

It really was her fault.

The words left her mouth. "I'm—s—sorry."

His eyes flickered. "I know you are. Rose—will appreciate this. Thank you."

He pulled out her wand from his back pocket before handing it to her with a smile that used to make her heart pound. "Here."

Her arm was shaking. She struggled to grasp it, but when she finally did, she shoved Hastia's into her back pocket. Brainwashed. He brainwashed her. But she didn't realize it. Because a part of her still cared for him. When she held up her wand, he grasped her arm, making her look up at him with fat tears streaking down her tan cheeks.

"I did love you, y'know. It just—faded."

She didn't say anything. Her voice wouldn't work anyways. She was so—broken.

He released her from his grip. His lips spread into another smile. "You'll learn from this. I know you'll become a better person, Athena."

She stared down at the floor. She mumbled apparate before the world crushed under her. That talk had seared off any sanity she had left. When she returned to her friends, they bugged her wirh questions, but she kept silent as she left Hastia's wand on her dresser before curling up into a ball on the floor, ignoring everyone. Eventually, they left the guest room she stayed in at Hastia's parents' mansion—figuring she wanted to be alone.

Tears rolled down her cheek as she stared blankly at the wall.

He was going to be with her. He don't love Athena anymore. He chose her. The pretty girl that held a bright smile. That shined and made Athena's light flicker. Falter.

And it was all her fault.


	11. “Hogsmeade”

She was too afraid to say no.

She couldn't completely cope with the loss of her boyfriend...well....ex boyfriend per say. Hastia's mother, Luna Zabini, kept checking on on Athena for the next three days. She didn't want to see her family when she was in this state, so she accepted Hastia's offer at staying in the built—in guest room at The Zabini Manaion, and kept to herself. Her thoughts entrapped her—but they kept being cut in when the fair—haired wonky woman would enter the room with a tea set.

Her eyes were the clearest blue, and Athena couldn't help but let it remind her of Rose. Everything seemed to remind her of either her or Scorpius. It was extremely toxic and draining, to say the least.

Hastia's mother, Luna, was originally named Luna Lovegood. She remembered this piece of information—because Athena had been over for dinner many times. And the couple were absolutely different.

Blaise Zabini was a tall, bulky man that towered over most of the wizard population. Tall, dark and handsome were the three perfect words to describe his overall appearance. His jaw was sharp and defined, eyes black and mysterious—in which he handed those genes down to his daughter, Hastia. She looked exactly like her father—and seemed to share his strong-willed personality as well. His words were always firm and sure when he spoke, but towards his wife—his tone softened. She was the only person that broke his mask for a short while.

Luna Lovegood—now Luna Zabini. She's...interesting. Blonde, luminous curls ran down her shoulders as she wore colorful bright dresses—that matched her pale skin beautifully. Her features were unique and alluring, and it appeared she was made for her husband. Two peas in completely different pods, but together, it was a sight for sore eyes. They complimented each other perfectly. Her face was round and curved, features soft and sweet, just like her voice. She was an angel that dawned upon earth.

Yeah. She was nothing like Hastia.

But anywhow—on the fourth night of being alone, there was another knock at her door. Turning her body towards it on the bed, she rolled over, and blinked quickly as she struggled to sit up. With a mere squeak that her voice conjured, she forced out a come in with a dreadful look on her face.

In popped in Ms. Zabini, usual grin plastered onto her face, her outfit almost burning Athena's pupils. She was wearing an extremely bright orange dress that somehow awakened Athena a bit more, making her eyes squint, as the petite woman crept inside the room. Hands still on the knob, her grin grew at the brunette. "Hello, sunshine. How ya' doing tonight? Still depressed about the boy who cheated on you?"

Another thing about Ms. Zabini.

She was innocently clueless.

Athena's features faltered. She mustered up an extremely forced smile. "I'm feeling better," she lied, not wanting to bother her. She was going to try to not bother people from now on with her feelings. After—all, that's why Scorpius cheated. Because she cared too much about herself. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Zabini. Your kindness means a lot to me."

Her blue eyes glittered. "You're more than welcome here," her voice was high yet smooth. "I just finished making dinner. I told my husband to let the house elves go in a vacation for a week—poor things work so hard. They're also quite dirty," her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "I found nargles in them. Butterbeer cork necklaces keeps them little critters away, I tell ya! Would you like one?"

She was a bit of a loon, Athena presumed. Shaking her head slowly towards the blonde woman, she noticed Luna shrug her shoulders. "It's fine. There's none on you anyways—they often live in trees or shoes now," she sighed, sending the confused girl another lopsided grin. "Anyways, I made Shepard's pie! Would you like a to join us tonight?"

Athena's mouth twisted to the side. She had been eating on this too for the past few days, and to be quite honest, she didn't want to accept Ms. Zabini's offer. She wanted to be alone. But the thing was, she felt awful for staying here and intruding on the Zabinis. She didn't want to upset the woman by declining her offer. Letting out a sigh, she nodded stiffly. "Urm...yes. I'd love to. Thank you, Mrs. Zabini."

The woman smiled widely. "Great! Come come. Hastia and my husband are waiting for us.we mustn't make them wait."

Nodding, Athena stood from the bed, wearing a pair of joggers and a white hoodie that she hadn't changed out of in two days. With messy hair, she followed Mrs. Zabini's quick footsteps down the stairs and into the dining room—where a small table was placed. Just as Mrs. Zabini had detected, Mr. Zabini and Hastia were already seated at the table, the girl talking to her dad about something that made his face irritated and stoic.

"Dad. Ghouls Rule has one more place to go to before their tour ends—And I have to go."

He curled his fingers around his wine glass, sending her a quirked brow. "I thought your mother said she doesn't like that type of music," he sipped on the white—liquid with furrowed brows. He withdrew the cup from his lips, dark eyes flickering over to Athena and his wife. "Luna, please tell our daughter that she isn't permitted to attend that atrocious cult meeting called a concert."

Athena bit her lip, suppressing a laugh, as she took a seat at the table. Hastia rolled her eyes—not noticing her best friend was there—as she sent a pleading look to her mother. "It's not a cult! It's music. Really good music. Plea—"

"I don't like how scary those ghouls look," Her mother spoke gingerly, taking a seat beside her husband. He had his hand out with the palm open, subconsciously waiting for her, and she most likely didn't even notice placing her own hand in his. Athena stared at the couple. It was a habit they had. Hand holding. She remembered when Scorpius used— "And your father already agreed that the answer is no."

Hastia was about to snap back, but she caught the look her father sent her, making her since into the seat. She knew her mother was easy to fight back with, but her father made sure she didn't use her mother's kindness. So instead, she mumbled fine before stabbing her fork into her slice of Shepherd's Pie. Her eyes glanced up at Athena. "Oh—hey Athena," she mumbled before aiming to take a bite.

Her fork dropped onto the table, eyes growing wide.

"Athena? I thought you wanted to be in your room?"

"I figured some fresh air would do me good," she smiled politely over at the three, picking up her fork. She wasn't really hungry, but she wanted them to like her. She didn't want them to be annoyed with her. "I'd like to thank you again for letting me—"

"Please. You're welcome here any time, Ms. Hassan." Mr. Zabini nodded his head curtly, sending his daughter a look. "You certainly are a good influence on my daughter. Say," he looked back over at Athena with raised brows. "Do you like Rules Ghouls?"

"Ghouls Rule," Hastia corrected.

His eyes rolled. "Yes. That."

Athena shook her head. "No. I prefer—bands that don't scream their songs and make my ears bleed."

He mustered up somewhat of a satisfied smile. "Good. Consider this your second home, Ms. Hassan."

Athena pretended to be okay. She acted like everything was normal during dinner. Forced laughs at Hastia's jokes, complimenting the food that she didn't even want to eat, and keeping that fake smile plastered across her face. She didn't want to be the reason the positive energy was sucked out of the room. She needed to act like she was fine—because she had burdened Scorpius before by not doing that. She didn't get to feel sad.

It was all her fault anyways. That's what he told her.

After dinner, Mr. Zabini told the two girls to run down to Madam Puddifoot's shop down in Hogsmeade to retrieve Adagio Tea for his wife, who was obsessed with it, since it had this floral taste she absolutely adored. Of course, Hastia agreed—but Athena didn't want to go. She wanted to just trudge back up to her room and rip the mask off her face, and sob quietly into her pillow until she fell asleep.

But instead, she pulled on another forced smile and agreed to do it as well.

They had apparated into the center of the brick pathway, and amongst the shops were bright—white fairy lights that lit up the town. Tons of people walked past one another as the sounds of loud chatter filled the girls' ears, and the icey wind kissed bitterfly against Athena's rosy cheeks. Especially her legs, since she has changed into a pair of stockings, a basic skirt, and a white fleece sweater. But it didn't make her feel pretty. She still felt—

Not enough.

She was silent as Hastia led them to the tea shop. Madam Puddifoot's shop was bright pink on the inside, an array of different tea brags spread out into shelves, and it always smelled of herbs and spices. The woman was short and stout, absolutely adorable, and always greeted the girls wirh a cheery hello! whenever they entered. But this time, Athena was too much in her own thoughts to hear the woman, and wandered towards the back while Hastia searched for the bright red herb—Adagio.

The faint ringing of the bell was heard, signaling someone had entered, but Athena didn't care to see who it was. Her eyes zoned out on the hot pink walls of the shop, head tilted, as a glum look spread across her face unknowingly. But when she heard a certain voice, she perked up.

"Mr. Malfoy! I must say, it's quite odd to see you in here," Madam Puddifoot's voice rang throughout the shop—making Athena's head snap to the door. A sigh of relief left her as she noticed it wasn't his son, but actually Mr. Malfoy—but she was actually even more nervous now. There was a warm flush that ran over her chest when her brown hues landed on him. His nose was pink due to the frost biting on it, as well as his cheeks—as his hair was messily tousled on his bed. He was wearing his navy—blue uniform, jaw strong, as his piercing eyes stuck onto the plump woman behind the counter.

"I'm looking for Sage Root. I'm in need of it for a potion," he told her firmly, not aware of Athena's presence yet. The woman nodded before running off to the back, nowhere to be seen, making his eyes stray away. Slowly, they met hers—and it felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. His face tightened at the sight of her, something flashing in his eyes, but she quickly looked away when she felt Hastia grab her arm. "Shit. I didn't know he'd come," her best friend cursed. "Come on. Let's go to the register."

Athena could feel Mr. Malfoy's eyes burning onto her, but she avoided it as she stared down at the ground. Hastia slammed down the wrap of tea onto the counter, ringing the bell repeatedly. "Madam Puddifoot! My dad's in a rush and needs me home now!" She urged loudly, head tilted in annoyance.

Athena fiddled with her fingers, holding back her tears. He looked so much like Scorpius. And she couldn't help but he angry with his father for some reason. I mean, he unintentionally brought Rose and Scorpius closer together, but that isn't what bothered her. In all honestly, she was irritated that he was with Dakota.

And she did not know why.

She wished she was as enticing as the Weasley woman. They appeared to snatch everyone Athena wante—

No. She did not want Mr. Malfoy. That's horrible. Her mind must've wandered off to far. She shook away the thought as soon as it entered her brain.

The short woman wobbled over to the front counter, holding a bag of blue leaves in her hand, as she blinked quickly at the two girls. Cheeks naturally full and pink, she waved over Mr. Malfoy. "I've got your herbs, Mr. Malfoy!" She looked over at Athena and Hastia, smiling. "Sorry girls. Let me ring that up for you."

Hastia mumbled thanks as Athena felt her blood turn to ice. She could feel his presence behind her, completely frozen, as she heard someone stand behind her. Madam Paddifoot's voice sounded like it was miles away as it echoed into her ringing ears. "That'll be two galleons, ladies!"

She felt an arm reach over her, her hair softly brushing against Mr. Malfoy's chest, and she smelt him. That expensive cologne and foul cigarettes. But she liked it. It made her feel safe—for some odd reason. Her fingers curled around the counter as a credit card dangled in between his ring—covered fingers, pale and long. "I'll pay for them. I'm a good friend of Blaise Zabini."

Athena squirmed as his hand brushed past the top of her arm, touch ice cold, that made shivers roll down her spine. There was something puddling in her stomach that made her want to have his touch on her once again, but then it pained her. Because his son didn't even want her—which was embarrassing. So why would his father even dabble with her?

He saw her as a child. But she didn't want to be seen like that. So instead, she snatched the card from Madam Paddifoot's hand. "That's fine. We have coins," Athena told her kindly before spinning around, almost gasping at how close he was to her. Her cheeks flushed as his face twisted into a scowl. "We don't need your money, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you though."

His eyes flickered up and down her face, expression as white as a sheet. "I owe Blaise anyways. You needn't worry about—"

She shoved his card into his chest, sending him a glare. "You've done enough. So like I said, thank you Mr. Malfoy," she spat before retracting herself fingers from his chest, spinning back round, and throwing a few coins onto the counter. She sent the woman a polite smile before grabbing her friend's hand. "Have a nice night, Madam Paddifoot."

And with that, Hastia quickly grabbed the tea before being dragged out of the store with a fuming Athena.

The only person she could care less if they liked her was Mr. Malfoy. With him—she aimed to hate him. She didn't like these odd feelings that stirred every time her eyes met his. The way his pale hues would delve into hers with such intensity that it made her brain burn. He was so—intoxicating. Alluring. Everything about him made her drawn to him, but it was only because he was Scorpius' father. Nothing else.

"Woah," Hastia snickered beside Athena as they returned outside, getting lost in the sea of people. She looked over at her with a mishevious smile spread across her plump lips. "He looked so mad at you. It was kinda hot—to be honest. And—wait..."

She pulled Athena to the side, where no one could hear them, as they huddled beside a long wooden post. Her black eyes were wide and circular, filled with an idea that glinted in her hues. "I just had the best fucking idea ever."

Athena's brows snapped together. "What?"

"What if you...." her lips twitched into a smirk, pointing at the confused and impatient girl before her. "and daddy Malfoy fuck? The best revenge on—"

"Are you crazy?" Athena shouted almost too loudly, making a couple people glance over at her. She blushed as she looked back at an exited Hastia. "No. That's way to far, Hay. I can't—I just broke up with him."

"I get that. But you need to move on to better and well—bigger—"

"Enough," Athena's face twisted. Her cheeks were as pink as Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, but luckily it was night—so her best friend couldn't spot her blushing furiously. She didn't know what she hated more. The fact that she actually considered it for a second, because it would be a delicious way to get revenge on her boyfriend, or that she knew for a fact that he would never even want her. "Have you seen Dakota Weasley? She's—fucking perfect. And I'm not. I'm a child compared to her."

Hastia bit her lip, eyes trailing behind Athena. When she looked back into her brow hues, her brows rose. "Hey Tee."

"What?"

"Mr. Malfoy is staring at you right now from in front of Paddfoot's shop. I'm pretty darn fucking sure he'd like to rail your brains out right about now. He's looking at you the same way Lily looks at Sephora Johnson—and they fucked multiple times."

Athena's eyes widened. She didn't turn around, because she didn't want to know if it was true. Also—she was sure that the pink was beginning to show on her flesh. Tightening her fists, she tried to push away the thought of Mr. Malfoy staring at her with fuming hot anger at her snarky words—and kept her eyes on Hastia. "I don't care. I will not stoop so low to the point where I sleep with my ex boyfriend's father. Besides, isn't he much older?"

Hastia rose her brow. "He's not that old. And he looks ten years younger than his actual age. The Malfoy's do have a fuck ton of amazing genes, I'll give them that. The only case where white men don't age like sour cream."

Athena shook her head, still avoiding the action to turn around. "Whatever. Let's just get back."

"You sure?" Hastia smirked. "He's still there. I think he's waiting for us to lea—"

"Yes. Let's go," Athena snapped before pulling out her wand, keeping her back faced towards the man she didn't understand—before mumbling apparate under her breath.

The next few nights were the same. She cried. Silently. In her bed. And when she was in front of people, she pulled on that masks and pretended that everything was fine. Peachy and perfect as ever. She couldn't stop replaying the last moment she had with Scorpius. How he told her it was her fault. And she believed him—because she couldn't help being so boring that he had cheated on her with someone who obviously made him happy. 

Her cheeks were constantly layered with dried tears. Laying down on her bed, sulking, she heard a knock at her door. Quickly wiping at her eyes, sniffling, she sat up and forced on a smile. "Y—Yes?"

The door swung open, and a Hastia bursted though, landing on her bed with a thump. She crawled over to an appalled Athena as she giggled lime a little girl. "Guess what? Guess the fuck what? Are you guessing? Come on—guess!"

Athena shook her head, confused. "What are you—"

"Ugh fine. I'll just tell you," Hastia rolled her eyes, but there was a big stupid grin on her lips. "I just walked passed my dad's office—and Mr. Malfoy is coming over for dinner tonight. Just Mr. Malfoy. Him and my dad have this like, business meeting or some shit down in his office and he invited him over to have dinner first. Then they'll discuss their business shift after."

Athena wanted to scream. Why was this dude literally everywhere?

"Is Scorp—"

"No, my dad knows about what happened between you and him. Mr. Malfoy assured it'll be just him," Hastia told Athena, smirking like a fool, which made Athena's face pale. "which means that you can try to get him alone. I can somehow distract my dad for thirty minutes tops—"

"No! I am not sleeping with Mr. Malfoy, Hastia. I can guarantee you he doesn't want me. Especially if he's in a relationship with Dako—"

"Oh come the fuck on," Hastia snapped. "I know you like him. Even when you were with his  
blonde-haired douche twat of a son I saw the way you looked at him. And he looks at you just the same. It's obvious you wanna bone each other—so just do it."

Her words sent something to her stomach. She couldn't believe she was actually considering this.

"How..." she breathed. "How did he look at me?"

Hastia smirked in victory. "Like you're a piece of gold that a homeless person under the freeway wants to tarnish," she replied truthfully, making Athena's face twist in confusion.

"Wow, you really have a way with words."

"I know," she flipped her braids proudly.

Athena chewed on her lower lip. She didn't have enough confidence to seduce him. But she was tired of lying. She was hurt. And she, quite frankly, didn't give a fuck about anything anymore. She wanted to be bold. Although she truly was sorry about how horribly she treated Scorpius, she wanted to also show him that she didn't need him anymore. But if Scorpius found out about her and his father—

He would go ballistic.

But the truth was—

She wanted Mr. Malfoy. And she was ashamed.

She still yearned for Scorpius, but his father was the closest thing to him. She could always pretend it was Scorpius.

"What would happen in thirty minutes?" Athena asks Hastia with furrowed brows, completely clueless. "Say if I were to accept your offer, how do I even do it? I can't flirt, Hay."

Her eyes widened. "Wait—you're actually—fuck yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, I think I just shit my pants. Okay okay," she situated herself right in front of Athena, smiling idiotically. "Fuck—I didn't think you'd agree to this. Um, there's this one thing I saw in porn one time—"

"Hasti—!"

"Just listen. It's just a way to lure him in," she cut off her friend. Athena went her a glare, but let her continue. "Okay. So have something in your hand, okay? It doesn't matter what it is. And then—drop it. Let it fall onto the ground. And when you bend down to pick it up, look up at him innocently, and touch his thigh for support. That'll make him so fucking riled up. Then when you stand back up—act like a bad bitch and try to walk away."

Athena frowned. "Try?"

Hastia grinned. "I promise you, from experience, he won't let you leave the room. Trust."

"What if it doesn't work?" Athena muttered. "What if he really isn't attracted to me?"

"Then just walk out. Act like it didn't matter."

"But—"

"Come on, Tee. Thirty minutes. That's it. As soon as the time ends, you can leave the office. Okay?"

Athena stared at her with wide eyes. She didn't know what happened within her body, or why she would even agree to something as preposterous as this. But as she stared at her giddy friend who was practically shaking with excitement, it also amplified the deep knot that had wrapped itself around her organs, sending strikes of desire into her veins for revenge. Even if Scorpius didn't know that she had been with his father, it'll be an inner accomplishment because she'll finally have him back. Even if it really wasn't him..

But his father.

Her eyes peered up at Hastia through her lashes.

She nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."


	12. “Books and offices”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mature Scenes] SUPRISE SHAWTYYYY

Athena stared at herself in reflection of the mirror.

Mr. Malfoy was supposed to arrive for dinner in several minutes, but she was locked up in her room—about to have a fucking heart attack. She was staring at herself with her big brown eyes, tan skin flushed under the simple black skirt wrapped around her waist, her upper torso growing hot due to the gray sweater that fell over her arms. She was dressed modestly, because she wasn't a fan of her own body right now—due to the amounts of insecurity that weighed down on her in the past few days.

Days. It's only been a week since her and Scorpius broke up, and she was trying to seduce his father.

She was a horrible person.

Wearing only a light layer of makeup, she chewed on her glossy lower lip, picking out the tiny flaws that she held. Her nose was a bit crooked, due to falling face first onto the ground when she played tag with Albus when she was younger. It didn't break, but it most definitely became more tilted. And she hated how hairy she always seemed to be. She had to constantly shave the mustache that poked onto her upper lip, because she wasn't naturally hairless.

Thanks to being Arab, she had a lot of hair. But she usually shaved anyways.

Twirling one of her curls around her finger, eyes disappointed with what they caught in the mirror—she felt her confidence diminish. She didn't look like Rose or Dakota. She wasn't pale—nor was as short and small as them. Although she was feminine, and her long legs was one of her best features, she was always insecure with how tall she was. Being at a height of five foot six, she towered over all her friends which drove her insane.

She sighed heavily, looking down at her desk.

Was she really going to do this?

Her bedroom door swung open, the head of Hastia popping in with a childish grin. "Hey, Daddy Malfoy just arr—Woah. You look hot, Tee."

Athena's cheeks blushed, a small smile creeping onto her lips, as she spun away from the mirror to meet her best friend's gaze. She didn't believe she looked pretty. If anything, she was revolted with how wide her hips protruded—or how lanky she appeared without much curves. Chest sinking, she watched as Hastia leaned against the doorframe, sending her a wink. "Ready for mission 'Bang your Ex's Papi'? Because for some reason, I feel like I'm more excited than you."

Athena twisted her mouth to the side. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't—want to use Mr. Malfoy, Hay. It doesn't seem right."

"You're not using him," Hastia retorted in a duh tone, crossing her leather—jacket covered arms over one another. Her brows rose. "You're just secretly satisfying that small craving of revenge to reign down onto your ex. Just think of it like that."

"That's using someone, Hastia."

Hastia's brown hues rolled into the back of her head, which banged against the wall with a groan. "You already agreed to this. You can't wimp out on me now, Tee. Come on," she sighed, looking down at her friends through her lashes. "I mean if you really don't wanna—I won't make you. But the way you look at him reminds me of a chihuahua looking at a tamale during Día de la Bandera. Just don't overthink for once, Tee. Live a little."

Fiddling with her fingers nervously, Athena swallowed down the lump in her throat. Perhaps she's right. Mr. Malfoy was extremely similar to Scorpius, and if she closed her eyes, perhaps she could imagine it was him. But the thing was—is that she didn't want it to be Scorpius. She always wanted it to be Mr. Malfoy. And the further long her and Scorpius were parted during this break up....

She realized that she did feel something for him. Something that didn't have to do with feelings per say, but something sexual. Animalistic. And it started that night at dinner, when he watched her come undone before him.

She wanted it to happen again. She wanted to forget about Scorpius, even if it was just for a little bit. She was sick of this constant sinking feeling in her chest that caused her great pain. Just for one night—one night only, she wanted to forget the boy that had crushed her heart with his fists and drained it of the blood that only pumped for him.

She gulped, peering up at Hastia through her thick brown lashes. "But wh—"

"Girls! Dinner!" Ms. Zabini called out in a soft yet firm voice, announcing that they were waiting for them. At that, Hastia quirked her brow.

"You in?"

Athena blinked quickly. Slowly, she nodded. "Yeah. I'm in."

Hastia sent her friend a proud smile before throwing an arm around her, the two of them giggling, as they hurried down the stairs. As they approached the dining room—Athena felt her smile slowly fade off her face, her eyes slowly trailing up from the black shiny shoes that were encased on his feet. Ever so sluggishly, her gaze higher up to the suit trousers that were a deep, midnight black—then up to his black tie that hung over a matching blazer, which stretched over his broad shoulders. When her eyes rolled up into his, he was already staring at her, and it appeared he had been doing the same thing as she had been doing to him.

She froze beside Hastia, feeling the wind get kicked our of her lungs. He held his hands behind his back respectfully, but his eyes were stuck on her. She noticed the tips of lips curve upwards into a smirk—and that's when she tore her eyes away from his. Scorpius had never looked at her like that before. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, and luckily, Mr. Zabini took the attention away from her. "Girls, this is Mr. Malfoy. You've met him before I'm sure," he patted his friend's shoulder, giving him a sly smile. "Ridiculous it takes business to have you finally join us for dinner, mate. It's been a while."

Mr. Malfoy nodded his head, smirk transferring into a tight smile. "A free meal from you is one I shall never pass, Blaise."

"Yeah yeah," Mr. Zabini snorted, gesturing towards the table that was stacked with heaps of different foods. He cleared his throat—fixing his collar. "Please, everyone take a seat. My wife had prepared a lovely meal for us, because she is so against the house elves doing their bloody job."

"Heard that," Ms. Zabini eyed her husband, walking into the kitchen. She grinned up at Mr. Malfoy, and when he took out his hand to shake hers, she jumped onto her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. At that, his eyes widened, as she nonchalantly patted his chest curtly. "Draco. How have you been? It's been about a year since I've last seen you."

He blinked quickly, still taken aback by her action. "Fine. I'm just fine, Luna."

"Great!" She nodded before everyone took seats at the tables. Hastia sat beside Athena, and our office pure coincidence, Mr. Malfoy sat directly across from Athena herself. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was indeed ethereal. His skin was glowing under the single stream of sunlight that came from the window, almost making him appear as an Angel. But the odd thing was—is that he didn't meet her gaze this time, conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Zabini without sparing a glance at the girl.

Athena looked down at her foot. Pasta. She liked pasta, but she didn't really have an appetite. Especially because pasta was Scorpius favorite food. Instead of picking up her fork, she chose the glass of water instead, sipping it silently. She kept sneaking glances at Mr. Malfoy.

He was so poised. Elegant. He chewed with his mouth closed, jaw tight, nodding along to whatever Mr. Zabini told him about. His blue eyes would sparkle in humorous laughter whenever they bonded about something funny, and Athena caught herself almost smiling as well—because of how happy he had looked. Whenever a smile cracked onto his lips, it was refreshing in a way, since he didn't do it often at all.

"Athena dear," Ms. Zabini snapped her out of her daze, which was admiring Mr. Malfoy, making her face absolutely flush when he had caught her. Testing her visions away from him, blinking quickly in embarrassment, she rose her brows at the blonde woman. "How is your father doing? Does he still own that beautiful library down at Hogsmeade?"

She nodded, cheeks hot. "Urm—yes. I'm actually planning on working there half-time while I attend university next year."

"Perhaps Hastia could work along with you," Mr. Zabini promoted, raising his brow at his daughter. Hastia was shoving her face filled with pasta, red sauce dribbling down her chin, and then the table fell silent. The sounds of her chewing filled everyone's ears, and her eyes snapped up to everyone.

"What?" She grumbled, mouth full.

Mr. Zabini sent Athena a pleading look. "Please," he sighed before taking a sip of his wine.

Athena giggled at that. "I'll ask my father. He seems to like Hastia anyways."

"And why would that be?" Mr. Zabini chuckled, earning a glare from his daughter. He sent her a mocking smile. "All she does is eat, uses the restroom, and sleeps. Practically a pet if you ask me."

"Dad!" Hastia furrowed her brows at her father, silently pleading for him to stop embarrassing her. "Can we like—talk about something else? Preferably not about me?"

Ms. Zabini spoke up about something, Athena still grinning, and her eyes met Mr. Malfoy's. He was simply looking down at his food, taking a bite of his pasta, minding his own business. He didn't seem to speak much—usually just listening to his friends' inform him about stories while he nods along. Nothing like Scorpius, who always seemed to talk about things that had happened to him—never giving Athena to speak about herself.

Blinking away, she reached over for the water pitcher in the midst of the table. But at the exact same time, Mr. Malfoy had done the same—and it ended with the fingers brushing against one another  
and landing on top of each other. His cold fingers stuck her warm ones, as she gasped lightly, looking up at him with wide eyes. His eyes flickered over at her, and then he sent her a stiff nod. "My apologies. Go ahead, Ms. Hassan."

"Thanks," her voice was uneven as she picked up the jar. He awkwardly sat back down before staring down at his plate, although not touching his food. She poured the water into her cup, before biting her lip, and reaching over the table and doing the same for him. His blue hues snapped to her as she did it, and she sent him a small smile. She felt like she was going to faint. "I suppose it's a sorry for how I treated you back at Madam Puddifoot's."

His face paled. "Don't—worry about it. It's understandable."

"It wasn't," she murmered. "I took my anger out on you. And I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

He stared at her as she sat back down, with narrowed eyes—as she contemplated how the fuck she was going to do this.

After dinner, Athena excused herself to the restroom. When she had excited it, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, and pull her into that person's side. A surprised yelp tore from her throat as Hastia shushed her harshly, sending her an irritated scowl. "My dad is fetching cigars from his room. I'll distract him. Here," she shoved her phone into Athena's palm, which had a thirty minute timer counting down at the very moment. "You have until that time is up. Good luck, Tee."

Athena frowned. "What am I supposed to do? Just walk into your dad's office and randomly sit in Mr. Malfoy's lap?"

"No," her eyes rolled. "Tell him that you had a question about a job at the ministry or some shit. Just," she snatched her arm, and dragged her across the hall. She sent her friend a bright, wicked smile—showing off her pearly teeth. "do something. Twenty nine minutes left, Tee!"

And with that, she shoved Athena through the door. The girl let out a shout as she cursed, almost falling to the ground. The door slammed shut behind her, and when her eyes lifted off the ground, she found Mr. Malfoy seated with perfect posture at one of the chairs right before Mr. Zabini's desk—eyeing her with a suspicious look. Diligently, his brow rose. "Did Mr. Zabini inject another poly juice potion?" He joked, but there was no humor evident on his face. It was more snarky than humorous.

Athena bit her lower lip out of angst. "Urm—actually...I had a question about the ministry at the job—"

She realized what she said—and her face turned pink from humiliation. God. With a nervous laugh, she shifted onto her other foot, glancing at the phone in her hands. Twenty five minutes. Too horrified to look back up at him, she spun around, heading for the door. "Excuse me—"

"Wait," Mr. Malfoy demanded firmly, voice booking around the room. She complied instantly, holding her breath, as her feet froze on the carpet. Fists balled due to being anxious, her teeth sunk further into her lower lip—face mortified. Her back faced him. "Turn around. It's rude to not face people when you speak to them, hm?"

Her stomach twirled at his tone. It was playful yet completely serious. Nails digging into her palm, she slowly spun around, and faced him. He looked up at her from the chair, leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees—glaring up at her through his blonde lashes. It wasn't a hallucination when she saw his eyes fall onto the bottom of her feet, then slowly trail back up her figure, before something flashed in his eyes. His brows rose as his eyes re—connected with hers. "I have a question, Ms. Hassan."

She gulped. "What...is it?"

He stood up, now towering over her, but kept a great distance between them. He crossed his arms, muscles bulging out of his white collared long sleeve, that he had been wearing under his blazer which was now discarded onto his chair. His jaw flexed as he sent her a hungry look. "I expect no lies. If you lie to me, I will know. Do you understand?"

She nodded as if she were in a trance.

He hummed. "Good."

He took a step towards her, and then another—as she stood there...frozen. Unable to move. Until he was right in front of her, peering down at her with his usual pale face, studying her features. His pink tongue poked out from between his lips to wet them, before being abused by his bottom teeth. His voice was hoarse and raspy, sending sparks of electricity down her abdomen. "Do I..."

His eyes darted down to her lips.

"....make you nervous, Ms. Hassan?"

His words slapped her right in the face. She noticed his eyes were intensive and focused, hard expression not rippling in the slightest. And then goosebumps began to scurry across the skin of her legs, as well as her arms—that were confided behind her sweater. She looked up at him with wide eyes, throat dry, unable to answer without sounding pathetic.

His eyes shifted into daggers. "Answer me."

"I—yes. You fucking horrify me."

His eyes flickered. And then something stormed up in his hues, becoming foggy and hidden. His teeth dug deeper into his lower lip before he shot his hand up, open palm, and mumbled inclendo. Making her jump, a book slammed into his hand, as his eyes didn't dare to tear away from hers. He then took another step, the smell of cologne and wine filling her senses. His tone darkened.

"Good."

Her back hit the book shelf. He inched closer. Until their chests almost touched each other. And then he slid the book onto her thigh, making her body shudder, as he wasn't even touching her. His eyes grew hooded with something she couldn't pin point. "Did you enjoy my son's fingers buried in your cunt while I watched, Ms. Hassan?"

Her breath hitched. The phone stuck to her phone as she gripped it tightly, nor even bothering to glance down at it. He tilted his head. "Because I certainly did. A sight it was, indeed. Would it be selfish if I wished to see it again?"

Her mouth fell open. "What—"

The book ran up the flesh of her thighs, passing her skirt. One hand clutched the book shelf while the other grasped the phone even tighter—almost crushing it. A wicked smirk crept onto those pink lips of his. "Can I see it again?"

Her eyes fell shut as the hard—texture of the binding ran up the inside of her thigh. But then her eyes snapped open when she heard a snap of fingers right in front of her face. Mr. Malfoy looked down at her with a scowl.

"Answer me. Can. I. Witness. That. Again?"

She nodded. He shook his head, upper lip curling.

"Use your words."

"Yes," she breathed.

He grinned evilly. He didn't need to say anything else before a sharp gasp came from her lips as the tip of the book rubbed against her clit, hidden behind her underwear, as her stomach clenched beneath her sweater. Her eyes grew heavy from pleasure as it he moved the novel in circular motions, watching her every reaction, as she crumbled apart right in front of him. Just like he wanted.

"Tell me," he whispered lowly. "Does that feel good, Ms. Hassan?"

Her fingers squeezed the book shelf. His face inched  
closer to hers, his warm breath fanning her facial features. This was the hottest fucking thing ever. But her head was dizzy, clouded with pure lust. She didn't imagine he was Scorpius. She wanted it to be him. She wanted him to make her fall apart just for him. And she was—oh she was.

His motions slowed.

"You're not answering—"

"Yes," she whimpered, back arching. "It feels good. Please keep going."

Satisfied, he continued. What made this so much more sensual was that he wasn't even touching her. He didn't even kiss her. But he still had more of an effect on her than anyone before. Not even Scorpius. She was extremely turned on right now. Her hike grinded into the book as he focused on her closely, smile growing whenever she let out a gasp or whimper.

The crevice tubes faster against her clit. It was deliciously giving her the utmost relief. "Oh my," she whispered, shutting her eyes.

"What a lovely sight," he praised, her eyes fluttering open to meet his clouded ones. The once blue color was replaced with a smoky grey. His arm began to move faster beneath her skirt. "Prettiest I have ever seen. Fucking yourself onto a book? Dirty little girl."

Her brows furrowed as the pressure in her stomach began to build. His filthy words only egged her on, and her hands flew out to his shoulder, phone dropping from her hand and onto the floor. She gripped his wide shoulders tightly as she moved her hips faster against the hard—book, gasping out, as he watched her with a smug grin. She looked up at him, panting onto his face. "I—Oh god."

"Show me how pretty you look," he muttered, nose touching hers. But he didn't kiss her. "But this time, do it for me. Fall apart only for me, Ms. Hassan."

Her eyes squeezed shut as she dropped her head, nails digging into the thin dress shirt of his, as she let out a loud cry. His arm flexed as he moved the book onto her clit with a rapid pace. Fire released into her pussy as he let her hold him for balance, but he didn't dare to touch her. For some reason. The book brought her the sweet taste of release as she poured herself out for him, whimpers and cries falling from her lips, as she trembled beneath him. When she began to feel over sensitivity, she whined—lifting her hips away from it.

He chuckled, retracting the book from beneath her legs, and held it up to her face. Panting, she looked up at him—confused.

His lips tugged into a wicked smirk.

"Taste yourself."

Hesitantly, she leaned forward, and licked the wetness off of the book cover. Her juices flooded her taste buds as she never broke eye contact with him, and his smirk grew. "Mind if I have a taste?"

She furrowed her brows, but before she could ask what he meant, he delved down and smashed his lips against hers. They were hot and minty, and tasted of the alcohol he had consumed as well as his recent cigarette—but she melted under his touch. His hands gripped either side of the shelves beside her, ring—covered fingers squeezing them tightly, as she clung to his shoulders. Pushing herself against him, he groaned. Pulling away, he gazed down at her like a predator.

"You taste delicious."

Her cheeks blushed. 

He sent her a stern look. "What do you say?"

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

He held his head up high. "I—"

The alarm went off. They both looked down at the phone, and eyes growing wide, Athena picked it up and blinked up at Mr. Malfoy—who's arms fell back to his side. Horror. She realized what she had just done. And it dawned upon him that she regretted it instantly, because his face tightened, eyes flickering.

"Oh god," she muttered. "This was a mistake. Fuck."

His eyes narrowed. A cold look spread across his features. "Was that before or after you crumbled apart because of me?"

Her blood turned cold. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you—"

"I don't care if you use me," he snapped back, lips inches away from hers. His nose touched hers as his eyes pierced into her brown hues. "Use me. Fucking use me. I don't mind."

She stopped breathing. There was something raw about this moment. Something that made her want to kiss him again—and have him hold her against his body. The passion in his voice made a fire ignite in her body that she wanted to feel for so long—even when she was with Scorpius. But it was dull and out out, for a year, until now. But before she could reply, the door swung open, and Mr. Malfoy folk a large step away from her.

"I am so sorry about the wait," Mr. Zabini sighed, not spotting Athena at first. "My daughter kept using the lock charm on my door—Athena? What are you doing in here?"

Her mouth snapped open, but Mr. Malfoy spoke for her. She noticed his lips were slightly swollen, but only if you focused in directly—which she doubt Mr. Zabini did. He was somehow calm and collected. "She held an interest shout the department that contained the workers of misuse of magic down at the ministry. We were just letting the time pass by while I waited for you."

Mr. Zabini nodded, buying the bullshit story. "Ah. Well, Athena. We're about to have some business talk, so if you would please."

"Yes," she politely smiled. Her eyes flashed over to Mr. Malfoy, and her smile fell. She paled. "Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy."

And with that, she scurried out the office.


	13. “Gossip”

"Spill the fucking beans!"

Athena's cheeks blushed furiously at Hastia's words, biting her lower lip to suppress the smile that had threatened to overcome her lips. The cool winter air made her cheeks a rosy tint, seeping through her tan skin, as she pulled the sleeves of her favorite black sweater over her knuckles. The fuzziness brought a warmth within her, but it wasn't the reason she was scorching hot all over. The culprit was the memories of last night, the steamy events fogging her brain as if it were her own personal drug.

The two were currently on their way to the Three Broomsticks, where they'd be meeting both Albus and Lily. Arms linked, they strolled down the brick—pathway of Hogsmeade, giggling like little girls.

"Athena," Hastia groaned, tugging her arm with a frown, sending her friend a pleading look. "Tell me what happened. I'm the one that planned it out, didn't I? I deserve to know the results!"

Athena's brown hues rolled in a playful manner. "Curiosity killed the cat, Hay."

"Hah. Funny," Hastia grumbled, looking off to the side momentarily. Athena let out a laugh at her friends irritated expression, but when her eyes flickered over to the front of The Three Broomsticks—her smile faded. Her arm fell away from Hastia's, face turning blank, as she heard her heart shred into a tiny piece.

Mr. Malfoy. Tall, pale, handsome. Dressed in his black suit—stealing the hearts of many teen girls and older woman who stared at him longer than they needed to, was sipping his coffee as he spoke with her. Dakota. And what made Athena feel the need to hurl was that she looked absolutely beautiful—red curls flowing down her shoulders, wearing a tight—office skirt that showed off her curves, and a flimsy black long sleeve that was as thin as silk. And it appeared Mr. Malfoy was under the spell of her beauty, because he didn't take his eyes away from hers.

And then she leaned onto her tip-toes, with a flirtatious smile spread across her thin lips, as she brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over his eyes. Athena's throat went dry at the gesture, and she didn't even know why. It was obvious they were together. Which meant that last night, Mr. Malfoy cheated on Dakota with Athena, which made her feel disgusted inside. Her face was pale and disappointed, mouth twisting as she stared at the two with a broken look.

"Tee?" Hastia nudged her arm, brows furrowing in confusion. "What's wrong? You look like you just shit your pants."

Athena didn't answer, not being able to tear away her gaze from them. At Dakota's action, Mr. Malfoy smiled tightly down at her, since she was considerably shorter than him—and it appeared he didn't even mind that she had touched him. Taking another sip of his coffee, lips still on the brim, his head turned to the side. It was then, he met eyes with Athena, and he slowly lowered the coffee from his mouth. His pale hues flickered.

Gaze falling to the ground, Athena cleared her throat. "You asked me what happened," she muttered, looking up at Hastia with a glum look. "He wasn't interested in me. He told me that—he wants Dakota. I told you Hastia."

Hastia's face fell. "Oh god. Fuck. I'm sorry Tee—"

"It's fine," Athena murmers, biting her lower lip out of angst. Her eyes flew back to Mr. Malfoy and Dakota, but his eyes were already on Athena, staring at her as if he was studying her expression. She locked eyes with him as she spoke—somehow wishing he could hear her. Perhaps he could. "It appears that the Weasley woman are—impossible to top. They're gorgeous."

"Athena..." Hastia breathed out of pity, putting a hand on her shoulder. Athena looked at her with a tight, fake smile that almost hurt her cheeks.

"Come on. You know how impatient Lily is," Athena chuckled, pulling Hastia, and heading towards the pub. Hastia didn't say anything else, nor good at comforting, and it was obvious she figured that Athena didn't want to speak further about the subject. Hastia hadn't even seen Mr. Malfoy yet, and Athena kept her curly—haired head ducked, hoping to pass the couple easily without any hardships.

But of course—that wasn't Athena's life.

Everything was rocky.

"Ms. Hassan," an even, womanly voice called out, making the two girls freeze. Fuck. Lifting her head, the two of then stared down at Athena—an sickening smile on Dakota's face. Her fingers drummed the rim of her coffee cup as she eyed the girl up and down, a malicious glint in her eyes, as Mr. Malfoy stood beside her with his coffee squeezed tightly into his hands. She avoided his gaze, staring at the striking blue eyes of Dakota Weasley. "Ms. Zabini. It's nice to see you two girls again. How's your break going?"

Athena looked down at the ground, fists balled. She felt like she crying. She resembled her daughter so much—it felt like Scorpius situation once again.

It appeared she was always the second choice.

Hastia spoke up for her friend, noticing how stiff she had become. "Good. We're actually meeting some of our mates right now," her tone wasn't cheery—but bitter. That wasn't the usual Hastia.

Dakota hummed, ignoring her tone. "Is that so?"

Athena's eyes flickered up at Mr. Malfoy, who was burning holes onto her. His eyes were narrowed as he suspected something was wrong—almost like he was trying to figure out why she was being so quiet. But then Athena heard her name from Dakota, making her eyes snap to the red—haired woman. There was an insidious intention splayed across her icey, blue hues. "Ms. Hassan. I'm sorry to hear that you and Scorpius have broken up. He said it was mutual."

Athena's eyes watered right away. Blinking quickly, there was a pang in her heart. Her cheeks turned white as she held back her tears. "Y—Yes," her voice was shaky—uneven. "I suppose it just...burned out."

"He's dating my daughter," she pointed out, thin brows snapped together. "We came over for dinner a few nights ago and they announced it. Do you—support them?"

Athena felt her lips shake. It was too much. With Mr. Malfoy staring at her intently, and the wicked smile on the woman's face, she felt like she was going to vomit onto the snow—covered ground. Her hand flew to her stomach, and when her lips snapped open, someone else answered for her.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon to ask such rude questions?" Mr. Malfoy's voice snapped into the chilling air, his brows raising over at the woman with a slight scowl. "I don't think I quite understand your intention behind your curiosity, Dakota."

The woman blinked quickly at him. "Well I was just—"

"Yeah," he lifted his coffee to his lips. "Don't."

Hastia snickered beside Athena quietly, while Dakota's cheeks turned crimson. But she pulled a fake smile onto her lips, fixing her collar, as she peered down at Athena. "My apologies, Ms. Hassan. I wasn't aware it was still a touchy subject for you—  
since it's been mentioned that you mutually broke up. I wasn't aware there was any baggage if you will."

Hastia's eyes narrowed. "It's..fine. But may I ask, are you and Mr. Malfoy together?"

Athena's head shot up at that. She sent her friend a glare, but then she felt her throat dry when she heard the woman respond. "I'd like to think so," she chuckled brightly, a wide smile painted on her lips. "I come over almost every night to share dinner. I'm very happy with Mr. Malfoy. He makes me feel like a young girl again!"

Athena looked up Mr. Malfoy, who was staring down at the girl with furrowed brows. His lips opened to speak. "W—"

"Excuse us. We have to go," Athena forced out, a tear rolling down her cheek, as she pulled Hastia into the pub. As soon as they left their sight—Athena muttered bathroom before walking towards the restroom, leaving Hastia to find Albus and Lily. As soon as she entered the room, she stormed inro a stall before slamming it shut, and slid down the wall to hug her knees to her chest. It was only then, she let out a sob.

She was so stupid. She moved too fast. And now—she was heartbroken over two people. Who both tricked her. If she looked like Dakota and Rose Weasley, she could've kept at least someone for herself. She was so unloveable. Her hand slapped over her mouth as she weeped quietly, feeling disgusted with herself. She felt like a cheap whore. Getting off by her ex—boyfriend's father who was already taken. She was an awful person.

Scorpius was right. She was not a good person.

And she was confused. She didn't know what she felt for Mr. Malfoy—but their kiss. It was like fireworks, like in the movies. Everything she ever yearned for was pressed against her, and she felt his passion. She thought he wanted her...but in reality he probably did this to humiliate her. As in the beginning, he didn't like her because of her blood status—and this was his way of reminding her that she was so desperate that she would do anything to feel love. At that conclusion, Athena let out a shout before kicking her foot on the opposite side of the stall wall.

She set herself up. Stupid girl.

After crying silently for twenty minutes, she wiped away her eyes and mumbled a spell to make her eyes non-puffy. Sniffling, she tried to act unbothered as she walked back into the pub—but felt someone grab her wrist right as she exited the bathroom. She couldn't see who had grabbed her and snatched her into the janitor's closet, making her let out a gasp, before the black figure slammed the door. But then she recognized the voice that muttered lumos, the tip of his wand lighting, and a white light broke out into the small room.

His blue hues pierced into her.

She gulped. "Wha—"

"You told me it was a mistake," he told her sharply, his large form towering over hers. She could faintly smell the coffee from his lips. "But I can see that you're lying. I know when people lie, Ms. Hassan."

"You're with someone," she spoke quietly. "I won't—"

He scoffed. "I am no cheater, Ms. Hassan. Dakota and I are not in a relationship. She's just—been there for me ever since my wife passed. She's a friend."

She looked to the side. "That's not what she said."

"That's what I'm saying, damnit." He almost growled.

"It doesn't matter. I need to go," she mumbled, attempting to push past him, but he took a step in front of her. She ran into his chest, large body blocking the door, as he stared down at her with daggers replacing his sharp eyes. She rolled her eyes. "If you would please—"

"No," he barked.

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"You cannot excpect to look at me like...the way you do and then act like nothing happened. That's childish. Don't be difficult," he snapped at her, a storm swirling in his hues, as she looked up at him with her wide—caramel brown hues. He inhaled sharply at his close he was to her. "Answer this. Do you want me?"

Her chest sunk. "I'm not over Scor—"

"I told you to fucking use me," he spoke through gritted teeth. Her eyes watered at his words. "Use me to make yourself feel better. I'm yours to take advantage of. I can make you feel better—even if it's just for a little bit."

"You don't—deserve that," she spat out, squeezing her eyes shut. His piercing gaze made her dizzy. "I will be fine. Just let me le—"

"Do you want me?" He repeated, voice firm and even. It sounded like a command—one he demanded to hear the answer of. Her eyes snapped open at this, and it appeared that there was a glint in his eyes—one that held pure worry. Like he wasn't sure that if he wanted to hear the answer. His eyes flickered down to her lips. "If you say no, I'll leave you alone. But rest assure you—I already know the answer."

Her eyes flew down to his lips. They were staring at each other's mouths, and in that moment, she wanted to reach onto her tip-toes and kiss him with everything she had. The words left her mouth. "Yes," she shakily breathed out. "Yes. I do."

He inhaled. "Then don't torture yourself. Let—me take care of you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. That—was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told her. But she couldn't afford to get hurt again. Especially by her heartbreaker's father. He just looked too similar to him. He reminded him too much of his son. It physically pained her to look at him. Her body shook as she clenched her teeth, taking everything within her to utter force out the words.

"Your son told me the same thing," she whimpered, his face falling at her words. "And he still broke his promise. I failed to take care of him—and he left. I can't disappoint someone else again. I'm sorry."

His brows snapped together. "Are you implying that my son cheating on you was your fault?"

Biting her lip, she sheepishly nodded. When it reached his sight, a furious expression sizzled across his face, rage flaring inside of his blue circles. His lips pressed firmly together, nostrils flaring. His tone slapped her across the face, giving her whiplash. "You met with him, didn't you? What did he fucking say to you?"

"It doesn't matter," her mouth was dry. She could feel the fury leak off of his suit—covered frame. "I just—I'm not—like her—"

"Like who?" He spat.

Her eyes fell. "Them. The Weasleys."

Jaw clenching, a wave of pure white anger crossed his face. But not towards her—but his son. She had been convinced that it was her fault due to her appearance and personality, and figured that Mr. Malfoy would eventually get tired of her as well. But then he surprised her, leaning forward, their lips just inches apart. He took in the sight of her features. "If you ever want to know how fucking stupid you sound—meet me here tomorrow night at nine o'clock sharp. If you don't show up, then I'll take it as you simply do not want to continue what this is."

Her eyes flashed. "But—"

"Don't answer now," he murmered, looking down at her lips. "Show me tomorrow," his eyes swept back up to her glossy eyes. "If you decide to have me, just know—I am only yours. For I also know what it is like to be the second choice, Ms. Hassan. And believe me when I say—you are no mere choice."

His face flickered down at her.

"You're a necessity."

And with that, he turned on his heel, and slammed the closet door shut.

Athena stared at the door in shock. His words—had an effect on her. A warm thrush rolled across her chest as she stood there, completely frozen, cheeks wet with tears. He tried telling her it wasn't her fault—but she couldn't believe anything else but that. Scorpius had told her that if she were a better person, he would be with her. And now his father is saying that none of this is her fault, but his.

And he also knew what it was like to be the second choice? What did he mean?

Mr. Malfoy could never be the second choice. He's....perfect. Too perfect for Athena.

Wiping her eyes, she took a deep breath before swinging open the door, the chatter of the pub filling her ears. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she searched for the fair—haired man, but found no one of the such. She spotted her friends, and with a heavy sigh, she pulled on a fake grin before sliding into the seat beside Hastia. They all sent her confused looks.

"Okay," Hastia sipped her butter beer with a quirked brow. "Either you took a massive shit or—well actually yeah. Why the fuck did you take so long?"

"Yeah," Albus perked up, sending her a worried look. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Athena nodded with a tight smile. "Yeah. I just urm—needed to fix my hair. It was getting frizzy from the cold."

Lily hummed, tilting her head. "Speaking of the cold, which relates to break, which relates to parties, I found out that my moms are leaving for the weekend to see my grandma—which means I have the entire mansion to myself. I'm having a party tomorrow night," she smirked, spinning her straw in her coffee. Her eyes twinkled at Athena. "You're coming right? Hay and Al already agreed to show up."

Oh yeah. Lily has two moms. Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown. Lesbians—which was why Lily inherited the gay gene.

Athena chewed on her lower lip, anxious. "I dunno. Maybe."

Hastia smacked her arm. "Come on! It's the last party before school starts."

"Don't pressure her," Albus glared at the annoyed girl. "She just broke up with Scorpius. Give her time," he snapped before looking at Athena, flashing her a shy smile. "Don't worry, Tee. If you don't go maybe I...can stay home with you. If you want—I mean like—obviously as friends y'know—"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Chill out, Al. You look like you're going to bust a blood vessel."

His face turned pink.

"Anyways," Hastia sighed. "You need to socialize. Show Scorpius that you don't give a fuck about him anymore. You're a hot ass bitch, Tee. Show off your tits and ass for one night. Aye?"

Athena thought briefly. She was supposed to meet up with Mr. Malfoy—but maybe this was wrong. Sneaking around with him. He was Scorpius' father, and she presumed that his words in the closet were only to get him what he wanted. Her body. She knew he didn't care much for her, but the problem was—she wasn't sure if that was the same case for her. She always felt those weird things in her stomach whenever she saw him, and couldn't help but get a fuzzy mind when he smiled.

But she couldn't get hurt again. She—didn't want to be left alone. She couldn't handle it. This was the better option. Having fun with her friends without any male drama. Mr. Malfoy just didn't fit into her life.

Making up her mind, she pushed down the lump in her throat and faked a grin.

"Let's party, guys."

Tomorrow night, Mr. Malfoy will be waiting for someone who won't show up.


	14. “Party”

The ground practically shook as the music raised through the mansion of Lily Parkinson.

Athena didn't sleep well at all last night—meaning she had considerably deep bags that sunk underneath her eyes. Her fingers fiddled as her arms pressed tightl against the light—peach dress she wore, white designs patterned across the material, as she chewed on her lip—gloss coated lips. Her heart was thumping in her chest, eyes sweeping across the crowded mansion with uncertainty, because she didn't actually want to be here. She knew exactly where she wanted to be, but she couldn't afford to get hurt again.

She wanted him though. She really wanted him. But she didn't deserve to satiate her cravings for his affection, because she knew that she was just using him. She saw Scorpius in him—and that's the only reason she's even contemplating on sneaking away from this party and scurrying off into the night. Mr. Malfoy didn't deserve to be used as a vessel for her pleasure. Nit after his wife died merely a year ago.

It was obvious he was hurting as well, just as Athena. The difference was that he was much better at hiding it.

Her blood pumped into her veins at an accelerated pace, shifting onto each foot nervously back and forth, twisting her mouth to the side in distaste. She hated parties. She always ended up losing her friends, just as now, and she had only just arrived. Lily had welcomed her in earlier, but when she heard that beer pong was about to take action, she slipped into the crowds with a—

"Ooh—yes mama! Bring on the pong!"

With a sigh, she shook her head, and headed into the kitchen. Squeezing through sweaty, dancing bodies—she managed to push past some before entering the supplied food room. Hastia was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Albus—which left her alone to indulge in the pooled alcohol that filled a clear bowl in the center of the wooden—sleek, shiny table in the midst of the room. Eyes trained on the red punch that was spiked with heavy amounts of vodka, she smacked her lips before grabbing a red cup from the pile on the side of the platform.

"Fuck it," she muttered. Guess we're getting drunk tonight.

Scooping some of the liquid into the laddle, she poured it into her cup by filling it halfway. Afterwards, she proceeded to lift the cup to her lips before inhaling sharply. She braved herself, shot her head back—and let the vile substance with a fruity tang roll down her throat. Acidic and bitter. Face twisting, she let out a cough, and retracted the brim of the cup from her lips. Wiping her mouth, she already felt the first sip begin to loosen the thoughts that racked her brain.

Leaning against the fridge, she tipped her head back to rest onto it. Eyes hooded, she took countless sips, hips slightly swaying to the music. She wasn't drunk, but she was a bit tipsy. Her limbs became to untighten as the stress of the past few days flew off her shoulders. The buzz began to reach her brain as someone stepped in front of her, and as her eyes narrowed, she noticed he looked familiar.

When the spark of realization hit her, her lips stretched into a bright smile. "James?"

The youngest Potter sent her a boyish grin, brown hair swooped to the side with gel—thick brows raising at her. A plaid, red flannel stretched across his torso, matched with a pair of jeans, which matched his usual persona. Simple and chill. His deep green eyes that he had inherited from his brother, same as his brother's, flashed with a glint as he eyed Athena. "I thought I saw you. No one has as much curls as you, Tee. How ya' been?"

She laughed softly. "I'm good. Shit—you're in year 5 right? How's Professor Ludicrem treating you? I remember his tests were absolutely dreadful."

He nodded, eyes rolling. "He's the worst. I usually get good marks—but the essay portion is super complicated. He corrects every single fucking grammatical error. Bloody physco," he muttered, taking a sip of his own drink. His brows rose. "And you? It's your last year, aye?"

"It's alright," she shrugged. "Can't wait to graduate."

"Yeah," he murmered, clearing his throat. His eyes flickered before his smile slowly faded. His brows furrowed in worry. "By the way—Al told me about what Scorpius did. That motherfucker is telling people that you broke up mutually. But I know he cheated. If you want, I can—"

Athena's smile faded. She looked down at her cup. "No no, it's okay. I guess it's less embarrassing than gettin cheated on, yeah?"

"For him," he snapped, obvious annoyance laced in his voice. "He's a downright prick. Does he know how many guys want you? For an example, my brother?"

Athena snorted, face scrunching. "James—"

He grinned. "What? He always talks about you. Athena likes this kind of pizza—this is her favorite flower—Athena was wearing this perfume that smelled so good—" He mimicked him, making his voice higher. Athena giggled at that, shaking her head at his ministrations.

"You're wrong for that, James."

He shrugged, smirking. "He deserves it anyways. Our Grandma Molly came over for break—and I have to share a room with her because I'm the youngest. Total bollocks, I tell ya. She snores so loudly that I had to use the silencing charm twice! I didn't even know you can break one."

"Yeah—figured that out with Arabeth. She has the lungs of a lion."

"How is your family?" He questioned, sipping his drink. "Last time I saw them was last Christmas."

"I wouldn't know," she murmered. "I've been staying at Hastia's. I can't—face my dad right now. Y'know...with the whole—"

"Yeah," he gulped, blinking quickly. His face paled. "I get that. I would probably do the same."

She brought the cup to her lips—deciding to change the subject. "You have a boyfriend yet, James? Last I heard you had a crush Teddy Lupin. I heard he's bi."

Jame's cheeks tinted pink. He smiled shyly.

"He's...into Lily. He thinks she's cool because she's older, I guess. But it's whatever."

She slapped his arm, sending him a wink. "Don't worry kiddo. You're a catch. He'll tickle your pickle in no time, Jay."

His eyes widened, and he sent her the bird before she laughed at his flustered expression. She set her cup down onto the counter before fixing her dress. "I'm going to find the bathroom. Pretty sure Mrs. Parkinsons remodeled the house," she murmered, studying the crowds with little infatuation. Sending James a small smile, she pecked his cheek. "It was nice seeing you, Jay. Don't be a stranger, yeah?"

"Hm," he hummed, reflecting her smile. His cheeks were still red.

Laughing to herself, she stumbled through the waves of wizards and witches—jumping to the beat of the music. Smiling in a daze, a slight furry ball curled into her brain due to the vodka, she climbed up the stairs before gliding across the hall. But then she frowned. They had moved the bathroom. She released an annoyed huff, hands slapping against her thighs.

She turned around, but as she did so, she ran into a sturdy chest. Letting out a gasp—her eyes peered up into deep blue ones. Her apology that was about to slip from her lips melted into her mouth, instead being replaced by a sneer. Her eyes narrowed into daggers as she glared up at the brunette haired boy, who had his usual cocky smirk tugged across his lips.

"Hello, Athena. Enjoying the party?"

Her fists balled at her sides. "Get out of my way, Nott."

A faux pout spread across his features. His eyes glinted. "That's not exactly party talk, sweetheart—" His eyes swept up and down her figure, tongue darting out to lick his lips, as a hungry flicker flared in his hues. "You look cute tonight. Dressed up for me?"

"You wish," she clapped back bitterly. "But it seems that the only person willing to suck your dick will be a delusional fifth year. Didn't that happen last year?"

His smirk faded. "She was held back, Hassan. Watch your mouth before I put it to better use."

Her face twisted into disgust. "You're disgusting. Move—"

"You look lost," he quirked his brow, the red party lights reflecting across his pale skin. The corners of his lips stretched back into his infamous smirk that reeked of smugness and arrogant intentions. "Need help? Perhaps you and me can go find a room together and help you get over Scorpius cheating on you. If it makes you feel better, I fucked Rose before. She isn't that good."

Her mouth fell open at his words. Disgusting pig. His smirk grew at his reaction, and he tilted his head—furrowing his brows. "To be fair...I can't compare it to you. Can we change that? You look....amazing in that dress, Tee. How about," he promoted, his Slytherin—ring covered finger pushing back a strand of hair from her shoulder. "You let me fuck you and you can call me Scorpius. Yeah?"

Her nostrils flared. She was infuriated.

"Fuck you."

He winked, pleased with her anger. "That's the plan. Is that a yes?"

She shoved him on the chest. Hard. His drink spilled onto his expensive—gray long sleeve. "I told you to get the fuck out of my way, Nott!"

Fury crossed his face. His head snapped up to her as his lips tightly pressed firmly together, jaw clenching. His face was white with anger as he sent piercing daggers down at her, but she didn't act fazed at all. She wasn't scared of him. But then, almost eerily, a sinister smile spread across his lips. His perfect, straight teeth flashed into a wide smile.

"Looking for the bathroom? It's the first door on the left."

Her eyes narrowed. "How did—"

"Read your mind," he cut her off, wiping down his shirt. He peered up at her through his lashes. "Don't take too long in there—or I might just come in and seduce you, sweetheart."

She didn't even bother thanking him. Sending him a sharp curse, she pushed past him, and headed towards the location he specified. He was a fucking imbecile. Clyde Nott. His father was widely known as one of the highest Aurors of this generation, but his son obviously didn't inherit the gene to absorb the selflessness that his father had grown. Clyde was disgusting and used girls—for his own pleasure. Back in year five, Hastia had slept with him because she was curious if she were bi or full on lesbian...and after the experience—

She concluded she was lesbian. Until she fucked Jason Weasley—the son of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson. In the end, it was concluded that Clyde Nott was just horrible at giving girls pleasure.

Scratching her head wearily, she knocked on the door. No answer. Thinking that no one was occupying the bathroom, she twisted open the knob, and immediately froze in her tracks. Her mouth fell open, a silent cry of pain falling from her lips as her entire body froze to ice.

Her heart twisted until there was a stabbing pain in her chest. Her universe shattered.

Scorpius' blonde hair blocked her face, his fingers gripping her throat tightly as he left kisses on her throat. The ones he used to leave her. His hips were grinding into hers as mewls left her rosy lips, small hands fisting in his hair—as her chest pressed against his. He had her pinned against the wall, and this most certainly wasn't a bathroom. It was a bedroom. And when that sunk into Athena's brain, she realized that they were going to...

Her hand fell from the knob. She was crushed under his heel again.

He squeezed her heart in his hands again—draining it. Stomping on it. Breaking his promise.

She took a step back, face completely horrified, which made the floor creak. The two paused their heated session, snapping their heads to the sound, and she met Scorpius' lust—filled eyes. Not showing any sympathy, he simply rose his brow at her, as if she was a bother at the moment. "Athena? What are you doing here?"

Athena's brown hues averted to Rose—who held a deep blush onto her cheeks. She was innocently beautiful. Wide, blue doe-eyes that blinked up at the tan girl with curious intentions. It pained Athena to look at her, as her hand flew to her stomach, a soaring pain settling in her lower abdomen. She tore her gaze away from them, eyes falling onto the ground. "I—I was told this was the bathroom."

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall," Scorpius glared at her. "Wait—have you met Rose? Here," he stepped away from his new girlfriend, looking at her with admiration. He kissed her knuckles, which made Athena's eyes water, as he nodded his head. "Introduce yourself, love. This is Athena—y'know. The girl I used to be with."

Yeah. Athena was sure Rose remembered her. She's the one that fucking caught them.

Rose's blue hues met Athena's. It was a pang in her heart. "Nice to meet you, Athena. You're—beautiful."

Athena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead—she nodded, turning back to Scorpius. "We've met, Scorpius. Remember? If I didn't even catch you two then you still would've been with me, sneaking around with Pippi Longstocking over here," the alcohol in her gave her the boost of courage she never knew she needed until now. If she were sober, there was no way she would've said these horrid things. "But anyways—don't stop on my account. Never stopped you before."

She aimed to leave—but Scorpius had muttered one second babe to Rose before she felt someone snatch her wrist, dragging her out of the room. He slammed the door shut, leaving his girlfriend in there, before he pinned her against the wall. Roughly. This hallway was empty—just like his eyes. They no longer held the love he had for her.

"Get off—!"

"Shut up," he spat down at her. His tone made her freeze under his grasp. His white hair hung over his eyes. "You don't ever talk about her like that again. She doesn't deserve this. Be a bitch to me if you want—but leave her out of it. Don't be angry just because I chose her over you, Athena."

Her lips shook at his words. She tried to escape his hold again. "Let me go, Scorpiu—"

"Face it," he snapped at her. He sent her a look fo disgust. "She has what you don't have. Natural beauty inside and out. You're a horrid wench that is trying to ruin my relationship. Well don't even think about it. We're more in love than I ever was with you."

Her teeth gritted at that. His words made her want to cry. But she didn't want to show him that she was defeated by his words—so she pulled on a fake smile and batted away her tears.

"Good. I hope you're happy, Scorpius. Cheaters deserve to be together."

His upper lip curled, and then he slammed her wrist especially hard against the wall—making her cry out as she felt one of her veins snap. She slid down the wall as she clutched her arm, hissing through clenched teeth, as she was too doubled over in pain to see his figure storm away. And then it became too much. When she heard the bedroom door slam, she let out the tears, squeezing her arm as she quietly sobbed.

He never loved her. He....loves Rose. He's over her.

So why can't she get over him?

It was so hard. And in that moment, she didn't think rationally. She just wanted to feel something. To feel better for a single moment. And that's when Mr. Malfoy's offer flashed into her mind. He was waiting for her. It was around eight thirty—which meant that he would most likely be there waiting for her by now. The pain in her wrist felt like her veins had been severed, due to his roughly Scorpius had crashed it against the wall, making more tears fall onto her already wet cheeks. Trembling, she contemplated.

Being with Mr. Malfoy would cause her more pain. She already felt something minor for him—or she was confusing her feelings for Scorpius and projecting it onto his father. Either way, he was the only solution for her. And she felt horrible right now, and he was there to make her feel better.

She decided on the matter. With her uninjured arm, she pulled out her wand from her belt, and muttered apparate.

As the world twirled around her, her hair became a sopping mess as rain poured down onto her shaking figure. She appeared behind a brick wall right across from the pub, and her eyes squinted as she tried to see through the storm. Heavy winds blew at her as her body struggled against the cold, rain drops mixing with her tears. Her dress was dripping as she swept across the front of the Pub with her eyes.

There he was. Standing there in his black—suit.

Standing right outside. Just as he said.

But he wasn't alone. No.

Dakota fucking Weasley had her hands on his shoulder, and if that wasn't enough, his own hands were on her waist. She giggled up at him as she dug her head into his chest—and he sent her a strained smile as he muttered something that was hidden by the crashing of the rain. They were stood under an umbrella that was supplied right in front of the pub, holding onto one another.

The images of Scorpius holding Rose flashed into her mind.

Her mouth cracked open, pain showing on her face.

They both didn't want her.

Her chest began rising heavily and deeply. And them her heart had completely torn. Dakota rose onto her toes and smashed her lips against Mr. Malfoy's, and Athena stumbled back blindly. Their lips touched. Her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in.

He didn't want Athena. He planned this. To have her witness him kissing another woman. Because he wanted to humiliate her.

She should've known. He didn't really care for her.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she spun around, sprinting down the brick path. The rain felt like knives on her skin, her vision blurry with both tears and the remnants of the weather. She clutched her chest as it pounded with torment, loud sobs falling from her lips, as she left the crime scene.

After all, it practically killed her.

When she had awoken the next morning, her dress hung over the chair located at her desk—there was a bruising pain within in her wrist. But that wasn't what truly hurt her. No. Memories of last night flashed into her brain—and her eyes filled with more tears—her hand falling over her face as she sniffled deeply. She was disappointed in herself. It was by now that she realized that she was meant to be truly alone, and for everyone she wanted to be with someone other than her.

It was after last night that she finally realized—

She had feelings for Mr. Malfoy. And still had feelings for Scorpius.

And it was hilarious. Quite. Because even with two choices, none of then wanted her. She was that undesirable.

Her eyes burned as she rubbed at them, refusing to cry, as she heard a knock at her door. She didn't say anything—a shaky sigh leaving her lips—but regardless the door swung open anyways. I'm pooped in her best friend, mascara running down her cheeks, an exhausted look on her face as she yawned deeply. "Morning, sunshine. My mom woke me up so it's only fair to pass on the torture to you."

Athena didn't reply, instead sitting up, looking down at her blanket covered feet. She was afraid to speak. If she did—then sobs would just leave her lips.

Hastia didn't notice, still practically half. She plopped onto the foot of the bed with a grunt. "I wa so fucking wasted last night, dude. I ended up passing out on a air mattress in Lily's poo—"

"Where were you?" Athena suddenly snapped, irritation in her voice. If Hastia had been with her, then she probably wouldn't have ran into Scorpius and had that horrible night. "You invited me and begged me to come—and then you totally ditched me. That's not cool, Hay."

Hastia frowned. "Woah. What's got your panties in a twi—"

"You!" Athena seethed, taking her anger out on her friend. She was in the wrong. Hastia didn't do anything wrong—but she was so furious with herself that she had the need to reflect it. "Every single piece of advice you gave me has turned everything into shit. Can you just—listen to me for once and get that I don't need your help? It seemed that my life was much better before you began concocting ideas for me to sleep with Mr. Malfoy."

Her eyes turned dark. When Hastia got angry, she was ruthless. Her jaw tightened. "It's not my fault he doesn't want you, Athena. I was just trying to fucking help—"

"You didn't," Athena's voice wavered. "You made everything worse. So thanks for that."

The raven—haired girl stood up off the bed. Her arms folded one another as she sent the brunette—curly haired girl a death glare.

"If you want to be miserable, then do it in your own damn room. I'm letting you stay here because you're to embarrassed to see you're fucking family—and you're telling me that I haven't helped you in the slightest? That's fucked up. I was having fun at the party—and for once, I didn't want to take care of you. I wanted to enjoy myself. Because news flash—not everything is about you!"

Athena stared at her in disbelief. Her voice broke. "Do you—actually feel—that way?"

"Yup," Hastia barked. "You're like a non-paying job. And I'm sick of it. You should leave."

Her brows furrowed. "You're supposed to be my best friend. But now—you sound exactly like Scorpius."

"Maybe he was right," she hissed.

A gasp fell from Athena's lips. Her heart had officially disintegrated. She was officially at the brink of pure torture. It was true. She was nothing but a pest to everyone. And normally—she would've fought back—but Hastia was right. Her friends did turn on her.

They had grown tired of her.

"Oh," she swallowed thickly, eyes drifting to the ground. "I—guess I'll—head home then."

There was a moment of silence. And then Hastia sighed deeply. "Fuck—Tee. I didn't mean that. I'm just—"

"It's fine. I get it," she spoke quietly, standing up as well. She aimed to grab her wand, but Hastia snatched her arm.

"Tee wait—"

A soaring pain flew up her wrist as she gasped out, yanking away, face twisting in anguish.

"What happened?" Hastia gasped breathily, looking down at the bluish tint on her forearm. Athena didn't answer, eyes brimming with tears, and then she let out a small sob. Her knees crashed to the ground as she hunched over, covering her face, as she cried into her hands. It was too much. The only person she had left hated her too.

She heard Hastia sit beside her, hand rubbing her back soothingly. "You need to tell me what happened. That looks bad, Tee."

"He hurt me," she forced out, looking over at Hastia with bleary eyes. "He—told me—what you just said. And then—I made him mad—and he hurt me."

Hastia's face fell. Her eyes flickered with guilt. "I'm such a bitch. I didn't fucking mean it. And—I'm going to kill him. But first—we need to get you help. My dad knows some good healers."

She shook her head. She looked down at the ground, still weeping. "I don't deserve to be healed. No one—wants me. He—doesn't want me."

"Fuck Scorpius," Hastia snapped. "You have me. And our group. You don't need him."

Athena just kept crying. And her friend comforted her. She just couldn't stop. All the pent up pain just drowned her in the pool of pure heartbreak.

She didn't even mean Scorpius.

She meant Mr. Malfoy.


	15. “Thoughts”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely toxic mindset. May be harmful to some.

Athena felt like she couldn't speak anymore without upsetting someone.

She had felt horrible about the way she had projected her built up, fuming anger down towards her closest friend—who had been nothing but purely supportive and encouraging to her. And even then—she had found out that she was such a horrible person that she was a burden to be around. She hadn't realized that Hastia had been taking care of her this entire time, and she had been so obvious to the fact that she literally drained the energy from everybody.

She tried to act happy. Pull on a facade that no one could crack under—but she supposed it wasn't enough. She needed to try harder to make those around her happy. Her emotions just didn't matter enough to be acknowledged because she didn't want to be selfish. From now on, she was going to put others before herself. Her confidence was smashed into the ground anyways, so she really didn't believe she had any self-worth.

Which is why the word no never seemed to leave her mouth. Fear consumed her that she would spark anger in the person if she declined their offers or suggestions, so like a mindless robot, she agreed to everything that was prompted of her.

She no longer wore skirts and dresses. Pairs of light-washed jeans and heavy hoodies covered her frame—because she was extremely insecure. She no longer felt beautiful, because the people who had told her that eventually showed their true colors. They used her. For their sadistic little mind games.

She should've known.

Like father like son.

And the worst part of this entire thing;

Was that she missed him. Scorpius.

Before he became cruel and completely hostile towards her—he was her best friend. Always telling her that she looked absolutely stunning when she wore his clothes, showering her with dozens of kisses across her entire body, smiling up at her with the spark of love in his silver eyes. He looked at her like she was his word—and he was hers. He really was. He was there for her when she was sad, telling her that he'll always be there by her side through absolutely everything and anything. That he would I be a fool to give up a jewel as her.

Consider him a fool.

Because he did give up on her.

She still didn't understand what she did wrong.

Was she not intimate enough?

Did she discard his emotions?

Had he not been attracted to her anymore?

He called Rose beautiful. Inside and out. And that glare in his eyes, filled with passion and fiery desire for the red—headed girl, was stuck in Athena's mind. He used to look at her like that. But he was no longer hers, and she had to accept it.

And Mr. Malfoy. He had her under his manly charm.

Told her words that made her swoon under his sharp, fierce eyes that pierced into hers. He looked at her like she was the most ethereal being that had walked this earth—but it was all a lie. A faux truth. His plan was to show her that she had been so vulnerable and in need of affection, that she would stoop as low as to have sex with her ex boyfriend's father. But no—that wasn't the case. The truth was...

Is that she developed feelings for him as well. They grew inside her, the seed being every single word of promising enticement that he uttered towards her. It sprinted into her veins and made hers heart skip a million beats, but they ended up being filled with a poisonous liquid that ultimately seared the heart into nothing but the ash of his cigarette.

All in all, she was lost. She had lost herself.

She didn't trust anyone. Not even Hastia. It appeared everyone hated her secretly.

And so here she was. Sat inside the office of Mr. Zabini, when she would much rather be rolled into her guest room bed and tucked away—trying to sleep away the rest of her life. She simply had no energy. She just—sat there. Staring at the shelves of books that Draco her pressed her against just a few nights ago, but this time, she felt nothing. She had shut off the part of her brain that made her yearn for the things she simply couldn't have.

The voices were like echoes. The only thing she got out of them was that a healer named Horace Slughorn—previously a Professor at Hogwarts during the war that happened years ago before Athena was even born. She never knew much about it. And so she dug her bum into the chair, eyes blank and glossy, as her face glumly turned blank.

She didn't even notice that the mama had arrived until he stood right before her, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, as well as Hastia, looking down at her with worried looks. In the midst of them was a plump—yet tall man with a towering height that had a green makeshift had placed onto his head. Many stripes covered his uniform as he held a lopsided smile on his lips, eyes boring down at Athena with a spark of joy.

"Athena," Mr. Zabini frowned down at her. His sharp features were contorted into confusion. "This is Professor Slughorn. He taught me potions back when I attended Hogwarts—same as you. He's extremely skilled with healing diagnostics and medical herbs."

The girl nodded, eyes averting to the man. She tried to smile, but instead, her lips turned downwards.

She couldn't even smile properly. The mask had been broken.

"Thank you for coming, sir."

He nodded at her with a grin, taking a seat across from her on the other chair. "You mustn't thank me, deary. It is simply my job. Especially when Mr. Zabini has tons of galleons that he wouldn't mind with sharing me," he sent the man of the house a playful wink, one that earned an eye roll from both Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. He chuckled, raising his brows back over at Athena—who was as stiff as a rock. "But don't worry. I'm only joking. I enjoy my work—and I'm quite good at it as well."

Athena only nodded, making sure not to speak too much. She didn't want to say something wrong. Her anxiety had flown over the roof—and her legs kept tapping against the polished wooden—floor in Mr. Zabini's office.

He squinted his eyes. "Now. Show me your arm, if you will."

Gulping, she rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie before displaying it before him—letting his fingers skin across the flesh gently. She jerked at his touch, since flesh was extremely sensitive. If felt like her nerves had been flayed off, a nasty purple and blue blur that re—surfaced under her skin. It looked horrible. Biting her tongue, she felt her chest sink at the sight before her.

"My," he muttered. His brows furrowed up at her. "What happened again? I'd like to hear the story from you, dear."

She licked her lips. She thought briefly before releasing a small breath. "Urm—well—I was exercising and placed all my weight into my wrist. And then it—just like—snapped, sir."

His eyes narrowed. He tilted his head. "How so?"

She didn't understand why she was protecting Scorpius. She should've told him on him—but what good would that do? She still felt the need to protect him—because she still felt something for him. Years of a relationship can't just be thrown down the drain that easily, at least for her. The thought that he had hurt her on purpose already shattered her self conscious into a million pieces.

"I was doing push-ups and I fell onto my wrist," she murmered, keeping her eyes on the ground. "And I heard a crack. Hastia found me and that's how I ended up in here."

He hummed suspiciously. Standing up straight, fixing his collar, she peered up at him as he waved his hand over her arm. Mumbling an incantation, a bright green map of alchemical symbols appeared above it, tiny letters written in a different language. When he read over the words, his face paled into horror. His eyes snapped up to hers. "You poor girl. The inside of your wrist is completely shattered. I—am not trained to heal broken bones but simply just underlying diseases and magic—infused hexes."

Oh my god. He broke her fucking wrist.

"So who do I need to call that will heal her?" Mr. Zabini's brow rose, arms folded one another with a cross look stretched across his face. Slughorn shifted his head to look at the man, stumbling slightly.

"The best healer I'm acquainted with would have to be Draco Malfoy," he sighed, clapping his hands together. "He graduated at the top of my class and is an army general. Usually soldiers partake in numerous healing lessons that specifically major in broken limbs because that's the usual wounding pattern of the male section of the army. Perhaps I could ring him and have him swing by. I do not know if he's busy or not—of course."

Athena wanted to roll her eyes into the back of her head. Of course he would be the one who had to fucking heal her. It seemed that he made an everyday appearance in her life—and she was sick of it. She did not want to see him, but she also didn't want to say anything that would anger Professor Slughorn. Sinking in her seat—she silently let the adults before her play it out.

"That's fine," Mr. Zabini waved his hand dismissively. "I have work I need to attend and handle. Draco owes me a favor—so I'm sure he'll accept the request," he nodded his head towards them all, then sent Athena a firm look. "Do not worry—Ms. Hassan. We will have you healed by the end of the day. Next time, please just do some crunches and let that be the end of it. Ain't no push-ups supposed to break your damn wrists."

Ms. Zabini and Slughorn laughed at his words, whereas Hastia and Athena sent each other looks. It was obvious that Hastia was irritated with Athena covering for her abusive ex—boyfriend, but it wasn't her place to say anything. Clearing his throat, Mr. Zabini left the office after kissing his wife on the cheek—Ms. Zabini following him out after to get supper ready for the day.

Slughorn had scribbled down a messy note before sending his owl off, letting the extremely old creatures wobbly flap its wings out of the window in the office. While waiting for a response from Draco—which Athena was not excited about—Slughorn excused himself to use the restroom. As soon as the chubby man stepped out the room, Hastia slammed it shut with a flick of her hand, and sent Athena a are you fucking dumb look.

"Why won't you tell them the truth?" She asked with a twisted face, eyes narrowed into daggers. "Scorpius is a walking dick with no balls. And to make the matter even worse—his sperm donor will most likely apparate here and make the tension in the air even more thick. Mr. Malfoy isn't dumb—Tee. He'll know you're lying."

Athena twisted her mouth to the side. She didn't like yelling, and Hastia was being quite loud. Her head held an aching pain that stabbing at her ear drums—and the fuming girl with braids dangling from her head was not helping her in the slightest. With a soft murmer, the words I don't know left her lips as she leaned back in her seat, staring down at the ground.

She simply didn't know what to say. It felt like everything she did was...wrong.

"Athena?" Hastia breathed. She walked over in front of her and sunk to her knees, peering up at her best friend with a worried look. Brows furrowed, face flushed, eyes filled with concern. Her tone came out softer. "You know you can talk right? I—I understand we fought earlier, but I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have been a mindless cunt and used your insecurities against you. It—wasn't your fault."

Athena frowned lightly. Still staring at the same spot in the ground, her head buzzed. "I'm tired, Hay."

Hastia swallowed thickly, placing her hands into the girl's knees. "Do you want to sleep until we get a letter back from Mr. Malfoy? You should rest—"

"You know that's not what I meant," Athena murmered, finally looking into Hastia's dark eyes. Her breathing became shaky. "I'm tired of leeching off others. Sucking up all their—energy because I need—help. What you said this morning—was completely right. I rely on you—too much—and I'm sorry. After I get healed—I'll go back to my house. I've been—abusing our friendship, Hay."

"Fuck," Hastia whispered under her breath. Her fave entirely fell. "What did I do?"

"You helped me. And now it's time for me to be on my own—"

"You sound fucking insane, Athena. Like you have severe depression or some shit. This—isn't a normal mindset. You're not supposed to think so little of yourself."

"But it's how others view me. Isn't it?"

Hastia's mouth fell open. Her voice stuttered. "No. You've got it all wrong—"

"I just need time to myself. To feel better. Then I'll be that good friend to you that you always deserved," she reported with a faint smile, one that hurt her cheeks. Hastia just stared at her in completely terror—the words leaving her best friend's mouth sounding alarming to her. "Scorpius told me that if I became a better person—"

"Athena," Hastia shouted, trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. "He fucking snapped your wrist in half. He cheated on you and then manipulated you into believing it was your fault. And like the dumbass I am, I cemented the idea into your brain. But let me tell you—nothing he says is true. He's a filthy fucking douche bag. You don't—have to change, Tee."

Athena looked to the side. The words bounced right off of her. She was completely immune to everything now. Everyone lies. She learned to not take in any advice anymore—because they simply do the opposite of what they tell her. She didn't want to have expectations that she knew would drop. Hastia would leave too eventually, because it was a ticking time bomb. This morning, Hastia's true feelings towards Athena were revealed.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Athena breathed. "I did. Thank you."

Before Hastia could reply, the every hooting of the ancient owl ringed into the room—flapping its feathery wings as it delved into the office. Dropping a sealed parchment into Athena's lap, her eyes narrowed down at the red—wax stamp that had the initials D.M. pressed the liquid. Biting her lip, she handed it to Hastia, nor even interested in reading it. "Just please tell me what it says. I'm in no mood to read."

Hastia mumbled alright as she tore open the parchment, and it was silent for a few seconds. After about a minute of her eyes sweeping over the words, she looked up at Athena with a pitiful look. "He's urm—coming in about thirty minutes. He just needs to pack his healing potions and maps of the," her eyes glance down at the letter, brows furrowing. "Uh— The bones comprising the wrist which include the distal ends of the radius and ulna. Whatever the fuck that means."

Athena only nodded stiffly, the news not even affecting her. She wouldn't look at him. He would simply prescribe to her what medication to use and then he on his way. She was drained mentally—and learned of his game. That he only planned to display her as a joke. An image of that woman kissing him entered her mind, and for a split second, her heart sank. But then she was back to being emotionless—curling up into a ball on the chair—staring mindlessly at the wall.

Hastia stared at her momentarily. Appearing worried, she stumbled over to the door. "I'm gonna go tell Slughorn that Malfoy numero uno is on his way. Be right back."

Athena hummed, showing her that she acknowledged her words.

The door slammed shut.

Her heart began to pick up its speed as soon as she heard the door swung open again. She felt his presence. That heavy and suffocating vibe that nearly choked her—because he was so intense. But she didn't dare to look at him, because she knew that if she looked into those eyes, her numbness would vanish. All of the feelings of pain and betrayal would seek back into her veins—and she would indeed be a sobbing mess. So instead, she shut her eyes as she heard footsteps. "Ms. Hassan! Mr. Malfoy has arrive—are you alright, Deary?"

"She's a bit under the weather," Hastia muttered from behind her. "Her arm is in a great deal of pain. She couldn't sleep very well last night—so she's a bit tired still."

"Alright then," Slughorn chirped. Her eyes were still shut as she heard him shift. "Mr. Malfoy—I went ahead and ran a pre—diagnostic already. She has a shattered wrist."

His voice sent shivers down her spine. Firm and cold. "What caused the wound?"

She felt electricity bolt in her. He was probably biting back a laugh. Seeing her like this—it probably made him think serves her right since she's a half—blood. Squeezing her fingers tightly, she listened in on the conversation.

"Exercising. She told me that she had put all her weight onto that single wrist."

There was a brief silence. Then, Mr. Malfoy replied lowly. "I've never heard of that as a reason for something so severe as a broken wrist. And judging from her frame, she doesn't seem to hold enough weight to do that much damage."

"Well that's what it was," Hastia defended her friend with a snarky undertone—Athena silently thanking her. "Why does it even matter how—"

"I'd prefer no distractions," Mr. Malfoy's voice snapped harshly. "Clear the room. I'll take it from here, Slughorn."

"Urm—yes. Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

Hastia sighed, making Athena's eyes snap open. She looked up at her with wide eyes. "Sorry Tee," she whispered with a fallen look. "I'll be right outside. If you need me—I'm here."

With a blank look, Athena only nodded weakly. After a few moments, footsteps sounded and then left the room—door closing shut. They were in the office again. Alone. But this time—Athena didn't pay any mind to the healer. She just put her head back down onto the arm of the chair, eyes hooded with weariness.

There was a long silence. Her blood pumped as she heard the floorboards creak beneath her—and then she felt a touch on her hair. He was caressing her. And it felt nice. Sweet. Caring. His scent of expensive cologne filled her senses as he stood right before her, yet her eyes were still shut, as his fingers weaves through her curls gingerly.

She didn't understand why he had done it. He obviously didn't care about her. But the feeling of his hands running through her strands in a soothing manner made her feel extremely safe. Protected. Because she wasn't used to this affection. She couldn't help it—leaning into his touch.

"You didn't come," he finally breathed softly. "I thought—you gave up on me."

She didn't respond. His fingers lifted away from her. She heard shuffling, and then two finger turned her chin, making her face the front of her. Her eyes peeled open and met his striking blue ones—narrowed into slits as they pierced down at her. She looked up at him with glossy eyes. His features tightened when he noticed her unshed tears.

Then, his face paled. His body stiffened.

"You saw—didn't you?"

Her eyes averted from his. The tear that rolled down her cheek was enough for him.

His hand flew to the flesh before wiping it away with his thumb, making her look back into his eyes, lips trembling. Why was he torturing her? Did his game not work? Did he still find amusement in this?

"She means nothing to me. You're always on my mind, Athena."

He said her name. And the way it rolled off his lips was ginger and alluring. His features that were usually sharp and tightened were now soft and careful—brows lightly furrowed down at her as his palm slid back and forth on her cheek. "You're like this damned thing that cannot leave my dreams. I'm not supposed to have you—but I don't want you. I crave you. And I know you feel the same for me."

She pushed away his hand, shaking her head. "I'm—tired. Leave—me—be."

He swallowed thickly. "You don't believe me."

"She kissed you," Athena blinked quickly. "And—you didn't—push her away. You—are just—like Scorpius. Leave me—alone, please."

"She was drunk," he sternly answered. "I pushed her off as soon as she touched me. But you must've not seen that. Prior, she was seated inside of the pub and had far too many drinks. She saw me outside and waited beside me as I attempted to apparate her back to her place. That's why I was holding onto her. But then she—wasn't in the right mind—and kissed me. But I made it clear—that I was not interested in her. That's the truth, Athena."

His words sunk into her brain. And she believed him. He held a sincere look in his eyes. But still—he had hurt her. And he will eventually grow tired of her, just like Scorpius. And then she will be left broke again. And she could not handle that.

His eyes narrowed. "You believe me or not?"

She nodded. "Yes. But—that doesn't—change anything."

A look of anger flashed across his face. "And why not? I'm basically pouring everything out to you and you still can't trust me? What do I have to do—"

"I cannot handle being abandoned again," she slightly shouted, making him flinch at her sudden loudness. She sat up in her seat, muscles sore. "I will not use you. And I certainly—can not—compete with those girls. I—don't have enough energy. I'm too tired, okay? I'm fucking exhausted."

He stared down at her as if she had just punched him square in the nose. His eyes kept flickering up and down her features, and then he nodded stiffly.

"You deserve to feel joy, Athena."

That's the last thing he said before pulling a diagnostic over her wrist, briefly checking it, and left the room with a click.

She didn't believe him. Not anymore.


	16. “Drunk”

The pale blue walls that surrounded Athena drew in on her.

Back laid flatly against her mattress, hooded eyes staring blankly at the foot of her bed—she felt alone. Isolated. Just as she had promised, she returned home after getting medication for her wrist. A small—white cast had been wrapped around the fractured bone, and due to her father being an Arab, he absolutely freaked out when he saw what had happened to her. She had told him the same lie that she had uttered to Slughorn and Malfoy, and told him that she wanted to rest in her home.

Every couple hours, he would deliver food to her. She pretended to sleep—not wanting to speak to anyone right now and spark a conversation. He would rub his head and kiss the top of her head, and then shut her bedroom door with a click. But what he didn't know was that she was indeed wide awake, curled into her side, sinking her teeth into her lower lip to suppress the cries that threatened to leave her lips. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Break was supposed to end in about two days, and she did not want to attend school once again. She had only been home for about a week now, and although she missed her family—she couldn't face anyone right now. She couldn't pretend to be okay when she was slowly withering away inside. Seeing people chatter around her as their daily lives carried on—didn't make sense to her. Because she felt like her entire life had just been snatched by the one person she always spent time with. The one person she gave everything to.

He was her first everything.

But her mind wasn't stuck on his silver, smoke-filled eyes. They were focused on the feeling of his father's fingers weaving through her hair, promising to make her feel better—just like he always managed to do. The way his touch felt on the flesh of her thighs as he tried to find a cure to the ending of her pain. The way his eyes would glint whenever he looked at her, brows lightly furrowed as if he was trying to figure her out. He always saved her. And the way her name tumbled from his perfect pink lips, voice silky and hoarse, made a butterfly flap its wings of pure infatuation into the corner of her chest. Right beside her heart.

And she wanted him. More than anything.

But she was too weary to compete with Dakota. Her daughter had snatched her first love's figure eight out of her grasp—so who's to say that her mother won't do the same to Mr. Malfoy? He sounded quite convincing when he admitted that he wanted no one other than Athena, but she couldn't bring herself to trust him. She couldn't trust anyone. She believed that everyone secretly loathed her on the inside, and that he would too drop her as soon as he grew worn out on her presence.

She hadn't been texting her friends back. Pushing them away. Any type of social interaction made her feel nauseous.

Her phone had rang. She didn't flinch, keeping her position on the bed, until it rang again. Someone had been calling her. She let the tone play out before it began once again, repeating the cycle. After about four more rings, she twisted her mouth to the side before letting out an aggravated sigh—and snatched the small, black device off the table. But when her eyes met the contact name on the screen, her heart shattered.

Turning the phone off, it was still in her palm as it began ringing another time. Her brows furrowed. Was he okay? She shouldn't even care if he was hurt. He broke her wrist, convinced her that she was entirely nothing without him, and cheated on her more times than she probably even knew. And the horrific thing about the matter is that he showed no compassion towards her.

So when she swiped her thumb over the screen, she mentally called herself an idiot.

She held it up to her ear, hand shaking, as her eyes turned watery. Her bottom lip trembled. "What—do you—want?"

There was a heavy breath that sounded through the other line. Her eyes narrowed as she heard a slur of words in the background. _"Tee Tee! I—miss you babe. You looked so pretty at the party_ ," his wobbly voice was cut off with a hiccup before he smacked his lips, his voice breathy and uneven. _"I can't see you. Where....are you?"_

Her fingers tightened around the phone. His words pained her. Why did he call her and not Rose?

"Call your—girlfriend," she swallowed thickly, and was about to pull the phone away and hang up, until she heard him mumble something else. Something that made her heart ache.

_"I just—I miss my mom. Tee Tee_ ," he used the nickname he used to call her back in sixth year. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek at the words, remembering how it used to make her feel. She shut her eyes, holding back a sob. She heard him sniffle on the other line, which was scratchy due to the connection. _"You get it. You—helped me. Help me—Tee_ ," he slurred with a weak voice.

She shouldn't have fallen for it. But the truth was—she still cared for him. She wasn't in love with him anymore, but she valued his well being. Obviously he didn't care for her since he physically and mentally abused her—but she was trying to become a better person. And the first step was by trying to help anyone that possibly seeked her aid. Even if she did feel genuine fear about getting hurt by him again, he was drunk and vulnerable.

She couldn't let him hurt himself. She didn't have it in her.

She wasn't enough. And she wanted to be. She wanted to prove that she can be helpful and not make everything about herself.

She wiped the tear on her cheek, sitting up. "Where are you, Scorpius?"

She heard him giggle. " _Where we had our first date. I remember you were wearing this—red sweater—that I liked. You're pretty, Tee Tee._ "

His words tortured her. He didn't mean it. He just—was out of his mind. This was becoming pure torment for her. Letting out a shaky breath, she nodded although he couldn't hear. "I'll be there soon," she mumbled before hanging up, slapping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at her bed—contemplating if she should do this.

She felt conflicted. But she needed to make sure he didn't get himself injured. Squeezing her eyes shut, she realized a quick breath before changing into a white—fluffy sweater and a random pair of jeans. Her eyes were rimmed with red and the flesh beneath then was puffy and swollen, due to the burning tears that emitted from them on a daily basis. Sniffling, she grabbed her wand off the counter—and twirled it in the air.

Her voice was quiet. Filled with regret.

"Apparate."

There was a snap in her lower abomden, and her legs felt like jelly due to her not eating anything for almost an entire day. Small, black spots clouded her vision for a second as she appeared right in front of the short stacked, dimly lit building. Coincidentally, she landed right beneath an umbrella that had shielded her from the rain that was crashing down onto the pavement. Inhaling the icy oxygen due to the chilly winter air, she balled her fists before pushing herself to enter the pub.

Mere chatter filled her ringing ears as she blinked quickly. Her brown hues swept over the crowds, catching the gazes of a few men that held hungry flares in their pupils, in which she just swallowed thickly and ignored. She felt eyes burn onto her as she pulled the sleeves of her sweater over knuckles, and began searching for a wasted Scorpius. Chewing on her lower lip out of angst, her eyes turned wide as she spotted him at the bar—mumbling incoherent sentences as Madam Rosmerta looked at him with an irritated look.

He had a bit of slobber on his chin, eyes barely open as he leaned against the counter. She instantly walked over to him, and when he spotted her—he realized an excited shout. Silver eyes sparkling, he opened his arms. "Tee Tee! I thought—" hiccup "You wouldn't come! I missed you," he grinned, trying to hug her, but she pushed him back down onto the chair before sending Madam Rosmerta an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Madam Rosmerta. Do you think we can use one of your rooms to calm him down in," Athena asked her politely, sending her a tight lipped smile. The woman who's breasts spilled out of her black work corset sent her a pointed look, almost making Athena blush at how beautiful she was. All the men obviously came for her. Her thin brow rose down at the girl.

"I suppose it's fine. But only one time, okay?"

Athena nodded. "Thank you so much."

Her arms wrapped around Scorpius' before she helped him onto his feet, mumbling come on as the curvaceous woman led them to one of the back rooms that was part of the motel aspect of the building. There was a bed in the center, a fireplace on the side—and the carpet was flush and beige. As soon as the two entered, she laid him down onto the bed before scurrying over to the door. Athena sent the woman a grateful look. "I'll pay for the room. He—"

"No," Madam Rosmerta shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. Her blonde curls fell over her petite shoulders as she tilted her head. "I'm aware of what that boy did to you. After—all, you threw the butter beer I made onto him. He doesn't even deserve to be taken care of by you—but it's fine. For you the room is free, but this is a one time thing only."

The younger girl frowned. Her words touched her heart. "Are—you sure? I don't mind paying you. It doesn't seem right."

The woman's face broke out into an alluring smile. Her black eyes sparkled. "Don't tempt me, hun. I ain't the nice type like this usually. Now—go help that mess of a child before I hex him a silencing charm to stop those awful groans. I'll fetch a sobering potion."

Athena rose her brows as the woman's hips swayed, leaving them alone. Okay then. It appeared she wasn't a fan of Scorpius either. Letting out a sigh, she shut the door behind her, and slowly spun around. Scorpius was laying in a starfish position, staring up at the ceiling, looking absolutely horrid at the blank white platform. "Oh my god. I can see the entire galaxy, Tee. It's like little swirly—" hiccup "swirls."

Her brown hues rolled at his words. He began spinning his hand towards the sky, laughing like a child. She swallowed thickly as she watched him, completely sure that he was unattractive to her now. Beads of spit had fell past his chin as his eyes were red and foggy, hair messily hanging in his face, as he mumbled weird sentences. Hurry up Madam Rosmerta. She shifted back and forth awkwardly for a few moments due to being nervous.

Then, his arms dropped. His eyes snapped over to hers. "Come—here."

Her eyes narrowed. "You should sleep, Scorpius."

"I don't want to sleep," he wiped the substance off his chin with his sleeve, sitting up in his bed. His legs hung off the mattress as the blanket wrinkled, a sudden fog lighting up in his eyes. His eyes trailed up and down her figure before he licked his lips, squeezing the covers with his fingers. "You look pretty, Tee. Your hair is wet though."

She blinked quickly. "It's raining."

He helped himself up before walking over to her, making her back hit against the wall. The smell of fire whisky filled her senses as he breathed down at her, jittery hand coming up to touch her cheek. She flinched at his touch—not liking how warm his hands were. They weren't like Mr. Malfoy's, which were cold and icy. A nice contrast against her hot skin. His eyes hooded down at her. "I want to kiss you."

She pushed away his hand. "You have a girlfriend. And you're drunk. Go back to the bed."

He pouted. "I said I want to kiss you. Wait—who's my girlfriend agai—oh! Yeah," he recalled, making Athena's mouth fall open. He was such a fucking dick. But then he shrugged, a drunken sloppy look covering his features. He smirked down at her with a sinister look. "She's not here. Besides, I know you still—" hiccup "like me. Come on, Tee Tee."

His face inched closer to hers, and for a second, she felt overwhelmed. He was pressuring her. And she did not want to ruin a relationship—even though they had both done the same to her. Sending him a glare, she braced her palms onto his chest before shoving him away. He stumbled back and almost lost his balance. "Scorpius! I said no. I am not going to kiss you."

His nostrils flared. Face turning a furious white, he let out a roar before slamming his fists on either side of the wall—with her in between. She jumped at that as he looked down at her with a curled lip, his chest heavily rising in fury. She looked up at him as she slightly shook in fear, her breathing becoming shallow.

"I said I fucking want to kiss you!" He shouted, diving in to press his lips to her, but she turned her head just in time. Instead, he met her neck, and then he grabbed her face, making him face her in the eyes. She began to struggle against his grip as he made their lips collide in a nasty kiss, making her scream into his mouth, as she kicked her legs. His teeth chewed on her lips as a small pain emitted from the flesh of her mouth, since he was being so rough with her. "Kiss me back!" He growled against her.

"Sto—!"

He swallowed down her words as his other hand flew to her sweater, trying to dive his fingers under the waistband of her sweater. Her adrenaline kicked though the roof as he pushed himself against her more—making her cry out in panic. And then she raised her knee, colliding it with his lower part, making him grunt and nip at her lip roughly. She tasted blood as he flew away from her, falling to the ground, holding his sensitive part as he cursed repeatedly.

Breathing heavily, she stared down at him in horror. He almost raped her. But she wasn't crying. No. She realized something. And after she did—she sprinted towards the door, until he grabbed her ankle. She let out a shout as he peered up at her through pleading eyes. "Don't leave me. I know—you love me, Tee. I'm so sad without you."

Her face flickered. And then she kicked his hand away from her, sending him a harsh look.

"I do not fucking love you."

His face fell at her words, and then she swung open the door, and ran into Madam Rosmerta holding the potion in her hands. She gasped at the messed up appearance of Athena, but before she could say anything, the girl ran past her and pulled out her wand—grunting Apparate as she sprinted down the hall.

She stood right outside the manor.

The rain poured down at her as she hesitated to take the first step. Rain drops trickled down her cheeks as her eyes focused on the bulky—black door with a golden knocked in the center of it. In the night, the tall building towered over her as if she was a mere ant. The architecture was absolutely breathtaking, but due to it being pitch black outside—it craned into the clouds with a sinister aspect to it. Her heart was racing in her chest as her head tilted back down to the front door step.

Mr. Malfoy.

When Scorpius forced himself on her—she realized that she did not want Scorpius. Whenever she thought of him now, he completely disgusted her. There was a single strand of caring she had left for him, and although she would still push herself in front of a train for him if it came down to it—she wanted to feel good. To be happy. Like his father said.

"Even if it's just for a little bit."

Her body shook from the cold as the steps beneath her groaned, taking a while for her to finally reach the top. Lips shaking, chest tightened—she wondered if this was a good idea. If she should do this. But then she remembered how amazing it felt to have his hands on her body, feeling like she was his, she remembered how dangerously intoxicating it was. Like he was her own little drug that she couldn't stop fucking thinking about.

Her fists collided with the door.

For a moment, she figured it wouldn't swing open. But much to her surprise, easing her nerves, it did.

Mr. Malfoy had his white sleeves rolled up, reading glasses on his eyes—covering his pointed nose just on the bridge. He had a natural furrow in his brow as he didn't fully comprehend that Athena was before him, until his eyes flashed, taking in her soaking appearance. She was completely drenched as she stared at him, cheeks pink as she flushed heavily.

He gulped, eyes narrowing. "Athena. Are you al—"

She cut him off my lunging forward, smashing her lips against his, her cold and wet hands flying to his neck. He inhaled sharply as their lips met—and his own much larger hands flew to her damp sweater. He licked her lower lips, and tasted the metallic metal of blood. He sucked on the wound which made her moan softly, his free hand flying to her cheek to brush the wet hairs away from her face. Before the kiss could deepen anymore, he pulled away, panting down at her with his beautiful swollen lips.

"Why are you bleeding?" He asked firmly, his hand protectively squeezing the flesh of her hips.

Her big brown eyes peered up at him. Her voice was quiet. "Make me feel better, Mr. Malfoy. Help me."

He visibly tensed at her words, lips parting open in slight shock. And then his face returned to that hard, icey expression that usually staid on his sharp features. His pale hues turned much more darker as his thumb spread apart from his fingers, running over her bottom lip, his sight focused on the way her lips parted almost too quickly for him. His chest tightened as he looked back up into her intoxicating

brown eyes. "Are—you sure? I can't—control myself once I—"

Instead of answering, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his again—but this time, he harshly kissed her right back. He wasn't being gentle anymore, and Athena knew that he was going to keep his promise.

He was going to make her see stars.


	17. “Steamy Night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mature fucking scenes]
> 
> [This is the most filthier thing I have ever written. Oh my god.]

His hands held her as if she was going to melt through his touch.

With a hoarse mutter against her lips, Mr. Malfoy mumbled apparate before the world around the two of them vanished from the environment. Athena felt the soles of her dirty sneakers dig into the cold—black below her that had merged into a flush, plump matting of a carpet that welcomed her sweetly. Their lips didn't break for a second as he walked forward, slamming her back against the wall, as both of his hands clung to her cheeks with a dominant intent.

His lips were stained with the taste of spearmint, which kept pushing against hers with a hidden need. Her breathing became heavier as he didn't let her move at all, her hands gripping his muscular biceps that were being flexed under the restringing frantic of the white, collared long sleeve shirt he had been wearing. The bottom of his glasses nudged against her nose as he grabbed both of her wrists, being gentle with the one that had been wrapped in a cast, and pinned them against the wall.

Closing his soft lips around the wound on her lip, he ran his tongue over it as he continued to kiss her. A soft moan fell from her lips at the soothing action, her heart fluttering, as she felt waves of more and more arousal begin to form in the pit of her stomach. His touch was a cascade of fires that lit upon her flesh, burning everything in its path. When he finally pulled away from her, tips of their noses touching, his eyes had completely morphed from clear and icey to dark and storm—filled. His blue hues were foggy as he stared right into her eyes, both of their lips puffy and covered in each other's spit.

She felt shy under his intense stare, biting her lower lip as her cheeks blushed a deep scarlett. His eyes flickered at the action.

"Don't fucking bite your lip," he demanded—voice stern and grim. A hint of possessiveness flashed in his eyes as she instantly obeyed, releasing it from the hold of her teeth. His fingers tightened around her forearms, in which he slightly gasped, as his eyes turned red. He had completely changed. "I..."

His eyes flickered down to her lips.

"am...."

He licked his own.

"going..."

He looked back up at her with red, animalistic hues.

"to fucking _ruin_ you, Athena."

Her lips fell open at his words, stomach twisting as her pussy throbbed at the sentence he spat out. Her chest tightened at the sinister look he sent her, and then she let out almost a choking sound.

"Please do."

His lips stretched into a malicious smile. Almost like he was imagining what he was going to do to her. And then—he shocked her.

He released her from his grip.

With wide eyes, she blinked quickly. "Did I—"

He spun around, giving her a great view of his braid back, as he slowly stepped over to his bed. A dark forest green comforter spread across the mattress, appearing to be queen sized—because it was huge. The black headboard added to the elegance as he pulled out his wand from the back of his pocket, still not turning to face her, as he spoke out a spill swiftly from his lips. And then a glowing light appeared on the ceiling, making Athena frown, her eyes sweeping up to where it had sprouted from.

Her cheeks flushed. Breathing becoming labored, her heart sunk into her stomach. Her throat went dry as she studied the giant mirror that spread across the ceiling, where it was no longer a white wall but just the reflecting glass. Her legs shook as her brows furrowed in completely confusion, and he snapped over to her without turning around. Shifting his head to the side, she only spotted his perfect, sharp side profile. "Come over here, love."

Still eyeing the mirror, her feet carried her towards the eery man that stood right in front of his bed. As soon as he felt her presence beside her, his eyes snapped over to her, and he sent her a shit—eating smirk. One that send shivers down her spine. "Can you do something for me, mon cherie?"

The French words added onto the lust that poisoned her system. She was aware that his words vaguely translated to the words My Dear—but the way his voice dropped an octave when he spoke the other language made her knees weak. She couldn't speak without sounding like a mindless pathetic child, so instead she just nodded, her breath absolutely taken away by the messy—haired man in front of her.

He turned to face her, stepping close to her, and lifted her chin up with his single finger. The green—emerald diamond burned into her scorching flesh with its cold texture, but not as much as his piercing stare stabbed into her mind. It felt like he could see all of her. His lips slowly parted. "Promise me you will stay still? Don't move. That's all I want, love."

Fuck. That name made her want to take him right there on the bed. She nodded again, and he clicked his tongue, shaking his head with that permanent smirk.

His finger dug further into her chin.

"Use your words. Be a big girl."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She spoke quietly.

His brow rose. "Call me Draco, love. Go ahead. I want to see those pretty lips say my name."

She gulped, turned the fuck on. He stared at her with admiration as she licked her lips. "Draco."

His eyes flashed as his smile vanished off his face. Taking on a more stone—cold appearance, a low growl falling from his lips, he threw his hand onto her arm. She flinched as he fiddled with the top of her sweater, running his fingers across the flesh of her collarbone, a hum rumbling from his chest. His eyes flashed back up to hers.

"Can I undress you, ma petite colombe ( _my little dove)_?" He whispered lowly, his chest almost pressed against hers, as the tension in the air grew so thick that if she had a knife, she could cut it into individual pieces. Her eyes hooded in yearning as she nodded, and his upper lip curled. "I only take verbal confirmation. Use your fucking mouth."

Her chest rose. "Yes. You can—Draco."

She liked the way it swept off her tongue. His name was smooth and silky, and it felt almost too perfect to utter out loud. At her words, he grew satisfied, and tugged at the bottom of her leaking sweater. Fingers growing wet, he lifted it over her head before letting it pool onto the floor. She was wearing a thin tank too underneath, no bra beneath the flimsy material, as her nipples poked out through the fabric. They were hard and begging for attention.

His eyes flew down to her breasts—perky and small. His long and transparent fingers dragged down the skin of her arm, making goosebumps rise, before he ran them back up the limb before resuming eye contact with her. Her plump lips had small gasps leave them as he stared right into her hues, letting the strap fall down her shoulder. He did the same to the other one, and then sluggishly pulled the shirt off her head.

Eyes staying on hers, he kept his self control. He appeared calm and collected, the opposite of her. His hands stayed on either side of his body—and then he finally looked down at her bare torso. A fire blazed in his black hues as his face paled, brow quirking. She gulped as he stared down at her breasts.

"These," his fingers reached down to twirl around the buds, but not touching the center. It felt like pure torture. Her chest kept rising and sinking as she struggled to stay still—looking at him with pleading eyes. But he wasn't looking at her—keeping his attention on the hard buds he teased. "...are breathtaking. The best I've ever seen, _ma petite colombe."_

His complement made her cheeks burn. He continued to make circles around her nipples, but not daring to touch them. Her lips began to tremble as her nerves felt like they were on fire, and when she thought that he was finally going to pinch them between his calloused fingers, his hands fell from her chest. Her brows furrowed—but before she could show her disappointment, his cold hands touched her hips. His eyes looked up at her, smirking.

"Cute jeans. Can't wait to see them them on the floor," he retorted cockily before pulling them down her legs, bending himself before he fell to his knees. She stepped out of them before kicking them to the side, just like he said, and then he peered up at her through his lashes. His hands slid up the outside of her thighs, making her shiver, his touch feeling like heaven itself soaking against her skin. When they reached the outer waist band of her white cotton underwear, he grinned up at her. "I've never been on my knees before for a woman. You've got me going fucking insane, love. Je vais te ravager ( _I'm going to ravage you)."_

And then he tugged them down in a swift motion, making her gasp, as his eyes trained on the fabric. He watched as she lifted her feet to step out of it, and then he stood back up, not even glancing at her pussy. She was entirely naked before him, and yet he was still fully—clothed. And by the look on his face, he wasn't intending on being undressed anytime soon. He rested her palm on her lower abdomen as he pushed her gently against the bed.

"Lay down," he murmered gently, sending her a small smirk. "Get comfortable. I'm not going anywhere, pretty girl."

She rested her back against the mattress, propping herself onto her elbows, as she watched him stand at the edge of the bed. And then she let out a yelp as he hooked his hands around her ankles, and yanked her roughly to the brim of the mattress. His hips leaned against the blanket as he slowly spread open her long legs, eyes trained on her glistening pussy that had grown wet due to how he had teased her repeatedly.

His eyes didn't leave her lower lips. "Look at the mirror."

"Wha—"

His eyes darted to hers. His eyes narrowed. "Look in the fucking mirror. And don't look away until I'm finished. Or else you can leave."

She blinked down at him before twisting her mouth to the side, and then nodded. Her head rested back as she looked at the reflection—and her mouth fell open. There she was. Petite, tan figure laid across the bed—with a mess of white hair settled right between her thighs. Her lips were red and bruised, eyes half—closed, hair dripping down her shoulders as it dried. Her cheeks were a flushed pink as she felt his hands run inside the inside of her thighs, making her jolt.

She watched in the mirror as his pale fingers massaged the area right above her clit, not touching the throbbing bud. She heard him hum. "This perfect little cunt is so messy. And—" he ran his freezing finger down one of her lips, collecting the juice that ran down it. She heard him sucking on his finger afterwards. "You taste so fucking addicting. Mais je vais vous torturer avant de le goûter pour de vrai [ _But I'm going to torture you before I taste it for real]."_

She had no idea what he said, but then a sharp breath left her lips as she felt his warm tongue rub up the inside of her thighs—teasing her. A whimper tore from her lips as she rested her injured arm against the blanket, the other one squeezing the bedsheets as she looked up at the mirror desperately. He ran the muscle on the sides of her lips, missing her slit and clit, as she felt her pussy absolutely ache at his non-merciful actions.

He felt one of his fingers spread her lips apart, and then he set a kiss right above her clit. Her lips shook as her eyes watered. "Draco—I can't—"

"It's okay," he spoke sweetly from between her legs, setting another kiss in the same spot. "You're doing amazing, love. Just keep looking at the mirror and watch your perfect self—and I'll make you feel all better."

A huff left her lips as she looked at herself, feeling him blow onto her clit with hot air. She squirmed under his touch, making him chuckle, as he pressed open mouthed kisses on the sides of her pussy. She couldn't handle this. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek, watching it in the mirror as it fell onto her neck. It was beginning to hurt how turned on she was—and he was just tormenting her. She sucked her stomach in as he continued to touch everywhere but the space right between her legs, and she sniffled.

His head shot up. She spotted it in the mirror. His voice was mocking. "Look at me, love."

She looked down at him, another tear rolling down her cheek. The corners of his lips twitched. He had fucking destroyed her. His eyes glinted. "What's wrong? Why are you crying, _ma petite colombe_?"

Her lips quivered. "Draco—you know what you're—doing. Please."

He grinned evilly. "Keep your eyes on me. If you look away, I'll stop."

Before she could answer, his tongue stuck out of his mouth, and he licked a flat stripe up her folds. A loud moan fell from her rosy lips as he stared up at her—wrapping his lips around her clit. He sucked on it gently, flicking it back and forth in his mouth, as both of her hands flew to his hair. Her toes curled as she moved her hips against him, never breaking eye contact with her. His warm tongue made bolts of electricity shoot up her pussy, a series of fuck fuck fuck falling from her lips.

He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her clit before dragging his tongue down her folds, and pushed it in. It made hot shivers roll down her spine, filled with pleasure, as he began thrusting it into her sopping pussy. Her fingers tightened in his hair, making a groan vibrate against her, making her back arch. "That feels so good," she gasped out.

She felt him smirk against her as he rose his lips back to her clit, giving it some attention. It pulsed under his hot tongue as he ran a danger into her folds, never letting his eyes leave hers, as he sunk one into her core. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her head fell back, and he nipped at her clit.

" _Ah_!" She cried out, cringing.

"Look at me," he growled before sucking on her once again, and she complied, looking down at him. Her head was fuzzy with rapture as her eyes squinted, feeling him sink another finger. He started slowly, stretching her out for what was to come later. Scorpius never did this as good as Mr. Malfoy. He was ten times better, reaching places she didn't even know existed. The ball began to wrap around her organs as her body shook, his fingers picking up speed. Her fingers brushed away the pale hairs that fell over his face, wanting to see his perfect blue eyes.

He pulled his mouth away. Wiping it with the back of his hand, he crawled over her body before pressing his lips to his. She was so close. She tasted her juices on his tongue, and then he pulled away, breathing down at her as he added a third finger. Her mouth fell open as he smiled. "Does that feel good, love? Yeah? You're so pretty it pains me, _mon_ _amor_." He complimented in a cooing and mocking tone—one that made her nod her head quickly.

Her hands pulled at his hair, arms shaking.

"Do you wanna cum on my fingers?" He whispered, as if they weren't alone. She felt so intimate with him in this moment. Her lips shook. His brow rose. "I bet you would look so stunning. Grinding yourself onto my hand instead of a fucking book. Do you like the sound of that?"

Her eyes shut as a mewl left her lips. His fingers fucked faster into her pussy, at a bruising pace that made non-stop moans spill from her lips, as he stared down at her like she was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen. She forced out a yes before it became a chant.

_"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes—"_

She lost her orgasm for the second time. Her eyes snapped open to meet his—and he smirked down at her as his fingers left her pulsing pussy. "Not yet. I'm not done with you, love."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She let out a soft whimper, nose wiggling, as his eyes softened. She was so close. Every touch felt so sensitive for her—and he wasn't letting her have that release. She turned her head to the side, trying not to sob. His fingers caressed her cheek, making her look at him.

"Hey hey," he cooed in a sweet tone, brows furrowed. "I'm doing this for you. You are going to cum so fucking hard. You have my word. Je vais prendre soin de toi ( _I'm going to take good care of you)."_

She sent him a small nod as he wiped away her tears, and pecked her on the nose. "Do you want to undress me or have me do it myself?"

Her lips curved. An excited glint covered her eyes. "Can I?"

He smiled warmly. "Of course. C'mere."

He helped her stand up, away from the bed, before he stood right before her. He guided his much much hands over her dainty ones—setting them on his chest. His tone was soft. "Go on. This body is yours, love. Don't be shy."

Her heart fluttered as he smirked down at her, and then her fingers fiddled with his buttons. She could smell cologne emit from his clothes as he stared at her closely, too much in a trance to look away at her adorable face. Her eyes narrowed as she worked the last buttons before pushing his shirt off his torso, and her cheeks turned pink. Her eyes swept over his slim yet built and toned—chiseled abs. His skin was as white as snow, and completely hairless. A small scar rested on his right peck, making her brows furrow. Her finger touched the hot skin—and his voice was quiet. "I got shot a while ago."

Her eyes peered up at him. "Does it hurt?"

He tilted his head, smirk growing. "No. Not after you touched it. Looks like you cured me."

She smiled at him, giggling, as his eyes twinkled at her laugh. And then she looked at him, catching his gaze, as she pressed her lips to the mark. His smirk faded as he blinked down at her, something flashing in his eyes that she couldn't place. She grinned up at him before her hands fell to his belt, hands fumbling to unbuckle it. His body grew stiff as his trousers slid down his legs, leaving him in his boxers.

Her smile faded. She didn't know what to do. He was so intimidating. Holding a nervous look, she looked up at him—unsure. His hand grasped hers. "I said this," he guided her hand on top of his rock hard cock that his behind the thin material, making her gasp. He rose his brows at her. "is _yours_. Use it however you like."

She dropped to her knees as soon as he said that. She looked up at him as he sent her hooded eyes, waiting before she tugged the material down his pale thighs. It fell down his legs before he stepped out of them, and her eyes widened at how huge he fucking was. There wasn't any way he could fit in her. And then he confirmed her beliefs by his next words. "Don't worry. I won't shove it all into your cunt at once. I'll have to loosen it up a few times first."

Her mouth grew dry as his words slapped her across the face. His hands flew to her hair, moving it out of her face. "I wanna see those pretty brown eyes. Look at me as you take it, love. Wanna see you cry."

Her hand wrapped around his cock, but he held an unfazed look—so she ran her tongue up the skin. His lips pressed firmly together as he watched her like a hawk, piecing eyes burning onto her, as she licked the pre—cum that dribbled out of the tip. His abs clenched at her action before she wrapped her lips around the head, and sucked gently. His fingers tightened in her hair as he let her go at her own pace, a deep breath leaving his lips.

"Fuck. You're— _fuck_."

Her wrists twisted as she stroked him, pushing him further down his throat, making his brows furrow in pleasure. His pink lips fell open as a silent groan left them, taking everything within him to probably not fuck her face until she gagged on his cock. He was far too big—so she let her mouth go not even halfway. He was too thick and long, so she pumped the rest as he let out harsh breaths from above her.

The slightly salty taste rested onto her tongue as she battered her eyelashes up at him.

"You're so pretty with my cock in your mouth, mi amor," he praised, brushing her hairs out of her face as she worked him harder. His lower lip shook as she began to gag around him, his hips staying still as his teeth dug into his bottom lip. "Can I—" he groaned, cutting himself off. "Fuck—I'm going to fuck your face. Take it."

Her palms flew to his thighs as he thrusted roughly into her mouth, making her gag loudly, as his hips snapped into her mouth. There was a burning sensation in her throat as he was careful to not push the rest of his cock into her hole, only letting herself take what she can. His fingers tugged at her hair as she sucked and stroked harder, more and more ore—cum spilling down her throat. "So fucking warm— _ugh_ ," he grunted shakily, the power of his thrusts making him stutter.

He kept going, not letting her breath, as he used her mouth. "Relax your—throat. Don't clench."

She took his advice as she did that, and it made it easier for her to breathe. Her hand worked harder to pump the portion of his huge cock that wasn't in her mouth, and she felt his thighs tense under her hands. Abruptly, he pulled out, taking a large step away from her. "You're going—to fucking kill me."

Her brows furrowed as he released a sigh, sitting at the edge of the bed, legs spread open. His feet planted against the floor as he looked at her with hunger. "Come and sit on my cock, _ma petite colomb_ e," he ordered, giving her a glare as she stood still. His hand slowly worked his cock that was wet with her spit, eyes narrowing. "Don't be scared. It won't hurt you."

Gulping, she walked over to him. He held his hands out, helping her climb onto his thighs—as he guided her hands to sit on his shoulders. She could smell his natural minty scent as his warm thighs pressed against hers, looking at her with cloudy eyes. He pressed a searing kiss to her lips before pulling away. "Bite my lip if it hurts. Slap my arm. I don't care. Just tell me if you want to stop. Okay?"

"Okay," she answered quickly.

He looked down at their body parts, guiding himself in between her folds. His jaw clenched as he heard her let out a soft please as she grinded herself onto him. Letting her have what she wanted, he let her hips slowly sink onto him—her pussy devouring his cock into her warm heat. He felt so fucking full inside of her, and then she felt a bit of pain as she sunk too far, so she lifted slightly.

She looked down and saw that she was only four out of the ten inches in—and that's how good it was going to get. Her stomach clenched as she looked up at him, breath hitting his face, as her glossy eyes blinked at him. "I'm sorry. I—"

"I said it's big. I wasn't lying," he smirked, and then his eyes flickered. "Don't worry. Just use it to make you feel good. Fall apart on my cock for me, Athena."

Her lips fell open as he held her hips, helping her slowly rise and sunk on the tip of his cock. He couldn't thrust into her because he was too large, but he decided to aid her. His lips found her neck as he nibbled on the skin, sucking afterwards which made her moan. "You ride my cock so well. Such a good girl for me, hm?"

"Yes Draco," she choked out, tilting her head back.

He rubbed all the spots inside of her. Her puffy clenched around him tightly as she rode him at her own pace—and he let her. After all, she was using him. But she wanted to make him feel good, and she wanted to cum so fucking bad, so she began picking up her speed.

He groaned against her neck. "Easy, baby. Don't sink down too far—"

He interrupted himself with a moan as his fingertips dug into her skin, pulling his head back to look at her. His brows snapped together as she released small yes yes yes chants, her hands caressing his shoulders as he took away every single pure thing about her. Her hand flew down to her clit, making anger flash in his eyes, before he slapped her hand away and replaced it with his own.

His rough thumb circled harshly around the bud, making another tear roll down her cheek from the pleasure. He smiled at that, kissing it away. "Using my cock for your own pleasure. Dirty little girl. Tellement putain de jolie ( _so fucking pretty)."_

She whined at his words, hips falling and sinking on the tip of his cock, as he brushed the hair out of her face. His hands held her face. "Do I fuck you better than my son? You poor thing. Never having a real man pleasure you. Little pussy begging for a good fucking."

Her eyes squeezed shut. "Draco—I'm so close."

He growled, lifting her off of him, making her let out a sob. The knot in her pussy faded away as he flipped them over, having her under him, as he muttered something before sinking into her once again. Her hands pressed against his warm chest as he rolled his hips into her, diving down to press a hot kiss to her shaking lips. "Don't disappoint me. You better fucking cum _hard_ , love."

His thumb reached back down to rub her clit as he stomach clenched, her lips stuttering against his. "Fucking kiss me while you cum. Do it."

Her eyes squeezed out tears as the world shattered around her. Every single thing within her fell apart and crumpled into his hands, a scream sounding against Draco's lips as he pushed his tongue inside of her, swallowing down her sounds. She tried to kiss him back—but the hot white pleasure that erupted in her pussy made her push his face away. Her hands balled at her chest as she sobbed, coming so fucking hard as he continued drilling his cock into her gushing kissy. "Draco! I can't—ah! I can't—take it—"

" _Again_ ," he barked, not stopping his movements. He rubbed her clit even faster, making her body cringe, as her pleasure spiked an entirely new level. Her eyes snapped open as a trickle of sweat rolled down his forehead, pale hair falling over his eyes, white cheeks pink as he watched her. Her bottom lip shocked as he encouraged her. "Come on, sweetie. Ruin my cock. _Cum for me."_

Her back arched as an even stronger orgasm blinded her, her hands flying to him, trying to grab onto something. He chuckled in her ears and mumbled fuck as a cry sounded into the room—him softly rolling his hips to keep her high going. A dangerous pleasure fled into her veins as she grabbed his shoulders, sinking her nails into the flesh, making him curse loudly as he stared down at her.

"Athena," he breathed before he froze, a liquid seeping into her pussy before his head dropped into her shoulder—panting against her skin as his orgasm rolled through him. His cock pulsed inside of her as he kept pumping his side, making her whimper from overstimulated action, before he pulled out. He pulled his head from the crook of her neck before noticing her wet cheeks—making his eyes soften.

"So pretty when you cry."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his. He smiled against her before leaning up, his cock leaking with his and her juices, as he spread her lips open. His eyes glinted at the sight of his semen spilling out of her pussy as she bit her finger, shy. He swiped his finger across, bland her jolt, before holding it up to her lips.

"Open wide—pretty girl."

She sucked on his finger, locking eyes with him, as his eyes sparkled. "You're perfect."

This time—she believed him.


	18. “Fighting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is consensual. Mature Scenes.

Athena could not feel her legs.

She had woken up about a few minutes ago, eyes burning with tiresome as she laid in the bed alone. Draco hadn't been by her side when she woke up—and for a moment, she grew alarmed. Had he left her? Did he already grow tired of her after sleeping with her once? Panic began to set in, that is—until she heard the faint pattering of the shower in his bathroom. That's when she visibly relaxed, a deep sigh leaving her lips, as she attempted to sit up.

Her thigh muscles ached as she moved her legs, biting her lip at how tight her limbs were. They didn't exactly hurt per say, but she just could not feel the nerve endings inside of them. When she had tossed the blanket over, her legs were twitching and trembling against the sheets. Her eyes grew wide at the sight, her chest rising, as her cheeks turned pink. Memories of last night flooded her mind as her fingertips touched her lips, remembering how Draco had kissed them through her high.

Smiling shyly, she contemplated on leaving without telling him. She wasn't sure if this was a one night thing—or if he truly kept his word. To be of access for her all the time. Her head snapped to the side, spotting her clothes that were thrown neatly folded onto the table near the corner of the room—making her frown. She didn't recall doing that. Twisting her mouth to the side, she realized that she was completely naked under the sheets, and pulled them up to her chest tightly.

The bathroom door swung open—the smell of mint shampoo wafting into the room. Her eyes swept over at Draco, who had his white hair combed to the side—his blue uniform stretched across his body sculpted personally by the gods. His skin felt amazing on hers. He made her feel like a woman last night, and it was most certainly the best feeling she had ever felt. Her wide brown hues peered over at him as he shut the door behind him, picking his head up to see that she was indeed awake.

She blinked quickly, mustering up a shy smile. "Urm—goodmorning."

He swallowed thickly, keeping a firm look on his face. His eyes flickered as he saw her—and he nodded his head stiffly. She felt her heart slightly tear at his lack of emotions, since she did just give herself to him the night prior, and she felt a bit of insecurity set in. Her eyes fell to the sheets before her, a glum look crossing her features.

Perhaps she wasn't good enough.

Or this really was a one night stand.

But then she felt the mattress beside her sink, signaling that someone had sat on it. She looked over and met his eyes, his fingers gripping her chin, as he turned her face in a manner as he studied it carefully. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He murmered, brows furrowed as his blue hues scanned her features intently.

She shook her head. "No—you didn't. I swear."

His hand fell from her cheeks, and then he just sent her another firm nod—before looking away. His body was tense and rigid as she sent him a confused look, not understanding why he was acting so distant. She licked her lips as he focused on the headboard behind her, not meeting her gaze. "Did I do something? Have I crossed you?"

His eyes snapped to hers. He inhaled sharply before shaking his head, blinking over at her with a rigid look. "You've done—nothing wrong. I just—am not used to having a woman in my bed."

Her brows rose. "You don't take anyone back here?"

"They don't stay the night," he muttered dryly. "I make them leave after we finish. You're—the first."

His words made her stomach twirl. But only for a moment—before she realized that he had other woman in his bed. But she shook away the negative thought, because she wasn't any better—being with his son prior. He placed his hands onto his lap as he cleared his throat, eyeing her. "I've been awake for some time. The house elves washed and dried your clothes. You're—free to leave when you please. I have work to attend."

Her face fell. She wanted to stay—but it appeared he wanted her to leave. Her mouth twisted to the side as she nodded—nerves filling her figure. "I can go now if you want. I just—need my clothes. Then I'll be out of your hair," she murmered, but froze when she felt his cold hand cover hers that was planted into the mattress. Her eyes darted over to him, as he looked down at her hand, tracing his fingertips lightly over her own.

"I—don't want you to leave," he almost whispered, almost as if the words scared him in some way. She felt butterflies flap their wings in her abdomen as she stared at his perfectly molded features, his eyes finally flickering up to hers through his thick lashes. His jaw tightened as he burned his gaze into hers. "I just assumed that's what you wanted. You could—stay until I return. It's entirely up to you."

Her heart beat thumped in her chest as her breathing stuttered—him sending her an awaiting look. Her lips parted as she slowly nodded.

"I....want to stay."

He blinked quickly, something flashing in his eyes—before the corners of his lips twitch. His fingers curl around hers before his chest visibly tightened beneath his heavy uniform, tilting his head to the side. "I'll have the house elves deliver meals to you. There's a book shelf back in the corner that I'm certain you'll enjoy," he informed her, his tone smooth and silky. "You just—cannot leave the room. My son can't see you."

On that note, she agreed with him. Her head delivered a short nod as he raised her hand, delivering an admiring kiss to her knuckles. Her cheeks blushed—no one had ever done that before to her. His eyes caught the pink blobs that were stained onto her cheeks, making his lips curve into his notorious smirk. He leaned in, closing the gap between the two, as his warm lips pressed against hers gently.

Every single excited strand in her body wanted him to come back into bed with her. The inside of her brain had been extremely fuzzy due to his touch being on her skin, the way he made her come undone in a way she never had before. His hands staid on the mattress as his face twisted, pulling away from her with a pained look. Her brows furrowed as he stood up quickly, making distance between them.

"Drac—"

"I can't miss work," he muttered, looking down at her with hunger-filled eyes. They had turned considerably more darker as a flare ignited in his eyes, one that sent tingles down her core. His eyes scanned her bare chest that pressed against the thin sheet before gulping, rubbing his hands to smooth down his shirt. "You make it hard to—control myself. Quite infuriating, actually."

Her lips stretched into a small smile. The compliment struck her heart as she laughed, tucking a few of her curls behind her ears. He glanced at her once more, as if he was memorizing her in her natural form—shining under the golden light that sunk through the curtains at the crack of dawn, before turning on his heel and walking out the door. It softly clicked shut as Athena stared at the place he once was, a great beam spread across her red cheeks.

After sitting for a few more minutes, bracing herself to stand up, she swung her legs over the mattress. Her legs were trembling as she hopped onto her feet, completely bare since no one was in the room with her anyways. She clutched her breast with one arm as she wobbled over to the table, gripping it tightly when she reached it for support. He really worked her good she thought to herself, a shaky sigh leaving her lips as she slipped on her now clean clothes.

Once she was dressed, she struggled to go back to the bed. It felt like her legs were filled with sand—and so she felt for her wand and found it tucked into the back pocket of her jeans, making her release a sigh of relief. She remembered that Albus had told her about this spell when he had contstant tremors in his legs due to working out with heavy weights—impacting heavily on his body. She swirled her wand before reciting the incantation.

"De finibus suis quatit."

A yellow light shined out of the tip before piercing into the flesh of her legs, past the thick streusel of the denim jeans she had worn. She felt a cool sensation roll up her thighs before her limbs stopped jittering—making her smile proudly at herself. She stretched out her legs before her eyes darted around the room, realizing that she was indeed inside Draco Malfoy's room.

If it had been two years ago, Athena would've never guessed that she would have feelings for him. He had seemed so cold and off putting towards her, and to this day, she doesn't know the full and justified reason as to why he acted that way. It was like a switch had flipped within him, and he let her see through the hard exterior that he put up with everybody else. Which was understandable, since he did lose his wife about a year ago. But he never spoke about her, and Athena didn't think he ever was going to.

For the past few hours, house elves appeared with cracks as they delivered her daily meals. They didn't say a word to her, which she figured Draco instructed them too—before they snapped their leathery fingers and disappeared into thin air. Nibbling at the cheese sandwich they had prepared for her, the substance melted onto her tongue as she snooped around the room. With the savory taste in her mouth, she scanned the book shelf that held books out of this world. So many different novels. Finishing the sandwich, she bent down and inspected the names of the Authors.

Harper Lee

J. R. R. Tolkien

Jane Austen

Chinua Achebe

Joseph Heller

Gabriel García Márquez

Her eyes grew wide. She knew all of them. Which wasn't surprising, since her father literally owned a book shop—but still. She was impressed with Draco's reading choices, grinning down as she picked out the book One Hundred Years of Solitude to read. Her fingers drummed against the blue and yellow cover as she crawled back into the bed, curling into a ball, as her she began to read the words in her mind. Subconsciously, it felt like Draco was beside her, because she could smell the faint aroma of his confine stained onto the bedsheets.

She could get used to this.

When she read, she got lost in the little world of the words before her. Which is why she didn't notice that the sun had been cascading past the horizon, or that there was a pop indicating that someone had apparated into the room. Her brows furrowed as she intently stared at the pages, deep in thought, until she flinched. Warm lips pressed to her neck as she turned her head quickly, and saw a mess of white hair taking up her vision.

Her eyes softly shut at the feeling of Draco's lips smooching her flesh, making a small moan fall from her lips. He pulled away, looking down at her as he was still standing—a cocky smirk spread across his lips. His once styled hair was now falling over his eyes, eyes foggy and clouded, looking down at her with a tightened jaw. "You've been reading this entire time?"

She nodded, putting the book down onto the side of her. It sunk into the fluffy comforter. His brow quirked at her response. He flashed his eyes over to the cover of the novel for a moment. "Oh. So you like heavy reading," he stated with a musical tone, making her lips curve into a smile. His eyes glinted back down at her. "I suppose you're a little bookworm, yeah?"

"My dad owns a book shop. It's practically in my blood," she laughed, shrugging her shoulders. He chucked lightly, rolling his eyes at her words. Her hands found his, stealing it from his side, as she gripped his palm tightly. She peered up at him with her caramel—colored hues. "How was work? Did you have a nice day?"

His eyes narrowed. "Urm—yes. I did."

"You watch prisoners, correct?"

His face paled. He nodded stiffly. "Yeah—in a way. I make sure they're disciplined."

"How so?" Her brows furrowed, completely interested in what he was saying. He sent her a confused look—almost as if he was surprised that she wanted to know more about him, but licked his lips before releasing another sigh.

"If they misbehave, I'll punish them. You have to be—high in the army to obtain a job such as this. My old captain recommended me since I was always obedient and worked hard," he admitted, eyes falling to the floor. His lips pressed together firmly. "To be recruited into it, you need to endure crucio that lasts for a minute exactly. Just in case you get injured when a prisoner somehow escapes and you won't fall behind due to pain."

Her mouth fell open at his words. She squeezed his hand. "You—torture people?"

His eyes snapped over to hers. His hand food away from her grasp, making her face fall. "They're not innocent. They're murders, racists, pedophiles. They're bad people, Athena. What I do shouldn't be much of your concern anyways."

Her brows snapped together. "I wanted to learn more about you. You don't have to hold anything back—unless that's what you wish."

He looked to the side, appearing irritated, making her fall quiet. She shifted before standing up from the bed, getting ready to leave—because she was afraid that she might've crossed her boundaries with him. She had misinterpreted what kind of relationship they had, and thought it would be best to vanish before he could possibly grow mad at her. But when she aimed to reach for her wand, his fingers curled around her wrist, making her bat her eyelashes up at him.

He held a cold look. Eyes hollow and dark.

"Did I say you could leave, love?"

Her face flushed. The nickname had made her legs weak all over again, especially when he was eyeing her harshly. He snatched her by her wrist before letting her fall against him, a gasp tearing from her mouth, as her palms landed on his chest. He looked down at her with a sinister smile, watching as she leaned her weight against him. His lips moved sensually. "Do you want to leave, Athena?"

Her throat was dry. "No."

His face delved down, connecting their lips together. His hands flew to her waist as he squeezed the flesh, and then he bent his knees slightly, moving his hands to her bum—before having her jump and wrap her legs around his waist. His hands massaged her thick flesh on her bum before laying her gently onto the mattress, his waist in between her legs, as he deepened the kiss with a bit more toughness. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip, making jolts of electrify fly down to her core, as he ground his hips into hers.

A moan fell from her lips, but he swallowed it before caressing her sides. His cold fingers burned against her skin as he slipped under her sweater, roaming it with his greedy touch. Her back arched up into his chest as the sweet taste of mint flooded her mouth, his lips moving roughly against hers, as he pulled away to look down at her. His eyes were red and hooded—his lips bright and pink, swollen and slightly bruised. One of his hands shot up and flew to her lips, shoving two fingers into her mouth.

His voice was a sinister growl.

"Suck."

Her tongue swirled around his digits as he watched her with a predatory look. His eyes flickered down to her plump lips sucking on his fingers, his upper lip curling with desire. She looked up at him innocently, making him curse. "Fuck. You like that, don't you? Having something to suck on."

She hummed around him, making him snatch his fingers out, before placing them in his. She bit her lip as he licked the tips of them, her hips grinding up into his, making his lips twitch. Taking his fingers out, he slowly slid them out of her view. The wet substance touched her abdomen as he burned through her eyes, his cold fingers sliding under the waistband of her jeans. But before they could surpass her underwear—he paused.

His head fell into the crook of her neck, a groan leaving his lips. His hot breath fanned her skin. "Someone's at the front door. The wards went off."

A small sigh left her lips as he stood back up straight, and then to her surprise, his hand rolled down the front of her jeans—rubbing her core through the fabric. He sent her a lust filled look as she felt her mouth drop open—the sensation setting off fireworks in her lower abdomen. He grinned down at her reaction.

"Keep this pussy nice and warm for me, ma petite colombe. I'm not finished with you just yet."

She bit her lip, a soft moan escaping her as his face hardened, and turned around. He left the room without a word before shutting the door behind him, leaving her hot all over. Her hands balled at her sides as she stared up at the ceiling, excited for what was about to come tonight. Her veins pumped wirh adrenaline as she thought about him filling her up once again—and her legs began to shake in anticipation.

Minutes ticked by. She had sworn it's been ten fucking minutes.

She bit her lip. Why was this taking so long? There was an uncomfortable heat in her core she needed to take care of, and she had been growing more and more impatient. With an irritated sigh, she sat up, and crept over to the door. Her hand rested on the knob—and she knew this was entirely a bad idea. If Scorpius saw her, he would wonder why she's even there, and she and Draco would be caught. But what was the chance of him even being home? He's probably with...Rose.

Her heart slightly sunk at the thought, but she pushed it away. Blinking quickly, she pulled open the door—and popped her head out of the doorframe. Clear. She tiptoed down the hall before peering over the stair—case, and then she heard Draco's voice. "You really shouldn't have, Dakota. That's entirely thoughtful of you."

Her heart twisted. Hot fumes flared onto her cheeks as she heard the womanly giggle. "It's fine. We haven't shared a meal in a few days—And I've missed your company. Rose, can you pass me the potatoes dear?"

Athena felt her universe shattered. They were all having dinner—together. Scorpius, Rose, Dakota, and....Draco. He was down there instead of being up here with her, which left her feeling disheartened. Heart broken. She figured perhaps he didn't have a choice, not wanting to raise suspicion, until she lingered for longer and heard the conversation.

"Mum," a soft, feminine voice broke out. It sounded like a child, and it was confirmed it was Dakota's when she heard her hum in response. "Can I ask dad a question the Christmas gift he's getting me?"

"Draco," Dakota laughed. "Go on. Tell him what you're getting him."

Athena's mouth dropped. No. Fucking. Way. He had a child with her? And it was obvious he was still with her—because the child sounded fairly young. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt a pounding in her head, her vision becoming blurry, as she clumsily got back up and sprinted back to his room. Her lips shook as cries threatened to fall from her throat, slamming the door shut, not caring if they heard her. Her knees fell to the floor as she fumbled for her wand, crying incoherently.

Her fists wiped furiously at her tears, trying to rid them. She heard the door open. "I heard the door—What happened?"

Her entire body froze. She turned to look at him—her eyes soaked in her own sadness. His face tightened at her wet cheeks, scanning her features as he stepped towards her. "Are you hur—"

"Stay the fuck away from me," she spat, snatching her wand that had been on the floor. She shakily stood back up before aiming to say the word apparate, until he stormed up to her and snatched her wrist, making her halt. His eyes narrowed down at her sharply. "What are you so fucking angry about, Athena? I didn't do anythin—"

She pushed him away. He sent her a furious look. Face pale, eyes squinted, jaw clenched. Anger flashed in his eyes. She sent him a bitter glare. "I heard that child call you daddy, Draco. And I wouldn't be mad if you hadn't convinced me that you weren't going to see other people. If that's the deal—then can I do the same? Are we conclusive or not? Enlighten me."

His face twisted. "Seeing other people? I told you that I'm only interested in you. I don't mess around with more than one per—"

"Mess around?" She snapped, raising her brows. "Is that what this is? Messing around?"

His teeth gritted, veins protruding in his neck. "That's not what I meant. You fucking know what I mean. I simply do not play around with girls, Athena. I don't even let them stay in my fucking room. Are you aware of how hard it is to even stand being near you when the last person I cared about died?"

Her anger faltered. Her tone came out softer, leaning towards broken. "I don't want to be lied to. And it's obvious you and Dakota have something going on that I'm not interested to get in between of. There is a reason her child called you their father."

He fell silent at that. His eyes flickered, and then his gaze fell onto the floor. Which was enough of an answer for her. She licked her lips, nodding—not even crying anymore. She was fueled by hostility and betrayal. "Why did you tell me that this was going to be exclusively between you and I when you're obviously with her? You lead me on to believe—that I was the only person you had your eyes on. Do you—know how vulnerable I am?"

"I don't know how many times I need to tell you," he spat bitterly, glaring up at her through his lashes. "I only think of you. You're constantly running through my thoughts. But there's no point in giving you intel if you just won't believe me."

She rolled her eyes. "The kid, Draco. Is he yours?"

His eyes widened. And then, he bit his lower lip—suppressing a laugh. She frowned over at him as he bit his knuckles. "His father is fucking dead, Athena. I have known Dakota for a few years now, and that child grew up around me. I would get him presents every year because he had no father to do the same. In a way, he reminded me of Scorpius. Especially after Astoria....passed—I would take my mind off of it by taking him to the park or a stroll amongst Hogsmeade. That is why he called me his father."

She stood there. Looking like a complete idiot, until she heard him scoff. He shook his head with a disappointed tone. "You're very mouthy. Do you even give people time to explain before you presume the worst?"

Her cheeks grew hot. "I'm sorry, but I'm always lied to. Who says you would be any different?"

"Because I'm not a liar," he barked, stepping closer to her. He glared down at her. "I've proved that countless times. Maybe you should stop being so fucking jittery around me and realize that I won't hurt you like those little boys did."

Her chest swelled. She kept an annoyed look.

"Fuck you."

His upper lip curled, taking another step. "You're such a child. Grow up, Athena."

"You can't handle me? Am I too much for you?"

"Certainly. If you keep talking I'll kick your ass right out of this room."

"I'd like to see you fucking try. I—"

His jaw clenched before he cut her off with a growl, and then smashed their lips together. She instantly wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up, throwing her onto the bed, and muttered muffilito before leaning back down. His lips moved like an animal against hers, pure anger coursing through both of their veins as he man—handled her. He pulled away before glaring down at her nastily, fingers flying to her sweater, and ripped it off her body.

The sound of fabric ripping filled the room, followed by her gasp, but he snarled down at her. "Shut the fuck up. I'll buy you a new one, love."

Her cheeks turned red as he snatched down her jeans, followed by her underwear, before sinking to his knees. She looked down at him through her lashes, her brows furrowed, hoping he would f tease her this time. His cold hands ran up to her thighs, spreading them apart, as he looked into her eyes. Her voice was shaky and non—confident.

"Draco—please. Don't tea—"

He landed a harsh spank to her pussy, sending bolts of fire to rise up her core, making her let out a loud moan. His lips twitched into a smirk as his eyes held an evil glint. "Be grateful I'm even touching your bratty little pussy, mon cherie. You've been such a pain in the ass tonight for absolutely no reason."

Her lips shook as she peered down at him, grabbing his hair, silently pleading with her big eyes. He caught her silent begging, and let out a small chuckle, before kissing the inside of her thigh. "I suppose I'll give you want you want," he mumbled, smiling against her skin. Her stomach flipped into a cartwheel. "But first—answer this. How many times have you finished in a row?"

Her brows furrowed as he stared up at her patiently. She blinked quickly. "Uh—just from last night. Which means twice."

His jaw clenched. And then a deep hum rumbled in his chest. "Je vais te faire sangloter et pleurer pitié (I'm going to make you sob and cry for mercy)."

And then he attacked her pussy. He didn't start off slow and sensual—no. He placed his entire mouth over her clit before sucking harshly on the bud, making a shout fall from her lips, his warm tongue flicking it back and forth in his mouth. He groaned at the taste of her, the vibrations making her back arch, as her hands tugged at his hair desperately.

"Fuck—you're so good," she cried out, grinding herself onto his hot tongue, as he dragged it up and down her slit. Her eyes squeezed shut as her face contorted into pleasure, feeling one of his slender fingers like through her soaking folds. As soon as he slipped it in, she let out a groan, jerking away from his touch. But he held her down onto him, his arms wrapped tightly around her thighs, forcing her to succumb to the pleasure.

He pulled his lips away from her, looking up at her. His mouth was coated in her juices. "Finish right now. Do it. Right,"

He slammed a second finger into her, making her let out another cry. The warmth in her pussy began to overwhelm her as her tires curled, her lips shaking in ecstasy.

"fucking,"

He bit the inside of her thigh, before running his tongue over the wound. Her body froze at that, the pain setting off her orgasm, as he rapidly pumped his fingers into her.

He smiled like the devil.

"now."

His lips connected to her clit, wrapping around it, before slightly nibbling on it. Her high crashed down on her as he forced her to stay on his tongue, her hands trying to push away his head. His mouth followed her as she let out a scream.

"Oh my—god!"

Her breathing shallowed as she came down, making him pull away, slipping his fingers out of her cunt. He quickly worked down his belt before pulling out his hard cock from his work trousers, still wearing his shirt, not taking the time to peel it off. He guided his head across her slit, his hand flying to her lower abdomen to keep he still, not giving her time to recover before he pushed it into her.

They both groaned at the same time.

"F—Fuck," she whimpered, looking at him with furrowed brows. He inhaled sharply as he thrusted forward, watching her eyes roll into the back of her head. His tip nudged a squishy spot inside of her that made a howl fall from her, her stomach clenching, as he began snapping his hips into her at a greater speed. His hand flew to her neck, the other sliding down to her clit, rubbing it in tight circles.

His fist tightened around her neck, restricting her airways. Her eyes snapped open as he rolled his cock into her, watching her every reaction, as her ealls clenched viciously around him. Another groan left his puffy lips, her taste still on his tongue, as he strives to make her fall apart for him again.

His hand squeezed tighter. "Cum. I won't let you breathe until you fucking cum on my cock."

Her eyes squeezed shut, the oxygen not reaching her brain, before a soundless cry left her lips. A tear rolled down her cheek as a hot fire started in her ankles, rising up to her thighs, past her core, and flushed into her chest. Her vision turned white as he continued his fast pace, fast and rough, nit even letting her come down before coaxing another one out of her. His hand fell from her neck as he gripped her cheek, his thumb rubbing hard circles on her sensitive clit. "Again. Third's a charm, sweetie."

"I—I can't," she gasped out, trying to stop his arm, even though she didn't want him to actually stop. She had already came two times and his cock was leading her to her third orgasm of the night, in a matter of minutes, as the pleasure began to consume her body. Her body was covered in sweat as she bounced up and down, only the tip of his cock being able to fit inside of her, as his fingers sped up. He sent her a glare. "Draco—slow down. Slow—"

"I said," he growled, leaning down so that his face hovered above hers. Their noses touched. "Cum a fucking gain. Now!"

This was it. Her vision blacked out, and she couldn't even remember if she screamed bloody murder or not. It felt like her soul left her body, indeed seeing stars as she came around him. She faintly heard him groan as his teeth sunk into her shoulder, hips stuttering as he followed after her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she sobbed, cringing at how powerful she had came. Her body shook beneath his as she whimpered, covering her face with her hands.

She felt him pull out before holding her face. "Fuck—Athena? Sweetheart look at me."

Her eyes peeled open, filled with tears. His face completely fell. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't—I can't control—"

"No," she rasped out, trembling. "It's okay. I liked it. It was—intense. I'm okay."

He noticed her shaking in his hands. His brows furrowed in anger at himself. "You're fucking shaking, Athena. I—went too far."

"I'm fine," she sighed out. "Just—kiss me. Kiss me, Draco."

"Bu—"

"Please," she begged. His eyes flickered before he dipped down, kissing her gently this time—no longer feeling furious. His lips moved slowly against hers as it was intimidate, his fingers rubbing her cheeks with an apologetic feel. He retreated, looking down at her with worried eyes. "Are you sur—"

"That was the best sex I've ever had," she promised him, a small smile spreading onto her lips. Her cheeks turned pink. "I....didn't know I liked being choked until now. It—was nice."

His eyes glinted. He didn't look worried anymore—but relieved. "My sadistic angel, hm?"

Oh. She was for sure fucking his.


	19. “Healing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey bass <3]
> 
> [Before you start this chapter, I want to announce some thing. I do not condone any teacher/student relationships. I think it is highly disgusting that someone who maintains a teaching job influencing kids that commits such vile actions with a student is not in the right state of mind. That being said, Draco and Athena have started their relationship prior to him getting the professor job. Which means, that they will still have the relationship between them because he did not use his position as a professor to seduce Athena. There is nothing wrong morally or ethically with their relationship.]
> 
> [If you feel uncomfortable still even after my intention is clear, then please do not read this book. The main plot of this novel is that there is a big age gap between Draco and the OC. Thank you ]

His touch was her own personal source of dopamine.

Her gaze stayed fixated on him, unable to tear her eyes away from the perfectly chiseled canvas of his face. His brows were furrowed faintly as he focused on unwrapping the cast around her nimble wrist—to check and see if it was healing correctly. She couldn't help but feel an electric wave of butterflies roll into her stomach at this, a small smile unknowingly playing on her lips.

His pale, thin fingers gently tore the past piece of thread before it fell onto the ground. Her legs slightly dangled off the bed as he stood, examining the flesh. Her wrist was still faintly black and blue, her green veins protruding as a red smear outlined the smudge. Her face twisted at that, since she thought it would've been healed further than that. A soft sigh left Draco's nose as he placed both hands onto the skin.

His eyes snapped up to hers. "I'm going to move it. Tell me when it hurts."

She nodded slowly, biting her lip. She was scared—but she didn't want to anger him by pushing it off. Fear crept inside her as he took her permission and sluggishly began to turn her wrist up forward, and when it hit about ninety degrees into the air—a sharp bolt of pain shot through her forearm. She flinched before letting out a small hiss—making him pause instantly.

"I can have it healed right now," he muttered, gaze flickering up into hers. His brows rose. "It would take about fifteen minutes. The process is a bit complex, but I can do it if you'd like."

Her brows snapped together. "How?"

He stood up, letting her wrist fall back into her lap, before unbuttoning his uniform shirt. Athena couldn't help but feel a small blush rise to her cheeks as he slipped it off, hanging it on the side of the bed, a thin—crisp t shirt wrapped around his broad shoulders. A shy smile wore onto her lips as he stepped back over to her, his brows furrowing at her flustered expression. But then they noticed her brown hues focused on the muscles that procedure from his biceps, transparent skin reflecting the veins that glided down his arms.

The corners of his lips twitched.

"I believe you're checking me out," he mused, crossing his arms just to tease her. His chiseled arms flexed at the motion—making her eyes fall to the floor, being embarrassed. She heard him chuckle. "Aren't you just lucky that you have a sexy doctor to take care of you, love?"

Her eyes rolled, smiling like an idiot. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I know. Slughorn just makes me want to act up."

His eyes shut, shaking his head as a laugh left his lips. She liked it when he laughed. It sounded like music that flowed through her ears—meant just for her. When he re—opened his pale hues, he sent her a smirk. "I'll go fetch the tools. Try not to break any more limbs—unless I'm the one doing it," he sent her a wink, making her eyes widen, as he spun around and left the room.

The door shut with a click.

With her cheeks hot, she sat on the end as she waited for him to return. She couldn't help but want to stay here forever, away from everything. But she started school tomorrow—and she would have to face Scorpius again. She sat beside him in Potions, which is actually the same class that Draco was going to be teaching. Interesting. But she didn't know how she was going to hide whatever this was with Draco, when she couldn't help but stare at him. If she could—she would admire him for hours.

It physically pained her how handsome he was.

And it hurt that they would have to hide. It's not that their relationship was illegal, but it would come to a shock just to everybody. She was with her ex—boyfriend's father? It didn't exactly sound quite flattering. And it appeared that Draco felt the same, because he was keen on keeping their....infatuation with each other a secret.

But she had conflicting thoughts. Her confidence had been diminished in just a matter of days, when she had found out that Scorpius had cheated on her. She still expected Draco to grow tired of her—but the date was unknown. It was like a fact. She knew a hundred percent he was going to leave her, but she didn't want to think about it. For now, she just wanted to have the feeling of someone else being with her. She wanted to take care of Draco.

She heard footsteps, and noticed that he had re—entered the room. She remained quiet as he conjured a chair before her and took a seat, flipping open the brown—leather bag in his large hands. Eyeing furiously, she watched as he picked out a small needle, a purple—shiny potion that was stuck in a vial, and a white gauze. Placing them on the beside table, he picked up the potion and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Potio corpus rigens remittet," he said, making her face contort into a confused one. His eyes glinted as he sent her a charming smirk. "It's a numbing potion," he elaborated firmly. "It'll make you not feel anything when I make an incision into your skin."

She blinked quickly. "I won't feel any pain?"

He shook his head as she accepted the vial from him. He had already opened the cork for her, which made her thankful—since she had a broke wrist. Taking a deep breath, she threw her head back and let it glide down her throat. It tasted extremely bitter, almost like rotten berries, making her cough out as her hand flew to her chest. She heard Draco snicker as he took the empty glass from her, placing it onto the desk. "Ugh! That shit is disgusting, Draco."

"I know," he retorted with a mocking tone, reaching over to grab the needle. Her body visibly tensed at the sight of it—her throat drying. He cleaned it off with the gauze, brows furrowed in concentration. "It lasts for about an hour. You won't be able to feel your limbs until then," his eyes snapped over to her nervous ones, which were wide and horrified. His brow rose. "You're fine, Athena. You can't feel—here," his finger tapped onto her broken wrist, which she didn't even feel. It was like it wasn't even apart of her body. "You can't feel that right?"

She shook her head slowly, gulping.

He sent her a soft smile. "I won't hurt you. You have my word. If you'd like, I can put you to sle—"

"No," she breathed. "It's fine. Lets just get this over with before I pass the fuck out."

He snorted, nodding. "Okay okay. I'll start then."

She watched closely as he muttered brackium, digging the needle into her skin. She expected to feel pain, but instead she was met with a weird feeling—a dull pressure seeping into her flesh as it sliced open the bruised part of her wrist. Draco glanced at her briefly to see if she was alright, and when she held no tears or discomfort in her eyes, he looked back down before cutting it further. The odd thing, was that due to magic, the potion must've halted the blood flow in her limbs. Which would explain why she couldn't feel anything, because there was no blood leaking from the wound.

His skilled fingers split her flesh open before he grabbed his wand from the desk, and pointed to the inside of the cut.

"Praetervolo."

A blue light seeped from the tip of his black wand, before it bolted down onto the clear cut bone. Her eyes widened as it vanished, and if he hadn't been holding her wrist—her skin would've been floppy and saggy. Then slowly, he rested her hand onto his lap—and looked up at her. "It'll take about an hour for your bones to fully grow back. Once it's done, you'll be completely healed."

Her brows shot up. "That's it?"

He nodded. "Yes. But I'm afraid we'll have to sit in this potion for the next hour."

She shrugged, smiling. "I don't mind. I enjoy your company, Mr. Malfoy."

"That's a first," he smirked, leaning back in his seat. "Usually people are for some reason—scared to be in my presence. I don't understand why," his voice reeked of sarcasm, making her giggle.

"You don't exactly smile. I mean—I understand. You're extremely intimidating. Especially before I..knew you," she mumbled, her smile slowly fading. His eyes narrowed as she twisted her mouth to the side, tilting her head. "May I ask—why didn't you like me? When I was with...you know...it seemed like you hated me."

His face turned as white as a sheet. Tightening his features, his past playful persona had faded into the air. His voice dropped an octave, hard and firm.

"I didn't know you were serious with my son. I thought he was just messing with some—half-blood, just to spite me."

Her face fell. Her heart ached at his words as her gaze fell onto her lap. "You didn't want your son to bare a child that wasn't a pureblood. That's why—you didn't want me with him," she added, her voice wavering at the end. "Which means, your views of me only changed when you realized that him and I wouldn't be together for long."

Her head snapped up to his. Her brows furrowed.

"Did you know he was cheating on me?"

Draco leaned forward, face twisting. "What? No. Of course not. If you'd like me to be honest, I knew he didn't...care for you as much as before when he hurt her. When I had to come and heal you," his jaw tightened at the memory, a flare of anger flashing into his eyes. "I suspected he had been seeing someone else, from how careless he had treated you. But I didn't want to stir things up without proven evidence."

His words sunk in. Her own cheeks turned pale. "Do you think he chose her because she's a Pureblood?"

He looked down at his lap, face strained. "I am not my son. Don't—speak about him to me."

"I was—"

"Well don't," he snapped, glaring up at her through his thick lashes. She almost jumped at how annoyed he had looked in that moment. "I don't want to know if you still have feelings for my son. You can—use me to get over him, but don't mistaken that as me being your little therapist for your trust issues. If you're so interested about his insight, he's in the next room."

A wave of hurt washed over her. It appeared that no matter what she said—someone always ended up growing mad at her. But he was right, she shouldn't have asked about Scorpius to his own father. That was her fault. She had realized that this thing was only about sex to Draco—with no emotions involved. He just wanted her body. Which made sense, since she felt attracted to him as well. It was stupid of her to think that he actually wanted to embark on a connection with her.

"Right," she muttered. "I'm sorry."

It fell silent after that. She kept feeling Draco's eyes burn onto her, but she just kept her gaze onto her lap. She was beginning to worry that she was growing feelings for him—and he wasn't doing the same with her. After a while with a deafening silence that made her heart hurt, she began to feel her limbs once again. Her wrist twitched, and she noticed that the wound had been sealed.

Draco noticed. "It appears you're done. Try and move it slowly." His voice was hollow.

She followed his words, and when she twirled it around, there was no pain. A wave of relief would've washed over her if Draco hadn't stood up off the chair, beginning to put his tools back into the bag. She gulped as he didn't glance at her, and then muttered I'll be back before leaving the room.

He was obviously mad at her. She began to worry. She messed it all up. She ruined it. She stood up, legs shaky, as she paced back and forth in the room. The only way she knew how to make someone she cared about feel better is......

Oh.

When Scorpius had grown angry at her that one time, he made her—Would that make Draco forgive her? She didn't know anything else about him except that he liked to read books, and liked cigarettes. She felt like she had to repay him for helping her, because that's what she usually did with Scorpius. He was the only guy she had been in a real relationship with, so that's all she knew. Whenever he would help her with homework, he would ask her to—aid him with his body. Even when she didn't want to sometimes.

But she felt bad for making Draco mad.

When the door clicked open again, she watched as Draco ran a hand through his hair. She felt her hands shake as she walked over to him, making him send her a cold look. She gulped as nerves overcame her. "Thank you for healing me," she mumbled quietly, pulling on a smile. "I suppose I should repay the favor."

She dropped to her knees, making his brows furrow, as her small hands flew to his belt. But just when she tried to unbuckle it, his cold hands flew over hers.

"What are you doing?" He spat coldly, pulling her back up. He released his grip from her before taking a step back. "I don't—want you to do that. I didn't heal you just to get sucked off, Athena."

Her brows furrowed. "But isn't that what this is about?" She asked genuinely. "You're supposed to repa—"

His eyes shut, an irritated huff leaving his lips as he turned away from her. "You should leave. You have—school tomorrow," he told her bitterly, and when his eyes opened, he refused to look at her. Her eyes watered at that. "And I have to urm—teach."

Her chest sunk. "But how am I supposed to repa—"

"Just—GO!" He shouted at her, as you would do to a child. Her body flinched at his tone, as she stumbled back, blinking at him quickly. His eyes squinted into daggers at her as he glared at her, piercing into hers. "I'm not interested in having sex with you every minute of the fucking day. That's not who I am. Just go home, Athena."

Her lower lip shook as his relentless stare didn't budge. His expression didn't ripple until he noticed the tear roll down her cheek, and then something flashed in his eyes. She walked over to her wand before snatching it off the table, and then turned around, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I just—don't know how to," her voice fell into the air, because he wasn't even looking at her. He had a disgusted look on his face—looking in front of him. His side was the only view she could get of him. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "...nevermind. Thank you again, Mr. Malfoy."

His jaw clenched at what she called him, before she twirled her wand, and sniffled.

"Apparate."

The winter air kissed at Athena's legs, adding onto the torment that built up inside of her. Her backpack was thrown over her shoulder as she walked down the familiar tiled—brick path of Hogwarts, feet carrying her past the halls. She had ridden the train by herself, since she wanted to be alone, and that didn't change. She only mumbled quick hellos to acquaintances, that she didn't really remember, but her popularity had grown ever since she began dating Scorpius.

After all—he was the most popular guy in school.

Rich. Handsome. Polite.

The polite part was a fucking fraud. Once he was finished with you, and you were of no use to him, he threw you away and went for something new and shiny.

She heard whiskers circle around her as she kept her head down, shuffling her feet forward faster, coming from her dorm. She left before Hastia and Lily could reach there, and just wanted to get through first period. Which was—potions. Where she had to sit beside her ex—boyfriend, and face the man that didn't really want to be with her. He probably thought she was some whore.

Cheeks pink from the cold, she swiftly turned a corner before walking inside the classroom. She checked if Draco had arrived yet, and almost felt relieved when she didn't see him. Perhaps he canceled it. Chose someone else to fill in for him. As she walked to her desk, she faked a smile at a few classmates that greeted her, and took a seat at the empty desk.

She pulled out her quill and Potions textbook—breathing slowly to calm herself down. But then a hand slammed down onto her desk, making her jump, and recognized who it was before she even looked up. Black nails, pale skin. Lily sent her a glare, Hastia behind her, a frown on her face.

"Where the flying fuck have you been, miss girl?" Lily snapped at her, eyes filled with concern. "You dodged our texts! I stuck Albus' head out the window on the train and he cried."

Hastia snorted. "Yeah. There was snot coming out of his nose and—"

"Athena!" Albus jogged up to them, sweat trickling down his forehead, his Slytherin tie messed up as his green eyes sparked down at her. "Are you okay? I called you like—50 times. Was your phone off?"

Her cheeks blushed. She didn't think her friends would care that much about her absence. "I was spending some time with my dad during break," she mumbled, lying to their faces. "And I had to make up some reading in the train for Charms. I didn't want to get distracted."

"Gross," Lily's face twisted. "There's a reason I failed charms twice in a row."

"Because you're a dumbass?" Albus rose his brows at Lily, like curving into a smirk. That earned him a glare from Lily.

"Shut up, piss breath. I'll—"

"Fine. No weed for you," Albus teased her before turning around, heading to his desk right in front of Athena's. Lily mumbled fuck before running over to him, sliding into the seat beside him, telling him that she didn't mean what she said. Athena let out a small laugh before looking up at Hastia, who held a suspicious look. "Tee—you sure you're good? Nothing else happened?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

And then, an eruption of whispers erupted into the classroom. One girl, named Lia Covet—who was a Ravenclaw, scurried up to the two girls. An excited glint lit in her eyes as she placed her hands onto the palm of the table, smiling brightly. "Did you guys see the new teacher? It's Draco Malfoy. The top security officer down at the ministry. He's so fucking hot," she gushed, her eyes falling onto Athena. Her smile twitched. "Oh...I heard and you and Scorpius. Sorry about that, Athena. You guys were cute."

Athena's face strained, a forced smile on her lips. "It's fi—"

"Anyways, he's here."

The blonde—haired girl cut off Athena by turning around, making the two other girls snap their heads to the front. And then he came in. His platinum hair styled to the side, a cold look on his face, wearing a black long sleeve button up with black trousers. His blue eyes stood out, striking, as all the girls began to whisper. Athena could faintly hear their words.

"He looks so much like Scorpius."

"He's gorgeous."

"He can bend me ov—"

Athena's fists balled as she looked back at him, jealousy filling her. He didn't pay any of the students mind before placing his suitcase onto the table, and then looked over at the class. His brow rose nonchalantly. The class fell silent. "Hm. It appears I won't have trouble keeping this class quiet."

"Bite me," Hastia grumbled, still angry with him for denying Athena. Even though she didn't know that he in fact, was the one pursuing Athena.

Lia Covet lifted her skirt up a bit higher, flipping her hair, before walking up to the front of the class. Draco's eyes narrowed as she pulled out a green apple from her bag, handing it to him with a classy smile. Athena's face paled as her blonde lashes fluttered up at him. "Hello, Professor. I was told that you like apples—so consider this a welcoming gift."

His eyes flickered down to the apple, and then back up at her. He cleared his throat before nodding, accepting it from her. "Urm—thank you. Take your seat please."

"Yes, sir."

She turned around before swaying her hips, but Draco didn't look over at her, instead pacing the apple onto the table before turning around. Athena felt her teeth grit as she watched Lia take her seat at the front of the class, her best friend—Mia Walkins—giggling as she high—fived her. Disgusting. Hastia coughed out slut before Lia snapped her head, turning around to send Hastia a glare.

She sent her a bitchy smile.

Class wasn't going to start until the bell rang. And Athena had forgotten all about Scorpius, until people began looking at her—gasps erupting into the classroom. In came the blonde, the red—head beside him holding his hand, which made Athena's face turn bright red. Humiliating. More whispers.

"He broke up with Athena Hassan?"

"Rose is really pretty, tho."

"I think Athena's cuter."

"That's so embarrassing. I feel bad."

"Father—I mean Professor," Scorpius smirked, making Draco raise a stern brow. "Can't you just give me an easy A?" He joked, trying to show off in front of Rose—in which she giggled. "I am your son after-all."

Draco crossed his arms, tilting his head.

"Since we're basing your grades on our relation—then perhaps you should clean your room and take your dishes down the stairs. Then I'll think about it, Mr. Malfoy."

A series of ooohs chorused as Scorpius' eyes rolled, mumbling come on to his girlfriend. Draco smirked diligently before writing his name on the board, and then Athena tensed, the couple walking towards her table. Fear consumed her when she saw Scorpius, remembering how he broke her hand, and his brows rose when he saw her. A cold look spread across his features. "Hey, Athena. Could you do us a favor?"

Hastia glared at him from beside her.

Everyone looked at them, including Draco—who friend around sharply. He watched with a tightened look.

Athena blinked quickly, brows furrowing. "What, Scorpius?"

He smiled cheekily, an evil glint in his eyes. "Get the fuck out of my girlfriend's seat."

Snickers passed through the room as Athena felt her mouth fall open, embarrassment hitting her body like rock hard waves. Her face flushed as she stood still from shock, making his eyes roll, as Rose stood beside him biting her lip to suppress a smile. He slammed his palms onto the table, leaning in. "Did you not hear me? I said mo—"

A book hit his head, making him gasp, as Draco towered over him with a furious glare. "There's a way to speak to someone—and that is not it. Go sit in the front tables."

"This is my—"

"If you as so much utter one more word of nonsense I will grant you a week of detention, Mr. Malfoy. I advise you shut your mouth and do it."

Scorpius eyes lead over to Athena. His upper lip curled. "Fine. It's probably contaminated with her filthy fucki—"

"Get out," Draco snapped firmly.

Scorpius looked up at his father as gasps sounded the room. His brows furrowed. "Father—"

"That's Professor Malfoy to you. And you are being entirely disrespectful to your classmate. So leave, and tell the headmaster hello for me."

"This is—"

"Don't make me force you," he growled, grabbing his son by his uniform sleeve. His eyes were red with rage. "Get. Out. Of. My. Class."

His face turned white—fear filling his features. His cheeks were red as he snatched his bag and fled the class, smoke coming out of his ears. Athena looked at Draco with wide eyes as he didn't even look at her, raising his brows at Rose. "Go to your seat," he looked over at Hastia. "and you sit beside Ms. Hassan. Time has already been wasted," he huffed before spinning around, storming up to the front of the classroom.

Hastia mumbled okay damn before sliding in beside Athena. Rose looked down at her feet before sitting in her old spot. Lily turned around, laughing quietly. "I like the original Malfoy better. He's got balls."

"He's the teacher," Albus mumbled without turning around. "He's supposed to have balls."

"Hey," Hastia nudged Athena, ignoring the two. "Are you okay? Scorpius was a fucking ass back there."

Athena nodded, but she wasn't fine. She was humiliated and hurt. She could care less about Scorpius—but Draco couldn't even look at her. It appeared what they had really was over, and even if it was just for two days, it burned her deeply. She thought he wouldn't leave so soon.

But as usual—she was damn wrong.


	20. “Apologies”

Athena wanted to do good.

The guilt had been weighing in on her. She understood that Draco didn't want her anymore. That he grew tired of her already—which did break her heart. He was like the one good thing that came out of Scorpius and her's breakup, and it heavily impacted her chest whenever she saw him in class. It would take everything in her to not start crying just by looking at him—because she managed to somehow fuck another thing up again. And although it seemed that Draco wasn't bothered at all, she wanted to return the favor for him healing her.

Obviously, he didn't want to sleep with her. He viewed her as vulgar and desperate, when in reality—sex was the only thing that Scorpius ever wanted from her. It was the only way she knew how to keep someone...in love with her. And she had to admit, Draco did help her get over him—but a new problem had evolved.

She now liked Draco.

But he didn't want her.

She knew that. But she still wanted to become a better, selfless person. And she had remembered her father saying once that men loved food. Or perhaps he was just speaking about himself. Regardless, she had the perfect idea. She was going to stop by at Honeydukes down in Hogsmeade and retrieve a cauldron cake for him—with the words thank you iced onto the top. It was her only way she knew how to at least make him not angry or disgusted with her.

She had made sure to keep this little venture a secret, because her friends weren't supposed to know and Draco and Athena's time together during the last few days of break. So she forced herself to wake up in the wee hours of the bitter, bone—chilling morning, pulling on a puffy sweater over her tiny shoulders before sneaking out over to Hogsmeade with the use of apparation. Her nose was bright pink as she shook in the frightening cold, and it didn't take long for her to pick up the cakes before returning back to the dorm.

She carefully placed the cakes into her school bag with a faint smile on her face. Hopefully he likes chocolate. Her eyes twinkled as she went down the dark halls of the castle, holding the bag close to her chest to assure herself that it wouldn't mess up. Once she reached the empty class, she pulled out her wand before uttering the incantation.

"Alahamora."

She heard the lock twist, making her smile proudly. She ducked her head before the bulky door pushed open, and noticed that the temperature had been freezing. The unlit classroom filled with silence as she shuffled her feet inside, and spotted the wide desk right in front of the chalkboard. Pulling out the bag, she placed it onto the platform, staring at it in its glory. She hoped he would accept her apology, and perhaps stop acting so cold towards her. The white—cream had frosted over the crumbled chocolate layer, and in harsh big words, it stepped out THANK YOU.

Biting her lip, she turned swiftly before exiting the class, reversing the lock charm before heading back to her dorm.

As she walked to class, Albus by her side, she couldn't stop chewing on her lip—purely out of angst. He should have been at the class by now, since teachers usually arrive prior to their students. She had tuned out what her friend was telling her as they sluggishly headed to their first period, her hands clutching the strap of her bag as her eyes fogged up into a daze. But then she felt someone nudge her with their elbow, and her brown hues snapped over to Albus' green ones.

They narrowed over at her. "Hey, you good? You seem...out of it."

Her brows rose. "Oh—yeah. I'm just a bit tired," she muttered, a yawn surpassing her lips coincidentally right after the words left her mouth. Her eyes hooded in tiresome. "I woke up early and could really go back to sleep."

"You should take a nap after fifth period," he advised her, a worried tone in his voice. She smiled at how kind he was to her. His thin brows rose as his cheeks dotted with pink blobs. "You look—really tired. Bug only if you want to, though."

She shoved him playfully, suddenly in a better mood. And that was because she was excited to see the look on Draco's face when his eyes landed on the cake she had gotten him, knowing just how apologetic she truly was. That she did care for him—but she didn't know how to show it. He laughed nervously as she giggled, both walking into the class. "I probably won't. I have a Transfiguration essay du...."

Her words drifted off into the air. She had paused in the doorway, noticing that the cake hadn't been on the table. Her eyes glided over to Draco, and saw that he was flipping through some papers, encased in his work as students walked pass her. Her brows furrowed as she looked for the gift she had gotten him—and then she spotted it.

In the trash.

Her lips slowly parted. A shard of pain stabbed into her guts, withering slowly down to her abdomen which made her feel ill. The color hand drained from her tan cheeks as her brows slightly frowned, her breathing becoming extremely shallow.

He threw it away.

He accepted Lia's gift—but he threw Athena's away.

As peculiar as it sounded, this seemingly hurt more than when Scorpius broke her hand. Called her vile names. This was personal. Draco had promised that he wouldn't do anything aggressively harmful towards her, and she had believed him like a fool. She didn't think he was that infuriated with her. Her feet unconsciously stumbled back, her head feeling light and airy. She didn't even realize her body was shaking until she was brought back down to reality—when Draco's blue hues snapped up from his papers and right into hers.

And that's when the agony really tore into her. Right away, his hues narrowed as she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Athena?" Albus called from beside her, putting a hand on her trembling shoulder. But she didn't even look at him, keeping her gaze on the man that was staring right back at her. "You look pale Tee. Are yo—"

She held back her tears, lips shaking. "I'm going to my seat."

And then she walked past the two of them. Her body felt like it was made of pure wind as she slightly rocked back and forth, keeping her gaze onto the ground, as she slid herself into the chair before dropping her bag. Her teeth abused her bottom lip, making blood sink into her mouth, as she tried her best to not let any tears roll down her cheeks.

She was shattered.

There was a buzz in her ears. She didn't even take note of her friends walking over to her, hearing the chair beside her scrape. She stared down at her book with a confused look—not understanding why Draco would do that. It seemed like he truly was sick of her, and it had only been the start of whatever they had. She was so fucking stupid. One minute he was in her hands, helping her get over the world's problems that he made her forget—and now he was to disgusted with her to even lock eyes with her.

When she was with him these last few days, she forgot about everything. About Scorpius, about what happened with Hastia—but now that he wasn't by her side it all came crashing down on her at once. It felt too heavy on her shoulders, and she felt her heart twist, making her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

She just wanted to be happy. Was that too much to simply ask for?

Her body jolted at the touch on her shoulder, making Hastia's tan features contort into a frown. Her thick brow rose down at her best friend. "What's u—Why are you crying?"

Athena frowned, and raised her fingers up to her cheek—meeting the wet substance of her tears. She didn't know she was even crying. She wiped them away quickly before shaking her head, looking back down at her book. "I'm fine. I'm—fine."

"Are you sure? You look paler than Lily."

Her eyes swept back over to the front, where she noticed Lia placing another apple onto Draco's desk—sending him a flirty smile. He sent here a mere nod, giving her a strained smile, before looking back down at his work. She made sure to lean over to give him a good shot of her breast, which made Athena snap—her chair screeching as she stood up and grabbed her bag. Everyone looked over at her as Draco's head snapped up at her figure walking across the class. "At—Ms. Hassan—!"

She left the class without a word, absolutely and utterly broken. He accepted other students' gifts but not hers? He could've just given it back to her instead of throwing it away. That was just—cruel. More tears freely fell down her cheeks, which made her even more infuriated. She always cried. But she tried not too—but there was so much torment built up inside of her. Why can't she just be worthy?

Her fists were in balls as she stormed into the girls bathroom, throwing her bag onto the floor. Her brown hues looked up into the mirror—and she hated what she saw. That night when Draco had incorporated the mirror when they first shared one another, it made her feel beautiful to see someone so perfect on their knees for her. She felt powerful and stunning. Like no one could ever brush her down.

But now—all she saw was a failure.

A weak—minded, desperate individual.

In the midst of her picking out her flaws, she heard heels click into the hard—tiled floor of the girl's lavatory. She didn't need to turn her head, because she saw the perfectly curled hall of hair come into the view of the mirror before her. It appeared behind her as the thin girl waltzed onto the second mirror beside her, making Athena's head turn, as she pulled out lipgloss from her bag.

Athena's hands gripped the sink tightly as she watched her. Lia's captivating green eyes focused on her figure in the mirror, applying the shock of gloss to her thin red lips. "You ran out of class," she noted, forest green hues flashing over at her. "Are you alright? You look kinda sick."

Athena's jaw clenched. "Yes."

Lia shrugged, looking back into the mirror. She smacked her lips to smooth out the gloss. "It's obvious that Professor Malfoy is interested in me. I mean—I'm sure I caught him looking up my skirt the other day," her lips stretched into a smile as she stuck the lipgloss back into her bag, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She blinked over at Athena—eyes naturally sparkling. "Tell me, Athena. How big was Scorpius down there? I'm sure his father is the same. I'll probably find out soon enough."

Athena's brown hues narrowed. She felt anger swell up inside of her—and she felt like she was going to break the sink with how hard she had been squeezing it. At her silence, Lia continued with a smirk. "Have you seen him eat that apple? I would give a million galleons for him to use that mouth on—"

"He's our teacher," Athena spat out, failing at hiding her pure fury. "Show him some respect. He's not just some—thing to look at."

Lia's smirk grew, a twinkle in her eyes. "You're telling me you haven't imagined being with that? He's way better looking than Scorpius. Surely you've rubbed one out on the thought of him, aye?"

She was this close to fucking slapping her. Her hand twitched at the thought as Lia noticed her face twist. "You have, haven't you? Oh my god. You know," she took a step forward, licking her lips slowly. "I was in my dorm last night doing the Potions homework, and I decided to do some extra credit," she winked. "I swear. The thought of those lips made me cu—"

Athena's palm connected with her cheek, making her face fly to the side, falling onto the sink for support. Her eyes were wide with pure rage as her chest heavily sunk up and down—and then she couldn't stop. She wanted to ruin that pretty little face. She swung her legs over Lia's, since she had fallen onto the ground, and swung her first right into her jaw.

"You bitc—!"

She was cut off by Athena's knuckles connecting with her cheekbones. The girl struggled beneath her as she tried to put out a few more, the sight of blood leaking down her nose and spewing out the cut of her lip making her ambition raise, until she felt a pair of hands lift her off Lia. She kicked and shouted as the blonde laid on the bathroom, eyes wide with horror, as she wiped her mouth. "You crazy cunt! This face is important, Hassan!"

"I don't give a—!"

"Miss Hassan!" The familiar sound of a woman stopes her voice. Athena jumped away from her grasp as she stared up at her with wide eyes—and another wave of pure anger washed over her. Her teeth gritted as she locked eyes with Dakota—dresses in a tight one—piece jumper that showed off her curves. Her blue eyes sent a scowl to the fuming girl. "It is against the rules to start altercations. You need to calm down or I'll be forced to stupefy you."

Athena's face twisted. "It's not my fau—"

"I witnessed you take the first punch. I am a professor and you will not lie to me," Dakota told her with an attitude, her head turning over to Lia. She had stood up by now, blood smeared across her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Ms. Covet. Don't you worry. Get back to class and grab a slip to head to Madam Robbins."

Lia nodded stiffly—sending Athena a devious smirk before strutting away. Athena felt her cheeks burn as Dakota shook her head at her. "I am disappointed in you, Miss Hassan. I thought you were far more mature than this. I'll have no choice but to assign you detention plus some work you'll do for me on the side. Meet me in my classroom before the end of the day commences."

Athena felt her heart sink. No. She was a perfect student. She got straight A's, didn't get into any fights (until now), and had a scholarship to attend Newsborne University. Just like Albus, she was poor, and cousins afford to not have that scholarship. Which is why her face turned almost white at Dakota's words. "Professor Weasley—I'm sorry. I really am. Please—"

Her red brow rose. "You need to be punished. I'm sorry, dear. Next time don't hit other girls. I hate bullying. Now get back to class. I'll escort you."

Athena's eyes fell to the floor.

"Now where am I taking you?"

The lump in her throat seemed to be choking her. Her voice was quiet. "Professor Malfoy's room."

She hummed. "Come on then. Let's go."

The walk there made Athena's breathing stop. Class had ended by the time they arrived—and she noticed her friends waiting for her outside. But then they tried to speak to her, Dakota told them that she had business to tend to with the Professor. Hastia and Lily obviously tried to back talk, but Athena just shook her head at them before entering the class. Her body was cold and jittery as Dakota stood beside her, eyeing the girl from the side. "Draco. This is the girl that caused Miss Covet to retreat to Madam Robbins."

Draco had looked up from the folder on his desk, his eyes slightly widening behind the glasses he had been wearing. Athena liked how they looked on him—but then she shook away the thought. His messy hair fell over his eyes as he stood up, frowning as he realized Athena had red—rimmed eyes. His tone was soft. "Are you feeling okay? You—"

"Draco," Dakota cut him off with a confused look. "She hit your student. Why are you asking if she's okay? Poor girl, Miss Covet had blood all over her face. I didn't know Miss Hassan could be capable of such violence."

Athena's head ducked in shame, more tears rolling down her cheeks. The one time she showed her anger she had lost the scholarship she worked so hard for—slipping through her fingertips.

"Do you know the full story?" He asked with a firm voice.

Dakota laughed non—humorly. "The full story is that she broke the rules by committing a violent act. It's a breach of the rules. Which is why I'm giving her detention as well as some work on the side. Nothing too harsh."

"But," Athena looked up at her, eyes watery. "Please—I didn't mean to. I'll do anything if it—means I can—keep my scholarship. I can't—I don't have money. Pl—"

Dakota held no remorse. "You should've thought about that before. You'll just have to find a new way to attend college, Miss Hassan."

Her lips shook as she let out a sob, covering her face with her hands. She was now completely torn apart. The pain had accelerated to a new level that physically took a toll on her. Everything she worked so hard for was gone, and she had to deal with it alone. She heard Dakota sigh.

"Playing the victim will not earn you—"

"I'd like to speak to Miss Hassan alone," Draco told her with an underline of aggressiveness, almost like a growl. "See yourself out, Dakota. She's my student and I'll decide what punishment she earns."

"I found them. It's my duty to decide what she deserves. You didn't see how out of control she was, Draco. It was completely disrespectful," Dakota looked over at Athena, who had a hand slapped over her mouth to hide her cries. She looked her up and down with disgust. "You should be ashamed, Miss Hassan. Just ashamed. Leave."

"Don't tell her what to do," Draco raised his voice, losing his patience. "And do not speak to her like that. She didn't mean to do what she did."

"You aren't her. You don't know what she did and didn't mean to do. She needs to be punished. Athena, you are excused."

"Stay," Draco spat.

"I said leave—"

"Stay, Miss—"

"Athena," Dakota almost yelled at her—her eyes filled with annoyance. "If you do not leave right now I will make sure your scholarship is no way obtainable. I'll even make a call to Newsborne University and have you not permitted to attend there. I assure you the headmaster and I over there are close friends."

Athena pulled a horrified look, eyes averting to Draco. He looked absolutely furious at Dakota, his fists balled at his sides, as his stormy blue hues flashed over at Athena. "You do not have to lea—"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry," she forced out weakly before turning around, hurrying out of the class. She couldn't even get far before she collapsed onto the ground, her knees crashing against it.

It was all her fault. Her father worked so hard for her to attend university, paying for her honors classes even though they didn't have much money. He always bragged to his friends about how his daughter was going to be the first in her family to attend university—and here she was. She failed him.

She failed Scorpius.

She failed Hastia.

She failed Draco.


	21. “A list for you”

Athena almost cried of joy when the bell rang.

The tension between Draco and her had been as thick as wool. She could hardly breathe when he stood in the front of the class, teaching to the students before him. The way those thick, black frames glasses rested on the tip of his sharp nose made her heart ache in sorrow—and she managed to avoid his gaze the entire time. But when she kept catching the sneaky glanced Lia would throw at him, that little smirk playing on her red—lipstick coated lips, eyeing Draco like a cat that was in heat—it made Athena's blood absolutely boil.

She was the reason her scholarship got taken away.

With her perfect blonde curls, bouncing up and down her small shoulders. Her white uniform shirt always being tugged down to reveal her perky breasts, matched with a vibrantly colored bra so anyone eye's could be drawn to the area. Her knee socks were barely covering her legs due to how high her skirt had been pulled up—her naturally long lashes blinking up at Draco whenever she called him over to help her with the work.

Hastia's eyes would roll into the back of her head, obviously annoyed with how hard she was trying to get him to notice her. And she swore she heard Lily mutter gag me with a dildo before scribbling down into her notes, which did kinda make Athena feel better.

Athena had stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulders, ready to get the hell out of the class. She wondered if she could transfer into a new Potions period, because she couldn't focus with Draco on her mind. And it bothered her even more that she wasn't on his. Stuck in her thoughts, her friends spoke beside her until a deep voice counteracted through the air. "Miss Hassan—I'd like you to stay after class. We need to discuss your essay about Bariofio's Brain Elixir."

Athena's blood ran cold. She stopped in her tracks, as well as her three friends, looking over at her with awaiting looks. Her brows shot up at Draco as his eyes glinted towards her, his glasses lying on the table and no longer shielding his pale hues. He was only looking at her—intensely to mention—which made her heart begin to race into her chest. She heard Albus' voice chime in the air.

"We'll wait for you out—"

"I'll be keeping her here for a while," Draco quirked his brow at the brunette, a hidden intent hiding bean that his undertone. His head tilted upwards. "She'll receive a pass for her next class—so you mustn't worry. The three of you may go ahead and walk to your next period."

Albus frowned—but nodded stiffly. He sent Athena an apologetic look. "Sorry, Tee. I'll see you at dinner. Maybe we can discuss the—"

Lily groaned, snatching him by his collar. He let out a yelp as she grumbled—pulling him away and towards the door. "Do you ever shut the fuck up?"

"Language," Draco muttered, looking at Athena with a slight smirk. Her eyes fell to the ground as his hues burned onto her feathers.

"Shit—sorry Professor!" Lily saluted before exiting the class, Hastia snorting as she followed them about. As soon as they left the room, Draco mumbled an incantation before it slammed shut—leaving them alone in the empty classroom. Athena kept her eyes on the ground as she twiddled with her fingers, brows lightly furrowed as she wished she could just leave. She knew he wasn't going to speak to her about the essay. Shifting back and forth onto her feet, she heard Draco clear his throat.

"Look at me, Athena."

Her eyes flickered up into his—and saw that he was standing right before the desk in front of her. He held a serious look on his face, brows snapped together deeply, striking eyes stabbing into her brown hues. "When I healed you, I didn't expect anything in return. Because that's what decent people do. I realized I sounded—quite harsh, but it didn't have anything to do with you. I just—felt like you were forcing yourself onto me."

She twisted her mouth to the side, staying silent. He blinked at her quickly. "I don't want you to ever feel pressured in pleasuring me. What we have—isn't about the sex. And I don't mind taking care of you without getting something in return. Your health matters a great deal to me."

She kept her lips sealed. His brow quirked. "You allowed to speak, Athena. Talk to me."

She looked to the side, feeling misery flood her. Tears filled her eyes as images of her being forced to pleasure Scorpius flashed into her mind, her fists balling. "He....made me make him feel better," her voice broke, refusing to look at him. She didn't want to see how disgusted he was going to be with her. "And I didn't know how to apologize without you getting angry. All I've ever known is to—make him happy by doing what he wanted."

Draco shuffled, taking a step closer to her. His hand flew to her cheek, wiping away the tear that rolled down her cheek, caressing her flesh with his ice cold skin. "You don't have to do that with me," his tone was soft, making her look at him. He wasn't disgusted. He held a pained look on his face, thumb rubbing soothing circles on her cheekbone. "I lose my temper sometimes—I understand that. But it is never your fault. I was—furious with myself. I was afraid I had taken advantage of you."

Her brows snapped together. "You're not angry at me?"

"No," he shook his head, staring down at her with warm eyes. "Course not."

"But you threw it away," she frowned up at him. "The cake—I saw it in the trash."

At first, he sent her a confused look. Face twisting as his brows connected intently. And then—a hint of realization flashed across his eyes, his face paling as his hand paused the administrations on her cheek. But he kept his palm there, peering down at her closely. "I didn't—know it was from you. I thought it was from that girl who throws herself at me. If I had known it was from you...I would've kept it on my desk for everyone to see."

His words aided the beating in her heart. He didn't hate her. He just didn't know it had came from her. A blush rise to her cheeks. "I suppose I should've added a note," she murmered, making the corners of his lips twitch. "I'm sorry for offe—"

"Stop apologizing. It makes the meaning of the word fade away," he retorted, brushing away the hairs from her face. Her eyes fluttered at the comforting action as she noticed him dig into his pocket, and pulled out a folded paper. Her brows furrowed as he handed it to her, taking a step back. He leaned his palms against the table, smirking over at her. "Go on and read that. I'll wait."

Frowning, she looked down at the paper. Unfolding it—her eyes swept over the words. They were in Draco's neat cursive handwriting. Her thumb rubbed the material as he watched her read with a glint in his eyes.

Things I like (So you can stop being clueless)

1\. Books —obviously

2\. Dark Chocolate

3\. Arithmancy

4\. Sushi —preferably without salmonella

5\. Eagles

6\. Broomsticks — I was quite a remarkable quidditch player

7\. Anything Red —even though my wardrobe deems to be all black

8\. Apples from only a specific person that coincidentally is reading this right now

9\. The number 4

10\. The smell of Vanilla

She hadn't noticed the smile that had crossed her face as she took note of each thing written down onto the parchment. Her hands lowered as she looked up at him—who sent her a smug look. A smirk lazily hung off his lips as he radiated a cocky presence, his weight leaning onto the table as his hooded eyes bored down into hers. "Did it work?" He tilted his head. "Are you a bit less clueless now? That was the point of the list, hence the title."

"You made this for me?" She asked, her smile growing as he nodded.

"I wanted you to know things about me. The stupid, non—important aspects that no one ever seems to ask about me. And I'd like you to do the same," he kicked himself off the desk, approaching her slowly. He licked his lips before smiling down at her. "Tell me the things that are absolutely ridiculous. That add up to complete nonsense. Because I want to know the things that no one ever cared to ask you about. Every crevice of that mind of yours is of my deepest and most sincerest interest, Athena."

She felt her mind grow fuzzy—a warm feeling overtaking her body as he took the paper from here, and slipped it into the bag beside her. And then he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his warm lips on her flesh. "You never owe me anything. You've already given me so much just by giving a cold person like me the time of day."

She looked up at him as he pulled away from her, setting his hands on her waist protectively. "I—like spending time with you. You're not cold. Well, except your hands. They're freezing, Draco."

A chuckle left his lips as he slid them under her sweater, making her gasp. They were icey against her hot skin. His brows rose in a mocking manner, a playful glint in his eyes. "Mind if I leave them here to warm them up? You seem to be quite hot."

"Lia would kill me if she saw this," she giggled, putting her hands on his shoulders. Her bag had fallen onto the ground as they held each other—the thought of sex not even on their minds. She just—missed his touch on her. She wanted to stay like this. "I urm—punched her because she spoke vulgar about you. And I feel awful about it."

He grinned deviously. "Aww, jealous? That's adorable."

Her eyes rolled. "I wasn't jealous. I just—don't like it when people talk about you like that. Like you...just some object to stare at."

"I don't mind when you stare at me," he mused. "I rather enjoy seeing you get riled up. Makes my confidence boost. It's a shame you're seated at the back of the class," he sighed, backing up onto the desk. He pulled her in between his legs as he smirked down at her. His hands ran up and down her sides in a reassuring manner. "Those pretty brown eyes of yours would probably distract me though."

Her cheeks turned pink as he gripped his shoulders tighter. He squeezed the flesh of her hips gently. "I know I'm supposed to be a teacher—but I believed she deserved that jab you sent her. I feel like she was eye—fucking me ever since I walked into this bloody class."

Her smile faded. "It—wasn't worth it though. My scholarship is gone."

He noticed that she lost the happy tone in her voice—her face falling at her own words. But Draco rubbed circles onto her skin. "Hey," he mumbled, making her look up at him with sad eyes. "Nothing will happen to your scholarship. Dakota is a professor—and she's just filling in for one of the professors. If I tell her to drop it—she will. She seems to do whatever I say anyways."

Her jaw tightened at that. "Yeah. I know," she snapped, not infuriated with him but with the red—headed weasel that kept fucking trying to ruin her life. "It's obvious she has feelings for you, Draco. She kissed you. In fact—it seems like everyone wants you. It's...hard," she breathed, looking down at her shoes. Her confidence kept diminishing every time he looked at her with an intense stare.

One of his hands left the underside of her sweater, and lifted his ring—covered finger under her chin. He made her look up at him as his finger pushed into the skin, and he smiled down at her with a cheeky smile. "Really? I haven't noticed."

She frowns. "How? It's literally everyday, Draco. Even down at Hogsmeade the woman and sometimes men take double takes when you walk past them. The female professors and students here whisper about you all the time."

He shrugged, smile growing.

"Perhaps it's because I'm only looking at you, love."

Her heart inflamed at his words. A hot, pulsing sensation covered her chest as he stared down at her with a predatory look. She was his. His words had lulled her into that abyss. And it was quite embarrassing how easy it was for him to make her forgive him—but she didn't even care. He had an excuse for everything, and she trusted him. He had never given her a reason to not do so. He made her feel like she was floating above the floor, making herself feel like she could do whatever she felt comfortable with. Slowly, she began to sink further and further into his comforting persona.

And then the faint chatter of students grew closer to the door, making him lean forward and connect his lips to hers. It was almost a mere peck, but it was assurance that he wanted her. To erase any point of insecurity that he had felt for her. His warm lips encased hers, and butterflies shot through her her stomach, before he pulled away and gingerly pushed her away from him.

The door swung open, as he snatched a paper off the desk, and pulled on a hard look. "Yes—the thesis was just a bit weak," he muttered, licking his lips as he looked up at her seriously. Students began to flood the class. "But I think after our conversation, you should be confident in your writing. Know that it is entirely up to you and that I'm just the reader. Is that understood?"

Her cheeks tinted a deep red as she noted the small spark in his eyes—understanding what he really was saying. She nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Professor Malfoy."

He placed the paper back onto his test. "Good. Now head to class."

She caught the small smirk he sent her before turning around, clapping his hands together in front of the new set of students that were taking their seats. "Everyone take your books out and open to page 70."

She smiled as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, picking up her bag, and walking out the class.

She was so happy.

The four of them were seated in the dining hall, eating their dinner, as Hastia began to throw grapes into Albus' mouth. He kept missing, no matter how hard he kept trying to catch them. After the tenth one didn't drop into his mouth, Lily picked one up and just threw it blindly into his eye. He let out a groan as his hand slapped over it, rubbing it as he sent her a glare. "Chill out, Lily. I could've gone fucking blind from that. Imagine how embarrassing that would be—going sightless form a fucking grape."

"Almost as embarrassing as your aim," Lily rose her brow, earning a snicker from Hastia. Athena laughed as she sipped on her water, in an absolutely great mood at the moment. Her eyes were sparkling with joy as Albus sent her an annoyed look. Lily sent him a kiss. "Don't look at me like that, Al. You might turn me straight."

He rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. He looked over at Athena as he swallowed. "So what did Professor Malfoy speak to you about?"

"Just the essay," she shrugged, picking at her own food. "He gave me some good pointers."

Hastia snorted. "Speaking of pointers, I saw the one you have to Lia's face. I'm kinda mad that you did it before I did," she laughed, pointing her fork at her. "Next time text me, bitch. I'm always down to swing on a hoe," she pretended to punch the air, furrowing her brows lime a touch person. "I'll be like pow pow—what's you say about my mama?! ILL KILL—"

Without knowing, her elbow knocked over her water. Her black eyes widened as they all bursted into laughter.

"Looks like that water wanted the heat," Athena joked.

"No but seriously," Lily leaned forward onto the table as Hastia dried the wet portion of her platform. Lily's eyes grew wide in wonder. "What did that bitch say to make you go off like that? She had a busted lip and a cut on her forehead. Like how Albus looked when I made him streak that one time and he fell on his face."

Albus snorted. "I was blacked out drunk. You took advantage of me."

Lily smiled. "You're right. I did. And I would definitely do it again, babe."

He flipped her off, and she sent him a wink before looking back at Athena. She rested her chin into her hands. "So? Give me the tea. What did that blonde bimbo bitch with nice boobs say to you?"

Athena looked down at her food. "Urm—she was just talking about—"

Athena paused when she felt a wet substance fly onto her hair, making gasps erupt from the table. Her mouth fell open as she looked up, and saw Lia with the most evil smile on her face—an empty cup poured down above Athena's curls. She felt anger bill within her as she dropped the cup onto her head, making a small bruising pain seep into her skull. She looked at her with pure fury and shock at what she just did.

"Whoops," she said sarcastically, the cuts on her lips turning green due to how old they were. "Thought this was the trash. My—"

She was cut off by Athena slapping the fuck out of her. Her face flew to the side before a red smudge sunk onto her cheek—and then she swung back. Her fist collided with Athena's nose before her vision went blurry, Albus catching her for support. Pain spiked into her nose, feeling blood roll down her skin, before her visit turned read.

That was it.

She was going to beat this girls ass.

Lia smiled, but then it dropped as soon as Athena stood up, and jumped onto the girl with a scream. Her fists began to collide with her white face, making her cry out, before she felt one of her friends tug on her hair. She let out a shout as she flew back, and then the two began holding her down.

"Oh hell—come here!"

She heard Hastia shout before she spotted her jump onto the second girl, and throwing hard punches at her face. She was much stronger as she jabbed her fist into her jaw, while the girl grabbed at her collar. Lily slid across the table, pushing the plates away, before she held slapped a third girl that was trying to help Lily hold Athena down. She climbed on top of her before slapping her again, laughing. "Come on bitch! Fight back!"

Athena smirked before kicking Lia in the ankle, making her cry out as she fell onto the ground.

"Guys!" Albus shouted.

They ignored him as she pinned down Lia, legs on either side of her, before punching her knuckles straight into her face. Her head flew back against the floor as cheers erupted, chanting fight fight fight fight the trio of girls violently beat up the squad of bitches. Athena had blood smeared across her knuckles and cheek as she slapped Lia back and forth. "You," another slap "fucking" slap "bitch!"

"Help—!" She shouted, but no one moved. Someone was actually recording this.

Athena curled her upper lip before she let out all her anger. This felt amazing. Her hands flew to Lia's face before holding it in her hands, and sent her a smirk. "No one is going to help you because no one fucking likes you," she spat before giving her another punch, screaming out of pure anger. She heard her friends beside her wrestling with her opponents as Lia flipped them around, and began pulling at Athena's hair.

No one messes with her curls.

"Get off!" She screamed at the blonde.

"Take that," Lia snapped before slapping her face, her cheek stinging before she repeated the action. Athena let out a moan of pain, but couldn't stop thinking about those words that Lia had spoken about Draco in the bathroom. With that, she felt a burst of energy before lifting her leg up and kicking her in the side of the head. She banged against the floor before she aimed to jump onto her again, until a strong pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Ath—Ms. Hassan."

Draco's voice almost made her stop, but she kept fighting against his grasp, laughing. Lia was crying as she tried to get back up, but Dakota was holding her down. Athena flipped her off with a smile, blood on her face. "I fucked you up! Come on bitch. Come at me—"

"Calm down," Draco whispered in her ear. "Athena—I'm serious."

She smiled in victory as Dakota helped Lia up—taking her away as she screamed at Athena curses. "She started it! That bitch! Let me go—!"

Her yells left as Dakota dragged her out the hall.

Her heart was speeding in her chest. She turned her head and saw that her two friends were being held back by teachers as well—cuts all over their faces. As soon as she made eye contact with them, they all began shrieking with laughter. This was hilarious.

And then she met Draco's eyes. He looked down at her with raised brows. She grinned up at him. "Did you see me beat that—"

"Yes," he smirked, trying to hide it. "But now I have to act like I'm not proud and take you to the headmasters office. Come on."

She giggled as the teachers followed Draco, his fingers gripping her arm, as they were all taken to the office.

Oh well. If her scholarship was gone, she might as well have had fun.

Now that was worth it.


	22. “Tease”

Athena looked straight out of an action movie.

Her brown curls were all over the place, poking in different directions up towards the ceiling. Her nose held a dull ache of pain—thanks to Lia's right hook—and a small tear in the corner of her mouth from the slaps she endured. A blue bruise had sunken into her tan cheek, on the lest one to be exact, and her chest was releasing heavy pants. The blood that trickled down her nose had crusted into a pinkish blemish. Her brown hues swept over to Hastia and Lily—who looked much like her.

Hastia on her left—had her braids tangled into one another. Her dark cheeks were a faint scarlett red, a slim cut peeled across the cheekbone to her left. Blood trickled down it as her parted lips, which were blemish free, were parted as she heaved heavily. There was a slit on the left eyebrow, as well as a large slap mark on her cheek that held the handprint of her opponent. There was a rip in her robes that her father woods surely fix, and her clothes were lopsided and ruffled all about.

On her right—Lily stood there with half of her leather sleeve torn off. Her pale skin was more prone to bruises, which is why had one on each side of her face. The black smudge faded into a mixture of green and blue, rimmed with a red hue. Her bottom lip had been busted open, which looked painful due to the swollen area bleeding down to her chin. Her black—lipstick had been smudged, smeared across her cheek, her mascara running down her cheeks. But not from crying, but from laughing like a maniac.

And the one thing the trio of girls had in common, was that there was the biggest smile on all of their faces.

Athena knew that her scholarship was absolutely taken from her. There was no redemption for her, but at the moment—she didn't want to worry about it. She was to busy embracing the fact that she had defended herself. Her entire life, she did what everyone had asked her to do. She was simply too nice to talk back, especially after Scorpius cheated on her. Her confidence had been crumpled up into transparent pieces, but after Draco reassured her that he only wanted her, a small flicker began to ignite in her.

One that had never been lit before.

And Lia had teased her. Triggered. She was looking for trouble, and so Athena gave in. She released all the pent up anger that resides inside of her—towards Scorpius, Rose, Dakota, Clyde. All of them. And Lia had to be the one to endure the traumatic fatalities of her fists, but she deserved it just as much as the other ones did. In other words—

Athena didn't regret a thing.

But that triumph like feeling slowly faded when she stood before Headmaster McGonagall. The black pointed glasses that stood at the bridge of her nose, wrinkles deepened due to the evident scowl on her pruned—up face. Her green eyes were dulled wirh pure anger as they swept over between the two groups of girls. The black hat that symbolized a witch's garment had laid stiffly on her head, gray strand hairs poking out through the underside. Her thin lips pressed tightly against one another.

Lia and her two friends were stood in a group a few feet away from Athena, Hastia, and Lily. The two morons that followed the blonde around looked way worse than the better trio. Their hair was tightened into knots, bruises covering their faces, with tears in their eyes. Lily looked about the same, except that she had more cuts on her cheeks due to Athena winning the battle. Tears rolled down her cheeks, which contrasted to Athena and her friends, who were biting their lips to hold back laughs at the entire thing.

On the side of the room was three teachers—the ones who broke up the fight.

Professor Malfoy—who kept his head down to bite back his own smile. He held his hands behind his back. Athena had to avoid glancing at him, or else her cheeks would've turned pink, the laugh she kept trying to bubble up tearing through her throat. But she did notice his blue hues flickering up to hers, the corners of his lips twitching as he glinted towards her. Proud.

Moving onto beside him, was head of the Herbology Department—Professor Longbottom. A horrified look had covered his features, hazel eyes wide with shock. His hands were nervously drumming on the sides of his brown trousers, his slim face tightened in angst. He was quite fetching as well, muscular and slim torso, which was hidden by an orange and black hand knitted—sweater. His thin brown brows were raised to the heavens.

And the worst for last, Professor Weasley. Dakota. Her fiery—red brow was raised sharply, eyeing Athena and her friends with a disgusted look. Her upper lip was curled into a malicious snarl as her eyes narrowed when she focused on Athena, thin shoulders stiff. She had her skinny arms folded over her plump chest, stretching her black suit blazer, head tilted as she stared down the students with hidden sinister intents behind those conspicuous ice—blue hues.

Three completely different expressions on all of their faces.

"Break hasn't even ended for the duration of a week," McGonagall spewed out with a pointed tone, obvious disappointment laced through her voice—which wavered due to old age. Her green hues flickered between both groups of girls, thick Scottish accent accentuated due to her irritation. "Fighting is entirely against the rules. Our school has a no tolerance to any physical activity that is coerced by violent actions. I am extremely disappointed in every single one of you girls."

Her head stiffly turned to the professors. Her brows rose. "Surely there is no biased opinion associated with you three. Professor Longbottom—who did you see start the fight?"

His body went rigid, his brows raising even higher. He scratches the top of his head. "Urr—I wasn't in the dining hall at the time, Minerva. I was tending to the Shrivelfigs that are planted down in the garden. Then I urm—heard a ruckus and went to see what was happening," his cheeks faded into an apparent red—eyes averting over to Lia. "And when I arrived, I saw Miss Covet on top of Miss Hassan. She was uh...s—slapping her over the face."

Lia's eyes widened. "That's—!"

"Silence!" McGonagall snapped over at the blonde, sending her a look. "You have done enough, Miss Covet. I don't want to hear a single peep out of you until it's your turn."

Rolling her blue hues, she nodded before looking down at the ground with a sour look. "Yes ma'am."

"Good," McGonagall hummed, nodding her head towards Professor Longbottom. "Thank you, Neville. You're perception is appreciated. Now," her vision flickered over to Draco—who's smile fell as soon as she laid eyes on him. He fixed the way he stood, making Athena hold back a snort, as the woman folded her hands over her brown—sleek shiny desk. "Draco. I recall you being in many fights when you attended here. Especially with Harry Potter."

Draco's pink lips twitched into a smirk, fixing his collar with a smug look. "Yes—that wa—"

"Don't brag about it. Must I mention that one time during your firth year after the quidditch game?" She shot back, making his smirk fade. His eyes narrowed at her, staying silent—as it was her time to smile. "Ah. Good. You remember. So please, tell me—who did you see start the fight, Draco?"

His eyes flashed over to Athena for a moment, seeing the wicked smile that was on her face. His eyes flashed with something before he looked back over at McGonagall, sending her his infamous smirk.

"I dunno."

The older woman's brows furrowed.

"You....don't know? Care to ellaborate, Draco?" She asked with clear annoyance filling her voice, eyes hooded with the thin strand of patience within her about to snap.

He let out a sigh, that damned smirk on his lips, before tightening his arms to hold them behind his back. His bread tilted upwards before his brow rose, licking his lips. "I was eating. You know—what people do in the dining hall. Those butterbeer cookies kept me quite distracted," he nodded, Athena catching on to what he was doing. He was protecting her, which made her heart flutter. "You know Minerva, you should consider adding—"

"Draco," she deadpanned. "Anything about the girl's fighting? You're rambling about sweets when there's a true matter at hand. Are you useful to this problem or not?"

His face twisted. "More useful than Longbottom," he held up his hand, slapping it hard on the jittery man's back. Neville let out an oh! as he blinked quickly, making Draco snicker. "He was literally caressing plants," he looked over at him, raising his brows. "Guess you didn't really change that much did you? Well—except you lost a lot of—"

"Professor Weasley," McGonagall grumbled, rolling her eyes at Draco's words. Athena noticed Draco look over at her, his eyes trailing up and down her figure briefly before looking back up into her eyes, his smirk growing considerably. She felt her own smile widen as she blushed furiously, looking down at her shoes to calm herself down. "You know the deal by now. Did you see—"

"Yes," Dakota didn't let her finish, her lips curving into a sneer. Her blue eyes flashed over to Athena—sending her sharp daggers. "I was just about finished with my dinner when I saw Miss Hassan slap Miss covet. And this is the second time this has happened, might I mention. It's clear that she has some underline problems that need to be dealt with."

Athena's smile fell, her eyes squinting into a glare at the ginger. She looked over at her headmaster, but restrained herself from shouting out—knowing she was just going to get shut down. McGonagall met her gaze, raising her brows sharply. "Miss Hassan, is this true? Is this the second time you've been in an altercation with Miss Covet?"

Her jaw clenched. "Yes. But I can explain."

"There's nothing to—"

"Professor Weasley—thank you for your insight. But it's time for the girl's to speak," McGonagall replied swiftly, sending a firm expression to the woman. Dakota's cheeks turned red out of anger before the older woman turned back to Athena—nodding her head. "Miss Hassan, tell me—why are you seeing out violence within your classmates?"

Athena chewed on her lower lip—not sure what to say. But when she glanced at Lia, she found the cocky shit-eating smile that she was sending Draco. Her eyes swept up and down his figure as she twirled her dainty finger through her blonde curls, which were frizzy due to the heated fight, while Draco looked down at his shoes out of respect. Athena felt her fists hall before losing any sense of control—knowing Lia was only doing it to make Athena irritated.

The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"The first time was when I was in the bathroom," she told her carefully, hostility in her voice. Lia snapped her head over to her, eyes growing wide. Athena felt a smile grow onto her lips as she stared at McGonagall closely. "She was bragging to me about how she attracted she was to Professor Malfoy. I was quite uncomfortable, due to her objectifying our Professor, but she continued to harass me with her vile words. So I slapped her."

McGonagall's cat-like eyes grew wide, her face losing color. Lily let out a laugh before looking over at Lia—who looked absolutely mortified. Her face was as white as a sheet as she looked down at the ground, her body shaking with fury. Lily let out a cough, the word thirsty bitch leaving her lips before clearing her throat. Somehow, McGonagall didn't hear the words—but Hastia did, letting out a laugh. Draco put his knuckles in his mouth, crossing his arms to hide the chuckle that almost left him. Lia shot them both an infuriated glare as Athena continued.

"The second time is when she poured water on me—and then proceeded to drop the mug onto my head. It was glass, might I mention. I would say that was staring a fight, and so I finished it. Lia and her friends were all trying to attack me, so Hastia and Lily jumped in. They were protecting me. That's the story, Headmaster."

"That's bollocks!" Lia cried out, stinking her foot into the ground. Tears rolled down her face as her fists balled, her two friends looking at her with shock at her outburst. Her eyes shot over to Athena, red and angry. "You liar! You hit me first both times! And I have far more wounds than you!"

Hastia rose her brows. "That has nothing to do with who swung first. That's because you simply can't fight, babe."

"Oh please," Lia sneered. "Look at you. Headmaster," she looked over at McGonagall, pointing at the trio. "Do you believe them over me? Look at them! They look like outright thugs. I'm sure Hastia and Athena are from the—what do Muggles call it? Ghetto! Complete criminals they—"

Draco took a step forward, that smirk gone. White fury crossed his features as he sent her a jaw—breaking expression. "Hey! What are you trying to say? Because if you're implying what I think you are—You will regret it, Miss Covet. Keep your mouth shut."

Athena felt anger boil within her at Lia's racist words, but when Draco defended her—she felt it sizzle down. His state didn't even ripple as he stared down the girl, looking like he was going to snap her neck. Her lips shook as she took a step back. "I—I didn't—mean it—like—"

"Sure you didn't," he spat, giving her a disgusted look. "I assure you that the one thing I absolutely loathe the most is racists."

Her face fell at his words, as her head dropped—her face covering her hands. She looked back up at McGonagall. "Headmaster—I didn't mean for my words to offen—"

"You are apologizing to the wrong people," her eyes narrowed diligently at the shaking blonde—who held faux remorse on her face. She was obviously faking it. Her brow rose. "It was not me you were saying prejudiced accusations about. In fact—you're verbal aggression just proves the fact that you did in fact taunt Miss Hassan, which is another form of verbal bullying. Meaning—you started the fight, Miss Covet."

"Damn right," Hastia snarled, eyeing the blonde. Her comment made her far more furious. But when the headmaster sent her a look, Hastia mumbled my bad before falling silent again. McGonagall tilted her head at Lia. "Miss Covet—you will be suspended for two weeks. Perhaps you will learn how to test your classmates and realize that you are not better than them based on skin color or blood status. Because I agree with Professor Malfoy—I hate racists."

Lia's face shattered. "But—"

"As for the three of you," she looked at Athena, Hastia, and Lily. "You will receive a week of detention. And Miss Hassan," her lips stretched into a thin smile, eyes glittering. "You mustn't worry about your scholarship. You have no past records of fights before this—and you're grades are remarkable. Your father...is a good man. I won't put this on your record, but if you ever—"

"I won't," Athena beamed, her heart flying into the sky. Her face had lit up as she felt her eyes tear up from pure relief. "Thank you so much, Headmaster. I swear that I will never even kill a fly again in this school. I won't let you down. Thank you."

McGonagall nodded, and Athena caught Dakota rolling her eyes as she shook her head. But she brushed it off, her brown hues sweeping over to Draco—who sent her a small smile. It held congratulations behind it as he stiffly nodded his head towards her, a flicker in his blue hues when he spotted her grin that adorned her lips. But then he blinked quickly, probably realizing how obvious he was being—before looking back away from her.

"Ladies, you may go. And you three," she looked at Lia and her posse, holding up her office phone. She sent them a fake smile. "Time to call your parents. Miss Covet—shall we start with you?"

Hastia swung her arm around Athena—Lily's arm hanging around Hastia's shoulders as they all galloped through the halls. "I can't believe all we got is detention!" Lily snickered, making the two others girl laugh as she released her home from them, running forward into the empty halls—and spinning around before letting a we did it bitches!

"Shut up!" Athena giggled, kicking her playfully in the bum. She grinned at Lily. "The entire school will hear you, Lil!"

"That's the point," Hastia nudged her with her hip—wiggling her brows. "I'm so fucking glad they didn't call my dad. He would've ripped my braids off."

"Same," Lily countered. "Well—Mom 1 (Pansy) would've told me good job, whereas Mom 2 (Lavender) would've been like fighting is not the solution, Lilith," she made her voice higher to impersonate Lavender. She sent a weak to a laughing Athena and Hastia. "Which is why Mom number one is my favori—"

"Miss Hassan."

The girls froze in their tracks at the sound of Draco's booming voice, spinning around to face him. He held his hands in his pockets, walking up to them in a calmed manner, his usual mask covering his face. Jaw clenched, eyes hooded, lips pressed into a faint grimace. He looked at them blankly before blinking over at Athena—who bit her lip to bite back a smile. His eyes narrowed at her. "We need to discuss your Scholarship. I'm afraid there are some conditions that need to be tweaked."

"Bullshit," Lily snapped—unaware that he was just using it as a cover to speak to her. Her protective mode came on as she stood before her friend. "Sorry for cursing. Headmaster said that—"

"Miss Parkinson," Draco snapped, sending her a piercing glare. "I didn't find myself speaking to you. I am your Professor, and if you don't show me respect, I won't hesitate to be less lenient than Headmaster McGonagall. Nothing will happen to Miss Hassan's Scholarship, I assure you."

Hastia looked over at Athena with a small smile. "Fine. Meet us in the dorm when you're finished. We must celebrate."

She nodded, and Lily sent Draco an awkward look before her and Hastia ran down the halls—hitting each other with the arms as they giggled like children. As soon as they turned a corner, Athena let out a yelp before Draco snatched her arm—mumbling Apparate before the world around them vanished for a mere second. Her cheek pressed against his chest, his arm securely wrapped around her waist, as he held her protectively. And then her feet slapped against the a flush carpet—making her look around her surroundings.

It was a far larger dorm—with a great bed seated in the midst of it. The windows held sheer curtains, a large bulky black desk in the corner—stacked with books and unwritten journals. The room smelled of him. Cologne and mint. It was fairly empty due to it nor being a permanent room, since he would finish being a professor after nine months. Her brown hues flickered up into his, as his cold hands gripped her hips, a smirk growing onto his lips.

"Hey," she giggled, her palms rubbing his chest soothingly.

One of his hands flied up to her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on the flesh. His ring burned on her skin. "Congratulations on keeping your scholarship, ma petite colombe. You deserve it."

Her grin grew. She leaned into his touch. "What's my celebratory gift? Hm?"

His brow rose, a playful glint in his eyes. "Oh—you want a gift? Hm," he hummed, leaning down to connect their lips. His mouth brushed against hers gingerly. "I don't know. What would you like, love?"

She rose to her tiptoes, and pressed their lips together. He felt completely addictive to her, every swipe of his tongue against her sending a warm bolt of electricity through her. Her arms rose to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His one hand held her cheek, the other slipping under her uniform shirt and caressing the bare flesh of her side soothingly. She moaned lightly at the feeling, feeling nothing but safe in his arms.

He smiled into the kiss, pulling away. His forehead rested against hers as she breathed softly onto his shark features. "I want to take you somewhere this weekend," he prompted, pressing a peck to her nose before pulling his face away—tucking one of her curls behind her ear. She furrowed her brows lightly as he smirked down at her. "My mother took me there when I was younger—and I haven't been there since. I want to show you."

She gulped. "That's—yes. Of course."

"You can just make up some lie to tell your friends," he mumbled, both hands falling to her waist. His brows rose. "Although I'm sure that Parkinson one might be a little fighter about it. She sure reminds me of her mother."

"You know her mother?" Athena asked, smiling.

He nodded. "She was one of my best friends. I used to have a crush on her when I was a boy—in fact."

Athena pulled on a fake glare. "Oh? And what was so special about her?"

He spun her around, pressing her back to the bed. She leaned against the side of the mattress as his hands roamed her bare upper torso, sending fireworks into her chest. "Well..." he purred, his lips sending kisses to the crook of her neck. She grinned as her hands flew to his hair, tugging at it softly. "She was certainly witty. That mouth of hers was dreadful," he murmered against her skin, his lips trailing up her jaw. "But her skin was soft. Nice and smooth."

"Hm," she hummed, his fingers reaching her breasts. She had no bra on today—since she didn't really like them. He hummed in delight at that as his fingers softly rubbed against her nipples, making her lick her lips—as his lips caught onto her earlobe. He nibbled on it gently as he spoke to her in a teasing tone. "Her eyes were to die for. Strikes me pain every time they landed on me. Makes my heart ache."

He licked the shell of her ear, making her release an airy moan—before his lips skimmed her cheek. Then he pulled them away from her, his hands softly kneading her breast, smirking as he spotted her hood eyes and lazy smile directed towards him. "She was absolutely perfect. Those lips did wonders to me," he continued before licking a stripe past her two lips—the erotic action making arousal stir within her. A gasp left her lips as his forefinger and thumb rubbed her sensitive buds. "And her stunning body was so reactive. Every touch made her want more."

"Draco," she smiled in a haze. "Are you talking about me?"

He smiled. "Ah—you got me. How did you know?"

And then she pushed him away. His smile fell as she sent him a wink, pulling her wand out of her boot—before smiling wickedly at him. "Gotta get back to my friends. Don't want them to suspect anything, love?"

His eyes narrowed. "I suppose not."

But then he leaned forward, passionately lulling her into a deep kiss. Her chest pressed against his as his tongue ran over her bottom lip, making her whimper, as his hands stayed at his side. Her stomach began to twirl with arousal as his scent flowed up her nose. He sucked on her bottom lip gently, knowing she liked it—as he smirked against her. Her hand was about to fly to his hair before he pulled away, leaving her riled up. His clouded eyes wrinkled as he sent her a wink of his own.

"To be continued, love."

She frowned. "Hey—that's not fair."

He chuckled, turning around to head to his desk.

"See you in class, Miss Hassan."


	23. “I’m Yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Mature Scenes”

"Is this supposed to be bubbling?"

Athena's dainty fingers curled around her laddle, making swift motions in identical circles within her cauldron. The faint smell of runespoor wafted up her nostrils as the toned down green liquid lightly growled at her, sizzling into tiny popping bits below her. Her eyes swept over to Lily—who looked absolutely horrified beside her and Albus' cauldron.

"Let me see," she murmered to her friend, craning her neck to check on their potion. Her eyes widened as the color was extremely light and sickengly bright, which meant that the potion had been done wrong. Athena had made Brain Elixir many times, and she knew that Lily and Albus' potion looked nothing like Hastia and hers. Her brow rose as she peered up at Albus, who was letting out a long stream of coughs as he wafted away the pungent burning smell of their potion. "We just wrote an essay about this guys. Like literally a week ago. How did you mess this up?"

Lily's eyes rolled, smacking away Albus' hand that reached for the laddle. "We can't all be geniuses like you, Tee."

"That's why I chose her as my partner," Hastia chirped, leaning her elbows on the platform wirh a cheeky grin adorned onto her plump lips. She glanced over at their wreck of a potion—and snorted loudly. "The fuck is that? It looks like my grandma's discharge."

Athena didn't laugh at her joke, ignoring Lily trying to smack Hastia's shoulder. She handed Hastia the laddle wirh a pointed look. "Don't stop mixing this until the sizzling stops. When it begins to smell like smoked dragon claw then you need to turn off the fire."

Hastia frowned. "Wha—"

Athena accepted the mixing laddie from Lily before furrowing her brows, concentrating on helping her friends. She hummed lightly to herself as that helped her focus—churning the thick mixture into a lighter liquid. Her fingers delved into the jar of powdered Runespoor Eggs, picking up some of the grainy yellow dust with her fingers, before sprinkling it into the suddenly cooling liquid. She felt Albus and Lily peer over her her shoulder as she grabbed the cup of water beside the ingredients, and poured some in before continuing to mix it.

"Just a little bit of chopped Frog brain," she whispered to herself, face slightly twisting as she picked up some of the fleshy intestines from the plate supplied to her. At least they chopped it already. Holding her breath due to the reeking stench of the slightly rotten object, wet and slimy against her fingertips, she dropped it into the potion with a splunk! A small smile grew onto her lips as she began churning it again, and the color began to darken into a forest green hue. She looked over at her two friends, handing the laddle to Albus. "Do what I told Hastia to do—and you should be good. Pay attention next time if you would."

Lily kissed her cheek, making Athena giggle. Her blue eyes glittered down at her friend. "You're like—a fucking potion goddess! Totally making you my partner next year."

"My arm already hurts," Albus grumbled, an evident look of exhaustion filling his features as his wrist stirred the laddle. Lily ignored him as she made him do the work, a loose smirk hanging off her usual black—lipstick coated lips—white teeth shining under the dim lighting of the Potions classroom.

"Shut up, Al. You're my bitch, remember?"

He sent her a harsh look. "Fuck y—"

"Miss Parkinson," a masculine voice sounded behind the four students—edged with sharpness and sternness. Lily's eyes slightly popped open as she turned her head stiffly, Athena's cheeks turning pink as her caramel—brown hues swept over to Draco. He was sending Lily a stoic look, eyes narrowed into thin slits. Pressing his lips firmly together, he released a deep exhale through his nose before folding his muscular arms over his broad chest.

"I don't appreciate other students doing their work for you. Especially when we're having an exam on the subject in a few days time," he snapped—his Professor persona seeping through his expression. His pale hues flickered over to the motion, his jaw clenching before his gaze returned to her paled face. "Redo it. I can't care how long it takes. Both you and Mr. Potter."

Lily rose her thin brows. "Professor Malfoy—I can't stay—"

"You will do what I say. I am your professor, Miss Parkinson. I suggest you shut your mouth and get to work if you don't want to fail this class yet again. Hm?"

Athena's brows furrowed at his harsh behavior, confusion filling her as she blinked at the blonde. When Lily's eyes narrowed into a bitter glare towards her Professor, remaining silent and holding her tongue—Draco let out a small hum of satisfaction before aiming to spin around. But Athena couldn't help but feel bad for getting her friend in trouble—so her lips parted quickly.

"D-Professor Malfoy—it's my fault," Athena rushed out, making his eyes snap to hers. For a moment they softened—vulnerable and sweet. But just as it started, it ended—icing over into a nasty blank look filled with annoyance. Nostrils flared, jaw clenched, body stiff, eyes shaped into daggers. She almost jumped at how deathly he stared down at her. "Why don't I just redo mine? Or—"

Draco's upper lip curled. "Was I speaking to you?"

She frowned. "Well—I was just—"

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to, Miss Hassan. I'm not interested in listening to you're humorous excuses at the moment."

Her mouth fell open, her cheeks turning hot. His brow rose as he sent her an up-and-down look—before scoffing and spinning on his heel. He walked away with his hands behind his back, peering over other students' potions, Athen filled with shock and humiliation. Had he been angry with her? Her brows were snapped together deeply as she watched him pause beside Christi Lumins—the second smartest witch in the class—since Athena was the first.

Her black—thickly framed glasses laid on the bridge of her thin nose, cheeks dotted with pink. She looked down at her potion with a faint smirk that reeked of triumph, since it had looked even better than Athena's, making her blood absolutely boil. And then she felt her heart tear when it caught Draco's attention, his brows raising. Impressed. His lean torso leaned over beside her as she spun the laddle counter-clockwise, low ponytail staffing back and forth.

"Very good, Miss Lumins. Very good indeed," Draco praised her with a tight smile, nodding his head towards the small girl. A blush rose to her cheeks as she smiled nervously, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Urm—thank you Professor."

Her eyes flickered over to his, obviously attracted to him. Everyone was attracted to him. Athena balled her fists as Draco mumbled keep up the good work before sending her one last smile—hearts shaped into the girl's eyes. He moved on to another table of two boys in Slytherin, as Athena stared at Christi in utter jealousy. He didn't compliment hers. She wasn't even sure if he even looked at Athena's potion.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you good? You're giving Christi the stink eye and your eyes keep twitching. Kinda creepy, actually."

Athena tore her gaze away from the Ravenclaw girl, her face flushed, as she bottled up the pure fury that rose within her. She didn't mean to be bothered by it, but it really did infuriate her that he treated her like that. But she also was aware that he was treating her the same as everyone else for obvious reasons—but he was just plain rude to Athena. Twisting her mouth to the side, she slammed her palms onto the desk with a sigh. "I'm urm—good. Just zoned out I guess."

The bell rang into the students' ears, signaling that the period was over. Exasperated sighs filled the stuffy room that smelled of roasted dragon eggs, which was not a pleasant scent—causing Hastia to throw her bag over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled as she shot Lily and Albus a shit-eating grin, as the two held looks of pure agitation on their face as they struggled to remake the potion.

"Guess I'll take a nap after this period. You wanna co—oh wait! You fuckers have to redo it," she taunted, hand covering her mouth as she cackled at the duo. Albus just sent her an eye roll as he mixed the liquid into the cauldron, trying to focus, but Lily sent her the middle finger before shouting, "Shut up, whore. At least my—"

An explosion went off—making Athena and her friends let out startled gasps. They had been the only ones left in the class, except for Draco—who shot up from his seat at his desk at the sound. His face tightened as he stormed over to their table, snatching the laddle from Albus—as gunks of Brain Elixir had landed all over both Athena and Hastia's table and Albus and Lily's table. The green goo bubbled a hideous slime color.

Draco let out a hasty grunt as his long fingers turned the knob on the fire, letting the spark die out, before sending Albus an irritated look. His teeth gritted. "You insufferable Potter. It appears your brain is just as mushed as this bloody potion. You are supposed to keep the heat on low throughout the entire process."

Albus' face turned as white as a sheet. His lips stuttered. "It's not my fault—she distracted me," he pointed at Lily, sending her a furious glare. "You kept tapping at Hay and made me—"

"Enough!" Draco snapped, throwing the laddle onto the counter out of anger. They all flinched at the roar that emitted from his throat as he narrowed his eyes down at them—including Athena. She felt a strike in her heart at how cold he sounded. "All of you get out of my class. Except you," his voice thinned. "Miss Hassan. You'll stay and clean this mess since you think it's such an intelligent idea to help your little friends cheat."

Her chest sunk—him not relenting the look of disgust her sent her. Her eyes fell to the floor as she felt insecurity rise within her once again, not understanding why he was being so nasty to her. There was an extreme ache in her chest. Her breathing shallowed as she heard Albus speak up. "Professor Malfoy—she didn't do anything. I'll—"

"Detention," Draco spat with distaste, making her head shoot up. He was giving Albus a dirty look. "Shall I add on? Make you lose your scholarship?"

Oh my god.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Albus' eyes glossed over. He blinked quickly over at Athena, before his gaze fell to the ground.

"M'sorry sir," he mumbled before rushing out the class due to embarrassment—making Athena's chest tighten in heartbreak. Money was a sensitive topic for him, just as it was for her. Hastia send Athena a pitiful look before mouthing I'm sorry before walking past them—following Albus out. Lily rubbed the back of her neck, leaning in to whisper into Athena's ear. "Sorry Tee—but he actually scares me. Ima get the fuck out. See ya, babe!"

And with that she scurried out the class, leaving Athena standing before Draco. He stared down at her with a blank look—the atmosphere heavy and suffocating. Her eyes were narrowed up at Draco, and then the sound of the classroom door locked shut. As if on cue, Draco's face transformed into a softer and neutral expression. He stepped forward, eyes flashing as the corners of his lips twitched.

"How—"

She stumbled back, jumping away from his touch. His figure stiffened at her reluctance. "Have I upset you?"

She gulped, tilting her head. "You—were horrible. I can't believe you said that to Albus, Draco."

"Why do you care what he feels?" He barked, his sudden worry fading away into a black reek of rage dripping from his black suit. His eyes were hard. "It's his fault if he's sensitive. That's none of my concern."

"I care because he's one of my best friends. And you brought up something that he's insecure about. His situation—is very much like mine. His mother has a mental illness and cannot work anymore, leaving them with his father's inheritance. And it's running out, Draco. He's poor."

His eyes flickered.

"That's—I didn't know that," he murmered. "But that doesn't excuse anything. He shouldn't have spoke back to me. It's obvious he's infatuated with you."

"What does him liking me—"

"Because it's distracting him," he snapped harshly, his words tight. Her lips shut at this cruel tone. "All he does is—stare and stare at you. Like a lost fucking puppy. It—"

"Can you stop?" She forced out, shaking her head. "I don't—understand why you're taking that out on me—"

"Because it's not fair!" He shouted, his fists balling at his sides. His jaw clenched as she felt her face twist at his words—watching him shut his eyes tightly. He inhaled sharply through his nose, attempting to calm down the anger withering within him. "It's not fair that he can—look at you as he pleases. As where I, can't even bat an eyelash towards you without feeling like it's morally wrong. Like we're going to get caught."

Her eyes blinked over at him as he kept his shut—body absolutely stiff. He wished they were public. He wanted the same thing she wanted. To be in a real relationship. And by the way he refused to open his eyes, she knew he was wondering if she felt the same way or not. Taking a deep breath, she stepped froward—peering up at him with big eyes. His eyes snapped open at the sound of her soft voice.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I feel the same. When girls—look at you. I wished they—knew that you—"

She cut herself off, struggling to finish the sentence. Her voice trembled as he stared down at her. Intensely. His eyes turned smaller.

"Say it."

Her throat was dry. She remained silent.

"Say it," he demanded, almost like a growl.

Her teeth caught in between her lower lip out of habit. Her nerves struck her hard. She swallowed thickly as she couldn't force the words out of her mouth—instead twisting them. "When you help other girls, it makes me feel...mad. Which is stupid," she rambled, looking down at her fingers. His stare didn't ripple as it pierced down at her. "...because I know you're a teacher. But I wish they didn't—look at you like that. I don't—like it."

She heard take a step—his heel clicking against the tiled floor. His cologne flew up her nose as she felt his cold finger dig into her chin, making her look up at him. Her cheeks were a tinted red as his blue hues bored down at her, a smug smirk spread across his pink lips. "Why don't you like it, ma petite colombe?"

The French rolled off his tongue smoothly, making her stomach flutter as his eyes lit up. His finger on her chin slowly tightened around it, his ring and forefinger gripping it. His rings pressed into her hot flesh.

"Answer me. Say it."

His thumb reached up and pulled down her lower lip, making arousal roll within her lower abdomen. Her legs grew shaky as her voice was uneven and jittery.

"Because you're mine."

His brow rose. "I'm yours? Really now?"

Her cheeks flushed even more. She looked down at the ground, but he ducked his head down before catching her lips with his. His fingers held her chin as he pushed her face against his, his other hand grabbing her waist as he pulled her figure against his. His lips were minty and hot against hers, slippery tongue sliding across hers as he caressed it with ease and reassurance. He was hers. Her back hit her desk as he pressed his chiseled body against hers, tilting his head to deepen their kiss.

Her hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself. His hand had moved from her chin to slowly caressing her cheek—his warm breath ticking her lips as he kissed her. His other hand had slid up her waist, diving beneath her school shirt, rubbing at her abdomen. Her muscles tensed breath his hand, making him chuckle against her lips.

"You're jealous of these girls taking me away?" He mumbled against them, lips brushing against hers. His eyes stabbed into hers as they became stormy and grey. Her lips shook as he circles his fingertips against her stomach, sending electrifying jolts across her body. He pressed a peck to the corner of her mouth. "How about," he leaned his face away, but she felt his large hand travel down her abdomen and past her skirt. He drummed against the waistband of her panties, making her thighs tighten, as he smirked down at her.

"I eat your pretty little pussy right here. Then whenever you see these mere girls looking at me—you'll remember how it feels to have my mouth on your cunt. That my mouth is for your pleasure only."

Oxygen? Athena never heard of it.

Every single ounce of air within her system had been knocked out of her, looking up at Draco with her mouth hung open in astonishment. Her voice shook as he smirked down at her proudly.

"I—In here? But—"

His fingers caressed her hip bone, making her jolt forward, her palms flying to his chest. His muscles tightened beneath her touch, through his black blazer, as he hungrily gazed down at her.

He nodded. "Uh huh. In here."

She chewed on her lower lip. His eyes darkened.

"Don't bite that fucking lip. I have only thirty minutes before another class comes in—so tell me. Do you want me on my knees—"

She almost gasped for breath. "Yes. Please—Please."

He licked his lips, his smirk growing. And then he dropped to his knees. It was a sight for sore eyes. The most powerful looking man she had ever seen was ready to bow down to his goddess—not caring about his masculinity or his pleasure. Her needs was his. And with the starving spark in his eyes, she knew he really wanted this as much as she did, perhaps even more. She let out a soft gasp as he slowly tugged her skirt down her tan legs, finger in her mouth as she bit on it.

He looked down at her legs, cotton panties and uniform skirt pooling around her ankles. He lifted her ankles before it slid through her legs, and dropped onto the floor in a pile. His blue hues flashed back up at her, grinning, as his freezing and rough hands slid up the inside of her thighs. Her stomach heaved as the cold wind of the class hit her pussy, her juices covering her slit as she leaked for him.

His hands pushed the inside of her thighs apart, looking at her pussy. Shining. His face darkened as she heard him let out a fuck in the state of a growl, and then he looked back up at her. His fingers gripped her thighs tightly as she stood before him, hands slapped onto the desk behind her for leverage. He almost cracked his voice. "May I have a taste, love?"

She whimpered, hand flying to his pale strands. Her fingers tugged them as her hips thrusted forward. "Please. I need—ah!"

He dived in right away. His tongue licked a fat stroke from the bottom of her folds, then up to her clit—before his lips wrapped around it. His eyes never left hers as a cracked moan fell from her parted lips, his tongue feeling like heaven on her aching pussy. He sucked harshly on it before licking it back and forth with his tongue, setting every single limb within her on fire. Her back arched as she slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing they didn't cast a silence charm.

There was no way she was going to cum without making a sound.

His finger probed her entrance—making her jump from above him. He detached his lips from her sopping pussy, pink tongue wetting them to get a taste, as he sunk one of his nimble fingers into her greedy hole.

Her eyes rolled back. "Oh my god. That—feels so good. Fuck, Draco."

"Look at me," he snarled darkly, and his tone made her eyes flicker back down to his. His hooded eyes glinted up at her before he added another finger, and began to pump inside of her clenching walls. She whimpered as she pulled his head towards her core. "I need—I can't—"

He frowned in a faux manner. "What is," he thrusted harshly into her, making her yelp. He grinned evilly. "—it sweetheart? What do you need? Use your words, baby."

Her face twisted in pleasure as he quickened his pace. "Your mouth," she breathed. "I—want—it."

"Here?" He pecked her knee, his fingers rapidly flying in and out of her pulsing hole. Her stomach clenched as she let out a cry—almost falling over from the pleasure. Her brain couldn't work anymore as he chuckled. "I can't read your mind, sweetheart. It appears you're too fucking stupid to answer me."

The degrading word made her walls clench around his two fingers, a whine falling from her lips. She heard him hum. "Yeah? You like it when I call you that? Stupid fucking girl? You stupid for my fingers, mom amour?"

"Fuck—!" She hoarsely groaned, pushing his head to her pussy. "Draco—your mouth. Give me—"

He pressed a kiss to her pussy lips. "Here?" He taunted, a wicked grin on his lips.

She shook her head, and eventually snapped. Her eyes narrowed as she ground her hips into his fingers. "My clit—Draco. Suck—fuck fuck fuck fuck," she cut herself off as he tossed her clit between his tongue back and forth, before wrapping his entire mouth around it before sucking hard. Tears glossed in her eyes as she rocked into his mouth, him groaning against her cunt.

She looked down at him with hooded eyes as he had his on her—three fingers now pumping into her gushing folds. Her whines had heightened as she bit her finger, trying to be quiet, as her stomach kept heaving over and over again. She felt waves of rapture begin to build up as he leaned back onto his heels, still thrusting his digits inside her pussy, and stuck his tongue out.

"Ride my tongue, ma petite colombe. Laisse-moi te goûter quand tu jouis dans ma gorge (Let me taste you before you cum down my throat)," he winked.

She could've came right there.

She had no idea what he said, but it made her whimper as she positioned her pussy over his awaiting tongue—and lowered it down onto it. Her fingers squeezed the ridges of the table as the warmth of his tongue sent spikes of ecstasy across her pussy. A shaky moan left her as he pumped faster and harder.

In and out. In and out.

And then he mumbled soak my tongue, love before her legs quivered, his tongue being beneath her push as he glided her back and forth. Her body tightened.

"Ah—fuck!"

Her fingers pulled at his hair roughly as he hummed in delight, his tongue being coated by her cum. Her chest heaved as her high rocked through her in tidal waves—cumming hard. Her vision grew blurry as a tear rolled down her cheek, as her folds grew sensitive with each swipe. She let out a soft cry as she pushed his head away, making him snicker as her eyes shut in relief.

When she snapped them open, he shoved his fingers into her mouth. She almost gagged on them as he stared at her with lust filled eyes—lips shiny and pink from her juices. She swirled her tongue around his rings as she tasted herself, making him smirk in delight. When he pulled them out, he stuck them in his mouth—humming. "So fucking sweet."

She smiled shyly as he leaned forward.

"I like the source better though."

His lips smashed against hers. Her hands shakily held his shoulders as her legs gave out, in which he swiftly caught her—placing her onto her desk. He sucked on her bottom lip before he swirled his tongue around hers, and then he pulled away. "You should get dressed," he murmered, his hand running up snd down her thigh soothingly. "The class will come in any minute. And only I get to see you like this."

She blushed. "Okay."

He picked up her panties for her and slid them across her legs—knowing she was too weak from her orgasm. He did the same with her skirt before lifting her off the ground, gently setting her to her feet—and held her waist firmly in his hands. His thumb rubbed circles on the skin beneath her shirt as he tilted his head. "Remember this every time someone looks at what's yours. Yeah? Can you do that for me?"

She bit her lip, smiling.

"Yes."

He sent her a cheeky smile. "That's my girl."


	24. “Mudblood”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hi guys. Calling someone a mudblood is horrible. Don't ever do that if you shift. It's disgusting. Now that's being said: whatever Draco says in this chapter is NOT what I perceive. Do not come for me. Thank you]

"Today, we will be having a—guest."

Draco's voice had an underline of annoyance laced within it, taking a seat on the edge of his desk. He rested his body weight on it as he folded one leg over the other elegantly—eyes cold and hard. His pale skin lit under the attack of the sunlight rays beaming through the glass, sheer window of the class. Murmers surpasses through the class at his words, and his hues momentarily flicked over at Athena. She was staring at him intently, chin resting in her palm, admiring his beauty. A storm swirled in his silver hues as her eyes caught his, making her cheeks turn pink. The corners of his lips twitched as he looked away from her, quirking his brow at the students.

"Since it is your last year—we will be examining the options you lot are willing to take. The Ministry of Magic is the government of the Magical community of Britain. It's employed most of the population of wizards and witches," he continued, catching the attention of the peers. "There's many positions to take. For an example, I am the highest ranked security guard of Azkaban. But I had to go through mass years of training in the army."

Athena heard girls gush to one another on the table beside her—making a small smirk creep onto her lips. She wasn't jealous. After Draco had done that to her at her desk, he kept his promise. She couldn't look at any of these girls thirsting over him without feeling his tongue on her, pushing her to her climax. Her face flushed furiously as she tilted her head, glancing back at Draco.

And then Draco's voice dropped lower. Almost as if he dreaded saying the next words. "So today we have the Minister of Magic. She's in charge of all the jobs held under the Ministry—meaning she's my—"

"—boss," a silky voice finished before a woman stepped inside the class—making a few students gasp. Athena who that was. Hermione Granger. In the wizarding world, she was the very first woman to become minister. Athena adored her greatly. The woman was quite alluring to look at as well—brown curls falling down her thin shoulders. Posture refined and professional, her petite figure was covered with a black—coat that ended at her ankles, wearing black slacks and a white buttoned noise beneath. Her brow eyes sparkled down at the class as she nodded her head with a warm smile. "Hello students. I am Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet all of you bright pupils."

Draco rolled his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of a curse under his breath. It appeared he didn't like her.

A chorus of hellos rang through the class as she hummed in delight, stepping over to stand in front of the seated Draco. He sent her an irritated glare as he kept silent—letting her speak. She was oblivious to his non-fondness to her—of Athena figured she was just ignoring it. Either way, Miss Granger clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

"If you don't know about my past—I'll explain quite briefly. After my departure from Hogwarts, I began at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There, I continued to work with S.P.E.W., working for the rights of underprivileged non-humans such as house-elves. I then went on to become Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and assisted the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt in eradicating the old laws biased in favour of pure-bloods."

Athena's eyes widened. She was amazing.

Lily leaned back in her seat, shifting her head to face Athena slightly. "I am extremely turned on right now."

Hastia snickered and pushed Lily back up to her seat, making Athena giggle—Albus just listening to what Hermione was saying. She figured it might be a bit awkward for him to see his aunt explaining how to be successful in front of the class, but he just looked at her with bored eyes. He's probably heard this before many times. The thought made Athena smile humorously.

"Might I mention," Hermione added with pink cheeks. "I also eventually translated The Tales of Beedle the Bard from the original, which was written in runes and which Albus Dumbledore bequeathed to me in his will. My new translation was published in 2008. Then—I was moved up to Minister due to my exceptional history of non-stop pattern of working hard."

Once she finished, all the students clapped for her. A giggle left her thin lips as her brown hues shined, a specific glow about her that no one could deny. Her cheeks, white as snow, were pink both due to the cold and the nerves that were lit inside of her most likely. Athena thought it was adorable how a frown woman such as herself could grow shy. But then Draco stood up beside her—shooting her a raised brow. "Are you done with your auto—biography or do you want to tell us what you also ate for breakfast this morning?"

Hastia slapped a hand over her mouth, mumbling oh shit. Athena frowned at how rude he had been to Miss Granger, but it appeared the woman was used to it. She sent the blonde a polite smile. "I suppose you're right. Class," she looked at the students. Her smile grew. "It also doesn't matter how high you are in your classes. For an example, Professor Malfoy here was the top student of our class—and yet he works for me."

His eyes narrowed as a furious look swept over his features, her sending him a smirk—as Lily sighed in admiration. "She's so hot," Athena heard her mumble before Albus sent her a dirty look. "She's my Aunt. Can you shut the fuck up?"

"Expect another one," Lily winked, making him groan in disgust.

Hastia leaned into whisper Athena's ear. Her breath tickled the skin of her neck. "Mr. Malfoy looks like he's going to have an aneurism. They definitely fucked before."

Athena felt her eyes roll, her friend always associating Draco being annoyed with someone he had sex with prior. Her fingers in intently wrapped around her curls, staring mindlessly at Hermione—with an absent smile on her face. Her children must've been lucky. Having a mother so strong and devoted—just like Athena had imagined her mum to be. The only thing she knew about hers was that she was a book worm just like Athena, but that's it. Her father never went into context about her.

Hermione held her arm up, pointing to the side of the class. As if on cue, the door swung open.

"My assistant, Ramona Ghim—will be attending to Professor Malfoy for the rest of the year. Her main purpose here is to interview you all, and use the information she will collect from you to determine which job the ministry will suit you best."

A thin woman walked in, black hair long and sleek, eyes dark and mysterious. The strong persona she carried allured all of the students—and when Athena's eyes landed on her sharp features, a smile formed onto her face. She remembered her. Back when she was a first year, Ramona had been a fifth year at Hogwarts. She was exceptionally bright and usually stuck her nose in the books—but also very well knew how to have a good time. She had acted as an older sister to the young pupil, and they were still considered close until she departed from the school.

She carried herself across the room elegantly before pausing before the class, beside Hermione—all of the male students' eyes glued to her. Athena's eyes flashed to Draco, and saw that even he had been staring at her with tightened features. Face white, clamped together, head held high.

Athena felt her smile falter.

Her red lips opened slightly. "Hello, everyone. My name is Ramona Ghim. I am the assistant of Hermione Granger, as you all have been told," the words rolled smoothly across her tongue. "Although I have done many times during my time ever since graduating from Hogwarts—I must say that my greatest achievement is concocting the potion known as Tongue Tied Serum."

Suddenly, a boy in Ravenclaw shot up. His glasses had been tilted as he fixed them, eyes wide in excitement as the class buzzed with bring impressed. "You made that, Miss? You're absolutely brilliant!"

Ramona smiled warmly. "Thank you, dear."

The boy blushed before taking his seat, running a clammy hand through his hair. Athena felt her lips become tight as she gripped the edge of her desk. Tongue Tied Serum. Very famous indeed. The purpose of this mixture was to give someone the complete understanding of another who was speaking another language. In other words, no matter what language was spoken to you—if you ingested the potion—then you would be able to understand what that person is saying. Regardless if that's your native language or not.

"Wow," Hastia mumbled, black eyes staying on the woman. "That's....kinda turning me on. Didn't know I had a kink for smart women."

Athena stiffly smiled at her before looking back over at the front. She checked to see if Draco had still been looking at her, but to her surprise—he was looking down at his shoes intently. Athena didn't have anything to be jealous about. He made it clear that he wanted her, and she obviously wanted him. Besides—Ramona never had time for men. Even when she was a teenager, she didn't date a single boy. It was always about classes and tests, not about boys and snogging.

She had nothing to worry about.

The class bell rang—signaling that class was finished. It had been the weekend after today, which meant that Draco was going to steaAthena away and take her somewhere. Her excitement had flown through the roof when she heard the news, and couldn't wait until then. She slowly packed up her bags, telling her friends she'll catch up with them—wanting to ask Professor Malfoy something. When she was about to head to the front, she spotted Ramona speaking to Draco. Her heart clenched.

It's fine, Athena. He wants you.

She inhaled sharply before pulling on a genuine smile. "Ramona," she chirped, making the woman turn her head away from the blonde. He had been listening intently to what she was saying, but then his blue eyes flashed to Athena with something hidden. "How have you been? I've missed you dearly!"

Ramona grinned, pearls showing. She wrapped her arms around Athena. "Oh—dear. It's been so long," she gushed, pulling away from her. Athena noted that's she smelt amazing. Like rose perfume. Her fingers gripped one another tightly as the raven—haired girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Look at you! Absolutely stunning. You've grown so much, hun. What an amazing woman you've become."

"Please," Athena blushed, smiling shyly. "You've accomplished things I couldn't even dream of."

Ramona's smile grew. "Ah, stop buttering up my ego," she laughed, her eyes flickering over to Draco. He held his hands behind his back as he looked to the side, staying silent. Eerily silent. "Professor Malfoy—may I call you Draco? I just—it seems to make more sense if we're to be working with one another for a while."

Draco nodded with a blank look. "That's fine."

And then there was a silence. One that made Athena uncomfortable. She looked over at Draco—and noticed that he had been staring at Athena. His eyes held a fiery spark in them, one that meant he couldn't wait to have her in his arms. She felt herself smile as Ramona cleared her throat. "Well—I best be off then. I need to collect my items from the train."

Athena widened her eyes. "Let me help—"

"No, that's fine. You're such a doll," she patted her cheek like a child—sending her a grateful smile. Athena's smile faltered as she sent Draco a nod. "See you on Monday, Draco. Have a good weekend."

He nodded, not even glancing at her. His blue hues stayed glued onto Athena, dark and stormy. Ramona's heels clicked as she walked towards the door, and as soon as it shut with a click—Athena felt like she could breathe. She noticed that Draco had been stiff, an irritated look sweeping over his features. Her brows furrowed as she stepped over to him, her hands flying up to his chest.

His eyes shut at the gesture—her touch probably soothing him. Her palms rubbed up and down his muscles soothingly as his hands flew to her elbows, cold hands gripping them softly. "What's wrong, Draco? Are you in pain?"

He shook his head, jaw clenched. He looked at the door. "I fucking hate her."

Athena frowned deeply. "Who?"

"Hermione Granger," he spat with disgust, his fingers tightening on her flesh. A furious look covered his sharp features. "She thinks she's all this and that because of her success. Always was a fucking know it all in school. We never got along—because she's simply not on my level."

"Not on your level?" Athena repeated, confused.

He looked down at her. His eyes narrowed.

"She's a mudblood. A filthy fucking mudblood."

Athena's heart sank. She was a half blood. And it appeared that he was indeed racist. Her face fell.

"I thought you weren't raci—"

"I'm not," he muttered. His eyes hardened. "But being a muggle born is far more different than a race. It won't lead a pure bloodline if your blood is tainted. Hence pure blood."

Athena's hands fell from his chest. Her chest kept sinking repeatedly, a pain striking into her chest every time he uttered a single syllable. His brows furrowed in confusion as she took a step back, face glum. "What—"

"Is that how you see me?" She whispered, her voice shaky. His eyes widened. "Tainted? Unpure? Because I am only a half-blood, Draco. Is my blood dirty to you?"

The storm in his eyes vanished. His face paled significantly. "No. You are most certainly not—dirty. You aren't the same as her, Athena. You have magic in you."

"You hated me before," she swallowed thickly. "When I was with Scorpius—you couldn't even look at me. Because of my blood purity. You viewed me the same way you viewed Miss Granger, Draco. So what changed?"

His tone was low. "You're different."

"How—"

"You're just different!" He shouted, his fists balling at his sides. His face was as white as a sheet—his chiseled body growing rigid. The outburst made her take another step back—a soft gasp leaving her lips. His eyes instantly left hers when he noticed her fright, nostrils flaring. "You're...not like them. You're different Athena," he murmered quietly.

Her eyes glossed over. "My mom was a muggle, Draco." Her voice cracked, on the verge of letting her tears fall. As soon as he heard her broken voice, his eyes snapped to hers—dull and grey. Her lips turned downwards. "So what's your o—pinion on her? Do you—think she isn't worthy? What are you trying to convey?"

His gaze fell to the floor. Guilt.

"I apologize for offending you."

"Answer the fucking question," she spat out, a tear rolling down her cheek. He refused to meet her gaze. He didn't speak, which made Athena bite her lower lip in angst. Her lips shook. "My mum was an amazing woman. I don't—know much. But I know that she wasn't some filthy being. Tarnished. You can't—just talk about someone—"

"It's how I was raised," he forced out, looking up at her. Her heart panged as he held no remorse. "The Malfoys must obtain a pure blood line. That's what my father always told me—and it's what I taught Scorpius. Astoria—she didn't feel the same."

"So she let me date him."

He nodded stiffly.

She looked down at her feet. "You will always see me as a stain in your bloodline."

"I see you as a person, Athena. Like I said—you're—"

"Enough!" She cried out, making his eyes widen. Her figure shook as she wiped away her tear, blinking up at him with hurt. His face twisted in pain. "I'm not different. There will never be a future for us, because you don't want to ruin this perfect little life in your head. You—just see me as someone to have fun—"

His upper lip curled. Anger flashed over his eyes. "Don't be a fucking idiot. I've told you countless times that you are not just some mere toy to get me off."

Her eyes flickered. He took a step towards her, his hand flying to her cheek. The iciness of his flesh sunk into her skin as his grey hues bores down at her intently. "I have told you I'm yours. The respect I have for you doesn't even reach the heavens. You are—extremely valuable to me."

His words kissed her gently. Smoothing her skin. But she couldn't believe him. Her trust issues had clouded her sight of guiding her to the correct path—and she almost leaned into his touch. Almost. But then an image of Scorpius telling her that he "loved" her popped into her mind—and here he was. Hating her and with someone else. A pureblood. And she knew that Draco would find someone else as well.

Someone who was pure to him.

She stepped away from his touch. His hand fell to his side, a damaged expression falling onto his features. "I'm afraid I'm busy this weekend, Draco."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't do that."

Her mouth twisted. "Do wh—"

"I understand if you don't trust me," he nodded, his tone cold. "But do not push this away. I mean my words, Athena. You're nothing like them. And I won't be like my son—leaving you for someone else. Don't worry about that."

Her jaw tightened. "If it had been years ago, would you have even looked at me? If we attended school together? Be honest."

His chest sunk. "That's not important."

A tear rolled down her cheek. He aimed to hold her face in his hands, guilt on his face. "Athena—"

"You don't want to lose my body," she spat at him, her cheeks wet and eyes glossy. He froze at her words, his lips parting slightly. "You loathe muggle-borns, yet I am exception because I have some magic in me? No. The real reason why you're even remotely interested in me is because you like how I look. You're—shallow, Draco."

His teeth gritted. "You have no idea what you're saying. You're wrong. I do not see you—"

"It doesn't matter," she sniffled. "I have to go. To end this. Before you leave for someone else who's better."

"Who?" He growled out, glaring at her through his lashes. His tone sent shivers down his spine. "Who, Athena? I do not want anyone else. The only one constantly stealing my thoughts is you. You're fucking voice, your face—it drives me mad. You make—it hurt less."

Her lips tightened. "What hurts?"

His eyes fell. "Losing her. And—failing as a father. You gave me redemption. To make up where I had raised Scorpius into what he became."

Make it up? Had he only been with Athena to make it up to her? Since Scorpius had treated her so horribly—Draco felt like he owed her? Probably. His words made her even more upset, as she slapped a hand over her mouth. His face paled into snow as he realized what he said. "I didn't mean it like—"

"You did," she breathed, crying hard. "You're only with me because you feel bad—"

He rushed towards her. "I meant you make me feel like someone new," he pushed out, trying to grab her hands. She backed away from him. "You're changing the way I view things. I don't feel like myself when I'm with you. I don't—I'm not good with feelings."

She didn't believe him. Scorpius had ruined her. Anything a man ever told her would flush right down the drain. He didn't want to be with her. He was only making it up to her. She felt like she was forcing him to be with her—and it made her sick. Her eyes stayed on the floor. "It's fine, Draco. You—don't owe me. I'm okay."

"Stop saying that," he demanded. He took another step forward, but she just backed away from him again. Her eyes snapped up to his. "Stop—fuck. Let me touch you, Athena."

"You're off the hook," she choked out before turning around, heading towards the door. She heard him come after her.

"Don't le—!"

She swung it open before slamming it shut, pulled out her wand, felt her heart crack.

"Apparate."

When Draco had opened the door—

She was gone.

Athena was sat at the bottom stair of the female's dormitories. Curly hair hung in her face as she stared down at her shoes—no longer weeping. A numb feeling had resurfaced as her hollow eyes held no intent, absolutely heartbroken. She was supposed to be with him right now.

Saturday.

He hadn't seen her as anything other than an apology. And to his benefit—he used her. He had no ounce of pure interest in her except as a vessel. A gateway to making up the past. The thought burned her chest as she sat alone on the steps.

"Hey," she felt a hand skim her shoulder. She heard Hastia shuffle before sitting beside her on the stair. She nudged her arm. "What's wrong? You've been sitting here ever since the morning. I thought you had somewhere to be?"

Athena shook her head. She was sick of hiding. "No. I was supposed to be with Draco—but it seems I was just a conquest."

"Hold on," Hastia raised her voice—making Athena look at her blankly. The girl with braids held a shocked look—mouth open in astonishment. She held a finger up, brows raising to the heavens. "You told me he rejected you. Have you been seeing each other this entire time?"

Athena nodded—eyes falling to the floor.

Hastia scoffed. "That's—fucking amazing."

"It's not," Athena muttered. She looked up at Athena with sad eyes. "He only was with me because Scorpius hurt me. He felt obligated to make it up to me."

Her brows snapped together deeply. "How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"Are you shitting me? What did he say?"

"He doesn't care for me being a Half-Blood," she sighed shakily—eyes turning glossy when she thought about his words. Her brows furrowed down at the ground. "He said Miss Granger wasn't pure because she was a muggle-born. And he tried telling me that he didn't view me like that—but I don't believe him."

Hastia frowned. "Why don't you believe him?"

"Because all they do is lie. All of them," Athena covered her face with her hands, now crying. Her cheeks slid with tears as she whimpered. "Why do they all lie? I'm so sick of this."

Hastia wrapped an arm around her. Her hand rubbed her back. "Mister Malfoy—or whatever you call him...my father told me that his father was strict. He—saw him in school with bruises. He would abuse him and brainwashed him into thinking that muggle-borns are morally wrong and should be banished from society."

Athena looked at her. Horrified. "W—What?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Sick shit. He said that Mr. Malfoy actually liked Miss Granger—and when his father found out—he came back from winter break with a completely new outlook. His entire chest was covered in marks and bruises when he changed in the dorm."

"Oh my god," Athena gasped, hand covering her mouth. "That's—horrible."

"My dad still has a hard time trying to talk about it. He couldn't—help his friend," she added, her voice solemn. Her eyes were dull. "I remember he almost cried at how deeply it affected him. My mum had to calm him down."

Athena didn't know what to think.

But her anger had vanished. And now she felt pity for Draco.

He was manipulated. Just like her. And he had to stick to his teachings because it was the only thing he's ever known. Much like how Scorpius had made her think that pleasure was the only way in making someone happy in a relationship. Draco had been patient with her—and taught her that being with someone was far more than that.

But she just left him. She didn't give him time to explain.

"You can't tell anyone about us."

Hastia furrowed her brows. "I thought you guys were done."

Athena blinked quickly. "I—just don't tell anyone. Please."

Hastia nodded. "Okay okay. I swear."

Athena needed to make things right again.

She silently thanked Hastia in her mind.


	25. “Passion”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey guys! I'm aware you cannot apparate at Hogwarts—but it's handy to the story. So fuck J.K.R. ]
> 
> [Also soft sex. Ik ik. Gross 🙄 But ig it matches the plot]

The class held a suffocating atmosphere of tension and malicious intents.

Ramona had been sitting at the edge of the desk, glasses propped up on her nose as she typed away on her computer silently. She had already interviewed about five students—and Athena figured that she was adding in the information to her computer hard drives. Her brows were furrowed as she focused intently on the dimly lit screen before her, working hard. Athena felt her brown hues sweep over to Draco, a lightning bolt running down her figure when she took note of how solid his features were. His jaw was clenched, lips sealed together tightly, his fist balled as he graded papers with a slight scowl on his face. It was obvious they way Athena and him left things made him absolutely furious.

Her eyes softened when she took note of how messy his hair was. It dangled over his eyes—eyes cold and hard. He usually gelled it back, but it seemed that he could care less about his appearance at the moment. Dressed in a plan black suit, his skin was far more pale than usual. Almost transparent. His under eyes held a certain redness that indicated that he hadn't slept well, eyelids slightly hooded due to exhaustion. Nostrils flared out of irritation, he kept his eyes on the papers before him—narrowed.

Athena almost looked them same. She hadn't slept well at all during the entire weekend, missing the way his warm body felt on hers. The way his cold hands would massage the sides of her waist, his scent of mint and cologne wafting up her nostrils with ease. Her foot kept tapping against the floor out of angst due to this—and she hadn't realized that it could've been distracting towards the other students.

A sigh sounded through the classroom. Everyone was silently working—until Athena heard a boy from Gryffindor call her name in a whisper. Her head snapped from Draco, blinking at him quickly. He sent her an irritated glare, blue eyes narrowed into daggers. His glasses hid the anger behind them. "Hassan, can you quit doing that? It's getting on my last nerves."

Hastia's head turned to him, sending him a look. "Shut up, urkle. She can do whatever the fuck she wants."

"Hastia," Athena hissed, sending her a pointed look. She released a breath before mustering a small smile towards the boy. "Sorry. I'm just—"

His eyes rolled. "I don't care. Just shut the fuck up so I can try not to stab my quill into my ears."

She frowned at his rude words. "Wha—"

The sound of a chair scraping across the room filled everyone's ears, making all eyes fly up to Draco. He held a white look of rage splayed across his features, his brows snapped together deeply. His voice was similar to a growl. "Evans, watch your bloody mouth. You will not speak like that in my class."

The boy's eyes turned smaller. He pointed at Athena with a sharp finger. "Professor Malfoy—she won't stop tapping her foot. A bunch of the students were annoy—"

"DID I ASK FOR YOU TO SPEAK?" He roared, making the class fall completely silent. Ramona paused her working as she flinched, a bewildered expression growing onto her face. Athena felt her blood run cold as she knew that Draco had pent up anger within him—and was just taking it out on the boy. But it appeared that everyone was too nervous to speak up. The boy sent Draco a horrified look as his lip shook. The platinum—blonde haired man stormed up to his desk, slamming his palms onto the platform, his lean torso bending down to face him right in the eyes. "This is my room. The only thing you're supposed to do is shut your trap and work. And quite frankly, if something as mere as tapping gets you distracted then perhaps you shouldn't even be in this class."

Athena couldn't breathe. She had never seen him so hostile. She heard Lily mutter holy shit as the entire class watched the scene unfold—Draco's chiseled side profile being the view Athena was given. He was sending a death glare to the student, who was now shaking beneath his figure as he stared up at him with glossy eyes. His brow quirked. "What? Have nothing to say now that it's me? Tell me what you told Miss Hassan."

"I—I—" He fumbled out, his cheeks red. He was about to start crying.

"SAY IT!" He shouted down at him, making his desk shake. The boy flinched as he trembled terribly, looking down at his desk in fear and shame. Draco scoffed, an evil smirk on his lips that was purely fake. "Coward. You won't make it in life being a bloody pathetic like yourself."

Athena's mouth dropped open. As soon as the words left his mouth, he heard the boy begin to cry into his hands. And that's when something flashed in his grey hues, taking a step back away from him. A look of guilt flickered into his features as he looked around the class—noticing that all of them were looking at him with mortified looks. His jaw clenched as he made eye contact with Athena, and proceeded to blink quickly. "Miss Ghim—watch the class. I need to handle something."

The woman held a surprised look due to the scenes beforehand. "Urm—yes, Draco."

With that, his long legs carried him out of the class. The door clicked shut before loud whispers filled the room—making Athena cringe.

"That was so hot."

"Jason is literally sobbing. Merlin."

"He's gone mad. Bloody loon."

Lily turned her figure around, sending Hastia and Athena wide—blue eyes. A shit—eating grin had swept onto her lips. "That was batshit! He literally blew up on that little fuck. If I was straight, I would totally be we—"

"He bullied a student," Albus snapped, shaking his head. "He's a fucking bully. Why is he even a teacher? He clearly doesn't have the patien—"

Athena felt her throat go dry. "I need to use the restroom."

Hastia's eyes glinted, knowing her intention. A smirk crept onto her glossy lips—licking her teeth over it. Her brow rose. Athena avoided her look, pushing herself up off the table, standing up. "Miss Ghim—may I use the restroom?" She asked with a shaky voice, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her old friend looked up from her computer with a small smile, nodding. "Of course, dear. Go ahead."

"Thanks," she muttered before turning around, hurrying out of the class.

She needed to find Draco. Her chest was rapidly going up and down, figure shaking with need. He was in pain. He shouldn't have spoken to the student like that—but she knew he had just snapped due to their argument. Her feet carried her down the halls as she sprinted through them, harsh huffs leaving her chapped lips as she searched for the blonde haired man. Turning corners, sweat began to trickle down her forehead as she checked every single corner of the castle.

After turning one last corner, she spotted him. Sitting on the brick wall—a cigarette lodged between his fingertips as he looked at the wall with a slight frown. His foot was tapping anxiously against the tiled floor—and she knew he was freaking out on the inside. Her heart tore as she stared at him, noticing how his face was the same color as the smoke emitting from his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair as he mumbled something to himself, taking another hit.

She swallowed thickly as she took a step towards him, coming around the corner. At the sound of her footsteps, he didn't see who it was—but dropped the cigarette before crushing his heel against it. When his head snapped over to hers, his eyes flickered. Jaw clenching as he froze, making her walk faster. His brows furrowed as she pulled out her wand from her boot, wrapped her dainty hand around his wrist, and mumbled apparate.

The world shifted from around her, his eyes boring into hers—as they landed in his room here in Hogwarts. The smell of his cologne filled her senses as her feet flushed against the carpet, her hand falling from his, dropping back to her side. His eyes narrowed down at her as he took a step back, frowning. "I thought you didn't want to speak to me."

She twisted her mouth to the side. "I—wanted to know if you're okay."

His face twisted. "No. You cannot end this and then check on me. That's not how this fucking works, Athena."

Her lip caught in between her lower lip, seeing the hurt in his eyes. She didn't think he would've been so heartbroken about them finishing what was between them. Her eyes rolled up and down his features, making his eyes avert from hers—looking to the side aimlessly. His fingers balled at his sides as he release a deep breath. "You can't just—do that. It's not fair," he murmered, voice quiet. "You have no idea...."

Her heart raced in her chest. He left his words die out as he shut his eyes tightly. "You should leave. I'm afraid I shouldn't change your decision."

He respect her. He respected her so much he was willing to lose her. Her lips slowly parted as she stared at him with quickly blinking eyes—not moving an inch to grab her wand. His eyes opened to find hers, his jaw tightening. "Why aren't you leaving?" He whispered, brows snapped together in confusion.

"Because I don't want to," she breathed, her heart swelling for him. "I want to stay. To be here with you. I—can't leave without making sure you're okay."

"Don't worry about me," he snapped. "I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself. Get back to class."

She ignored him, taking a step forward. He looked down at her with a slight glare, watching her every move intently—as she paused before him. Her chest was aching as her hand lifted, softly pressing against his cheek. His sharp features rubbed against her palm, making him inhale sharply as his blue hues pierced down into hers. A pained look crossed his features as his hand flew up over hers. "If you don't intend to continue with what we have—then don't do this. I can't han—"

"I'm here," she gulped, nodding slightly. His breath shook, chest sinking. "Admit that you need me. Just as much as I need you—and I'll stay. I'll trust you, Draco."

His face flickered. And then he took a step back from her, letting her arm fall back to her side. Her chest tore into two.

"You deserve so much better than me. I've been selfish," he sighed, making her eyes widen. His face hardened. "It appears I'm not that much different that my son. He—didn't know how good he had it. And I wanted to show you that you...are not someone who deserved to be used. And I want you to realize that you were always so much more to me. Ever since—my hand rested on you. When I had all of you. You made me forget about all the fucked up things in my life."

She stayed silent, listening to him. But everyone he spoke—her feelings for him increased. She flew over the moon for him. "But I'm holding you back. You could be dating someone your age. I'm sick—of not being able to hold you in public. To keep this a secret," he told her, voice firm. His eyes narrowed. "You are far more than a secret. You deserve to be...shown off. And I can't give you that."

"Draco—"

"No," he spat out. "You need to leave. Whatever this is—is done. Just like you said. I will not—force you to be with me like my son. You don't—"

"Draco!" She shouted, growing infuriated with how he wouldn't let her talk. His lips sealed together at that, sending her narrowed eyes. She gulped before shaking her head—eyes wide. "I do not want anyone else. As you think of me, I think of you. Before I was with you—I let people walk all over me. Him walk over me. But you've shown me—that I'm worth so much more. That I'm worth something. I don't think anyone could've made me see things as clear as you did. Without you—I would've been grieving over someone who never fucking loved me."

His chest visibly tightened as she walked over to him, staring up at him with big eyes. His hooded down at her. "You said you were mine. But the question is—am I yours? Do you consider me as yours?"

He shut his eyes. "Athena—"

"Am I yours? Do you really care if you see me with someone else?"

"Of course I do—"

"Then fight for it!" She cried out, making him lock eyes with her. He gulped visibly as she tilted her head. "Fight for me. Tell me—am I yours? Because if you don't, then I'll leave. And we'll forget about this. But just say the words, and I'll stay here. And I won't ever leave."

He opened his mouth to speak, but proceeded to close it after. She felt her eyes gloss over at his silence—her lips shaking. He sent her a look of pure agony, his eyes falling to the ground. Her heart sank into her stomach. "Say it," she pleaded quietly, her voice cracking. She needed him to say it. She needed him. But much to her dismay, he kept his eyes focused on the ground—not looking up at her.

He didn't utter a syllable.

She shut her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Okay. Then I'll leave. Goodbye."

She turned around, sniffling as she held back her sobs. She was about to pull out her wand before a strong hand, ice cold, tugged her around before smashing his warm lips on hers. Her wet cheeks pressed against his as a field of fireworks lit up in her chest, her ears ringing—as he held her face with both of his hands. It was messy and needy—their lips fighting for one another with their unspoken words.

"I need you," he muttered against her lips, still kissing her. "I fucking need you. You're mine."

His words pierced into her figure, making a breath of relief pass her lips. His lips pushed against hers as her hands flew to his shirt, trying to tug it off of him. They broke their kiss for a second as he quickly ripped it off his body, before re—attaching his lips onto hers. Her fingers ran down his sculpted abs as she rubbed circles onto them, assuring him that she wanted him. His hands lifted the bottom of her school shirt before she let him lift it over her head, leaving her in black—simple bra.

She felt passion from his lips spill into her as he gently pressed her against the bed, letting her back fall against the mattress. His mouth caressed hers as before he pulled away, looking down at her with a hidden emotion in his eyes. She felt his fingers swirl away her tears—his eyes flickering. "We don't—have to do this. You can leave, Athena."

"No," she whispered. "Just—don't stop kissing me."

He looked down at her for one more second, an emotion sweeping over his features. His hand caressed her cheek as he stared down at her with an admiring intent—and then his lips found hers once again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands fumbled with her skirt, pulling it down her legs. Along with her panties. Keeping his mouth on hers, he pulled down his trousers and his underwear, and kissed her lips with a a heat behind his actions.

His jerked his cock a few times, before letting it run and and down against her slit. She gasped into the kiss, in which he stilled—pulling away from her. His brows furrowed. "Are you—"

"Please," she whimpered, eyes glossy. "Draco—pl—"

"I got you, love." He assured her before pecking her cheek—sending her a soft smile. Her heart fluttered as he looked down at where they were about to connect, his face tightening. Slowly, he sank into her, making him let out a low groan. She chest rose as she grabbed his face, making him kiss her again. Even though he was inching inside of her, his lips stroked perfectly against hers—until his hips stilled. He let her feel his stretch since it's been a while, one hand slapped against the mattress to him himself up while the other rubbed at her stomach soothingly.

She nodded against his lips, and that's when he began rocking into her gently. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they moaned into the kiss—her hands gripping his shoulders as his cock slid in and out of her at a sluggish pace. This was much different than they're other times. No foreplay. No taunting dirty talk. He took his time with her, his lips following her request and moving against hers sensually.

"Faster," she whimpered against him.

He followed her order and began to thrust into her more harshly, rubbing all the right places inside her. She couldn't kiss him anymore—the pleasure racking up in her brain. His lips found her neck as he pecked at the crook of her skin, his hand wrapping around one of her breasts. He massaged it gently, knowing she liked that—as she let out a small moan at the sensation. His breath tickled her flesh as his lips gazed across her collarbone, looking up at her to see her face. "Parfaite [Perfect]."

She didn't understand what he said, but in the moment—she didn't care. He figured she wouldn't understand anyways, but still said it. His teeth nibbled on the valley between her breasts, making her hands move from his shoulders to his pale strands that laid messily on the top of his head—her eyes squeezing shut at the rapture building up within her.

"Mine," he whispered against her skin, making her heart clench with delight. He pulled away from her before looking down at her with lust—filled stormy eyes. "Say you're mine. That you're only mine, Athena."

"I'm yours—Ah fuck!" He roughly snapped into her—making her eyes snap wide. His lips stretched into a smirk as she crumbled apart beneath him, her bare chest now pressed against as a dot of sweat trickled down his forehead. She loved him like this. Damp hair flat on his head, white cheeks pink and splotchy, his flesh rubbing against hers as he looked down at her with dilated pupils. Her jaw clenched as her hands flew to his face, her own eyes hooded in pleasure. "You—are mine. And I'm—yours."

His eyes glinted. She felt a cold hand run down from her breast to her clit, his thumb rubbing small tight circles on it. His nose touched hers as he nodded. "Give yourself to me. Come on, baby."

Her face twisted. "I want—"

"Hm?"

"Same time," she gasped out, her lips shaking up at him. His jaw tightened. "I want—to feel good with you, Draco. Please."

A small groan left his lips as his thighs clenched above hers. His red lips, bruised and swollen, shook his he mumbled cum with me. Her eyes popped open as his hand rubbed her into her orgasm, his thrusts picking up an animalistic speed, as he smashed his lips into hers. They let out loud moans against each other's mouths as they fell apart for one another, her hips raising to meet his snaps of his hips as she felt a warm liquid shoot up her abdomen.  
He bit her lip, making her whimper, before sucking on it after. Her high crashed against her in heavy tidal waves as she trembled against his body—holding his face in his hands as she kissed him.

When he was sure they finished, he gently pulled out—making her feel empty. She wanted his touch. When he aimed to stand up, she pulled him onto the bed, her head resting on his sweaty chest. She curled into his figure. "I want to feel you. Hold—me."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but she felt his chest tighten. She worried that he didn't want to—until she felt his hand rest on the top of her head. He slowly stroked her hair, in a loving way, making her eyes hood in weariness.

"Go to sleep," he murmered.

His other arm flew over his chest, holding her arm that had wrapped around his torso. His chin rested on the top of her head as she followed his words, his heart beat leading her to sleep.

Just like she wanted—she ended up in his arms.


	26. "Poet's Corner"

His hands were _always_ on her.

Whenever they had managed to be alone, Draco apparated them into his room before wasting no time. His large hands would roam her tan, sun-kissed skin that illuminated just for him, making every inch of her flesh as his. He made sure that she rode out every pinnacle that had unleashed within her figure—his lips sucking on every accessible spot within reach.

Her lips.

Her neck.

The valley between her breast.

And her small fingers would tug the strands of his pale hair, small moans melting into his ears like a melody of rhythms. Her trembling body would be encased in his as he snapped into her with an intent of ravaging her—taking away every single touch that wasn't his off her body. She was possessive of him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he took her away from the reality of wonders—

And had her. Over and over again.

Her thoughts constantly swirled about him. When she would see him again—how his skin felt rubbing against hers. The beautiful sight of his mouth falling open, a deep groan emitting from his pink lips—emptying himself inside of her to the brim. He had been the pure definition of sublimity, not spotting a single flaw on his sharp yet tentive features.

The past two weeks were a flur of clothes thrown onto the ground, messy kisses all over one another's bodies, her petite body sinking down onto the excitement he held for her. She shed tears of pleasure everyone—because he always pushed her over the brink. She had grown fond of him, and she figured the same, since he had asked her to join him on the weekend getaway they had planned before.

And of course, she said yes. A million times yes.

She had told her friends that she was heading off to visit her family—which is why she had packed her bags for the next three days. She clutched the leather—black bag in her hands as she apparated to the manor, where Draco had greeted her with shiny eyes. Kissing her lips, he informed her that he had to finish off a few more things for work before they left to the hotel—and told her to get ready. To wear something nice.

So here she was, in _his_ room—pulling on the thin green dress that hugged her body snugly. Her confidence hadn't been over the moon yet, but it had definitely escalated ever since she embarked on this thing with Draco. She wasn't sure if it was a relationship, but whatever it was—she liked it. It made her feel that sudden spark of euphoria that had slid past her veins, frozen to ice. But slowly, but assuringly, Draco's words filled with dire and passion was melting away the layer of ice that had speared the spark.

Her eyes swept over her reflection in the mirror, her mass of curls tied up into a bun. It twirled into a knot, stray curls falling down her forehead, as her caramel-brown hues contrasted beautifully against the forest green dress wrapped around her waist. She found her hands smoothing down the front of it, her cheeks pink due to the blush she applied—and felt the corners of her lips twitch.

Her eyes flashed.

She looked pretty.

Not beautiful. Not stunning. And most definitely _not_ perfect.

But pretty.

Her head tilted to the side. She wondered where Draco had planned to take her—but he deemed it to be a surprise. She studied her face carefully. She hadn't any idea why a man as attractive as Draco had wanted to be with her, when there was _millions_ of girls willing to drop to their knees for him. To risk their dignity to grasp his attention. Her eyes flickered across her features, her smile faltering.

Her nose had been thin and curved—but also crooked. Her lips were plump and warped across her cheeks, naturally a darker shade of pink. Almost a deep red. She was eighteen, so of course she held a bit of acne—which was normal. But she couldn't help but notice that Draco had the most clear skin she had ever obtained under her touch—almost like he was a living doll.

Every aspect of him was _perfect._

And she wasn't.

Her confidence sunk.

Too busy examining herself, she didn't feel the strong pair of muscular arms that had snaked around her waist—his chin nuzzling into her neck. She slightly flinched at the sudden touch, but proceeded to relax when she locked eyes with his blue ones in the mirror. They flashed up and down her body, his lips tweaking into a smirk—hues lighting up at the sight of her.

"You look beautiful," he murmered, pressing a kiss to the skin of her neck.

Her cheeks tinted pink at his words—even though she didn't really believe it. Her arms rested on his as he held her, before spinning around, her palms flying to his chest. She didn't want to look at herself any longer.

Her brown hues swept up and down his body, hands rubbing and down his chest. Beneath her palms was a crisp-white button up—the sleeves folded up to his elbows. He wore basic black trousers that the shirt had been tucked into, a black belt securing around his lean torso. His hands dropped to her waist as he squeezed the skin, a small smile growing onto her lips when she met his gaze. "Your hair. You kept it messy," she teased.

He smirked down at her. "You told me you preferred it that way."

Her chest swelled at his words. They way he had looked down at her, eyes glued onto hers—made her cheeks break out into a great smile. Her head shly fell onto his chest, covering the hideous blush that had crept onto her face. She felt the vibration of his chuckle rumble from his chest as his hands ran up and down the her sides, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Shy little thing. Hm?"

"You're infuriating," she sighed against him.

His fingers dipped under her chin, making her look up at him. His eyes locked with hers as he smiled cheekily—tilting his head. "Your smile. It breaks my heart," he breathed, making her smile even wider. Her eyes shut in embarrassment as he rubbed her chin with admiration. " _Hm._ Si seulement tu savais à quelle vitesse je collecterais toutes les étoiles du ciel pour toi only _(If only you knew how quickly I would collect all the stars in the sky for you)."_

The words rolled off his tongue quickly in the language—something glinting in his eyes. Her brows furrowed as she blinked up at him, having absolutely no idea of what just left his lips. "What was that, Draco?"

He smiled. "Nothing. Come now—we mustn't be late."

She frowned at his reluctance to return her answer, but regardless—decided to drop it. He pulled out his wand before his eyes twinkled down at her, a slight grin on his lips, before he twirled it in his wrist. The two of then vanished from the room, me the work altered around her for a single moment. When her black heels slapped against tiled pavement— her eyes squinted into daggers, attempting to focus on her surroundings. Her brows snapped together as she realized they were in some sort of museum, and it was entirely empty.

"Draco," she muttered, looking up at him. "Where is everyone?"

"I bought the place out. It's ours for the next hour."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You— _Merlin._ You didn't have to—"

"Tell me," he cut her off—raising his brow. "Do you know what this place is?"

She gulped, stepping away from him. Her head shifted to the side as she examined the statues that stood on the sides—seeming to be built by green sculptures. They were absolutely astonishing. Breath-taking, really. There was dome shaped holes scraped into the side of the walls, letting the moonlight seek through just to barely illuminate the room. In every single inch of the side barrier, were small sculptures of men making an elegant and profession pose. Directed right below her on the ground, were great black tiles of names with birth dates lodged below them.

_Alfred Lord Tennyson_

_Born_

_August 6, 1809_

_Died_

_October 6, 1892_   
  


_Henry James_

_New York 1843_

_London 1916_

Dates of authors. She was familiar with them—making her brows furrow deeply. Draco watched her closely, with an awaiting look—letting her look around. Her eyes took in the beautiful forms of art that was placed before her, fingers running across the freezing stone that had been shaped.

"Is it some sort of temple?" She questioned, glancing at him with narrowed eyes.

He held his hands behind his back, stepping up beside her. She watched him as his blue hues swept over the small writing on one of the shrines—and she almost believed he was one of the sculptures made by the gods. _He made these paintings look mere compared to his beauty._ Her breathing shallowed as he stared at the writing in extremely small font. "In a way—I suppose. We are located in the West Minister Abbey," he explained, examining the work. "This wing is called _Poet's Corner_ because of the high number of poets, playwrights, and writers buried and commemorated here. It's a memorial—if you will."

Athena's eyes widened. "So there's a bunch of dead people in here?"

A small chuckle passed his lips, his head dropping at her words. He bit his lip to suppress a laugh before he nodded—raising his brows at her. "Yes—Athena. We are standing on a pile of cremated bones," he replied in a mocking tone, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. He shook his head with a small smile before leaning forward, grabbing her hand softly. "Come. I'll show you my mother and I's favorite place."

She followed him, her heels clicking against the floor—before they both paused before a great window. He watched her intently as her mouth fell open in awe, a gasp tearing past her lips. It was a glass stained window, a blue tint covering the reflection as it cascaded down the front. Circles of green and red twirled around the pane, mixing beautifully together into a form of alluring art. Athena's fingers leaned forward to touch it, the gold class burning her skin as she ran her fingers past it.

"It's astonishing," she murmered, a slight frown on her features as she focused on the window.

Draco once again held his hands behind his back, something he did quite a lot—as he stared at the glass along with her. He nodded his head stiffly, eyes flashing up and down the memorial. "My mother told me about it when she took me here. She said—this was dedicated to the memory of Edward Horton Hubbard. If I remember correctly, he was an architectural historian. Not really an author—but many poets have had panels added to this shrine in dedication to them."

"Such as?"

His eyes snapped over to her. "Alexander Pope, Frances Burney—"

Her eyes glistened.

"Frances Burney? I absolutely adore her," she gushed, grinning. "Her writing is just—magnificent. Her novel Evelina is just worded heavenly, and she also began a new school of fiction with a more realistic portrayal of women. My father told me that my mother used to be _infatuated_ with her. She called her the "mother of English fiction."

Draco listened to her intently—a faint smile playing on his lips. Her brow hues snapped back over to the window, touching it once again. Her fingers dragged down the freezing block as she smiled softly. "Ever since he told me that, I read books that she had written. My favorite must've been.... _Cecilia._ It's about an heiress that has lots of fortune, and sends herself off to find someone to share it with. It—reminded me of my mother in an aspect. How she left Syria with my father to start a new life. As silly as it sounds, I felt like I was closer to my mother. Like she was reading it to me."

Her gaze fell to the floor. Her smile faltered.

"It seems impossible to miss someone you've never met."

"That is not true," she heard Draco mutter—making her eyes snap up to his. His eyes flickered at her solemn state. "You—very well can long for someone that nurtured you. I'm assuming she passed when you were a mere babe. Yes?"

She nodded, swallowing thickly. He hummed.

"Yes," he muttered, shifting his legs. He sent her a pointed look with soft eyes. "My father—had fallen ill a few years prior to Astoria. He—had a certain disease in his blood—one I don't really aim to go into detail about. He was never kind nor around when I was a boy—but that didn't make it any less... _shocking_ when he passed. But my mother, she told me that even though he hadn't been there for me—it didn't mean he simply did not care. He just-didn't know how to..."

He trailed off, his chest tightening visibly. Her eyes blinked quickly as his jaw clenched. Lips tightening firmly—his fists balled at his sides. His eyes flashed to the side, following his head. He stared at the window with hidden intents. "... _care_ for someone. I was his heir for a pure-bloodline—not his son. And yet—"

His voice dropped to a whisper. Almost as if he was afraid.

"I sometimes find myself missing him."

He certainly felt uncomfortable about the matter. His body had brown rigid—chest sinking as he stared at the work with narrowed eyes. Deep in thought. She felt herself gulp as she stepped towards him, shaking her fingers into his. He jumped at the touch's lightly, snapping his head to her—as she intertwined their fingers. She squeezed his cold skin with a small smile. "It's okay to miss him. But just know— _he_ missed out on you. I wish I had known you when you were younger, Draco."

His face flickered. "You don't. I was—horrible."

"I don't believe that," she pushed out—shaking his head. He stared down at her with something in his eyes, swirling with unknown certainties. She could smell his cologne as she stood close to him. "Any version of you isn't short of being absolutely— _striking_ to me. And I'd like to thank you for showing me this place," she smiled dearly, gesturing to the area they were in. "It's absolutely fantastic. It warms my heart."

His face paled. He looked down at their joined hands. "I've only ever been here with my mother. She—told me to take my son here—but it appears my love for writing didn't exactly pass down to him."

Confusion filled her. _He hadn't even taken Astoria here?_ She felt a surge of emotions fly over her as she stared blankly at him—cheeks flushed. At her silence, his head picked up to meet her hues, and he cleared his throat. His brows rose. "Forgive me for mentioning Scorp—"

"It's not that," she muttered. Her chest rose. "It's just—I suppose this is the closest I can get to seeing what's inside your head. And if I'm correct, it's absolutely beautiful."

Something in his face lit up in his features at her words. His fingers tightened around hers as he inhaled sharply, never tearing his gaze away from hers. She held a sincere smile on her lips as she stared up at him with wide, alluring eyes. She felt like the entire world was pulsing around them, edges fuzzy as the kept each other on the ground. If she had released him—she would be lifted up into the heavens and teared apart from his touch.

He kept her grounded. Scorpius never once came into her mind.

His other hand slowly rose up to her cheek, rubbing at the bone beneath her eyes. His thumb swiped over the flesh as his eyes flickered up and down down her features, scanning it closely. She felt like he was taking mental images of her. Her eyes fluttered at the feeling of his calloused palm soothingly caressing her cheek—piercing thin blue hues sending her unspoken messages. His eyes narrowed into slits as his fingers dragged down cheek, and then back up.

His lips opened to speak—but then they closed. She knew he had a hard time speaking his feelings. So to make him understand that she knew what he meant, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It was soft and gentle—filled with endearing passion. His fingers curled around hers as she breathed onto his lips before pulling away, smiling up at him.

He looked down at her with a tightened look. Almost like he had been disappointed in himself that he couldn't speak. Knitting his brows, he looked at his shoes. "Are you—hungry? Would you like dinner?"

She nodded. "That sounds lovely." 

He had taken her to a magnificent restaurant. _Breath taking. Multiple chandeliers had fluttered down across the ceiling._ There had to be at least a hundred people seated in the restaurant—talking amongst themselves. When they had walked in, she noticed a pair of two women dressed in elegant clothing, side eyeing the couple with whiskers behind their hands. Athena felt her heart sink as she tried for ignore it, and clutched Draco's arm as the waiter took them to their seat. But then she heard them as they walked past the women.

 _"She looks like a fool with him. He's far too attractive for her,"_ one of them giggled, making her eyes fall to the floor.

She no longer felt beautiful.

When they took their seats, Athena knew they intended for her to hear their words. She was silent as she attempted to act okay—forcing a small smile onto her lips. The woman had sat right in the table beside them, suspiciously giving her dirty looks as she tried her best to avoid them. Her shaky hand was placed in her lap as she looked down at her empty plate—face twisted.

"Is everything alright?"

She looked up at him—and noticed he held a confused look. His eyes squinted down at her with a quirked brow. She nodded. "Yes. I'm just a bit hungry."

"That's why we're getting food," he chuckled, raising his brows. She felt herself ease a bit as she sunk into her chair—watching as he looked down sharply at the menu. "Get whatever you want. It's nothing to worry about."

She smiled and nodded—but realized he couldn't see her. She murmered an _alright_ as her eyes swept across the foods—and realized that everything was _extremely expensive._ Her face paled as she searched for the cheapest thing, which was a chicken salad—and opted to get that. She was chewing on her lower lip as she shut the folder, while Draco still skimmed for his options. Her eyes examined the widely dimmed area, where works of art were hanged on walls.

And then she heard them. _Snickering._

Her eyes flashed to the two women, and saw them giving her raised brows. Their eyes flickered over to Draco before back to her, and let out quiet laughs. Her chest tightened as she noticed the evil look in their eyes, obviously finding her with him amusing. _That she wasn't good enough for him._ Her lower lip shook as she looked down at her lap—squeezing the material of her dress.

She heard him sigh. "Have you decided?"

She nodded. Her voice would've been to shaky if she spoke. She heard them laughing again—making her flinch. _It reminded her of when she was with Scorpius._ They had went to this cafe after class, a muggle one—and these group of girls had approached them. They asked for his Instagram, and he gifted it to them, and they questioned if Athena was his girlfriend. When he answered yes, they gave her shocked looks. She heard one of them mumble—

" _How did she do it?"_

And then his words rang in her mind.

_"Rose is far more beautiful than you."_

Her teeth gritted as she heard the laughing grow louder. Her eyes shut as she heard his voice. "Athena? What's wrong?"

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she shook, lips quivering. Her eyes staid on her lap. She heard him stand up before walking to her chair, and kneeled down beside her. His hands slid into hers as he breathed into her ear, ducking his head to see her features. Her eyes locked with his as he frowned. "Are you upset? You're crying."

The laughing grew louder. She bit her lip before pushing him away softly, standing up from the chair. Her chest ached as she wiped her cheeks. She looked at the ground as he stared at her with furrowed brows. "I'm going to use the restroom. Excuse me."

"Wai—"

She didn't listen to him, trying to find the bathroom. Eventually she found a long empty hall that must've led somewhere, and then she paused—since it was empty. Her hands shook as she pressed her back against the wall of the never—ending hall, weeping silently. She hadn't worn much makeup except for some blush—so she was thankful that there would be no mascara running down her cheeks. _She felt ugly. Hideous._ She didn't realize how ridiculous her and Draco had looked together.

He would've looked better with someone like Dakota. Her height fit him perfectly. Her rose colored hair matched his pale skin effortlessly—and they looked _natural_ alongside one another. Her heart tore as she suppressed her cries, sniffling as she continually wiped away her tears. The back of her hand had muffled her mouth as she shut her eyes, trying to stop herself so she could get back to Draco.

She heard footsteps. And then felt someone pause before her. "Athena."

Her eyes popped open at the man—his eyes narrowed into daggers. His lips pressed firmly together as he studied her face, noticing her wet cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. She turned her head to hide herself. "I'm sorry. I—don't. It's nothing."

His fingers flew up to her chin, turning her face. He looked down at her with a fierce look.

"What happened?"

She tried to look away. "It's fin—"

"When a problem has escalated to the point where you _cry_ , then it proceeds to become one of mine. So tell me," he firmly spoke to her—almost like he was angry. He searched her eyes closely. " _What_ happened Athena? I won't ask you again. Tell me now."

She swallowed thickly. Her mouth twisted.

"How—are you not embarrassed of me?"

His jaw clenched—fury flashing in his eyes. His hand fell from her face as he inhaled sharply, face turning into stone. His stare was ruthless. "You sound ridiculous."

"Look at you," she muttered. "And look at me. We look—"

Her voice broke. "We look comical."

He blinked quickly. His voice was cold. "I don't understand."

" _This_ , Draco! This is humorous. You are—bloody flawless. And I'm— _me_. It's self—explanatory."

He sent her a glare. "You sound idiotic. Do you not understa—"

"Forget it," she snapped, looking away from him. "Just forget it. I'll be down at the table in a minute."

He didn't say anything. He didn't move. He just stared at her, hands at his side. She heard him release a deep breath through his nose before she felt his eyes sweep up and down her features—making her duck away. _She didn't want him to look at her._ She felt like she wasn't worthy of his eyes scowering across her figure.

His deep voice sounded. "Beauty isn't about physical appearance. It's about the soul."

Her glossy eyes snapped to his. His head tilted. "And by all means, your character is what allures me to you. You—don't see me for my money. For my success. You see what withers within. And as I do with you. And to add onto that—your face has captivated me. Every single inch of you has me under this— _trance._ I don't understand how you can't realize how utterly enraptured I am by you."

She felt his hand fly to her cheek. His thumb ran over her lower lip, making her freeze. He frowned down at her. "I have said it before—I am _yours._ Ever inch, every corner, of this vessel is yours. I am not going anywhere."

Another tear rolled down her cheek before his thumb wiped it away—staring down at her with a glint in his eyes.

"We will eat dinner. And then after—I will make sure you _never question_ your beauty again."

She stared at him in awe. He rose his brow. "Yes?"

She felt herself nod—which made the corners of his lips twitch. Both of his hands wiped the tears from beneath her eyes, cleaning her face, before one of them slid down into her fingers. He pulled her gently towards the dining room. "Come. We haven't ordered yet."

She didn't know what he had intended for after dinner—but her mind couldn't focus on the thought when they reached the table. She glanced at the woman who stared at her with glares—smirks on their faces. Draco followed her eyes before his upper lip curled at them, making their eyes widen as they sunk in their seats. A deathly scowl covered his features as he held up his finger—signaling a waiter.

The man rushed up to the couple. His brow hair fell over his eyes. "Urm—yes Mr. Malfoy?"

He had probably been here before. Perhaps with other girls. But it was deemed that he was well known with his money—because the waitor held a frigid look on his face. Draco sent him a glare as his voice was thin. "The two women behind you. I don't want them near me. Do what you have to do."

His eyes widened. "Yes—sir. I apologize for the inconvenience."

The man turned around before approaching the woman, asking them to leave. Their faces paled as they glanced at Athena, until Draco picked up his wings glass—clearing his throat. Her eyes snapped to his as he smirked at her, taking a sip. "Better?"

"I—"

"I didn't like then looking at you. Your only made for my eyes, love."

A blush crept onto her lips as she shook her head, watching them leave. She looked at him with shy eyes. He set his wine cup down before smirking at her cockily—raising his brows. He tilted his head.

"'Now—what are we having?"


	27. "Hotel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Scenes

  
Dinner was quite intimidating for the Athena.

One thing that she had learned from Draco Malfoy is that he indeed—was _not_ talkative. And for that reason, she felt the constant swelling of her lower abdomen whenever his sharp eyes snapped over to her soft, caramel-brown hues. The tension in the air was thick and unsatisfied, restricting Athena of the oxygen that attempted to reach her lungs. While she picked at her salad, she kept finding his intense gaze piercing into her cheeks that had been entirely flushed. His eyes would sparkle as he tilted his head, following every move she made.

And she knew _exactly_ why.

He barely touched his food. If anything, it wasn't the food he found appetizing. The hungry spark in his eyes sizzled, the way she peered up at him with heated cheeks fueling the flame that embarked across his hues. As soon as he noticed that she was finished—her food no longer being touched by her fork, his chair screeched across the marble floor of the restaurant before he offered her his cold hand.

His voice was musical. Low.

"Miss Hassan?"

She bit her lip, suppressing her shy smile—as she accepted his hand. She felt eyes of the couples around her, something she wasn't used to, as he led her out of the elegant and refined building. As soon as they stepped out through the glass doors, her eyes swept across a sleek—black limousine that shined across the asphalt, bumpy street. Her lips fell open as Draco's hand slid down her back, his warmth radiating onto her figure. She felt his lips graze against the shell of her ear as shivers rolled down her spine with little to no ease. "No magic for tonight, love."

Her eyes flickered as his hand rested on her lower back, almost possessively—as an extremely thin man stepped out of the front of the limo. His eyes didn't even glance at Athena, almost out of _fear,_ before he opened the door with a stiff body.

He kept his eyes on Draco, sending him a curt nod.  
"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco didn't acknowledge him before gently pushing Athena towards the inside. She felt her breath hitch as she climbed inside, her skin rubbing against the freezing leather of the vehicle. _She had never been in one of these before._ It was pretty dark, and there was a seat across from her. Behind that—it was completely blocked off from the driver's view. Her hands fell into her lap as she felt goosebumps shower across her flesh, and noticed Draco following after her. He slid into the seat before her—his striking eyes shining even through the dark.

Her lips were slightly peeled open as she stared at him with hooded eyes. His own narrowed into slits.   
"We need—to discuss something."

She heard the driver get inside, and then momentarily after—the engine rumbled beneath them. They began driving as the lights of the city flew past them in a flurry, but her eyes focused on his—searing into her skull as her fingers tightened on her lap. She nodded stiffly. "I—okay."

His jaw clenched. "These past few weeks—I've been holding back. I wasn't—sure if you were ready yet," his voice was low and hoarse, alluring her fuzzy mind. He eyes her through his thick lashes. "But you must know....there's things I tend to enjoy. In the bedroom—I mean. Things that aren't for... _everybody_."

She gulped, blinking quickly. "L—Like what?"

"Power," he growled—his hands folded over his knees. "I like to have power over the women I am with. _Complete_ power. You're body will be mine."

"I am already yours."

"That's not what I mean," he hissed. Her heart rate picked up as he slowly licked his lips—tilting his head as he studied her face closely. "There's limits I could push. And there's things I highly doubt you've ever dabbled in. I can— _show_ you these things. But I need your verbal consent that you trust me."

Her chest ached, sending electric bolts of fire into her lower area. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as her nails pierced into the material of her dress—his words setting off something inside of her. There wasn't a strand of uncertainty inside of her. She had trusted him, as odd as it sounded. _He never lied to her._ And the look of pure sincerity in his stormy, blue hues made her force out a nod.

His upper lip curled. " _Verbal_."

"Yes," she breathed out. Her brow quirked. "What—kind of things?"

The floor vibrated beneath her as he inhaled sharply—eyes flickering up and down her features. She felt herself flush as his face tightened. "You'll find out tonight. But I must warn you about something, Athena."

Her cheeks turned red. Her brows furrowed faintly. "About...?"

A smirk crept onto his lips. One that made her anxious. Nervous. _Scared_ even. It was filled with a sinister aspect, and she almost _saw_ the evilness flashing across his dark eyes. His eyes slowly trailed down her figure, making her shift—before they snapped back up to hers.

His voice came out thin.

"I won't be treating you like a lady tonight."

His words slapped her in the face. He watched as her features completely fell—and there wasn't a hint of remorse on his looks. There was built up tension inside of her core as she swallowed thickly, biting her lip as her nails were now _stabbing_ into her thighs. "How are you so sure I'd like that?"

His eyes glinted. His smirk grew.

"You're squeezing your thighs shut," he murmered, glancing down at her _in fact_ closed legs. Her stomach leaped as he placed his own fingers covered by a litter of rings onto his chin, rubbing it as his eyes bored down into hers. "And you're biting that _fucking_ lip—imagining I was the one doing it. Besides—you would have told me by now if it was too much."

The corners of her lips twitched. "So where are you taking me?"

His smirk faltered—as he turned to look out the window. He ignored her question just as the car had came to a halt, a few moments later, the door opening by the same man from earlier. Draco slid past her before stepping out, fixing his collar—before nodding his head towards him. "Thank you, Sebastian."

The man nodded with his eyes on the ground. "My pleasure, sir."

And then he held out his veiny hand. His transparent skin shone under the moonlight as he looked down at her with an awaiting look—tainted smirk spread across his pink lips. She hesitated, trying to see if it would strike fear in him—but he knew her. He knew she _wanted_ him just as much as he wanted her. His expression didn't ripple as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

His brow rose. "Coming, _love_?"

Her chest rose as she accepted his hand, helping her out of the limo. His fingers intertwined with hers, making her heart pulse—as her eyes widened in shock. Right before them was almost a castle, filed with brick walls—as it reached up into the clouds of the night. Bright lights shined within the hotel as a panel broke out in the front.

_The Dorchester_

It towered over the two, people dressed in refine and elegant clothing entering the building—making it obvious that this was absolutely _expensive._ Her mouth hung open in surprise and awe as she squeezed his hand, gliding her vision up and down the building with purely amazement. Her brows snapped together as she turned her head to Draco—who had been staring at her the entire time. "This—is _incredible_ , Draco. I've never even heard of this place."

"Leave your bags," he spoke calmly. "Sebastian will take them up to our room later. Now—come with me."

She followed him inside—leading her to the counter. She looked around with curious eyes, heat flashing in her chest as she examined the room. Workers dressed in beige uniforms scowered around the bottom floor as people sat in chairs in the lobby, cops of champagne lodged in between their fingers as they spoke with smug looks. A bright red carpet rolled down the front of the room, green plants on both sides of the elevator as the ceiling must've been at _least_ twenty stories. Realistic paintings of naked, green woman hung across the walls as the floor was a marbled black and white—cascading across the people's feet with ease.

Draco's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I booked a suite," he barked at the woman dressed in a tight—navy blue jumper, that softness he used with Athena absolutely gone. She watched as the worker typed into her computer before nodding her head with a hum. "Yes. It's a pleasure to have you back—Mr. Malfoy. Your usual suite is waiting," she handed him the card with a tight smile, her eyes flickering up and down his torso. Her voice was flirtatious, not even glancing at Athena beside him. "Have a nice evening, Mr. Malfoy. If you need anything, please call the front desk."

"I'm sure I won't have to," he muttered before snatching the card from her—proceeding to turn to Athena. His lips curved into a smirk. "Allow me to lead the way, Miss Hassan."

Her cheeks blushed as she felt the woman's eyes on her, and they entered the elevator. Her legs shook in excitement as they're walked down the _long_ hall, her figuring out they were on the top floor—being the twentieth. Her stomach leaped as he slid the card into the slot before it beeped, and when he swung open the door for her, she froze in her tracks.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

The room was astonishing.

Three fucking couches. _Three._ Black and clean—the way Draco had preferred it. Red pillows were set onto them with a cushion surface, and that's when she realized they were designed for _him._ It was his favorite color. And very faintly, she noticed the letters _D.M._ bolder in white on the front of them. A black, fur carpet was sprawled across the living room as a glass sheer window outlooked the entire city, the tile of the building shining as if it was just for her. She mindlessly walked past Draco, who watched her with a smirk—as she explored.

A glass table was set in between the tables. The curtains were red and thin—anyone being able to look into them. When she turned her head, she noticed the large opening to a room. Curiosity taking over her, she stepped inside, and her jaw dropped.

Black.

All black.

The bed was black. Comforter dark as midnight, covered with black pillows—except for the single red one that sprawled across the headboard. The walls were half black, half white. A portrait of Draco himself hung in the corner, his pale skin illuminated under the stroke of the paint brush. There was a sleek, shiny black table right beside the bed stand, and she discovers the bathroom that must've been the size of her _room._ The shower knob had been golden, and the tiled floor was icy and cold beneath her heels.

She re-entered the bedroom, and was met with Draco standing beside the bed. His hands were held behind his back. "There's two more rooms—but let's stay in this one. I'm afraid my patience is running _quite_ thin."

His foot took a step towards her, and that smile returned. The _horrifying_ one. Her chest shuttered as he hummed. "Tell me—Athena. Have you ever been _tied_ up?"

She tilted her head at his words. What exactly did he mean? Confusion filling her, she shook her head.

"I've—no. I'm not sure what you mean."

His smile grew. He began to circle her slowly, watching her like a hawk. She felt _tiny_ as he stared her down. "Would you like that? Having you at my mercy? _Ruining_ your innocence?"

"Yes," she forced our quickly. Her eyes staid trained on the window, eyeing the reflection of them.

"Hm. I suppose you like being called a _stupid_ little girl as well?"

Her cheeks turned pink. Ashamed, she nodded. His words made her even more aroused. He paused before her—his hands still behind his back. His voice dropped an octave as he gritted his teeth. "I won't be nice. This is the _real_ me. If it gets too much, say the word _stop._ But if you don't—then I will _not_ fucking relent."

He came closer to her, and then his hound flew to her cheek. She instantly leaned into his touch—peering up at him. He took his own lip into his teeth, narrowing his eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek. "God, I'm going to fucking _destroy_ you. Tell me—is that what you desire? To be at my will?"

She nodded—making him glare at her. She gulped. "Yes. Yes, Draco."

His eyes flashed.

"What is the safe word?"

"Stop," she replied quietly.

"Good."

He _threw_ her onto the bed—making her let out a sharp gasp. Her back sunk into the flush blanket as he stalked over to her, holding his head upwards.

"Restibus."

Her eyes squinted as she noticed a red robe appear into his hands, widening after. Her lips shook as she felt a pang of arousal whirl inside of her lower abdomen, her back arching off the mattress. He almost _growled_ as he yanked her up by her arms, wrapping it around her wrists—before shoving her back down onto the bed. _He was so rough with her._ But she liked it.

God, she loved it.

He waved his hand, mumbling something, before else appeared in his palms. Her arms hung over her head within the tight knot he tied as she looked down at it, and he waved it in his hand—grinning. "As much as I love those gorgeous brown eyes of yours— _I'm_ gonna blindfold you. Is that okay, _ma petite colombe_?"

"Yes," she weakly whispered. His face hardened.

"Louder."

"Yes," she repeated louder this time.

He smirked in satisfaction. He mumbled _good_ before walking back up to her, his scent flying up he nostrils as he looked down at her. Her heart flushed at his beautiful blue eyes—admiring how angelic he was. His hands worked the blindfold around her eyes, blocking her vision, as fear began to set in. _She trusted him._ And then she felt him peck her nose, brushing the hair out of her face. "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you, _ma petite colombe_."

Her chest warmed at his words as his fingers found the straps of her dress—before pulling it down her body slowly. Her body arched up into his chest as he slid it down her long, tan legs—and left it pooling onto the ground. She hadn't been wearing a bra, and the air pricked at her hardened nipples as he hummed in delight.

She wasn't wearing panties either.

"Filthy _little_ girl," he sighed, his cold palm rubbing her abdomen. Her stomach clenched beneath his touch. _She could feel everything._ Her senses were heightened due to her sight being taken away, amplifying her sense of touch. Her skin felt like it was on fire. And then he smacked her stomach roughly, making her whimper. "I shouldn't let you cum. What if someone saw your pretty little pussy? Hm? Then I'd have to kill them."

"I wanted—to surprise you," she whimpered, smiling slyly.

She felt his fingers rub and down her flesh.

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

She heard him mutter an incantation, and then _silence._ Her brows furrowed as she worried if he had left. She didn't hear anything nor sense any presence. _He wouldn't leave her._

Would he?

Nerves began to creep in. Her insecurity flew through the roof as she struggled to sit up, since her hands had been tied above her head—making her struggle. "Drac—"

She cut herself off with a shout as she felt something _freezing_ run down her chest. He climbed above her before having each of his thighs on her waist, straddling her as he held his weight up. She felt his warm breath tickle her skin as she realized he was holding the ice between his teeth—dragging it down her flesh. Her back came off the bed, but his hands pressed her back down by her hip-bones.

" _Fuck_ ," she whispered as he dragged it across her breast. She couldn't describe how amazing it felt. She heard him snicker as he let it melt on her chest, leaving it there. She let out a moan at the contrast, but she felt his lips smash onto hers—swallowed down the meal she let out.

Fuck. His lips were freezing, which set her off. His cold tongue slid across hers as she pushed herself against him—tilting her head to gain more access to his mouth. She felt him smirk against her as she felt his fingers fly off her body fit a second before a clattering sound filled her ringing ears, and then gasped into his mouth. His thin fingers ran down another cube of ice her breast before he pulled his lips away from hers, circling the ice around her nipple.

"Draco," she moaned, eyes squeezing shut behind the blindfold. "Oh god. Fuck—please."

"Hm," he hummed as she heard him suck on it, and then hearing another clatter. _He was grabbing another one._ She flinched as she felt the cube directly rub against her nipple—the cold feeling burning against her hot skin. She felt her pussy grow more and more wet as he alternated between both of her breasts, tears prickling in her eyes from the pleasure. The melted water from the one of her chest ran down her body, stopping at her abdomen, before she felt the ice completely vanish from her body.

He didn't say anything. Her lips shook as the arousal began to grow painful. Her pussy throbbed for him as she twisted her body to the side, letting out a whine. "Draco—"

"Shut up," he snapped. "I'm right fucking here. Just be _patient_."

She poured before slumping against the bed—and then felt excitement fill her as she felt his _freezing_ hands spread her thighs apart. A small main left her plump lips as she felt his finger slide up and down her soaking folds, and then her brows furrowed in pleasure. _It felt so good._ Having those cold digits against her hot pussy. But before she could even fanthom how it could get better, an earth shattering cry tore from her throat as she felt a pair of _icey_ lips wrap around her clit.

He had been sucking on the ice. His tongue was cool against her burning bud. Her thighs closed around his head as her arms tried to rise over her head—but failed miserably as she shook beneath him. Her face twisted as her hips grounded onto his glacial mouth, lapping at her pussy with perfected strokes.

"I want to see you," she pleaded. "Draco—I need—"

He shushed her gently before pushing a finger inside of her, tongue still swiping against her clit. A groan fell from her as he added in a second finger quickly, rapidly thrusting them in and out of her. Her legs began to shake as she yearned to see him—and her breathing was shattered. Her chest rapidly rose and sunk as the pleasure in her pussy accelerated—her mind fuzzy with rapture as he drove her into her towards first orgasm.

"I—god," she stuttered out—almost a cry.

He groaned against her as he swallowed down her juices, his teeth beginning to nibble at her bud. His palm sent her a smack onto her thigh before he tore his mouth away from her. "You're going to cum five times tonight. So be a good _filthy_ fucking girl and finish on my tongue or else I'll leave you jumping the damn pillow."

Before she could respond, his mouth flew back to her mouth. His fingers quickened their pace as they caressed her walls smoothly—making her mouth drop open. His lips sucked on her clit, and with the combination of his cold lips caressing her pussy and his fingers flying into her slit, she let out a scream. One that she didn't know she could make. Her back flew off the bed as he held her down with one hand on her stomach, her body furiously twisting as he fucked her through her high. Waves of hot electricity kept shocking her as she twitched, wanting to push his head away.

She cringed when he kept going.

"Draco—I can't. I need time—"

"Again," he demanded against her clit, keeping his fingers at the same place. Her lips trembled as she shook beneath him, and with one last lick—she felt him pull away from her. He pulled his fingers out from her pussy before letting them fly against her clit—a cry falling from her lips as her face contorted. "That's it," he encouraged as he watched her let out a loud moan. "Cum for me. J'aime regarder ta chatte jaillir de mes doigts _(I love watching your pussy gush from my fingers)_."

She felt her teeth grit as the most powerful orgasm she ever had washed over her. Tingles erupted in her pussy as hot flashes flew across her vision—her hips flying away from his fingers as they swiped back and forth a cross her clit. She threw her head back as she let out _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ in sobs as her body sank into the bed—gasping for air as he finally stopped his actions. Her head limply turned to the side as she kept shaking horribly—hearing Draco undress.

It was almost a soft cry. "Please—let me see you."

She heard him chuckle. And then she felt his naked body press against hers, making her let out a whimper. His chest rested on hers as she felt his fingertips slide up and down her cheek.

"Aww," he cooed in a mocking tone—making her gulp. His voice turned sinister. "You think I give a _fuck_ about what you want? You're my toy tonight, love. I'm going to fuck your _brains_ out until the only thing you can say is my name. So unless that's what you're going to scream out—keep those pretty lips shut."

She knew he would stop pause all actions if she said _stop._ And he waited momentarily for her to speak up—to say if it was too much. But when she didn't, she heard him inhale sharply as he parted her legs—and ran his head through her folds. _Soaking and leaking._ He released a shaky breath as she whined—grinding into him.

And then he slapped her breast. She jumped as the pain deliciously melted onto her flesh—and then she heard him chuckle.

He did it again.

"Don't be _greedy._ You're such a pathetic."

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "Draco—I'm sorry. Please," she gasped out, her arms twitching against the ropes. He had _broke_ her. "I need you— _Ah_!"

He pushed himself inside of her slowly, both of them groaning in unison. His hand flew to her throat, making her let out a shaky breath—as he slowly began to roll his hips into her. His cock filled her with a painful stretch that complimented her walls. She liked how he never made her loosen up—her walls snug and comforting around his rock hard cock. His fingers tightened around her neck.

"So—"

He sharply thrusted into her.

" _fucking—"_

Another thrust.

" _tight."_

He delved down to bite at her lower lip, making her breath stutter. His teeth sunk into the flesh, bruising her skin—before sucking the blood into his mouth. Her lips shook as he mumbled against them. One of his hands snaked down to her clit before rubbing firm circles around it with his thumb.

"Wet my cock, _love_. Three more to go."

She was sensitive. And it crashed over her unexpectedly.

"Draco!" She screamed as she released onto his cock, making him smile widely against her lips. He snapped into hers with a brutal pace as she choked against his hand that pressed deeper into her throat, making her orgasm skyrocket. Her eyes rolled behind the blindfold as he talked her through it.

_"Good fucking girl."_

_"Fucked you dumb on my cock, huh?"_

"Please—the—I wanna see—"

" _No_ ," he growled out before flipping her over—before sliding back into her from behind. Her cheek pressed against the mattress as her tied arms hung breath her, his hands gripping her waist as he pulled her onto him. She let out muffled cries as he brutally ravaged her, his breathing beginning to quicken from above her as she felt his abs clench. Her toes curled as he slapped her ass, a silent scream falling from her bruised lips from his attack earlier. "Stupid fucking _slut._ I demand you—not the other way around."

She whimpered as he pulled her upwards, her back against his chest—as he thrusted up into her. His muscular arm wrapped around her waist as he snickered into her ear with a raspy voice. "Look at you—letting me absolutely _ruin_ you. You're not pure anymore. You're filthy. I _claimed_ you, huh?"

"Draco—Draco—"

His fingers gripped her chin, turning her head. He kissed her ferociously as his other hand snaked down to her clit, playing with it. His teeth nipped at her lips as he moaned against her. "Fucking cum for me. Ah—come on, _baby._ Make me happy, yeah?"

Her body gave out. He held her as he thrusted into her harshly as she cried against his hot mouth. His fingers and cock worked her through her fourth orgasm as she cringed in his hold—absolutely _spent._ And then the blindfold ripped off of her, before she was turned around—and lifted. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he stood up—and fucked himself into her. Her muttered something before the ropes vanished from her arms, making them wrap around his neck, as he thrusted up into her roughly.

Her eyes locked onto his.

He looked _stunning._

White, damp hair fallen over his cloudy—pale hues. They're were rimmed with red due to lust, filled with fog, as he stared right back down at her. His body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat as his muscles tightened beneath hers, his _entire_ dick plunging in and out of her begging hole. His hands were wrapped around her small waist. His puffy pink lips smirked wearily. "Bounce on my cock, love. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre une photo de toi _[Wish I could take a picture of you]._ "

Her lips fell open as she looked at him. He grunted as he nodded. "I can feel you clenching. Last one. Do it— _all_ over me. Don't disappoint me. I know you're a fucking _slut_ for me."

Her face twisted as he watched her fall apart. It was too intense. He fucked her through the feeling. Her pussy pulsed around his cock as she let out a screech—her head throwing back as she ran her nails down his back. He let out a _fuck_ as her vision became blurry with tears, running down her cheeks as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. The fire cascaded across her figure as he held her, and as soon as she came down—he set her on the floor before pulling out of her.

"On—fuck—on your knees."

She sniffled as she looked up at him with wet cheeks. When he spotted that tear roll down her cheek—his mouth fell open. His fist tugged at his cock, shiny from her juices, before his eyes locked on hers.

"Athena."

His cum spurted onto her breasts, missing her face. His back arched as he frowned deeply. She took a mental image in her head.

Brows furrowed. Pink lips fallen open into an _o._ Veiny arms flexed as they tugged on his cock. The white liquid dripped from his tip as he milked his orgasm, before letting it fall from his grip, his head tipping back. He panted as he caught his breath—before looking back down at her.

Her eyes hooded in tiresome. He gulped before kneeling down, his eyes glinting. His fingers rubbed across the cum on her breasts before holding them to her mouth.

"Open," he ordered.

Her lips wrapped around his fingers before she sucked it all off, and he kept doing that until it was gone. His taste lingered on her lips as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily—making the corners of his lips twitch. She felt him lift her onto the bed before throwing the blanket around her, and the five orgasm really took a turn on her. She lightly whimpered as she curled into his body, head on his chest—as he watched her slowly fall asleep.

She felt him sigh deeply just before she drifted off. She didn't understand him—and never knew what he said.

"Je suis trop profond _[I'm in too deep]_."


	28. "Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Scenes 
> 
> I'm Ashamed

  
**  
**

The hum of the shower filled her ears.

Athena's eyes burned as she peeled them open, her face twisting in weariness as the sunlight shined through the sheer—thin curtains. Her eyelids fluttered repeatedly as she felt the white sheets wrapped around her snugly, her figure completely bare beneath them. As soon as her mind realized it was awake, her brown hues stared up at the ceiling, images of last night running through her mind.

Her cheeks blushed a deep crimson.

She could still feel the deep pounding of his hips into hers, ring—clad fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs—his words keeping her grounded as he spat them into her ears roughly. Her chest swelled as she remembered how admirable he had looked down at her before he came, her name stained onto his lips as his thighs trembled from rapture. In that moment, she had never seen someone as flawless as him. Nit even Scorpius.

God. He was a literal god compared to him.

Her core slightly arched due to it's multiple releases it had to endure, and she knew that she would need a few days to recover from the limits she had pushed. Her tongue wetted her lips as she lightly groaned—sitting up in the bed. She clutched the covers around her chest as she heard the bathroom door click open, and the smell of peppermint shampoo had filled her senses. Her eyes caught the soaked mop of platinum blonde hair pop up from around the corner, a small smile growing onto her lips.

But then it fell when her eyes lowered.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, her heart aching in her tightened chest—as Draco rounded the corner. His towel was draped around his hips, his prominent v-line catching Athena's undivided attention. Her eyes flickered as small droplets of water had dropped down his chest, the muscles in his pale arm flexing as he dried another towel on the top of his head with furrowed brows. He hadn't noticed she was awake yet, looking ahead of him, until his blue eyes snapped to hers. At the look on her face, the corners of his lips twitched.

"Bon matin ( _Good morning_ )," He smirked down at her, his eyes lighting up at her hooded eyes. She sent him a tight smile before looking down at her sheets, making him force out a chuckle. "You're all of a sudden quiet now? You seemed to have a mouthful last night when I took care of you. Hm?"

She tucked a few curls away from her face, blushing furiously—as her brown hues snapped up into his. His brow quirked in amusement. "You know—you're cheeks get increasingly more and more red each time you see me naked. You're just a...shy little thing now, aren't you?"

She didn't respond, to embarrassed. But then she felt something snap within her mind. He enjoyed making a mockery of her. And then something malicious popped into her brain, making her bite back a smirk. As innocently as possible, she made her brown hues wide and huge as she peered up at him. Blinking quickly, she tilted her head. "Draco—can I ask you something?"

His eyes flashed. "Hm?"

She gulped before twisting her mouth to the side, pretending to be nervous.

"Can I—please you?"

His breathing halted. She watched as his lower abs, sculpted by only the most skillful gods—tense at her words. His nostrils flared as the towel slipped from his fingers purposely, head tilting downwards as he glared up at her through his lashes.

"Come here," he spoke thinly—voice strained.

The plan was in session.

Her legs swung off the bed, letting the sheets fall onto the mattress—Draco's pale hues stuck onto her figure. Her heels sunk into the flushed carpet, soothing the slight soreness in them due to her heels. Her legs were still a bit shaky from their previous actions as she slowly walked over to him, her finger in trapped in between her teeth—as she blinked up at him with curiosity. His fists balled at his sides at her features as his lips peeled open.

"Get on your knees."

She gulped before following his orders, making him mutter fuck under his breath heavily. She watched as his hand reached down to cup her cheek, her eyes blinking up at him—as his thumb caressed the skin on her cheek gently. His pink tongue poked out from between his lips as he wet them sensually, proceeding to run over his teeth—the action sending shivers down Athena's spine. "You want to suck my cock? Are you aching for me, ma petite fille ( _my little girl)?"_

"Yes," she whispered, making his eyes glint. His face hardened at her words as he gripped her chin roughly, gritting his teeth.

"Take it out. Now."

Her eyes flashed down to the white towel wrapped around his lean waist, the faint hue of veins protruding on his lower abdomen. She felt her throat go dry as she leaned onto her heals, completely bare before him, feeling his eyes drag up and down her breasts with a certain hunger—driven lust behind them. His tone came out impatient.

"Hurry up, slut. Don't make me ask you again," he snarled down at her, making her stomach leap twice into cartwheels. Her eyes trained onto the slowly forming bulge sinking into the cloth as she complied at his snarky tone—her dainty fingers a fumbling with the towel before it dropped onto the ground. Her lips fell open as she stared at his cock, hard and stood straight up in the air, waiting for her attention of those soft palms of hers.

It was flushed at the tip—already leaking of the transparent pre-cum that dripped from his bright head. The skin along his shaft was almost clear due to how light he was, showing off the veins that swirled up to the top of his cock. A small patch of blonde hairs sat at the top of his pubic area, his milky—white thighs tensing under her intense stare. She let out a gasp as his fist flew to the back of her head, fingers pulling at her curls, making her look up at him.

His eyes were stormy and cloudy, boring down into hers. He narrowed them into thin slits as his teeth gritted. "Suck my fucking cock, Athena. If I have to ask you one more time—I will spank your ass until it's as bright as those cheeks. Do you understand me?"

Her lower lip shook in excitement as she nodded quickly, his hand still pulling her back to face him. His upper lip curled at her answer before he released her from his tight hold—holding his hands behind his back. He rose his brow sharply. "Good. Now open those pretty little lips of yours and get to work, love."

She gulped as she looked back down at his cock—her hand reaching for it. Her palm curled around his shaft as he inhaled sharply at her touch, him bring heavy and full in her hand. She moved it up and down before twisting her wrist, her thumb running over through his slit. She knew that the head was the most sensitive part, collecting liquid that dribbled down onto her thumb.

"Keep those fucking eyes on me," he hissed—making her eyes snap up into his. His brows furrowed slightly as she leaned forward—wrapping her lips around him. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as her two hands worked him, hollowing her cheeks to take him in further. But he was too big, so she sucked as much as she could while stroking the rest quickly. His eyes hooded in pleasure as she noticed blood roll down his lip, making her tummy ignite with butterflies.

His head tilted as she flicked her tongue over his tip, making him let out a groan. His tongue swiped across his lower lip to collect the blood before his hand flew to her face, brushing the hairs from her eyes. "You like having me in your mouth? Yeah? Sucking my cock is the only thing you're good for, huh? My little cock slut?"

She hummed around him, making him grit his teeth—before he delivered a harsh thrusts into her mouth. She let out a gag around his cock, making him mutter an apology, before his fingers ran through her hair. She tried not to clench her throat—which he had told her aides her breathing, as her wrist worked around his growing cock faster and faster.   
One of his hands was still placed behind his back while the other flew to his mouth, his fingers gripping his own chin—as he frowned down at her. "You better—shit—swallow it all. Be a fucking—fuck I'm cumming."

His teeth sunk into his knuckles as he groaned deeply, his stomach clenching as she felt his cum glide down her throat. She let out a coughing noise around him as his back arched into her mouth, hips lightly rocking into her as she took all of him. His eyes squeezed shut as she saw his fist turn pink from how hard his teeth latched onto it, before he re—opened his dilated hues down to hers. He stepped back to pull out, but she grabbed his thighs before pulling him back into her.

"F—Fuck," he grunted, brows snapping together as she sucked him even harder. His lower lip shook. "Athena—I just—give me a sec—"

Her hand stroked his soft cock that began to slowly harden again, making his lips fall open into a hoarse moan that sounded like pure music to her ears. She noticed his thighs begin to tremble as her tongue ran on the underside of his cock, licking up all the cum that had spilled down it—before sucking on his tip once again. His face tightened as he tugged on the strands of his blonde locks, almost a pained look growing onto his features. "You're so fucking—I'm going to—"

She pulled her mouth away from him, her hand still working him towards his second high. She battered her eyelashes up at him as she smiled innocently, flashing her white teeth up at the withering man above her. "Give it to me. I want it all over my face. Please—I need it. You're dirty fucking slut needs—"

She was cut off with a sharp shout from him as he pushed his hips into her hand, face twisting as he came into her palm. She let out a giggle as she stuck her tongue out, catching the drops of cum that his cock attempted to spurt out, just within a few minutes from his previous orgasm. His eyes fluttered quickly as his entire body shook as both of his hands were pulling at his hair, a look of pure rapture on his features as he slowly came back down to earth from her hands.

When she felt him begin to go limp in his hands, his strong arms grabbed her wrist before shoving her away from him. She landed onto her palms as his back hit the wall with a sigh—shutting his eyes as he recovered from a powerful high that she had driven him to. His chest heavily rose and fell as she stared at him with a small smirk, pushing herself back onto her feet as she bit her lip to suppress any laughs. After a few moments, when he finally began to register what happened—his eyes snapped open to hers.

Her smile faded.

A flash of anger crossed his eyes. White fury scowered his features as his eyes narrowed into daggers down at her, but he didn't dare move—his voice enough to make her jump a thousand miles. "Bend over on the bed."

She furrowed her brows. "Wh—"

"Don't say a fucking word," he roared at her, making her flinch at how loud his voice had boomed in the room. Her eyes widened as the look of pure abs utter rage on his sharp features as she quickly rushed over to the bed, her elbows sliding across the comforter as she felt a mixture of adrenaline and fear rise within her. Her eyes blinked down at the sheets as she heard the sound of him pulling on his trousers before a zipper went zip, making her brows snap together in confusion. But then she heard the clank of a belt, making her eyes widen in shock—as she felt the leather slide down her bare bum. "You did not have permission to do that. You needy whore—so fucking hungry for my cum. You should've asked if you wanted a refill."

Her throat went dry as she thickly swallowed, not understanding what he was about to do. She flinched as she felt his clothed chest lean against her back, his slack—covered legs pressing against her jittery ones. She felt the cool material of his belt slide across her side as his lips grazed the shell of her ear, voice low and sultry. "You need to be disciplined. In fact— you will count for every lash you get. If you miss a number, I'll double the amount. Starting with 5."

Her fists curled around the sheets as she gritted her teeth, unaware if this was going to hurt or not. He paused behind her, not daring to touch her—waiting for her to say stop. After all, this was all about her. But when nothing but pure silence filled the room, she heard him snicker behind her before a ghastly pain filled pleasure erupted into her stomach. A burning stain sunk into the flesh of lower behind as he brought it down onto her, making her let out a small moan. She had almost forgot to count, but smacked her lips opened as her eyes filled up with tears. "One."

It didn't bring her horrible pain. If anything, it made her even more aroused and excited. But her body produced more tears to well up into her eyes out of natural habit as he struck her again with a grunt, making her gasp loudly—before stuttering out a mere two.

Again.

And then again.

Tears had streamed down her face. Her brown—caramel hues were burning as she trembled beneath his body, struggling to hold herself up against the mattress. It was deliciously pure agony for her, her adrenaline kicked through the roof entirely—before he sent one last smack to her ass. Her body collapsed onto the covers as she groaned an incoherent five before her mouth was muffled by the sheets, her bum burning from the lashes it had endured. She heard the belt clatter onto the floor as she quietly rested her cheek on the bed—staying silent.

"This," he smacked her bum again—and this time she didn't feel any pleasure. The pain had layered on too many times, and she cringed as her fists balled into her chest. She let out a whimper as her face was covered from Draco, so he couldn't see the look of discomfort on her features as he did it again. "is mine. You will never do something as stupid as that ever again. Do you understand?"

She couldn't speak. And that's when he hit her again, making her let out a small yelp as she let out a small stop. It didn't feel good anymore. Her lower cheeks felt like they were on fire, as she let out a small sob—her legs giving out as she pushed herself into the bed to escape his ruthless hand. She felt his skin drift away from hers as he quickly stepped forward, turning her head before examining her face closely. The smoke in his eyes had been gone—cleared up with pure worry that filled them instead. "Athena—fuck. I'm so sorry. I thought—you liked it. Oh god."

She sniffled as he gently lifted her legs onto the bed, crawling into it beside her—before letting her head rest onto his lap. He slowly caressed her hair as she sniffled into his leg, as he let out a soft sigh. His hands pulled the covers over her exposed body. "I won't do that again. I—lost control. It's entirely my fault, love. Thank you for telling me to stop."

She blinked up at him. "It's—okay. You just—did it too much. I...liked it."

His face tightened at her broken words. His thumb swiped under the flesh under her eyes, wiping away her fallen tears—as he held a look of strained guilt on his pointy features. His still damp hair fell over his eyes as he exhaled sharply through his nose.

"You do not have to lie to spare my feelings, Athena. I won't—do it again. I—lost my control."

She shook her head, peering up at him with glossy eyes. She leaned into his palm as she mustered up a weak smile—making his lips firmly press together tightly. "You—make me feel so good. I've never felt that way with anyone except you. Please—don't hold back on me. Just...ease up on the spanking," she laughed softly at the final sentence, but his expression didn't ripple. If anything, he looked to the side—obviously still upset with himself.

Her smile faltered as she placed hers on the hand cupping her cheek, her fingers lightly squeezing his. "Draco—look at me."

His eyes snapped to hers. His jaw tightened.

"Kiss me."

His eyes flickered. "Athena—"

"Please," she sighed—sending him a pleading look. "Kiss me, Draco. It's what I want."

Eyes shutting for a second, he swallows thickly before delving his head down to hers. His lips caught her in a gentle kiss—almost as if she was made of glass. She rose to meet him halfway as her hands flew to his cheek, tilting her head to gain more access to his sweet taste. Her tongue ran over his lip—the faint taste of blood filling her mouth due to his teeth piercing into the skin a few minutes ago. Taking after him, she lightly sucked on the wound—earning a small groan from him as he placed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as both of his hands held her cheeks, pressing her against his lips. When they pulled away, his forehead pressed against hers—his eyes still flicking with hidden anger directed towards himself. His voice was a mere whisper. "What's—one thing you've always wanted?"

Her eyes bored into his. She felt herself smile up at him as his hand smoothly ran across her cheek—caressing it with a caring intent. "Hm—I'm not sure. Actually, I've always wanted to—this is kinda embarrassing—but to touch a cloud. It's impossible but it's always been something—nice to think about."

His eyes twinkled with something hidden. "Is that so?"

"Don't make fun of me—"

"I'm not," he mused, a small smirk creeping onto his lips. He pulled his forehead away from hers, and she felt happiness swell in her chest when that glum mood lifted from his persona—being replaced with his usual smug self. His finger tips brushed against her collarbone as his head tilted to the side. "Touch a cloud, hm? That's quite—interesting. You're full of surprises, mon petite colombe."

Her brows rose at his words. His smirk grew.

"Pleasant ones—might I add."

And then he pressed one more searing kiss to her lips before lifting himself off of her—standing onto the floor beside the bed. Her head shifted as she sent him a confused look—brows furrowing as he folded up the sleeves of his black dress shirt up his pale forearms, sending her a cheeky smile. She rested herself onto her elbows as she cocked her head at him. "Wha—"

"Very well then," he sighed—sending her a wink. She watched as he send her an expecting look, as if he was waiting for her to get up. "Come on. Get up. We're leaving."

"Leaving?"

His eyes glinted with mischief. He sent her a smirk.

"We're gonna go touch some clouds, Miss Hassan."


	29. "Hot Air Balloon"

"A hot air balloon?"

Athena's brown—caramel colored hues was set on the orange gigantic balloon placed into the field of grass before her. The sun had just barely risen from the horizon, the cold mist of the refreshing morning kissing her pink cheeks. A huge smile had adorned onto her slightly puffy face, due to just waking up—as she stood beside Draco, who was staring at her with a small smirk. He had taken her to this field that was filled with slightly moist grass, and she had wondered why the hell he was wearing an all black suit of he were to go on an air balloon.

That was just—Draco Malfoy I suppose.

There was a man inside of the contraption, dallying with the wires as she figured he was a worker. She swallowed thickly as her head turned to look at Draco—who's eyes were glinting down at her. "So this is how I'm supposed to touch clouds?"

He nodded. "Yes—but this isn't just a normal hot air balloon," he noted, his brow quirking. "It holds a magical protection layer all around it, which enables it to go about two hundred feet higher than a muggle one. Meaning that we won't run low on oxygen wand possibly be blown off co—"

"So I can touch clouds?" She cut him off with an excited grin, making his words fade into the air.

His eyes narrowed at her interrupting him—but the corners of his lips had twitched. "Yes, Athena. You can touch the clouds."

Her eyes twinkled as she clapped her hands together, letting out a squeal. Without thinking, she jumped into his arms—wrapping hers around his waist. Her head dug into his chest as she breathed heavily against him, a stupid big smile on her lips. She could smell his scent of cologne and faintly the ash of cigarettes as he stiffened at that, his body turning rigid at her actions. After a moment, he patted her back awkwardly. "Urm—I don't really—give," he cleared his throat. "...hugs."

Her eyes popped open as she stepped away from him, removing her touch from his. He held a paled look on his face as she let out a nervous giggle—his striking blue hues boring down into hers. "Sorry. I was just—thanking you. Thank you, Draco."

He fixed his collar with flashing eyes. "It's not much. No need."

"But it is. I don't think anyone has ever—done anything like this before. It was always just meaningless gifts," she pushed, looking back over at the balloon. Her smile grew. "I have to admit...this might just be the best one yet."

She noticed his cheeks turn a slightly pinkish color, making him squint his eyes as he looked away from her. She bit her lip to stifle a laugh. She made Draco Malfoy blush. He let out a sniffle as he appeared careless about her words. "Right then. I'm going to check what the hell is taking them so long."

And with that, he stalked over to them—his long black dress coat making him look out of place in the field of freshly trimmed grass. She tilted her head as she watched that mask slowly form back onto his features, a faint scowl on his face as he spoke to the worker with a firm undertone. Her heart swelled as she stared at him—like he was a mocking piece of art. It's not that the man beside him working the balloon was bad looking or anything, but Draco made anyone look mere compared to him.

His sharply accentuated features. Fierce, icey vibrant eyes. Pink and soft lips that usually pressed together firmly, but felt like heaven on her skin. His transparent cheeks were a light tint of pink due to the cold, blonde hair messily covering his eyes as it swayed due to the light wind. His long and built torso was covered in an entirely black suit, making him look like he was about to attend a business meeting with Merlin himself.

Scorpius had never done anything like this before for her. He would buy her books because he always saw her reading them—but they were random. None of the authors she genuinely liked. Whereas Draco strives to make her dreams come true, making her chest ache as she watched him. He made her feel like she was being lifted off the ground. Every touch made her flesh ignite with this fire that his fingertips lit for her, his words fueling her every action or move. The way his blue hues would skim across her features as if he had been admiring her.

Her stomach felt tingles.

Palms sweaty.

Cheeks flushed.

And her heart was racing.

It leaped when she watched him walk back over to her, shoving his hands into his pockets—eyes narrowed due to the wind. "Come now. It's ready."

She wiped her palms on her jeans as she nodded softly, following after beside him. She noted that Draco was not a publicly romantic person. He didn't hold hands, kiss, or show any type of affection in public. He was mosh likely preservative just like her—which she liked. But she wanted to hold his cold hand in hers, but when her eyes noticed how he had them shoved into his pockets with a stiff look on his face, she decided against it and shoved hers into the pockets of her jacket.

When she stepped inside, the man uttered a hello to her. She sent him a smile, before she heard Draco shut the cage behind her—locking them all in. She felt her chest tighten as he looked over at the man, sending him a stern nod. With that, she heard him begin to work behind her. He tugged at a certain wire before a flame lit above him, and then they began to lift off the ground.

"Taking off now," the man announced.

Her eyes widened as a small gasp tore from her lips as her hands gripped the cage—her eyes stained on the ground that slowly grew farther and farther away from her. She felt Draco move beside her as his own hands staid at his side, peering down at the floor with a non-impressed look, in contrast to Athena's wide grin that painted her plump lips. "We're—getting higher!" She cried out, slapping his arm gently. "Look—Draco! It's—"

"I'm aware," he sighed, making her cheeks blush. But that smile kept on her lips as her eyes lifted up to the sky, where it began to dawn closer and closer. The fog of the morning began to surround the balloon as she felt heavy breaths leave her, looking around at the view of London. The buildings began to grow smaller as she noticed small ants roaming in the streets, and then she giggled. They were people. But then she felt a sudden drop in her stomach—her smile fading. "We're—quite high," she gulped. She looked up at Draco, who was sending her a small glare at her fallen look. "It's nothing wrong. We're just...very high."

His brows furrowed. "Don't tell me you're scared of heights?"

Perhaps he didn't mean to sound so judgmental—but her heart tore at his tone. She felt embarrassment wash over her as she shook her head, lying. She was absolutely horrified, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. She would appear ungrateful—and he would find her ridiculous for not saying something before. She twisted her mouth to the side before glancing back down at the ground—which was miles away. "No," she spoke quietly.

And then the balloon shook—making her let out a small yelp. She squeezed her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth, looking away from Draco so he wouldn't see the fear on her face. Her eyes watered as she felt herself begin to get overwhelmed, looking at how far from civilization they had become. She heard Draco's voice again—this time more soft. "You should've told me," he leaned into her ear. "I'll ask him to take us do—"

"I'm okay," she stuttered out, looking up at him with glossy eyes. She cried over everything. But after everything she had been through—her anxiety had grown even over small things. Her lips shook as she shook her head. "I—it's pretty," she tried to make herself feel better, sending him a smile. "This is a gift. I like it—Draco."

He frowned. "You don't have to like it because it's a gift."

She didn't respond, glancing back down at the drop. Her eyes widened as her fingers curled around the cage, the wind beginning to slap her across the face. She felt the balloon slightly begin to turn to the right, as her stomach began to sink. Could it pop and fall? What if an airplane came and crashed into them? No no. She was being irrational. But her fear began to spark more and more—

She felt Draco's hand snake around her waist before pulling her in, his lips crashing against hers. She let out a small gasp as he held her firmly against him, almost as if he was reassuring her that she was safe. Her hands flew up to his cheeks as she kissed him back—tilting her head to feel more of him. His lips were sweet and minty, warm tongue swiping against hers as the icey winds blew at them. Their hair flew all over the place as he kept his touch on her, his fingers lightly rubbing her sides up and down over her sweater.

And then he pulled away, hands still at her sides. The corners of his lips twitched down at her. "Touch the bloody clouds, Athena."

Her brows furrowed.

Oh.

He kissed her as they got higher—so she wouldn't be scared.

His lips were slightly curved upwards into a smirk—eyes flashing up and down her features with a teasing intent. She blinked up at him with wide eyes before he spun her around, holding her firmly with his hands on her waist, his lips grazing her ear. Shivers rolled down her spine as his breath was heavy and warm. "Stick your hand out, love."

She saw that they were in the clouds. They were surrounded with a white smoke that was thin and airy, making her eyes glisten in awe. She smiled like an idiot as she took a chance, and stuck her hand out—dainty fingers hanging in the air. And then she let out a small breathe, feeling the cold softness that didn't feel like anything. Almost like a thick smoke. Her head tilted as he made sure to not release her, the height never bothering her again as she giggled. Her fingers wiggled as they wafted past the fog, watching the clouds, as he watched her.

"It feels like water vapor," she told him, getting on her tiptoes—her angst fully gone with his touch on her. It was reassurance that he wouldn't let her get hurt. She leaned over the cage. "This is beautiful—!"

He pulled her down with a grunt. "Calm down, sweetheart. If you fall then I'd have to jump after you—and I don't plan on dying just yet."

Her cheeks flushed as she heard him chuckle behind her, and she complied. She kept her feet planted on the ground as she felt his fingers dig into her hips. She wondered how it felt to have his arms wrapped around her. Her smile slightly faltered as she wished he had been hugging her—but this was good enough. Amazing. She was extremely thankful to have him do something so heart-warming for her. Her hands staid on the cage as his staid on her, both of them now looking at the view.

They began to sink back lower, this time water being clearly underneath them. She watched as it shimmered with the newfound sunlight that rose past the mountains, welcoming them as they flew past it. She placed her hands over Draco's, making his body once again stiffen behind hers. He inhaled sharply as he released a deep sigh—but let her keep them there.

She smiled. One he couldn't see.   
  


The brown coffee mug filled with her latte warmed her palms up from the bitter winter cold—as they sat inside one of the local cafes near the air balloon field. She watched Draco closely, with red cheeks, as he sipped on his with his eyes looking down at his drink. He had taken his coat off, and rolled the sleeves of his plain black long sleeve up to his elbows. It wasn't one of the suit ones—just a regular piece of clothing. Her eyes fluttered up as she kept catching herself staring at him, and then froze when his snapped up to hers. They narrowed. "Back to staring, hm?"

"I wasn't," she murmered, pulling on a small smile. "I just don't understand how someone could drink black coffee plain. Are you that dedicated to ensuring everything you dabble in is entirely black?"

He smirked, placing his cup down. "I'm flattered that you pay so much attention to me, Miss Hassan. Flattered indeed."

"You're quite full of yourself."

"I have to be when you're as perfect as me," he mused, raising his brow. His tone was playful yet mocking. He leaned his elbows on the table, looking at her intently. "In fact—I only let myself be seen by people on my level. Which is why you're sitting here right before me. Be lucky you're special, love."

His words made her cheeks flare, shaking her head as she looked down at her latte. He made her extremely nervous. "I don't understand how one can have so many flirtatious comebacks."

"You should've seen me when I was attending Hogwarts. All the ladies swooned over my charm and witts."

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she picked back up her coffee. Her eyes snapped back up to his—noticing how he was sending her a mishevious look. "Actually—Mr. Zabini told me about the time you were turned into a ferret. Bet that was a real head turner, huh?"

His smirk faltered. "Really?"

She nodded—mimicking his cocky persona. "Uh huh."

His face paled as he cleared his throat, taking another sip of his coffee. She felt her own smirk creep onto her lips as he held his mug in between his thin, long fingers. His brows rose at her.

"Remind me to beat the shit out of him when we meet again."

She laughed—making his eyes glint with hidden emotions. "Don't worry—he told me other things to."

His face hardened. "Nothing horrible I presume?"

"No. He said that you liked to stay in your dorm a lot—and you were a hard worker. That you were quiet, and liked to read and eat chocolate frogs whilst doing so. It was—quite cute actually."

"You think I'm cute?" His voice dropped with sarcasticness, faking a smile.

She grinned, her nose scrunching. Her voice held the same amount of sarcasticness as his.

"The cutest."

His head tilted at her—a hum leaving his lips as his blue hues bored into her soft brown ones. She felt the tension between them grow thick as she felt her stomach twirl at the way he looked at her, making her shyly look down at her mug. She twirled her spoon in it as she smiled faintly.

"He also told me about the many girls that would fancy you. You had—quite a variety. You were a busy boy."

"Hm," he hummed. "That is very true. I was quite popular."

"You still are," she mumbled, looking up at him with an irritated look. Did he have to be so damn perfect? "Honestly—If I were Blaise, I would be annoyed to be mates with you. You—manage to make anything sound like a freaking poem."

He snorted. "Glad to hear your true opinions about me."

She sent him a glare. "Oh please."

"I made your dreams come true, didn't I? Shouldn't you be just a bit more kind to me?"

"My dreams?"

"You touched clouds, did you not?"

Her lips twitched. "Eh—could've been better."

His eyes darkened. She noticed his eyes grow increasingly more sharp, shaping into thin daggers. He glared up at her through his lashes as he slightly leaned over the table, his voice rough and deep. He made sure his words were low as she gulped—growing a bit nervous at the deadly look he sent her.

"Shall I make you touch the clouds again?"

She blinked quickly. "But we already went on the hot air—"

He gritted his teeth. "I'm not talking about the balloon, love."

Her lips fell open in shock at his words, making his smirk grow onto his lips. She felt her cheeks burn as she subconsciously squeezed her thighs together beneath the table, her teeth latching into her bottom lip as she heard a chuckle rumble from his chest. "Not so talkative now, hm? You should watch it. That smart mouth will get you in trouble."

"I—didn't even—"

"I didn't even—" he mocked her, making her arousal begin to stir within her. Her chest sunk as his eyes glinted. "I assure you—if we weren't in this shop—I would snatch you by—"

"Draco?"

Both of their eyes flew up to the woman standing before them. Draco had morphed his face from seductive to serious—jaw clenching as he stared up at the woman. Athena felt annoyance build up within her as she scanned the woman, feeling her heart sink when she noticed how beautiful she was. Her blonde locks rolled down her brown suit coat, wide leg black suit pants with an office shirt tugged onto her curvy body. Her pale cheeks were lit with pink from the frost bite as she held a black purse in her hand, sending the blonde man seated a polite smile.

His eyes narrowed. "Hester?"

"Oh!" She grinned widely, making him stand up. He held a strict posture as she wrapped her arms around him, making his brows raise—keeping his arms to his side. She pulled away from him before patting his arm, making Athena's blood boil. Her fists balled at her sides as she watched them with a glare. The blonde woman tucked her hair behind her ears. "I haven't heard from you in a while. I heard you work in Azkaban now?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm filling in for a professor down at Hogwarts for a short while at the moment, though."

"Wow—that's nice. You—never called me back the last time we met," she furrowed her brows slightly, tilting her head at him. Athena felt her heart sink as he cleared his throat—keeping a firm look. "Did you receiv—"

"I did. I just—have been busy," he muttered, avoiding eye contact with Athena. Her nails sunk into her palm as she watched him swallow thickly. "How is your brother, Marcus? I heard he's matching ranks with Theo as Auror."

"Yeah—he's good. You should come over sometime. Y'know, to see us."

Yeah. That hurt.

"If I'm not busy," he mumbled.

The woman's brown eyes flickered over to Athena—her smile tightening. She felt her hues flash up and down at her before she rose her brows. "Oh—I didn't see you there. And you are?"

Athena opened her mouth to respond—but Draco beat her to it. "She's a student of mine. We were having a coffee together as we discussed her options for college."

Athena sunk in her seat, nodding stiffly. The woman hummed in delight as she hid a disgusted look in her eyes. She stuck her hand out to shake Athena's hand. "I'm Hester Flint."

Athena reached to shake her hand, and the woman held her pinky before looking away from her. Her brows furrowed at her unkindness as the blonde didn't even ask for her name—turning back to Draco. She gave him a peck on the cheek, making Athena flinch—as he didn't even react. Like he was used to it. Her pale hands flew up to his arms as she rubbed them. "I must get going—but do contact me soon."

Her eyes flickered over to Athena. "Pleasure."

Draco sent her a tight smile as she turned around, sending him one last glance, before walking away. He wiped away the spot where she had touched him on his arm with a slight scowl before sitting back down in his seat—looking at Athena. She held an irritated look on her face as she looked down at her latte, now completely left untouched.

"She's one of my mate's sist—"

"Didn't ask," she snapped—picking up her cup. She sipped it with an annoyed look as she looked up at him, and saw his brows furrow. "None of my business. You can speak to whoever you like."

His eyes narrowed. "You sound angry."

"She kissed you on the cheek. And she misses your company. It's clear you slept with her," Athena huffed—placing the mug back down. She knew it all happened before her, but it was the fact that he let her touch him. He could've simply pushed her off, but instead he let her do what she wished. "Which is fine. I've slept with loads of people too."

That was a lie. She's only ever been with Scorpius and Draco. But he didn't know that—since his face hardened automatically at her words. She noticed his jaw tighten. "Yeah? Like who?"

"I don't remember," she shrugged. "But there's no point in answering you when I don't care enough to ask who you fucked."

"Are you serious right now?" He spat at her, his voice becoming more firm. And then his eyes turned dark. "Was it that Potter kid? That scrawny little shi—"

"Don't talk about—"

"You brought this up. So don't back down now," he growled. "Tell me who else you have—"

"No one!" She shouted at him, making people's heads turn around. Her cheeks turned pink as she watched his face frown at her words—making her own grow embarrassed. She shut her eyes. "It's only ever been with him and you. And it's not fair—because you've been with so many people."

She heard him sniffle, making her eyes open. He bit his lip to suppress a smile as he rose his brows. "That's—hilarious. Why would you lie about that?"

She felt anger boil within her. He found amusement in her lack of experience. She heard her chair screech as she threw on her coat—making his smile fall from his lips. His brows furrowed as she felt her chest tighten. "Since you find me so amusing—then I'll just head back to Hogwarts. Thanks for the coffee."

He stood up—but she turned on her heel before walking out of the cafe. The wind slapped her right in the face as she dug into her boot for her wand—attempting to apparate out of the busy street. Cars flew down the road as people swarmed past her, making her curse as she felt humiliated. He made her feel stupid for being jealous. She just wished that he didn't have such an advantage. Everyone wanted him—which was staring to get on her nerves. She felt a cold hand wrap around her wrist, making her snap her head up to his blue hues.

"Don't go," he sighed—holding a softer look on his face. She stood back up straight as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sick of seeing all the women you've slept with. Who else have you been with, Draco? Dakota?"

He swallowed thickly—eyes flickering.

A hurt look crossed her features. "Wow."

"You weren't in my life yet. It didn't matter," he told her sternly—his fingers tightening around her wrist. "I admit—I've been with a lot of women—"

"You're making this wor—"

"But they didn't fucking mean anything," he slightly raised his voice—making her become silent. He inhaled sharply before his chest sunk. "You...mean something. It was how I coped with the pain of—her. But that's not why I'm with you. You—are for a different reason."

"A different reason?" She breathed.

He nodded. "Don't—make me say it."

He liked her. He was admitting that he liked her.

Her eyes flashed. "You—like me?"

His lips curved. He nodded again.

She felt that blush rise to her cheeks, a small smile spreading onto her lips. She heard him release a sigh as he looked down at their arms, watching as she slid her hand into his. She felt his body freeze at her actions as they both looked down at their hands. "Me too."

"I don't usually do this," he muttered—making her look up at him. "It's—hard. Being with someone after—what happened with—"

"I guess we both need some inner healing then."

His lips shut at her words. And instead—he sent her a nervous look.

It started off with her needing him to help her heal the scars that Scorpius had made—but now...

She had to heal the wounds that Astoria's death caused him.


	30. "Fireplace"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey baes ;)]
> 
> [Just to clarify, Athena if full Syrian. She is not black, white, Asian—she is Syrian. Which ties to the means of being Arab. Although the model Ashley Moore is my face claim for her, and Ashley is mixed—Athena is my fictional character. I haven't read any Draco fics with arab representation which is why I'm making it known that she—is—not—white. Don't imagine her as a white actress please]
> 
> [Also, she is allowed to be insecure. She has hair on her legs, gets acne, and is awkward. She can be immature and that's because I'm trying to make her relatable. Just to let you guys know]
> 
> [Now to the important part —Mature Scenes]
> 
> [Thank you!]

  
The faint crackling of the fireplace filled the living room of the suite.

Draco had apparated them back to the hotel—and turned on the fire with a flick of his wrist. Athena wasn't exactly sure how to use wandless magic as well as him yet, but she figured that he had learned it during his years at Hogwarts. She held her hands into her lap, her back pressed against the bottom of the sofa—her toes curling into the flush carpet beneath her. Draco was sitting right beside her, his legs propped up as he rested his elbows on his knees, blue hues holding a flicker in them due to the reflection of the embers lit before them.

Her eyes flashed to his arm, and when she spotted a certain scar on his forearm—her eyes significantly narrowed. She hadn't noticed it before. She focused on the mark, a faint skull having its mouth wide open as snakes slithered out of its opening. Her brows furrowed as her fingers reached out to touch it, before his arm yanked away from her—her eyes snapping up to his.

They were cold and hollow.

"Don't ever touch it," he demanded, his tone sharp and fierce. Her eyes blinked quickly as he dropped his forearm into his lap—looking back over at the fire with a tightened jaw. "Just—don't touch it. You can touch anywhere but there. Consider it off limits, Athena."

She nodded—even though he couldn't see it. "I'm sorry. I didn't—know."

His eyes flickered as he stared ahead of him, body stiff. She shifted beside him before facing her figure towards him, her hands resting in her lap as she tilted her head. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

She swallowed thickly. "Okay. Consider it forgotten."

The silence was heart wrenching. Her eyes flickered back down to his arm, but he had it covered as it faced down onto his leg. She noticed his gaze fall down onto the ground before him as his chest heavily rose and sunk, something going through his mind. Her teeth latched onto her bottom lip as her hand flew to his knee, rubbing it in comforting motions. "Today was nice. It sucks that all we have is tomorrow before we have to return to school. This was very well needed vacation."

He merely hummed, his eyes snapping to her hand on his knee. His eyes narrowed as he watched it slowly glide up to his thigh, making his leg slowly unbend as he laid it flatly on the ground. A small smile twitched onto her lips as she caressed the hidden skin, looking at his tense features—heading him sharply inhale as she swept her hand over his bulge. He swallowed thickly as he looked at her with dark eyes.

"You seem strained," she blinked innocently, making his upper lip curl. She pressed down onto his erection when she said the last word—making his hand fly to her wrist. Her brows furrowed with a faux confused look. "Is something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"

There was a sinister look in his eye. No trace of a smile evident on his sharp features.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

"You said you're body is mi—"

"It is," he snapped with gritted teeth. "But you need permission to touch it. And you didn't fucking ask, love."

Her stomach filled with heavy pressure as he grabbed both of her wrists before pinning her to the ground, holding her arms above her head. A surprised gasp left her lips as he stared down at her with empty eyes—his scent filling wafting up her nostrils as his fingers held a deathly grip around her flesh. Her chest pressed against his bulky one as their noses touched, leaving her breathless.

"Ask," he spat.

She gulped. "Can—I....touch you?"

His eyes glinted.

"No."

She let out a small huff, but it was quickly swallowed down by his mouth smashing against hers. Her back arched off the ground as he held her down by her wrists, moving his lips against hers sensually. His teeth dug into her bottom lip, making her let out a whimper—before his lips wrapped around the wound and sucked away the pain. She could taste the faint hint of metallic due to the blood, but felt her arousal fume as his tongue ran over the slit—soothing it. Her teeth clashed against his before his lips slipped from hers, moving down to her neck.

Her head tipped back as a soft moan fell from her puffy lips, his tongue swiping across the crook of her neck before sending mere pecks to it. She bolted began him as his teeth sunk into the flesh, biting it roughly, before sucking on it right after. It send bolts of pleasure straight to her core as her hips lifted to his, but his leg held both of hers down as he continued his actions.

He had full control over her body.

She felt a painful sting on her neck as he moved to the other side, his hair tickling her chin as his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin.

"Fuck," she breathed heavily at the feeling, her eyes squeezing shut.

She felt his pink lips curve into a smirk as he sucked on her flesh, licking it over with his warm and slippery tongue. "Tu me rends tellement fou parfois( _You make me so fucking mad sometimes)."_

Another moan fell from her as his lips gently skimmed past her jaw, pecking at her cheek before looking down at her. His eyes were hooded with lust, rimed with red due to hostility. Her bum still had been quite sore from this morning, and her core still aches from how many releases he had coaxed from her the night before. But she still felt herself pulsing for him, her breathing shaky as he looked at her with that arrogant smile of his. He loved breaking down every single fiber in her body, melting into his touch.

He leaned down and licked a stripe across her parted lips.

_"I want—"_

He pecked them afterwards.

_"—to fuck you."_

"Please," she sighed, his actions making her stomach burn for desire. Her eyes glossed over in pure craving for him as she attempted to move her hips again, but his leg only held her down more firm. "Do anything you want. Just—be gentle. I'm still—fuck," she felt him blow gently on the hickeys he had carved into her flesh. She gulped. "I'm still sore from last night."

His eyes flickered. "Does it hurt, _ma petite colombe?"_

Her brows furrowed. "Wh—oh fuck."

She felt one of his large hands slide down beneath her jeans, the other one holding both of her wrists up behind her head. Her eyes hooded as her lips shook, his smile growing as his fingers gently slid back and forth her clothes pussy. Her juices sunk through the fabric as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, his palm doing wonders to her throbbing center as she heard him chuckle.

"Shall I kiss it better?"

She moaned at his words, her hands struggling against his hold as his other cold fingers continued to stay above her underwear. She found herself biting her lip, making him click his tongue. "Uh huh. Answer me, sweetheart. Do you want me to help with the ache?"

"Yes," she choked out—his dilated pupils blown due to lust. Her eyes kept fluttering shut as she felt a warm feeling begin to pool into her stomach due to his fingers. "Please—touch me. Kiss me. Draco—"

She heard him snicker. "You're such a stupid fucking whore. So fucking needy."

Her lips pressed together at that, arching herself into him. "Draco—can you plea—"

"Fine fine," he chuckled, kissing her chest. She let out a breath of relief as he let his lips trail down her stomach, then his fingers unbuttoned her jeans before he muttered up, her legs leaning up off the ground as he slid them down her legs—along with her underwear. She looked down at him between her legs, her hands flying to his hair, until he smacked them away with a growl. "Keep your fucking hands above your head. If you move—then I'll fuck you until you need a wheelchair. Do you understand?"

Her face paled. Her eyes blinked quickly as she nodded. He slapped her thigh, making her let out a shout—his eyes cold and hard. "Use your mouth, slut."

"Yes," she whimpered.

He hummed before looking down at her pussy, his fingers gliding up her slit. Her hands twitched to move down to his hair as he lightly sniffed her arousal—smiling like the devil. His eyes flickered up to hers before his tongue licked a broad stripe up her leaking slit, making her mouth drop open into a loud moan. It was warm against her hot pussy, making him vibrate against her with a chuckle, before his pink lips circled her clit before sucking on it harshly.

Her eyes rolled as her back arched. "You're so—good. Draco—"

His teeth grazed against the bud, making her let out a cry—before she hands flew to his hair. Instantly, he pulled away from her, even though she was trying to push his head back down to her core. He pinched the inside of her thigh with a glare as she gasped—flinching at the pain. "What did I say?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized—holding them back up over her head. "I won't do it—again. I'm sorry, Draco. Please—don't stop."

His eyes narrowed, his lips shining with her juices.

"I don't give second chances—but I suppose just this once. Don't fuck it up, love."

She nodded—letting out another moan as he looked up at her through his lashes, licking her clit softly. His lips sucked on her slit, which did feel like heaven since it was soft and comforting against her sore pussy. Her chest tightened and rose as his tongue slipped in between her folds, the ache leaving as he thrusted at her walls with its silky surface. A shaky moan of his name fell from her lips as her arms struggled to stay in place, her eyes turning watery from pleasure.

His two hands held her thighs apart as he feasted on her—the orange hue of the fire reflecting across his features. They shadowed as he appeared to be more monstrous, but also held a more gentle look in his face as he watched her reaction. Her eyes fell shut as she felt him dragging her high down towards her core, one of his fingers slipping into her hole. She jumped as she felt the intrusion, before her eyes popped open to meet his dark ones. "Oh fuck. Fuck."

"Is this making you feel better?" He asked, licking her arousal off his puffy and bruised lips. He held he sinister smile on his face as she shook above him, thrusting the single finger into her. "Is your cunt still hurting? Does it need to cum around my fingers and tongue to be satisfied?"

Her hands flew away from behind her, but using the rest of the willpower she had left—she slammed them back down onto the ground. She ground her hips into his hand as she felt her mind turn fuzzy, that sudden itch growing bigger and bigger in her lower abdomen. She groaned as he added a second finger, slapping her clit with his other hand. "Answer me, you dumb slut."

"Yes!" She cried out—her walls crumbling from his touch.

She heard him chuckle before he tongued her pulsing clit under his hot muscle, making her eyes squeeze shut as she heard him grunt against her. His fingers picked up its speed. "Fine. Since you want to be such a desperate slut, then fucking cum."

"Draco," she cried out as she felt her body convulse, her stomach crashing as a hot electricity boiled over her. She felt his eyes on her as he sucked and licked her, his fingers snapping harshly into her pussy as his hands pushed her thighs into his mouth. He held her against his relentless tongue as she screamed his name over and over again—her hands slapping the floor as she felt her cheeks turn wet. When she slowly came back down, her hands pushed his head away, her thighs shutting as she twisted to the side. He laughed as she hugged her legs to her chest, shaking from her strong orgasm that crumbled her apart.

She heard him unzip his pants a before pulling him down—before his hands lifted her sweater over her head. She limply let him, her pussy growing excited again as he let his trousers slide down his legs, his fingers fumbling to unbutton his shirt. She watched with tired yet adrenaline filled eyes as his eyes never left hers, before he threw the garment onto the ground—his hand flying to his cock. It was leaking with his liquid as he inhaled sharply, twisting it at its head. And then he yanked her by her ankles, making her gasp—as her bum slid across the carpet.

He smirked as she felt him slide his head up and down her soaking slit, making her bite her lip. "Be—gentle Draco. I'm still—"

He slapped her breast, making her cry out—before he rubbed it soothingly after.

"Shut up. You're not in charge. Je mourrai avant de te blesser _( I'll die before I hurt you_ )."

The French made her let out a small whimper before he slammed one of his palms onto the floor, leaning over her body—before his brows rose. She nodded her head, making him send her a warning look—and then her lips opened. "Yes. Go ahead."

And then he pushed in.

"Ah," she moaned as her hands flew to his shoulders, and this time he let her. He stretched her out every fucking time, making her let out a soundless scream as he inched himself further and further. "You're so—big. Fuck—I can feel you in my stomach, Draco."

He let out a shit as he paused, letting her adjust. He looked down at her with an arrogant look. "Yeah?" His hand flew down to her stomach, and her eyes noted the small bulge that sunk through her skin. His hand pushed down onto it—making her let out another whine. "Can you feel me in here? I'm stretching your little pussy out for my cock. You're only going to be able to take me—no more of these little fucking boys."

Her lips shook as he pressed a weak kiss to them. He then began to rock into her, not going to hard—as her legs wrapped around his lean waist. He began to snap his hips into hers harder as she jumped on his cock, the pleasure outweighing the slight pain due to his size, his harsh pants fanning her face as he watched her closely for any discomfort. He rolled into her expertly.

"Your best place is under me. Screaming my damn name," he hissed, an especially rough thrust making her see stars. Her head hit the ground as she felt both of his hands grab her wrists before pinning them above her head—his chest against her bare one. Her mouth dropped open before moaning his name. "What happened this morning—won't happen again. You will always have my permission before making me finish again."

Her head turned to the side as she let out a sob. He didn't relent on his harsh but thorough thrusts. "I own this. I control everything. Don't,"

He thrusted hard.

"—forget—"

Another thrust. She felt her legs begin to shake as she squeezed around him.

"—that."

"Now cum for me," he spat out, picking up his pace, reaching her tummy. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and he kissed it before his forehead rested against hers—licking her lower lip as he nodded. "Come on," he encouraged softly. "Wet my cock. Be a good girl and let every fucking one know who's making you cry."

It was too much. The way he kept rubbing against her sensitive abused walls, how he looked down at her—waiting for her to reach her peak. His hands pushed down onto her wrist, and the pain set her off—a wail leaving her shattered voice as she repeatedly squeezed his cock before cumming. She kept screaming his name as he smiled sweetly down at her, forehead pressed against hers as he kept snapping himself into her.

And then his lips flew to her nipple, sucking on it as he shivered above her. She felt his thick cum spurt inside of her, a warm and comforting feeling withering inside of her as he groaned her name against her breasts. His cheek laid on her chest as he relieved himself, before his bruising hold on her arms vanished—sitting up to pull himself out.

She whimpered at the loss, liking the feeling of being full. He sniffled before shoving his fingers into her, parting her folds with them. She softly moaned as he bent down—studying his thick sperm oozing out of her quivering folds. "Fuck," he smirked before rubbing his thumb over her clit, making her gasp before her hands flew to his abdomen—trying to push him away. Her body cringed from sensitivity as he held her back down by her arms—smiling down at her. "Can you give me one more?"

"Draco—" she sighed shakily, her bottom lip shaking.

"Are you asking me to stop?"

Ashamed, she shook her head. She watched as his smile grew tremendously at that—before she felt his two fingers sink into her core. Her eyes squeezed shut before his free hand gripped her chin with a growl—making her look him right in the eyes. His pace was fast and unforgiving, thumb rubbing tight circles over her clit as he tilted his head. "I'm obsessed with seeing you fall apart. Tu es une addiction _(You're an addiction_ )," he cooed down at her, pressing a kiss to her temple. Her hand flew down to his wrist as he sped up. "Look at you—already gonna cum? Yeah? Go on, sweetheart."

Her brows furrowed as she felt something weird happening. Like a burning sensation that was much more fuzzy and unfamiliar than a regular orgasm. He pulled his fingers out before rubbing them over her clit in a break neck speed—making both of her palms slap against his chest. "Draco—what's happen—"

"Let it happen."

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt a powerful orgasm wash over her—his fingers taking her to another planet. Her brain exploded with a burst of white as she let out an earth shattering scream, squeezing out pathetic tears as she felt jets of fluid spew from her pussy. Her nails dug into his flesh, making him hiss, before she shoved his hand away from her. She panted up at him as he smiled deviously, wiping away her tears. "So good for me. Do you know what happened?"

She shook her head, sniffling.

"You just squirted, love."

She blinked quickly, her entire body twitching. "I—don't know what that is."

"It's when you cum extra hard," he murmered, brushing the hair out of her face. She felt herself let out a yawn as he stared down at her with caring eyes—his fingertips rubbing her cheek back and forth softly. "Did it feel nice? Did you like it?"

She nodded sleepily. "Yes—but I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, ma petite colombe," he muttered, pulling the small blanket on the side over them. He held his arm out as she rested her cheek on his chest, curling into his side—as he watched her. His fingers lightly played with her hair as she instantly fell into that certain abyss, his skin hot and sweaty against hers. She felt his chest sink before it fell quiet.  
  
  


It was Sunday.

Athena had woken up hours ago, a dull ache between her legs as she found herself naked sprawled out on the living room floor. She rubbed away the burning sleep from her eyes before pushing herself up onto her feet—letting out a small gasp at his hard her legs had been shaking. She bit her lip as she grabbed her wand from the couch before uttering the spell from before, and the shaking had paused right as the light hit her flesh. She let out a satisfied hum before snatching Draco's black button up off the floor and pulling it over her body, before her eyes peered around the room.

Where was he?

She felt angst begin to rise in her. She didn't think he left her—but she couldn't help but have her mind flash to what happened with Scorpius. He left her to see Rose. Her brows furrowed as she tried to push the thought out of her mind, but her breathing began to grow erratic as she checked the room.

Empty.

She checked the kitchen.

Empty.

She checked the balcony.

Empty.

She chewed on her lower lip as she checked the bathroom and the rest of the rooms—and figured out that she was alone in the suite. Her hands were shaking as she struggled to find her phone, attempting to text him, before she heard the front door open and then click shut. Her head snapped up to meet Draco's blue hues, wearing a simple t—shirt and gray sweatpants. Her phone fell from her hands as she noticed the slight stain of sweat rolling down the front of his clothes, his pale hair stuck to his forehead as his muscles flexed behind the thin material. She gulped loudly as his eyes narrowed at her, a towel hung over his palm. "Morning. I didn't—know you were up."

"You could've left a note," she sighed—rubbing a hand through her hair. His eyes flashed down to his shirt on her, making his face tighten—before a small smirk crept onto his lips. "I thought—something happened to you. Merlin, Draco."

"Oh yeah. The treadmill in the gym is a huge threat," he teased, making her eyes roll. But she couldn't help the small smile grow onto her lips as she realized he was indeed perfectly fine—before he stalked up to her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead before stepping away. "Now—may I shower? Or are you afraid I'll slip and break my back?"

Her brow rose. "You're not funny, y'know."

He sent her a wink before walking into the room—and she couldn't help but follow him. She watched him closely as he threw his shirt onto the ground, his abs glistening in the sunlight. Her head leaned against the doorframe as his back muscles flexed towards her, his large bicep wagging through the drawers as he picked out his clothes. Afterwards, he turned around—and was met with her hungry stare. He smirked. "Would you like to join me in the shower?"

Her cheeks flared. "I can barely feel my legs. I'm off limits for a few days."

He snorted. "I sure hope so. You cried like five times."

Her gaze fell to the ground, growing shy as she mumbled leave me alone. She heard him chuckle before she felt his fingers lift her chin up, licking her gaze onto his. "Don't be shy, ma petite colombe. You look so pretty when you cry for me."

She licked her lips, making his face flicker—before he leaned in to press her lips into his. His fingers gripped her chin as he pulled her onto him with a searing kiss, one that lasted for a few moments, before he pulled away. He pecked the corner of her mouth before flicking her chin. "I'm going to shower alone. Then we can go grab some breakfast."

Her brows rose. "Pancakes?"

His face twisted.

"You disgust me, Athena."

She sent him a frown. "What kind of monster doesn't like pancakes?"

"I prefer sausage," he smiled cheekily—making her eyes widen. He quirked a brow. "I would've thought the same for you too. I suppose—you striked me as the type."

She slapped his bare arm. "Draco!"

He snickered before turning around, walking into the bathroom before it shut behind him with a slam.

She felt her cheeks burn as she shook her head at his words, until she heard a vibration on the desk beside the bed. Snapping her brows together, she walked over to it before spotting Draco's all black phone planted on the platform—buzzing repeatedly. She felt jealousy rush within her as she picked it up without hesitation, curious as to who was texting him so early in the morning. Her eyes scanned the screen.

Theodore Nott.

She bit her lip.

Should he read the message?

Eh. What's the harm in that? She was snoopy as hell anyways.

Her thumb swiped across the screen, surprised he didn't have a password—before she spotted the messages.

Hey mate.

I'll see you down at Melbourne tomorrow. Boss is getting on my fucking nerves. Says we need to take the helicopter because magic isn't allowed in the prison.

Her brows knitted together.

Australia?

She swiped up, viewing their previous conversation. Draco was going to be leaving for an entire week? Why didn't he tell her about this? It took time for her eyes to scan the words, and she hadn't even notice that the shower had stopped running—or that the bathroom door had swung open. Her lips mumbled the texts as she read them, until she felt someone snatch it out of her hands, her eyes connecting with an irritated Draco. He sent her a glare. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She widened her eyes. "I was just—your phone kept ringing. I wanted to see—"

"You can't invade my privacy like that. This has important stuff that matters to work—Athena," he sounded as if he was scolding a child—his damp hair dripping down his eyes. His white button up strained against his torso as he tucked the phone into his black trousers, his jaw tight. "What? Did you think it was a woman?"

"Draco—"

He gritted his teeth. "This isn't a toy. If you texted the wrong person—I could've gotten in trouble. Honestly Athena, this is—disappointing. I've told you countless times I won't cheat on you."

She felt her chest sink at his words. "I wasn't going to text anyone. I just—I'm sorry. It was wrong of me—"

He looked to the side—frowning deeply. "Just forget it. It's—over with."

She watched as he turned around.

"I'll be back."

Before she could reply, she heard the front door slam.

Oh god.

He was mad at her.

She felt a pounding in her chest as she pierced her teeth into her bottom lip. She fucked it up. She didn't mean to make him angry. Her shaky hands slapped over her mouth, pacing back and forth in the room. She felt her eyes water as the worst thoughts came into her mind. Scorpius cheated on you. He would too.

You weren't enough for him.

You weren't a woman to him.

He doesn't want you anymore.

"Damnit," she huffed—rushing to the front door. She stuck her head out into the empty hallway—and she didn't see him.

He left her.

He fucking left her.

"Draco?" She called out.

No answer.

She shut the door before sliding against it, her face in her hands. She ruined everything. It was perfect until now. She didn't think he would grow so furious with her over this. She hugged her knees as she waited for him to come back—but it had been thirty minutes. Time passed quickly. She stared at the door with glossy eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks, but he never came. She let out a sob before standing up, running over to the room, before she felt her hands tug at her hair. The world was spiraling around her as her vision blurred—her breathing becoming labored.

He left. He doesn't want her.

Her hands were shaking as she hugged herself—weeping on the floor with nothing but his shirt on. She didn't know how to be by herself. She always had someone who took care of her—and it appeared that he gave up on her. He had his phone, and his wand. He wouldn't really need anything else. She let out a choking sob as her hand clutched her chest, falling to the ground as her heart began to strain with a great amount of pain.

She began to heave for oxygen—but it dangled away from her. Her eyes squeezed shut as the sounds of her gasps filled the room, until she heard someone rush over to her—the blurry figure of Draco leaning over her. His hands held her face as he searched her eyes. "Fuck—what happened? Athena?"

"I—thought you left," she breathed heavily, letting out coughs. His face fell at her words as she let out another sob—covering her face with her hands. "He left me—and I thought you did too. I'm sorry, Draco. I—didn't mean to—"

"Stop crying," he murmered, wiping away her tears. But she didn't listen—letting out more small cries as he stared down at her with a firm look. He let out a deep sigh before he helped her sit up against the bed—kneeling down in front of her. "Come on, love. I'm right here. I just went to smoke a cigarette."

Her brows furrowed as she sniffled. "Why didn't you leave? Don't—you want to leave?"

He frowned. "Of course not. I—won't leave you. I was just upset."

She blinked up at him with wet cheeks and a pink nose. "I'm sorry for looking at your phone."

The corners of his lips twitched. His eyes glinted. "If you wanted to see it—just ask me. I would've gladly given it to you. I have nothing to hide," he muttered, brushing the curls out of her face. His thumb rubbed the flesh under her eye. "And as much as you look pretty when you cry—this is not the circumstances I was talking about," he teased with a small smirk—making her cheek turn pink. "So quit it. You can't have a puffy face when we get pancakes."

Her brows furrowed. "I thought you didn't like those?"

He tilted his head, a small smile on his pink lips.

"I don't. But you do."

Her eyes lit up. She sent him a shy smile as she sniffled again. "You're such a flirt, Draco."

He smirked.

"Only for you, ma petite colombe. Now clean your face—you look like a wreck."


	31. "Death Eater"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mentions of Abuse]
> 
> [Soo the fictional musician that I made up is Wandless Lindon Dale, and his stage name is WLG. He's inspired by Mgk as well as his songs, and he'll probably be mentioned a couple of times in the book. The song playing in this chapter is My Ex's Best Friend by MGK but in this book it's by WLG]
> 
> [So if you wanna imagine him, just think of the fine ass mofo names MGK *heart eyes*]
> 
> [Also not all of the memes are showing up but i'll fix it later]

**[HAPPY VALENTINES BITCHES]**

Athena watched with a faint smile as her two best friends danced right before her.

She held one of her favorite all time books within her palms—Little Women. And although she did enjoy the basic plot and format of the novels, she had to admit that the actual hidden reason as to why she was reading it was because she missed Draco. She remembered that time she had seen him in the library, back when she was with Scorpius—and although it wasn't a pleasant memory...it was a memory. And in a way, it made her feel like she was with him, even though he was exactly 10,576 miles away at this very moment.

After her anxiety attack, that was induced with unhealthy thoughts and tone of overthinking, Draco had decided it would've been best if they ordered room service. While Athena nibbled on her pancakes with puffy cheeks and a pink nose, he didn't really eat anything—drinking his black coffee as he explained to her where he was going. There was a correctional institute down in Sydney where they sent prisoners that weren't horrid enough to be in Azkaban but were vile enough to be locked away from society. People with mental illnesses that case them to do strange and peculiar things is what he was going to face, and he didn't want Athena thinking about things like that because she has a more fragile mind.

He had to be gone for a week. And it's only been two days.

It was Tuesday, and school was absolutely dreadful without him. She hasn't realized how much time she had spent with him until he vanished from her presence—and she was solemn. But then her mood would pick right up when her phone would vibrate from a message that he sent, and coincidentally, she felt her jeans rumble at this very moment. She felt a small smile form onto her plump lips before the book fell from her hands, rolling onto her back across her mattress, holding the phone above her. She swiped her thumb across the screen before her eyes glinted.

_Today at 3:30 P.M_

_Hey. Did you finish school?_

_Yes sir. I'm reading rn_ 🤓

_Little Women I presume._

_You know me so well_ ☺️

_How is it down there?_

_Don't worry about it._

_You shouldn't think about_   
_what goes down in these kinds of_   
_places._

_What I meant to say..._

_Was if you miss me_ 🥺

_Nope._

_Good. I don't miss you either._

_In fact, you haven't even came_  
 _to my mind once but YET you texted_  
 _ME_ 🤣🤣

_Ah. You caught me._

_I suppose you've came to my_   
_mind once or twice._

_You're irritating Athena._

  
_What the bloody fuck was that?_

_It's a meme_ 🙂

_I'm sending you more_

_That's about the stupidest thing_   
_I've ever seen._

_DO NOT SEND ME MORE._

_Athena enough._

  
_HAHA this one is literally you!_ 🤣🤣

_Stop sending me these fucking momos._

_Okay_ 🥰

_Thank you._

  
_I meant duck._

_Damnit._

_DUCK._

_Okay give me a second I'm_   
_trying to find some jeez._

_FOUND SOME!!_

_ATHENA DONT FUCKING_   
_SEND ANYMORE_

  
_Athena I'm serious._

_Enough._

_Okay okay I'm sorry_

_I'm done I swear._

_Promise_ 😇😇😇

_Good._

_So how is the substitute teacher?_

_QUACK QUACK OVERLOAD!_ 🥰😡

_What?_

_1!_   
_2!_   
_3!_

_I don't understand._

_Athena._

_Athena._

  
_Athena my phone is crashing._   
  


  
_ATHENA_   
  
  


_Okie I'm done._  
🤪🤪🤪

_Hm._

_I'm serious_ 😙

_Did you eat yet?_

_No._

_I'm fine._

_Did you?_

_You need to eat_ 🙁

_I have nutritional potions._

_Draco._

_Athena._

_Why don't you eat for me hm?_

_That's not the same thing tho_

_Don't make me send food memes_

_I will don't test me_ 🤬

_I'll eat when I'm on break._

_You have my word._

_Good_ 😋

_I need to go._

_Bye._

_You're so dry lol_

_How else am I supposed_

_to say bye Athena?_

_Like this!_

  
_Infuriating._

_You're infuriating._

_Ah you love it._

_I mean you like it_

_I need to um go too_

_Bye_ 🙃

_Me too_

_Bye._

She stared at the last words with pink cheeks, noticing that it took him two minutes to type the word bye. Obviously there was tension in a certain word she didn't want to say—but it didn't matter. If anything, she was probably just overthinking this as well. Her thoughts were snatched from her when she heard Lily let out an excited shout, the lyrics booming from her black bedazzled radio that blared in the dorm.

She was sure they were going to get another noise complaint.

Her brows furrowed as she listened to the lyrics, watching as Hastia spun Lily around, both of them letting out cackles as they swayed their hips. Athena was familiar with the musician—who was extremely popular in the wizarding world. He had blonde hair that stuck out in different wacky directions, tattoos littering his scrawny chest with this goofy smile that was always adorned on his lips. Hastia has the hugest crush on him, and even though Lily is lesbian—she was somehow attracted to him. She said those blue eyes sent her to the heavens, had a lovely conversation with Merlin, and came back down with a broke back.

Athena didn't know what she meant. She was half drunk when she said it.

You walked in my life at 2:00 a.m.

'Cause my boy's new girl is your best friend

Act like you don't see me, we'll play pretend

Your eyes already told me what you never said

Her jaw tightened as she listened to the words, feeling her gaze fall onto the covers before her. She couldn't help but feel an ounce of guilt for being with her ex's father—even though Scorpius had cheated on her and broke her fucking wrist. He was the epitome of pure disgust for her, and her feelings had vanished just as her respect for the boy, but she couldn't help but hate the fact that she still cared about hurting his feelings. This was...a lot. If anyone ever found out about them, they could think she's just after their money, since they were the wealthiest family in the wizarding world.

Oh god. She hadn't thought about that before.

She knew that if Scorpius found out—he would spread the worst kinds of rumors. That she was only in it for the money, which was so fucking wrong. She didn't mean to have...feelings for his father. She really didn't. But he—wouldn't stop coming after her. Almost like he held a certain mission to obtain her heart, and with those striking blue eyes and heart breaking smile that shot bolts of electricity into her heart, snatching her from the ground and bringing her up to the clouds to see what she was missing.

Literally.

Athena wasn't sure how hard she fell for Draco—but she was horrified with how quickly she felt her heart opening for him. He knew every single right thing to say, he never lied to her, and so far he was the complete and utter opposite of Scorpius. He treated her with a certain intensity that she wasn't even aware existed, and showed her things that hadn't even crossed her mind. He made her feel good. Fucking high on his touch that roamed her skin, filling her brain with this fog that clouded her vision to think straight. Her fingers were aimlessly reaching for him without her even realizing how far she was willing to go to have his touch on her.

Thin fingers wrapped around her wrist, yanking her off the mattress—causing her bare socks to slam against the floorboards with a creek. She let out a surprised laugh as Hastia grabbed both of her hands, which were sweaty and clammy, before they danced together to the music. Athena flickered her eyes over to Lily, and saw her shaking her head back and forth—short raven colored strands flying across her face as she released herself into the lyrics. Athena began moving her hips as she jumped with Hastia, both of them letting out giggles like little girls, as Hastia spun her around.

I swear to God, I never fall in love

Then you showed up, and I can't get enough of it

I swear to God, I never fall in love

I never fall in love, but I can't get enough of it

She had the biggest grin on her face. Because the words related to her. She just could not get enough of him. She was extremely happy—and she had forgotten what it felt like to feel the comforting cold hands of someone always being able to catch you. The raspy voice and heavy guitars of WLG filled her ears as her eyes shut, letting herself feel the rhythm, while those pale icey, blue hues flashed into her mind. Those pink lips curving into that cheeky smirk that he always sent her—making butterflies ignite in her tummy.

I swear to God, I never fall in love

Then you showed up, and I can't get enough of it

I swear to God, I never fall in love

I never fall in love, but I can't get enough of it

He was in the room with her, watching her in the corner. At least he was in her mind. She imagined him leaning against the wall with that cocky, smug look on his face—hooded eyes watching her as she fantasized about how his skin rubbed against hers behind closed doors. His porcelain flesh always illuminated due to how he literally glowed like an angel, his silky voice always having the most heart warming words roll off his pink soft lips. Everything about him made her feel like she was high on the weed that Albus liked to snatch from his uncles, and although her heart was in the shallows due to how much she yearned for him—she was just glad that he was safe.

If anything ever happened to him...she wouldn't know what she would do. He—taught her everything.

How to trust.

How to repay someone the correct way.

How to feel good.

She swore to Merlin she wouldn't fall for someone again, but at this point—she was sure she has fallen for him.

It was too late. He had snatched her into his arms.

The music came to a halt, due to a cap of orange magic bolting from the corner—cutting off the stereo. Athena's eyes widened as the three girls snapped their heads over to Albus, who was standing in the corner with a pissed look on his face. Thin, long brows were creases into the center of his twisted face, fists balled at his sides with his wand dangling in one of them, eyes narrowed into slits as he sent them all a glare.

"I can hear you from the boys' dorms. Bloody fucking hell," he snapped—making the room fall dead silent.

Lily pressed her lips together firmly, eyes narrowing into daggers at him—about to go off on the poor boy. But before she could, his lips twitched into a goofy smile before he shut the door with his foot, twirling his wand towards the radio, and sensing a wink. "You should've fucking invited me, assholes."

Hastia slapped a hand over her mouth before letting out a stream of laughs as the music began playing again, Lily's angry expression fading as Albus began moving his bum back and forth. Athena felt her cheeks turn pink as he slowly walked over to her before snatching her wrist, twirling her around. She let out a laugh as they joined their two hands and began jumping up and down, a thin sheet of sweat layering onto her forehead as the floor creaked with every single movement.

He held two peace signs over his face before wiggling his brows, making her throw her head back as she erupted into hideous laughs. She didn't notice the way his eyes glinted at the noise leaving her lips, and how his chest tightened at how joyful she had looked—staring at her for a moment before pulling on a grin. Lily and Hastia were hip bumping one another while cackles left their hoarse throats, eyes scrunched together. Albus snatched Athena again before spinning her once more, this time her landing in his arms, before her weight caused them to both topple over onto the ground.

She fell on top of him, her palms slapping his chest—as she laughed even more at their position. He let out a small grunt before choking out a chuckle, looking up at her. Her laughing began to fade when his smile slowly faltered off his cheeks, his eyes flickering up and down her features.

Her blood went cold.

She felt her heart ache as he lifted his hand, tucking her curls behind her ear. Her eyes slightly widened as he realized what he did—and his own eyes popped out of their own sockets.

"Fuck—"

"It's okay," she breathed under the combination of the loud mixture of the two other girls laughing and the booming music in the dorm. She shook her head, raising her chest. "We're friends—yeah? Don't worry about it, Al."

His face fell. He swallowed thickly from below her. "Urm—yeah. Right."

She sent him a small smile before standing up, brushing off her school skirt with a clear of her throat. Her cheeks were furiously red as he helped himself up off the ground, before sending her a small smile—but his eyes couldn't help but flash with hurt. She felt her chest tear at the look on his face. "Do you—wanna come with me to the library? I need to check some book out for Alchemy."

She nodded. "Yeah sure. Let's go."

He sent her a small nod before they both left Lily and Hastia chest bumping one another—having their own little dance battle before shutting the door with a click. Athena felt the tension increase between her and her best friend as they walked down the stairs from the girls' dorm, past the common room, and out through the portrait. She kept her hands to the sides of her thighs as it was silent between the two of them, the only sound being the faint chatter of the students walking past them and the clicking of their shoes.

Athena was aware that Albus had fancied her—which she didn't really understand. She always figured that he would be over it, but if anything, it became progressively worse. He would linger his stare on her for far too long, mumbling stuttering sentences whenever she caught him—his cheeks turning as red as the Gryffindor colors when her brown—caramel hues met his. She had made it clear to him that she thought of him as a mere sibling, and he didn't ever try to flirt with her, but she couldn't help but feel guilt for his unwavering feelings towards her.

She looked over at him as they turned a corner—mustering a sheepish smile. "How've you been? Are her episodes still frequent?"

She noticed Albus face tighten. His mother, Ginny Potter—used to be this famous quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. She was quite remarkable and extremely fast and swift with her motions, and was known all around the wizarding world. Athena remember when she was about eight years old, and Albus had invited her, Lily, and Hastia to one of her games. She sat right at the top of the stadium, and felt herself giggle at the twinkle in Al's eyes when he watched his mom out on the field. He was proud to be her son, and his father would be down in the sidelines—cheering her on.

But then one day—she had an accident.

It was a rainy day, and there was a final match between the Harpies and Harriers, and there was a blur of the two teams getting mixed in. No one knows exactly what happened, but Ms. Potter had suffered a traumatic fall off her broom and banged her head against the grass. She was done. She had cracked her skull open so far to the point where she had altered her electrical brain activity, making her break out in multiple seizures a day.

She had developed epilepsy.

So Albus dreaded going back home—seeing his mother go from bright and energetic to horrified and hollow in the face. She still functioned normally, except for when she would drop to the floor and scream for her husband—who rushed to her side to aid her. Harry Potter. He had to quit his job as Auror to take care of her, which meant that the only income they had was his inheritance from Albus' grandparents. But that was running low—

Hence why he was poor.

"It's the same. Not getting any better," he muttered—gaze falling onto the ground before him as they walked. But he pulled on a small smile and sent it to her. "She's asked about you—y'know. You should come and visit for a short while. You and the group, I mean."

"Yeah yeah. I would love to. I miss your family."

They both entered the library, the crisp smell of paper and hard wood filling her senses as the chill of the air conditioning seeped through her clothing. She felt goosebumps rise inside of her as they walked down one of the aisles, sending him a smile. "You could always come over to my house too. You're always welcome. My dad really likes you anyways."

He smirked, eyes scanning the books. "Of course he does. Everyone does."

Her eyes rolled playfully. "Calm down, Mr. Potter. You—"

Her eyes landed onto a book that was slid into the shelf, her brows snapping together as she saw a familiar symbol imprinted onto the side of it. Her words fell into the air as her fingers reached out to pull it out, making Albus's forest green hues snap to her. He watched as she examined the cool, shiny cover of the book—her breath hitching when she saw a huge skull with snakes roaming around it on the cover, a green smoke fuming from the back with sinister undertones.

Albus sent her a confused look. "Why're you looking at a book about the history of Dark Magic?"

Her chest sunk. She gulped, looking over at him.

"What are you talking about? What—does this symbol mean Al?"

His eyes flickered over to the book—and his jaw clenched. His brow rose. "It's the Dark Mark," he muttered, looking back over at her. His eyes narrowed, head tilting. "You don't know what happened twenty years ago? You know...the War of Hogwarts?"

Her brows furrowed. "My dad isn't really around that much—because of his job. He never really told me anything about the world of magic."

She didn't have any idea what nonsense he was saying. Her father had moved into Hogsmeade especially for my mother, and tried his best to keep up with the magical side of our family. But Athena didn't know anything about the history of wizards other than what she learned in class. And they never spoke about this—almost like it was forbidden to mention. Albus' face twisted at her words before he nodding. "Right. Okay—let's sit and I'll explain it."

They took a seat on the floor, his back pressed against the shelf across from her. She say the same way, the legs brushing against one another as he took the book from her, holding it out for display. She had seen the same mark on Draco.

She wanted to know what it meant.

"There was this group, similar to the KKK in some sense. The Death Eaters. They went after Half-Bloods and Muggleborns, and had this leader. His name was Voldemort," he explained, Athena's eyes growing wide at his words. She felt her heart tear at his words as her nails sunk into the floor harshly. "He wanted this world where it was only Purebloods, like...Lily. Bad example—but he was this ugly ass dude with no nose and a bald head. That's how dad described him anyways. But he tried to kill my dad, but my dad ended up beating the shit out of him. It was so dope! But there was like, there was this whole war before then that my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, as well as my dad, had to stay together to fight. No one talks about it anymore because it's still a sensitive subject."

Athena felt her eyes widen. Her voice was shaky as the words sunk into her brain.

"Who—was in the Death Eaters, Albus?"

He thought briefly before he nodded softly. "Urm—well now that I think about it...Lily's mom was one. And so was Scorpius' father. Mr. Malfoy."

Her chest sunk. Fear ran through her.

"What—did they do?"

"They killed people. Lots of people. Burned down houses, destroyed stores—one of them even tortured my Aunt Hermione. She...doesn't like to talk about it," he mumbled, biting his lip. His eyes flickered. "But I saw her arm. There's a scar. It.."

His eyes hardened.

"It said Mudblood."

Athena felt her universe shatter. Everything around her began crumbling to the ground—her veins filled with ice as she felt the floor give out. She was falling. Her hands were trying to claw onto something, but she just kept spinning and spiraling, dark blue eyes looking down at her with a murderous venom. He was one of them. She blinked up at Albus, who pulled a worried look. His hand flew to her ankle. "Hey—you good? You look pale."

"I need to use the bathroom," she muttered before standing up, making him nod slowly. She held back her tears as she sent him a small smile. "I'll be back."

"Alright."

She stormed out of the library, clutching her stomach—before she ran towards the bathrooms. She shoved open a stall before she felt liquid from the food she ingested this morning spew from her throat, tears prickling in her eyes from the pain in her chest. She gripped the sides of the toilet as she poured out all the contents from her stomach before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, slumping back against the wall of the stall—eyes glossy as she stared blankly in horror.

Did Draco kill someone?

No—he would be in Azkaban.

Unless he did it secretly.

Shivers ran down her spine as she hugged herself, shaking. Did he choose to be one? How hadn't she known about this before? He didn't seem like the rule to hurt someone—or did he? He could've fooled her. Fuck—he fooled her.

That's why he was so defensive about the Mark.

But she trusted him. She trusted him entirely—and she needed him to explain. She wouldn't conclude anything without asking him.

But that didn't stop her from wiping her eyes, crying because of her vomiting—trembling in mortification at the thoughts that could be true. That he could've killed someone out of pure hatred for people like her.

Half-Bloods.   
  


She ended up texting Albus that she didn't feel well—and went down to the Nurse's office. But in reality, she was on her way to this one tree that she liked to go alone, except for the one time where she had trudged Scorpius along with her. That's where he had asked her to come with him for thanksgiving. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she slowly walked over to it, hugging herself, deep in thought about the circumstances with Draco. But when her brow hues landed on the couple sitting at her spot—

She froze.

There he was, having her in his lap—kissing her shoulders as she diddled in her journal. Athena felt her fists clench. This was her place. She came here whenever she needed to think—hence why if was called her Thinking Tree. But he thought it would be a good place to make out with his new girlfriend, which made her blood absolutely boil. She held built up anger inside of her, which is why she couldn't help but stomp her feet right up to the students with a glare. "Hey!"

Scorpius' head shot up—a smirk creeping onto his lips as he kept his chin on her small shoulders. Rose's blue hues glanced up at Athena, widening as she stood before them absolutely fuming.

"This is my tree. Do you mind moving somewhere else?"

He sent her a look of disgust, before moving into whisper into Rose's ear—making the girl giggle as she rose her brows at Athena. His silver hues bored into Athena's stormy ones as his lips kept next to her ear, a glint in his eyes. She felt her fists clench. "There's a bunch of other trees. Can't you just—"

"Can you just leave?" He snorted, sending her a mocking look. "You said it yourself—there's a bunch of other fucking trees. Go find one yourself and leave us be."

"Scorpius I'm serious—"

He muttered something to Rose before lifting her off of him, sending her a sweet smile before looking over at Athena. His smile twisted into a disgusted look as as he approached her, pulling up his jeans. Rose watched with malicious eyes, biting her lip to hide a smile—as Scorpius sent her a teasing smile. "Oi—I get that you're not over me, but this is a bit much. It's getting embarrassing, Athena."

Her eyes narrowed, folding her arms. "I'm the one not over you?"

"Obviously."

"Then what about when you called me? And kissed me, Scorpius. Remember that?" She shouted at him, losing all of her patience. His eyes widened at her words as a flare of white hot fury flashed in his eyes, making her slew out more words she couldn't control. "And you didn't even fucking remember her! You're a piece of shit. Trust me—I am so over you."

"Shut up," he hissed—growing closer to her.

"What? You gonna break my wrist again?"

His eyes turned evil. "No. Even worse. I'm going to—"

Rose stood up from the tree, sending Scorpius a hurt look. Her blue hues were watered as her cheeks turned red—her voice shaky. "You—kissed her?"

He looked at her, his face falling. "I was drunk—Rose. It didn't mean—"

She turned on her heel before running away, not letting him finish. He shouted shit as he turned around, and the look on his face made Athena's face turn pale. Nostrils flared, lips curled, body shaking from fury. She felt all the anger leave in her, replacing with fear, as she backed up slowly. "Scorpius—"

"You fucking bitch!"

She let out a shout as she felt a hot hand slap her across the face, making her fall onto the ground. Her head slammed against the floor as her vision turned blurry—her eyes narrowing up at the bright sky that burned down at her. His eyes were red as he looked down at her with pure anger, before he delivered a sharp kick to her stomach, making her cry out, as she felt him pin her down with both of his hands as he climbed on top of her. There was no students outside, and before she could let out a scream—he casted a silencing charm.

She felt her ears ringing as he slapped her again, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. The pain burned onto her cheek as she felt it melt into her skull, and then she heard him mutter apparate. They transported to the front of his dorm, making her claw onto his doorframe as she tried to scream—but no words came out. Her eyes filled with tears as she kicked her legs, but he yanked her by her hair before she fell onto the floor of his dorm with a thump as she heard the door click shut.

Draco.

The words didn't come out.

She screamed for Draco.

His foot collided with her nose—and she blacked out.


	32. "Hold Me"

"Enervate."

Athena's eyes were burning—as she peeled them open into tiny slits. Her throat was sore as she felt her heart thumping in her chest, panic filling her when she realized Scorpius was leaning over her. He held a look of pure guilt on his face as tears rolled down his cheeks, his teeth piercing into his lower lip as he was kneeled down beside her limp body. She realized that right after he had stepped on her face, knocking her out, he probably knew how ballistic he went on her. His eyes were rimmed with red as she felt her stomach churning with a tormenting pain from where he had kicked her, the feeling of blood crusting down her nose as she assumed it had been broken from his heel.

She lifted her head, a wave of nausea washing over her, as she let out a small groan. Her vision was filled with bright colors and her mind was fuzzy with pain, her chest heavily rising and falling as Scorpius slid his hand underneath her head. His fingers curled through her hair as he helped her sit up, leaning her back against wall, as he sat right in front of her with pink cheeks. "Fuck—Athena I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—do that. I went—crazy," he sobbed out, as she stared at him with narrowed eyes silently. "I'll take you to the nurse's office. But please—don't tell them I did it. I'm so fucking—"

He was interrupted with her fist connecting with his nose.

He flew back onto the ground with a shout, pure anger fuming inside of her as she ignored the ache in her stomach and stood up. She stumbled over, her vision double—as she wiped the blood that had smeared across her lips. Her brown hues were dilated into black coals, her lips shaking with fury as his face twisted in pain, letting out a groan. She felt her teeth grit as she jumped on top of him, holding him down with her two legs, before swinging her fists into his face.

"YOU—"

She heard his nose crack.

"SON—"

She slapped him hard across the face as he struggled breath her, his arms lodged underneath her legs as she took out all of her pent up anger on him.

"OF A BITCH!" She cried out, her hands wrapping around his throat—no intention of her stopping in her mind. His eyes widened as his arms tried to rise from his sides, his legs kicking as the oxygen began to leave his body. She wasn't going to kill him, obviously. But she wanted him to feel the agony that he had put her through.

When he smashed her wrist.

When he cheated on her.

She was sick of being scared of him.

He fucking ruined her.

He began gasping broken chants of please as he began convulsing beneath her, in which she finally released his throat. His face was a bright shade of red as his eyes rolled into the back of his head—choked gasps heaving from his lips as he struggled for air to return to his passageways. He let out broken coughs as she grabbed his face with her fingers, looking him dead in the eyes. His silver hues were filled with tears as she curled her upper lip.

"This is the last time you will ever fucking hurt me, Scorpius. If you touch me again—I will kill you."

His face turned white at her words as his jaw clenched—lips trembling as her looked up at her with pleading eyes. A smirk crept onto her lips as she squeezed the flesh harder, making him wince. "Look at you. Fucking pathetic," she hissed, watching as another tear rolled down his cheek. Her smirk grew—an evil glint in her eyes.

"How embarrassing. I'm glad your mom will never see the fuck up that her son came to be."

His face completely dropped at her words, making her send him a mocking smile. His nostrils flared as he suddenly flipped them over, catching her by surprise. His hands flew to her wrists before she could fight back—his nails digging into her skin. She let out a fuck as the burning sensation from the intrusion made her head spiral, his veins protruding out of his neck from her words. He picked up her wrists before slamming then back down onto the ground, making her let out a scream, tears of pain prickling in her eyes. "Get—off of me!"

"Take it back," he spat at her—his hands squeezing around her wrists. His lips were shaking as he let out a sob, her lips falling open into a silent scream as he pressed harder and harder into her bones. "Take—Take it back! You—can't say that. Take it ba—"

"It's true," she gasped out—sending him a psychotic smile, forcing out a laugh just to taunt him. Her face turned into a sneer as she sent him a look of pure disgust. "She probably—would hate you. You're a—fucking monster—! Shit—"

He slapped her again, but when he did so—his hand lifted from one of her wrists. Her cheek stung from the impact, her neck cracking at her head whipping to the side. Her eyes filled with water as she slapped him back, with as much strength she had—before kneeing him right in the crotch. His eyes popped out of his sockets as he doubled over onto the ground, letting out cries, as he curled into a ball on the floor. She heard the dorm room burst open as she attempted to jump onto him, ready to finish him off for good. Her muscles were shaking with adrenaline as she felt hands wrap around her, holding her back from destroying his figure. "I'm done with you! You can't—hurt me anymore. I hate you—I HATE YOU!"

Scorpius sent her a nasty glare as he tried to stand back up, but he stumbled back with a fuck you as he stepped back. He was holding his lower part as he hissed through gritted teeth—trying to storm over to her. Athena watched as Ramona shoved him back roughly, a stern look on her face as she sent him a stern look. "Stay away from her—Mr. Malfoy. You will not touch her again," she told him sharply—her head snapping over to the teacher holding Athena back. "Professor Longbottom—please take Mr. Malfoy to the Headmaster. Call his father as well."

"This is bullshi—"

"Enough," Ramona snapped at him—narrowing her eyes. She snatched him by his arm before shoving him out the room. "Walk away—Mr. Malfoy."

Ramona sent Professor Longbottom a small nod, and Athena felt the arms unwrap around her before his tall figure walked from behind her. Her eyes squinted as she tried to unblur her vision—watching as the thin man walked closely behind Scorpius as they walked down the hall. Athena felt her fists hall at her sides as she brought her fingers to her hair, tugging at it as she felt the need to punch something. She was smoking with pure rage, and Ramona could tell, because she had shut the door behind her before leaning against it with furrowed brows. "Athena dear—pardon my language, but what the fuck happened? I was told that you two were in a relationship the last time I heard of you."

Athena felt her hands shake as she let out an uneven breath, the pain that was inflicted on her rocking her body in heart shattering waves. She was running on pure adrenaline when she was fighting with Scorpius, but now that it was over with—it crumbled down onto her. She let out a groan as she fell onto the ground, her knees sinking into the wooden floor of the dorm, her eyes squeezing shut as heavy pants left her lips. She doubled over as her stomach churned her insides, her sense of smell completely vacant.

She was sure he broke her nose.

She heard Ramona rush over to her, holding her face in her hands. Her brown eyes were filled with worry. "Athena—where did he hit you? Where are you hurt?"

She gasped out stomach as she fell onto the floor, her back arching as she felt the world tumble down on her. Her breaths were labored as she felt constricted to breathe—a tightening on her chest when her she inhaled. Her vision began to grow more blurry as Ramona's voice began to echo into her mind, her eyes hooding in weariness. The brunette woman had two faces as she crouched over Athena, her palm lightly tapping her cheek. "Stay awake! Athena—stay awake!"

The pain was unbearable. It felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks onto her waist, and ground them into her bones. Her teeth gritted against one another as she felt a stabbing pain in her lower abdomen, her face twisting in confusion as she turned her head. Her cheek laid flatly against the cold floor as she felt her fingers uncurl, her eyes shutting—giving up. She didn't want to fight it anymore.

It was too much. She didn't want to let go, but she was so tired. She just wanted Draco.

She needed Draco.

The world faded to black.  
  


Clicking. There was clicking in her ears.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the sound of a foot tapping up and down the tiled floor waking her up from her slumber. Her throat was dry as she gulped thickly, her heavy eyelids peeling open—a slight grimace on her face as her eyes averted to the person beside her. She felt her body sinking inside the firm yet flush mattress that she recognized all to well, making her release a small sigh, shifting her head slightly to turn it.

She was in Madam Robbins' wing.

Her blurry vision focused on Ramona sitting beside her, anxiously tapping her foot against the floor—staring at Athena with wide hues when they eyes met. Her brows rose as she grabbed Athena's hand, wrapping both hers around it—eyes widening in shock. Her black hair hung down her shoulders, shining under the dim lighting of the shady room. "Athena—you're awake. Are you feeling okay?"

She almost mumbled out the name Draco—but caught herself before it slipped from her torn lips. Her chest rose slightly as a heavy breath exhaled through her nose, her brows furrowing slightly. "You didn't—You didn't call my dad, did you?" She mumbled out, her voice scratchy and almost unrecognizable. "I don't—want to worry him. He's busy—"

Ramona shook her head. "We—refrained from doing so. The Headmaster said it wasn't necessary."

She felt her sink her head back into the pillow from relief, a small sigh leaving her chapped lips. Every time Ramona spoke, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Her head was pounding at the moment, every single thing hitting her sensitive hearing with double the impact. She slightly winced as she heard her voice once again, her fingers tightening around her hand. "You need to tell me what happened. Mr. Malfoy—is on his way here. He'll want to know."

"I thought he was gone for a bit," Athena muttered under her breath—blood running cold.

She rose her brow. "He was—but he took the next helicopter to come back. I'm sure he's worried about his son, of course. He announced he'll be here within a few hours."

There was a bitter taste in her mouth. "Does he know—that I was involved? Or is he only aware of Scorpius?"

"He urm—he knows, Athena. But he won't be angry with you. I made it quite clear that Scorpius was the hostile one in the situation."

Athena wasn't worried about that. Draco knew that Scorpius was capable of hurting her, but she couldn't help but feel pity for the man she cared about. His son was a monster. And he knew it. She couldn't fathom hearing her own son had laid a hand on a woman, especially one that she would be romantically involved with. And he had to pretend that he wasn't worried for her—and she wished he could hold her. Tell her that it was going to be okay. To have her head rest on his chest as she curled into his hefty figure, his scent of cologne and mint comforting her to sleep.

She felt her eyes flicker. "Alright. Who else knows about what happened?"

Ramona release a sharp exhale, sending her an irritated look. "Well—no one except for your friends. Albus had came here to check on you, and when he saw the state you were in, he left before returning with Hastia and Lily. They all wanted to wait by your side but I told them it would be overwhelming—so they went back to their dorms. You got some good friends, dear."

Athena's lips twitched.

"Yeah."

Ramona's lips curved. Her head tilted to the side. "How are you feeling, dear? Tell me what happened. You're such a—caring person. Why would Scorpius want to hurt you?"

Her face fell. She felt her teeth sink into her bottom lip, her lips tightening. "I don't—I don't know. I thought—he loved me, Ramona. I thought he really loved me."

Ramona's face flashed with remorse for her, noticing the tears that welled up in her eyes. Her hands closed firmly around one of Athena's, as a way of comforting her—nodding slowly as she listened to her with open ears. Athena felt her breathing shatter into the ground.

"It's not—fair. I did everything for him, and he hurt me. He kept—hurting me. Over and over again. I couldn't—handle it. I had to fight back—I had to."

"Are you implying he's hurt you before?"

Athena bit her lip, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her face was burning as she nodded slowly—making Ramona's face fall. Her eyes flickered as she gulped visibly, leaning backwards in her seat. "Dear Merlin. This—is worse than I thought," she muttered, her eyes fixated on Athena's bruised features. "If I may ask—was he...abusive Athena? Did he hurt you frequently?"

Athena felt her lower lip quiver.

She nodded.

She noticed Ramona's eyes turn glossy—her lips firmly pressing together. And then she instantly wrapped her arms around the girl, and that's when Athena let out sobs—finding comfort in her old friend. It felt amazing to speak up about the abuse, because she was afraid that people would view it as her fault. Scorpius had manipulated her into thinking it was her fault, for staying with someone like that—but it's not easy leaving someone.

Not when you had them at first, and then they slipped through your fingers.

Her tears stained Ramona's jacket as she weeped into her chest, hearing her soft murmers of its going to be okay along with other comforting words. She was trembling with pure agony due to the whole situation, just wanting Draco told hold her. She needed him. She needed him.

As if on cue, she heard a deep voice.

"What. Happened?"

It was an unfuriated growl.

Athena snapped away from Ramona, who jumped away from the girl—surprised by how furious he had sounded. Her brown hues blinked over at him, and when she saw him, she noticed how distressed he appeared. His blonde hair messily fell over his eyes, a deep red surrounding his eyelids, his uniform tightly constructed around his body. She felt more tears roll down her cheek when she locked eyes with him, and as soon as his eyes flashed across her features, his face paled into an ill undertone.

Ramona opened her lips. "She's—"

"Out," Draco muttered, his eyes staying on Athena's. His tone was stiff. "I'll speak to Miss Hassan myself. Thank you Miss Ghim."

Ramona blinked quickly, before slowly nodding—furrowing her brows. Her head fell to the floor as she sent Athena one more reassuring look before exiting the room, the clicking of her heels breaking the deafening silence. As soon as she heard the door shut, he practically lunged over to her, his cold hands wrapping around her chest as he lifted her into his arms. She melted into his touch as he muttered a locking charm on the door beneath his breath, before crawling into the bed with her—her back pressed against his chest. His scent instantly comforted her as he held her face in his hands, rough fingers slightly rubbing the cut on her nose.

She pressed her cheek into his stomach—letting out weak cries. She felt his fingers rub small circles on her back as his uniform grew soaked with her tears, staying silent.

"I'm never leaving you again," he sighed—continuing his hands on her back. She sniffled as she looked up at him, a pained look crossing his face as his blue hues bored down into hers. "I'm—ashamed. I raised him...and he—hit you. God—you don't fucking deserve this. I'm so—fucking sorry."

The Dark Mark left her mind. She just needed him. Right now—she needed him more than anything. Her lips parted to speak, but he lightly shushed her before pressing her into his chest, sending a small kiss to the top of her head. "Go to sleep. I'll be here. I'm not leaving you. I swear—on my life. I got you."

She curled into him, and it was an impulsive thought. One that she didn't know she actually meant. One that she was horrified of. One that she was never going to admit to him.

It flashed into her mind. Just for a second. A mere milli-second in the universe. It didn't matter—but as soon as those words left his lips, they stained her brain with that intoxicating undertone.

Just for a second.

I love you.


End file.
